3 Ámame
by marlytamel1
Summary: El excitante romance entre Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba se ve ensombrecido por los secretos de ambos. En Desátame el multimillonario Darien formuló una proposición tan indecente como irresistible a la joven Sere, una mujer independiente que de pronto se vio envuelta en una apasionante historia de amor, sexo y dominación.
1. SIGNOSIS

El excitante romance entre Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba se ve ensombrecido por los secretos de ambos. En Desátame el multimillonario Darien formuló una proposición tan indecente como irresistible a la joven Sere, una mujer independiente que de pronto se vio envuelta en una apasionante historia de amor, sexo y dominación. En Poséeme, el deseo salvaje los empujó a un juego erótico obsesivo. En Ámame, ¿puede la pasión convertirse en la clase de amor que sobrevive a las sombras del pasado?


	2. Capítulo 1

El miedo me saca de golpe del sueño profundo y me incorporo con brusquedad hasta quedar sentada en mitad de una habitación envuelta en la penumbra gris, solo iluminada por la tenue luz verde de un reloj digital que me indica que es poco más de medianoche. Respiro entre jadeos, y tengo los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin ver nada. Los últimos restos de la pesadilla, ya olvidada, me rozan como la capa de un espectro, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme sentir terror, pero al mismo tiempo tan inmaterial que se desvanece como la niebla cuando intento aprehenderla.

No sé qué me ha asustado. Solo sé que estoy sola, y que tengo miedo. ¿Sola?

Me giro con rapidez en la cama y alargo la mano hacia la derecha, pero incluso antes de que toque con los dedos las sábanas frías y caras ya sé que no está aquí.

Quizá me he dormido en los brazos de Darien, pero una vez más me he despertado sola. Al menos ahora sé cuál es el motivo de mis pesadillas. Se trata del mismo miedo al que me enfrento cada día y cada noche desde hace semanas. El miedo que trato de ocultar bajo una sonrisa forzada mientras estoy sentada al lado de Darien un día tras otro y sus abogados revisan de un modo meticuloso cada detalle de su estrategia de defensa. Mientras le explican los entresijos procesales de un juicio por asesinato según las leyes alemanas. Mientras prácticamente le suplican que deje entrar algo de luz en los rincones más oscuros de su infancia porque saben, igual que yo, que esos secretos son su salvación.

Pero Darien se mantiene testarudamente callado, y yo me veo sometida a ese miedo dominante a perderlo, a que me lo arrebaten.

Y no se trata solo del miedo. También me enfrento al pánico maldito y abrumador que supone saber que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Nada aparte de mantenerme a la espera, de observar, de conservar la esperanza.

Pero no me gusta esperar, y nunca he confiado demasiado en la esperanza. Es pariente del destino, y para mi gusto los dos son demasiado temperamentales. Ansío hacer algo, pero el único que puede hacer algo es Darien, y se niega una y otra vez.

Y creo que esa es la peor herida de todas, porque aunque comprendo la razón de su silencio, no puedo evitar sentir la chispa egoísta de la rabia. Porque, en el fondo, Darien no se sacrifica solo a sí mismo. También me sacrifica a mí. Joder, a los dos.

Apenas nos queda tiempo. El juicio empezará dentro de pocas horas, y a menos que cambie de idea sobre su defensa, es muy probable que le pierda.

Cierro con fuerza los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Soy capaz de vencer el miedo, pero mi rabia parece un ser vivo, y temo que estalle por mucho que me esfuerce en mitigarla. Es más, temo que si la ahogo la explosión final sea todavía más brutal.

Cuando llegó la imputación por asesinato, Darien intentó alejarme de él porque creyó que de ese modo me protegería. Pero se equivocó, y volé a Alemania para decírselo a la cara. Hace tres semanas que estoy aquí, y no me he arrepentido en ningún momento de haber venido, y tampoco he dudado de que sea verdad lo que me dijo cuándo aparecí en la puerta de su habitación del hotel: me ama.

Pero saber eso no disminuye el presentimiento de un desastre inminente que ha ido creciendo en mi interior. Una inquietud que es especialmente intensa por la noche, cuando me despierto a solas y sé que él ha preferido la soledad y el whisky a mis brazos. Sí, me ama. Pero también temo que me esté alejando de nuevo. No con un gran empujón, sino con pequeños pasos.

Bueno, pues a la mierda.

Me levanto de nuestra cama, cómoda y fresca. Estoy desnuda, y me agacho para recoger el albornoz blanco y esponjoso obsequio del hotel Kempinski. Darien me lo quitó después de la ducha que nos dimos anoche, y yo lo dejé donde había caído, un montón de suave algodón al lado de la cama. Encontrar el pañuelo es más difícil, y tengo que rebuscar entre las sábanas enredadas para dar con él. El sexo con Darien siempre es apasionado, pero a medida que se acerca la fecha del juicio se ha vuelto más salvaje, más intenso, como si al controlarme Darien se sintiera capaz de controlar el desenlace del proceso.

Me masajeo las muñecas con gesto ausente. No se ve marca alguna, pero eso es porque Darien es muy cuidadoso. No puedo decir lo mismo del culo, que todavía me hormiguea por los golpes de la palma de su mano contra mi piel. Me gusta… tanto esa sensación persistente, como saber que él necesita mi sumisión tanto como yo ansío entregarme a él. Encuentro el pañuelo a los pies de la cama. Ayer por la noche lo utilizó para atarme las manos a la espalda. Ahora me lo anudo a la cintura y lo aprieto con fuerza. Disfruto de la sensación de lujosa comodidad después de un despertar tan brusco. El propio dormitorio es tranquilizador, todo está pensado al detalle: la madera pulida, todos los objetos y elementos decorativos colocados de un modo estudiado. Pero ahora no presto atención a los encantos de la habitación. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Darien.

El dormitorio da directamente a un enorme vestidor y a un cuarto de baño impresionante. Les echo un rápido vistazo, aunque no espero encontrarlo allí. Luego me dirijo al salón. Es una estancia muy amplia, con numerosos lugares cómodos donde sentarse y una mesa de trabajo redonda cubierta de montones de papeles y de carpetas, y es que, aunque el mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor, Darien sigue ocupándose de sus negocios; en la mesa también están los documentos legales que debe estudiar a instancias de Kunzite Maynard, su abogado.

Dejo caer el albornoz y me pongo el precioso vestido estampado que anoche Darien me quitó y colocó con cuidado sobre el reposabrazos de un sofá. Ayer nos evadimos de la realidad unas horas y fuimos de compras a la famosa Maximiliantrasse de Múnich, y ahora tengo tantos vestidos y zapatos que podría abrir mi propia tienda de moda.

Me paso la mano por el cabello mientras cruzo la sala en dirección al teléfono que hay al otro lado. Me tengo que frenar para no ir al cuarto de baño y quitarme los restos de maquillaje y acicalarme. Me cuesta más de lo que parece. Desde pequeña y de forma machacona me han inculcado que una señorita nunca sale sin estar arreglada. Pero desde que estoy con Darien he dado la espalda a muchas de las preocupaciones de mi juventud, y ahora mismo estoy más interesada en encontrarle que en repintarme los labios.

Tomo el auricular y marco el cero. Me responde de forma casi inmediata una voz con un fuerte acento.

— Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino.

— ¿Está en el bar?

No necesito decirle a quién me refiero.

— Así es. ¿Le llevo un teléfono a su mesa?

— No, no es necesario. Bajaré.

— _Sehr gut_. ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo más?

— No, gracias. —Estoy a punto de colgar cuando caigo en la cuenta de que sí que quiero—. ¡Espere!

Acto seguido le cuento mi plan para distraer a Darien de sus demonios internos.

Pese a la antigüedad del edificio y la elegancia de su interior, el hotel posee un ambiente muy moderno, y entre sus cuatro paredes me siento como en casa. Espero con impaciencia a que llegue el ascensor, y mi impaciencia aumenta en cuanto entro en la cabina. El descenso se me hace eterno, y cuando por fin se abren las puertas para dejar a la vista el lujoso vestíbulo, me dirijo directamente hacia el bar de estilo inglés antiguo.

Aunque es domingo y es tarde, el Jahreszeiten Bar está abarrotado. Una mujer junto a un piano le canta suavemente a la multitud. Apenas le presto atención. No espero encontrar a Darien entre tanta gente.

Recorro el recargado interior de madera y de cuero rojo, y le indico a un camarero que se dispone a buscarme un asiento que no es necesario. Me paro un momento al lado de una rubia que tiene aproximadamente mi edad y que está bebiendo champán y riéndose con un individuo que podría ser su padre, pero que sin duda no lo es.

Me vuelvo lentamente para contemplar toda la estancia. Darien no está en el grupo del piano, ni sentado a la barra. Tampoco se encuentra en los sillones de cuero rojo repartidos entre las mesas.

Empiezo a pensar que se ha marchado justo antes de que llegara yo. En ese momento doy un paso a la izquierda y caigo en que lo que había tomado por una pared es en realidad una ilusión óptica causada por una columna. Ahora veo el resto del bar, incluso el fuego que arde en la chimenea de la pared opuesta. Hay un pequeño sofá en forma de S y dos sillones alrededor del fuego. Y sí, allí está Darien.

Suspiro, y la sensación de alivio es tan intensa que casi me apoyo en la espalda de la rubia para mantener el equilibrio. Darien está sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y de espaldas al resto del bar. Mantiene erguidos los anchos hombros, capaces de aguantar el peso del mundo, aunque desearía que no tuvieran que hacerlo.

Me acerco hacia él. El sonido de los zapatos se ve amortiguado tanto por la gruesa moqueta como por el ruido de las conversaciones. Cuando me detengo a pocos pasos de él, siento la habitual sensación de atracción que experimento en su presencia. La cantante entona con voz suave «Since I fell for you». Su voz suena con claridad por todo el bar. La mujer canta de un modo tan quejumbroso, y en las últimas semanas yo he acumulado tal tensión, que temo echarme a llorar de un momento a otro.

«No.» He venido para levantarle el ánimo a Darien, no para hundirlo más. Echo a caminar hacia él con mayor decisión todavía. Cuando por fin llego hasta él, le pongo una mano en el hombro y le rozo el oído con los labios.

— ¿Es una fiesta privada, o puede apuntarse cualquiera?

Oigo más que veo la sonrisa con que me responde.

— Eso depende de quién lo pregunte.

No se vuelve para mirarme, pero levanta una mano en un gesto de invitación silenciosa. Se la cojo y él me hace rodear el sillón con delicadeza hasta que me quedo delante de él. Conozco al dedillo el rostro de este hombre. Sus rasgos, todos sus ángulos, sus curvas. Conozco sus labios, sus gestos. Hasta con los ojos cerrados podría ver con claridad los suyos, oscuros por el deseo, brillantes por la risa.

Solo tengo que mirarle el cabello negro para imaginarme el tacto de esos rizos espesos pero suaves entre los dedos. No hay nada de él que no conozca de un modo íntimo, y aun así, cada vez que lo miro me quedo aturdida, como si un tremendo golpe me hubiera hecho caer de rodillas.

Hablando en términos empíricos, es guapísimo. Pero no se trata solo del aspecto físico. Es todo el conjunto. La energía, la confianza, la profunda sensualidad que no podría ocultar aunque lo intentase.

— Darien —susurro porque ya no puedo esperar más a sentir su nombre en mis labios.

Su amplia y maravillosa boca esboza una lenta sonrisa. Me tira de la mano y me sienta en su regazo.

Tiene unos muslos atléticos y firmes, y me siento en ellos encantada, pero no me recuesto sobre él.

Quiero mantener la distancia suficiente para poder verle la cara.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

Sé cuál va a ser su respuesta y contengo la respiración con la esperanza de equivocarme.

— No. Solo quiero abrazarte.

Sonrío como si sus palabras me parecieran hermosas y románticas, porque no quiero que note que me he quedado helada. Sí, necesito su contacto, pero necesito mucho más al hombre que quiero. Le acaricio la mejilla. No se ha afeitado desde ayer, y noto la aspereza de la barba incipiente en la palma de la mano. La fuerza de la emoción por el nuevo contacto me retumba por todo el cuerpo, y noto una presión en el pecho. Se me entrecorta la respiración. ¿Llegará el día en que esté a su lado y no me invada el deseo? ¿Que no ansíe el contacto de su piel sobre la mía? No se trata de un deseo sexual. Bueno, al menos no del todo. Es más que eso. Es un anhelo, una necesidad, como si mi propia supervivencia dependiera de él, como si fuéramos dos mitades de un todo y ninguna pudiera vivir sin la otra.

Con Darien soy más feliz que nunca. Pero al mismo tiempo también me siento más triste que nunca, porque ahora comprendo de verdad lo que significa tener miedo.

Me obligo a sonreír, porque no quiero que Darien se dé cuenta de que me aterra la posibilidad de perderlo. No sirve de nada. Me conoce demasiado bien.

— Tienes miedo —me dice, y la tristeza que impregna su voz basta para que me derrita—. Eres la única persona en el mundo a la que no soportaría hacerle daño, pero soy el responsable de que el miedo se apodere de ti.

— No, no tengo miedo —le respondo.

— Mentirosa —me contesta con voz dulce.

— Olvidas que te he visto en acción, Darien Chiba. Eres un maldito huracán. Es imposible que te detengan. Quizá no lo sepan todavía, pero yo sí que lo sé. Vas a salir de esta. Volverás a casa como un hombre libre. Esto no acabará de ningún otro modo. Le digo todo esto porque necesito creerlo, pero tiene razón. Estoy muy asustada. Por supuesto, Darien no se deja engañar por mis sandeces. Me pone suavemente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— Pues deberías sentir miedo. Es el tipo de caso que les encanta a los fiscales. —Pero solo tenías catorce años.

— Y por eso no me juzgan como a un adulto.

Frunzo el entrecejo porque, aunque solo tenía catorce años, se enfrenta a una posible condena de diez.

— Pero tú no mataste a Merle Richter.

Después de todo, eso es lo más importante.

Se le ensombrece el rostro.

— La verdad es dúctil, y en cuanto entre en ese tribunal, la verdad no será sino lo que decida ese tribunal.

— Entonces tienes que asegurarte de que los jueces conocen la auténtica verdad. Mierda, Darien, tú no lo mataste, pero aunque lo hubieras hecho, habría circunstancias atenuantes. Hace muy poco que Darien me ha contado lo que ocurrió. Richter y él se pelearon, y cuando Richter se cayó al suelo, Darien se quedó quieto y no ayudó al entrenador que había abusado de él durante años.

— Sere… —De nuevo tira de mí. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me mueve en su regazo con tanta rapidez que se me escapa una exclamación de sorpresa—. Sabes que no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

— No estoy pidiéndote nada —le respondo.

Pero las palabras suenan falsas, porque por supuesto que se lo estoy pidiendo. Mierda, se lo estoy suplicando. Darien lo sabe muy bien, pero a pesar de ello se niega.

Noto cómo la rabia crece en mi interior, pero antes de que estalle, presiona su boca contra la mía. El beso es intenso, devorador, y una oleada de deseo me consume. No elimina ni la rabia ni el miedo, pero al menos los acalla, y al apretarme contra él rezo para no tener que abandonar jamás la seguridad que me ofrecen sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se tensa bajo el mío, y el bulto de su erección bajo los vaqueros me roza el trasero cuando me muevo para apoyarme sobre su pecho. Le devuelvo el beso con pasión pensando que me gustaría estar en nuestra habitación en vez de en un bar tan concurrido.

Tras unos segundos, me aparto sin aliento.

— Te quiero —le digo.

— Lo sé —me responde, y aunque durante un instante espero que añada que él también me quiere, no dice nada más.

Se me encoge el corazón y me obligo a sonreír. La mía es una sonrisa estereotipada, como si dijera «Solo quiero la paz en el mundo». La clase de sonrisa que muestro en público, pero no cuando estoy con Darien.

Me digo que está cansado, pero ni yo misma me lo creo. Darien Chiba no hace nada sin un motivo concreto, y aunque es imposible meterse de verdad en su cabeza, le conozco lo bastante bien como para sospechar por qué se comporta así, y me dan ganas de ponerme en pie de un salto y gritarle.

Quiero suplicarle que no me aparte de su lado. Quiero gritarle que lo entiendo, que intenta protegerme porque sabe que es posible que pierda el pleito. Que quizá me lo arrebaten. Pero ¿acaso no sabe que con esa prevención solo consigue herirme?

Estoy convencida de que Darien me ama. Pero temo que su amor no sea suficiente. Sobre todo cuando lo veo decidido a alejarme de él en un intento equivocado de protegerme.

Así que no lucho con él. No saldría ganando; en cambio, puedo jugar a mi manera.

Con una nueva resolución, aumento el voltaje de mi sonrisa y me levanto de su regazo.

— Tiene que estar en el tribunal a las diez, señor Chiba —le digo mientras le tiendo una mano—. Creo que será mejor que me acompañe.

Se pone en pie con expresión cautelosa.

— ¿Vas a decirme que necesito dormir un poco?

— No.

Me recorre todo el cuerpo con la mirada, y yo me estremezco como si me hubiera tocado.

— Bien —me responde, y esa única palabra implica no solo todo un mundo de promesas, sino que además disipa el miedo helado que me tenía atenazada.

Esbozo un atisbo de sonrisa.

— Eso tampoco. Al menos, por el momento.

Su perceptible confusión me obliga a sonreír de verdad, pero no tiene ocasión de preguntarme nada, porque en ese momento aparece el conserje del hotel.

— Ya lo tiene todo listo, señorita Tsukino.

Mi sonrisa se hace más amplia.

— Gracias. Tiene usted un maravilloso sentido de la oportunidad.

Cojo de la mano al confundido hombre al que quiero y lo conduzco a través del vestíbulo, y seguimos al conserje hasta las puertas del hotel. Ante la fachada hay aparcado un Lamborghini de color rojo cereza, y a su lado, un botones aturdido. Darien se vuelve hacia mí.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Un coche de alquiler. Me pareció que te vendría bien un poco de diversión esta noche. La A9 está a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Un coche rápido. Una _autobahn_ alemana. Me pareció de lo más obvio.

— ¿Los hombrecitos y sus juguetitos?

Bajo la voz para que el conserje no nos pueda oír.

— Puesto que ya tienes unos cuantos juguetes interesantes en la habitación, me pareció que quizá te gustaría un pequeño cambio. —Tiro de él en dirección al botones, que espera junto a la puerta abierta del pasajero—. Según me han dicho, responde muy bien a los mandos, y sé que disfrutarás con toda esa potencia bajo tu control.

— ¿De verdad? —Me mira de arriba abajo, y esta vez la mirada está cargada de lujuria—. De hecho, es lo que más me gusta. Respuesta a las órdenes. Poder. Control.

— Lo sé —le respondo, y luego me acomodo en el asiento del pasajero, y al hacerlo dejo bastante muslo a la vista.

Un segundo después Darien está sentado al volante, con el motor encendido.

— Si vas a mucha velocidad, es casi como el sexo —bromeo, y luego no puedo resistirme y añado —: Al menos, hace las veces de una estimulación erótica de primera.

— En ese caso, señorita Tsukino, le sugiero que se agarre bien —me responde con una sonrisa juvenil, y me digo que todos mis esfuerzos han merecido la pena.


	3. Capítulo 2

Pese a ser la madrugada del domingo, las estrechas calles de Munich están llenas de coches. El motor del Lamborghini ruge, con casi toda su potencia contenida e inquieta, como si sintiera la frustración de no poder acelerar a su antojo y volar, igual que me pasa a mí por no hallar la solución a los problemas de Darien.

Estoy recostada en el asiento de cuero rojo, con el cuerpo girado un poco hacia la izquierda para poder contemplarle. A pesar de la densidad del tráfico, que a mí me parece exasperante, Darien está tranquilo, impasible. Apoya la mano derecha con gesto relajado sobre la palanca de cambios, los dedos un poco curvados. Inspiro lentamente mientras me imagino esa mano rozando la piel desnuda de mi rodilla. He tenido muchas fantasías desde que conocí a Darien. Y la verdad es que no me importa.

Sostiene el volante con la mano izquierda, y a pesar de que estamos de mierda hasta el cuello, Darien parece confiado y tranquilo. Desde mi posición le veo de perfil: la mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos intensos, la maravillosa boca curvada ahora en una pequeña sonrisa. La barbilla sin afeitar y el cabello peinado con los dedos le confieren el aspecto de un rebelde peligroso. En mi opinión es lo que es: un rebelde. Solo obedece sus propias reglas, de nadie más. Es una de las cualidades que más admiro de él, y por eso me cuesta tanto asumir que, si se limitara a seguir los consejos de un buen abogado defensor, todo le sería más fácil.

Nos detenemos en un cruce, luego el semáforo se pone en verde. Darien acelera, y a continuación cambia de carril con tanta rapidez que me agarro al reposabrazos de la puerta para no caerme de lado. Se gira para mirarme, y lo único que veo en sus ojos es diversión. Le sonrío a mi vez, y en ese momento siento que nada en el mundo puede hacernos daño. Solo existen la libertad y la alegría. Ojalá todo pudiera seguir así. Ojalá siguiéramos corriendo en este coche y no paráramos nunca, de aquí a la eternidad.

Quizá me haya dejado llevar por la fantasía de perdernos, pero Darien existe por completo en este instante. Veo la tensión de sus músculos, la energía y el control que despliega al acelerar, cuando pone al límite el coche y deja que aumente la potencia del increíble motor hasta que entramos en la despejada _autobahn_ , donde por fin permite que explote.

Trago saliva y me remuevo un poco en el asiento. Bromeaba cuando le dije que este paseo en coche sería como el sexo. Al parecer, me equivocaba.

— Estás sonriendo —me dice sin mirarme.

— Es verdad —admito—. Porque eres feliz.

— Estoy contigo —me contesta—. ¿Por qué no iba a ser feliz?

— Sigue hablando. Con halagos llegarás donde quieras.

— Eso espero, por supuesto.

Sus palabras apenas han sido un murmullo, pero han bastado para que mi cuerpo responda. Me arde la piel y noto que se me forman unas gotas de sudor en el cuello, en la línea del cabello. Siento los pechos pesados, como si necesitara que Darien me los sostuviera, y la seda del vestido me acaricia tentadoramente los pezones erectos.

Puede que su comentario sea sencillo y directo, pero alberga todo un mundo de significados. En cualquier caso los dos sabemos que no hay ningún sitio al que Darien quiera llevarme al que yo no esté dispuesta a acompañarlo.

— Ya hemos llegado —me avisa Darien, y me sobresalto un poco ante la curiosa coincidencia de sus palabras con mi pensamiento.

Me recupero de inmediato y advierto que hemos llegado a la A9. Darien acelera por el carril de acceso y la fuerza del impulso me aplasta contra el respaldo del asiento. Respiro hondo, y me siento llena de energía por la velocidad y por el hombre que tengo al lado.

— ¿Tienes algún plan? —añade al cabo de unos instantes mientras cambia de marcha.

Le echo un vistazo al velocímetro: 175 kilómetros por hora.

— ¿Un plan?

Levanta las cejas, divertido.

— Esto ha sido idea tuya. ¿O no te acuerdas? Creí que tenías pensado algo en concreto.

— No hay ningún plan —admito mientras me quito los zapatos con la punta de los pies antes de subirlos al asiento—. Solo quería perderme contigo.

— Me gusta ese plan. Y sé exactamente por dónde deberíamos empezar.

Me mira mientras me lo dice, y el travieso brillo de su mirada es tan exagerado que no puedo sino echarme a reír.

— Pervertido.

— Pero solo contigo —replica.

Estoy sentada abrazándome las rodillas, y Darien me acaricia con la yema de un dedo la tobillera de platino y esmeraldas que me regaló. Es un recordatorio físico de que le pertenezco. Como si yo fuera a olvidarlo.

El dedo abandona la superficie de la tobillera y comienza a tocarme la parte posterior del muslo. El contacto es suave y sensual. No es más que una simple caricia, pero mi reacción es múltiple y compleja. Siento latigazos de calor entre las piernas y tirones en los pezones. Qué sencillo es caer en una pauta de caricia y placer, de necesidad y de deseo. Es como si me encontrara en un estado permanente de hambruna y él fuera el néctar más dulce del mundo. Pero la presión desaparece casi de inmediato, en cuanto Darien mueve la mano para encender la radio y buscar una emisora; finalmente se decide por un potente ritmo tecno que invade el coche. De nuevo cambia la marcha y el motor zumba mientras Darien serpentea entre el escaso tráfico de la autopista. Me recuesto en el asiento y dejo que el ritmo retumbe por todo mi cuerpo mientras contemplo a este hombre que me ama. A este hombre al que amo. Que me pertenece por entero. La idea se me ocurre de repente, y frunzo el entrecejo, porque no es del todo cierta. Si realmente fuera mío, una de mis pertenencias, mío y solo mío, podría llevármelo de aquí. Podría salvarle. Podría hacer desaparecer todo este horror legal.

Pero no puedo, y esa verdad innegable se me mete bajo la piel y en un instante la alegría y la despreocupación se convierten en un humor sombrío y pesimista.

Me giro para mirar por la ventanilla la hilera de árboles que dejamos atrás; la luz de los faros hace que proyecten sombras extrañas en medio de la noche. Me estremezco ante esa visión aciaga. Tengo la sensación de que nos adentramos en un ultramundo, pero ni siquiera eso nos librará de la desoladora atracción de la realidad.

Quiero que siga conduciendo, quiero ir rumbo al este, hacia el sol que saldrá dentro de cuatro o cinco horas. Quiero que ponga a tope el coche y que no nos paremos. Ahora mismo estamos dentro de una burbuja, a salvo de esas sombras amenazantes. Pero en el momento en que nos detengamos… En el momento en que volvamos…

«No.»

Inspiro profundamente. Tengo que ser fuerte, y no por mí, sino por Darien.

— Deberíamos volver.

Lo digo en voz tan baja que con la música a todo volumen supongo que no me ha oído. Alargo la mano hacia la radio y aprieto el botón de apagado; de repente se hace el silencio. Darien se vuelve hacia mí, y veo cómo la alegría de su cara se convierte en preocupación cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Deberíamos volver. —Intento hablar en voz alta, pero las palabras siguen sonando muy bajo y falsas, como si actuara en contra de mi voluntad, que me suplica en silencio que insista a Darien para seguir huyendo—. Necesitas descansar. —Tengo que obligarme a decir esas palabras con la mayor naturalidad posible—. Lo de mañana nos va a suponer un esfuerzo tremendo.

— Razón de más para seguir mientras podamos.

Noto un nudo en la garganta, así que trago saliva.

— Darien.

Espero que me diga palabras tranquilizadoras. Que me tranquilice asegurándome que todo va a salir bien. En vez de eso, se limita a acariciarme la mejilla, y el gesto provoca una oleada de emociones que, a su vez, me llevan al borde de las lágrimas. Aprieto los puños con todas mis fuerzas para contener el ataque de llanto que está a punto de apoderarse de mí. No puedo permitirlo. Ahora no. Joder, en realidad nunca. Si pierdo a Darien, entonces sí que lloraré, y hasta que no sepa si lo pierdo o no, quiero pasar con él todo el tiempo posible, nada más.

Logro sonreír de un modo que casi es verdadero antes de girarme hacia él.

— Venga.

Da gas, y el coche acelera aún más.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

— A un sitio que quiero que veas.

Debo de parecer más confundida de lo que me siento, porque se echa a reír en voz baja.

— No te preocupes. No vamos a escaparnos.

Tuerzo el gesto. Casi deseo que huyamos.

Con la mano izquierda sostiene el volante, pero apoya la derecha sobre mi rodilla. El gesto es más posesivo que sexual, como si simplemente necesitase saber que sigo aquí. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dividida entre el deseo de disfrutar del contacto de sus dedos contra mi piel y la necesidad de maldecirle. De gritarle y de chillarle. De rogarle y de suplicarle que se defienda de una puñetera vez. Porque Darien Chiba no es de los que retroceden y dejan que lo apaleen. No es de los que soportan perder.

No es un hombre que le haga daño a la mujer que ama.

Pero eso es justo lo que está haciendo.

Todos esos pensamientos, violentos y peligrosos, me dan vueltas por la cabeza mientras se desvanecen las últimas luces de la ciudad y solo quedan los bosques que flanquean la autopista. El motor va como la seda, apenas hace ruido, y yo estoy muy cansada. No solo por lo tarde que es, sino también por todo lo que he tenido que soportar. Cierro los ojos y me relajo. Segundos más tarde, me incorporo sobresaltada cuando me doy cuenta de que el coche se ha detenido y el motor está parado.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto medio dormida—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Que te has echado un sueñecito —me responde.

¿Un sueñecito?

Arrugo el ceño.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Casi media hora.

La información me sobresalta al punto de despabilarme del todo. Me incorporo y miro alrededor. Al parecer estamos en el aparcamiento de un restaurante de campo con muchas mesas en el exterior. Está cerrado, y las mesas tienen un aspecto más inquietante que acogedor.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Seehaus Kranzberger —responde. Debe de haber notado mi confusión, porque sonríe—. Era uno de mis sitios favoritos cerca de Munich. En cuanto Alan tuvo edad para conducir, empezamos a venir aquí con Hotaru. Yo acabé viniendo solo. Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos —añade con una voz un poco extraña.

— Pero está cerrado —comento de un modo estúpido.

— No hemos venido a comer.

Se baja del coche y, antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que hace, lo rodea para abrirme la puerta. Me tiende una mano para ayudarme a salir, y yo me pongo en pie con un movimiento elegante.

— ¿Para qué hemos venido?

— Acompáñame.

Lo miro con detenimiento, pero soy incapaz de adivinar su estado de ánimo. Me coge de la mano y me guía por un sendero estrecho que serpentea entre unos árboles altos y frondosos, cuyas hojas se ven negras y grises a la luz de la luna. No tengo ni idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos, pero cuando llegamos al último recodo del camino, suelto una exclamación de sorpresa. Delante de nosotros se extiende un lago rodeado de una naturaleza exuberante. La luz de la luna centellea en la superficie, y el gigantesco orbe del astro lunar se refleja de un modo que da la impresión de que podríamos lanzarnos al agua y tomarlo con las manos.

— Es muy hermoso —acierto a decir.

— Bienvenida a Kranzberger See. Antes pasaba muchas horas aquí. Me sentaba en la orilla y me dedicaba a escuchar el agua, los pájaros y el viento entre los árboles. Cerraba los ojos y me perdía. — Y mientras me habla, no deja de mirar al lago, pero luego se gira hacia mí—. Quería enseñártelo.

«Lo siento», me parece oír.

Trago saliva y hago un gesto de asentimiento.

— Gracias.

Levanta nuestras manos unidas y me besa con suavidad en las palmas. Es un gesto muy dulce, y romántico hasta hacer daño, y no puedo sino desear que nos quedemos aquí, perdidos en la luz difusa, inmersos en la fantasía de estar solos en el mundo.

Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo, y me giro. Me he enamorado muy deprisa de este hombre, y me aterroriza la posibilidad de perderlo, y la idea de que nos arrebaten la bondad que hemos encontrado, a pesar de nuestros tormentosos pasados. Aprieto los labios para contener un grito de angustia, porque en este momento solo quiero gritar y desgañitarme hasta que Darien haga lo que tenga que hacer para arreglarlo todo, y desaparezca el horror de nuestras vidas.

Pero guardo silencio. Y me mantengo firme como una roca, porque sé que el más mínimo movimiento podría hacerme estallar. Me siento volátil, salvaje y peligrosa; pero sé que en estos momentos una explosión es lo último que necesitamos.

— Sere.

En sus labios mi nombre suena suave. Darien me suelta la mano para situarse detrás de mí. Me pone las manos sobre los hombros, y la sensación es cálida y dulce. Noto el leve contacto de sus labios en la nuca, y la leve presión de sus dedos mientras me acaricia los brazos desnudos.

— La noche que nos conocimos en casa de Setsuna te enfadaste conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Debería haberte dejado en ese momento. Debería haberme alejado de ti para no volver a verte nunca más.

Tengo la boca seca, y noto una tremenda opresión en el pecho. No quiero oír esas palabras. No quiero creer que exista una mínima parte de su ser que no desee estar conmigo, ni siquiera si esa fantasía se debe a su afán de protegerme.

— No.

Es la única palabra que soy capaz de articular, y suena ahogada y ronca. Me da la vuelta con suavidad y me pone una mano en la mejilla.

— Me parte el alma ver ese miedo en tus ojos.

Su voz es suave y amable, pero sus palabras me golpean igual que si me hubieran dado una patada en el pecho, y mi respuesta está a la altura de las circunstancias: los dos nos quedamos atónitos cuando le propino una bofetada.

— ¡Cállate! —le grito. Todo mi autocontrol estalla en un torbellino de emociones enloquecidas—. ¡Cállate de una puta vez! ¿Crees que es esa la solución? ¿Desear que no nos hubiéramos conocido? Por Dios, Darien, te amo tanto que me duele… ¿y tú me vienes con arrumacos? No quiero que me tranquilices, sino que hagas algo.

Le golpeo en el pecho con los puños, y cuando me agarra de las muñecas y me inmoviliza, jadeo de sorpresa. Me aprieta con tanta fuerza que me hace daño.

— Sere.

Su voz ya no es suave. Es bronca y peligrosa, y sé que le he sacado de sus casillas, pero no me importa. Por mí que se enfurezca, pues es lo que quiero, que pierda la calma y su maldita testarudez, y que se le meta en la cabeza que el único modo de salvarse, de salvarnos, es plantear una buena defensa.

— Irás a la cárcel —le digo con voz clara y precisa—. Por Dios, Darien, ¿no estás acojonado? ¡Yo tengo tanto miedo que apenas puedo levantarme de la cama por la mañana!

Me mira fijamente, como si le estuviera hablando en chino.

— ¿Que no tengo miedo? —Su voz suena cargada de una furia apenas contenida. No sé si soy el blanco de esa furia, pero es lo bastante intensa como para hacerle temblar—. ¿Eso es lo que crees?

Sin querer retrocedo un paso, pero me agarra por los brazos y me detiene. Sus dedos se me clavan en la piel y me inmovilizan.

— ¿De verdad es lo que piensas? Dios, Sere, me aterroriza pensar que van a separarme de ti. Que no podré tocarte ni besarte. Que no te oiré reír, ni te veré. Que no estaré contigo.

Me quedo tan sorprendida y sin palabras, que no me doy cuenta de que me ha ido empujando lentamente hasta que noto a mi espalda el tronco de un árbol. La corteza rugosa se me clava a través de la fina tela del vestido. Baja las manos de un modo posesivo por mis brazos y luego las coloca con fuerza sobre los pechos. Se me escapa una exclamación de asombro, y una oleada de deseo abrasador e inmediato me recorre por completo. Se inclina sobre mí y me roza la mejilla con los labios.

— Puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa menos a la idea de perderte.

Su boca arde junto a mi oreja. Baja lentamente una mano, y luego la sube con igual lentitud por el muslo arrastrando hacia arriba el suave tejido de la falda.

— ¿Que no tengo miedo? —me susurra a la vez que me cubre el sexo con la palma de la mano. No llevo ropa interior, así que se desliza con facilidad dentro de mí. Me muerdo el labio y al mismo tiempo me siento agradecida de que me sostenga, porque todo mi cuerpo se transforma en fuego líquido.

— Jamás en toda mi vida he tenido tanto miedo.

Me lo dice antes de pegar sus labios a los míos y meterme los dedos lentamente, al ritmo de su profundo beso. Durante un momento hermoso y lleno de dicha me pierdo en ese beso, en esos brazos. Olvido dónde estamos y por qué estamos aquí. Solo existen Darien y la calidez sensual de su cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

Entonces noto que algo se rompe en mi interior y me olvido del deseo y de esa necesidad desesperada que me acelera el pulso y me obliga a apretar el sexo contra sus dedos. Le coloco con fuerza las manos en el pecho y le empujo hacia atrás.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tener miedo? Maldita sea, Darien, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que temes perderme cuando podrías arreglarlo todo de un plumazo? Podrías acabar con esto. Si quisieras lo terminarías y volveríamos a casa.

Me mira fijamente, y veo una tristeza infinita en sus ojos.

— Cariño… Si pudiera acabar con ese miedo, lo haría.

— ¿Si pudieras? Puedes, lo sabes muy bien, y me cabrea que no hagas nada al respecto, joder.

Le estoy gritando. Soy una arpía enloquecida, y eso es algo que odio. Me odio por ello, pero en este momento también odio a Darien.

Las lágrimas me bajan a raudales por las mejillas, y las piernas me flaquean. Comienzo a desplomarme, pero Darien me agarra con fuerza y me ayuda a caer de rodillas. No se me escapa la ironía de la situación: Darien siempre estará ahí para ayudarme. Al menos, eso pensaba. Ahora no lo sé, y por primera vez me siento sola entre los brazos de Darien.

— Lo he pensado —me dice en el tono más bajo y serio que jamás le he oído.

Me quedo inmóvil. Nunca creí que la esperanza pudiera parecer tan fría y tan carente de vida, pero así es.

— ¿En qué has pensado? —le pregunto con cautela.

Duda tanto rato antes de contestar que llego a pensar que no dirá nada más. Cuando por fin habla, lo hace con lentitud.

— Hace tanto tiempo que te quiero, y ahora que te tengo, arriesgo todo lo que hay entre nosotros.

Me dan ganas de gritar « ¡Sí! ¡Sí!». Me doy cuenta de que estoy clavando los dedos en la tierra blanda y húmeda. Procuro relajarme para no adelantarme a sus siguientes palabras ni tener demasiadas esperanzas.

— No estoy seguro de que el hecho de revelar lo que Richter me hizo sea la solución, por mucho que tú, Maynard y los demás lo creáis así. Pero quizá debería intentarlo. Si eso significa que retirarán todas las acusaciones, quizá debería sacrificar la privacidad que he intentado conservar toda mi vida.

Capto la amargura de su voz, y querría cogerle de la mano, pero no lo hago. Me quedo quieta.

— No hay que avergonzarse de haber sido una víctima, ¿verdad? Así que ¿por qué me iba a importar que todo el mundo se enterase de las cosas repugnantes que me hizo? ¿Qué más da que la prensa escriba sobre esas angustiosas noches que pasó en mi dormitorio? ¿Sobre las cosas asquerosas que me obligó a hacer? Ni siquiera te las he contado a ti. Ojalá fuese capaz de olvidarlas.

Me mira a los ojos, pero yo solo veo los ángulos y las líneas de su rostro.

— Si así consiguiera la libertad, ¿no debería proclamar lo ocurrido, incluso desde lo alto de los tejados? ¿No debería publicarlo a los cuatro vientos? En los telediarios, en los programas de cotilleo, en la primera página de los periódicos. ¿No debería convertir el infierno por el que pasé en la comidilla de todo el mundo?

Noto frío en las mejillas, y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando otra vez.

— No —le respondo con un susurro, y odio que sea verdad lo que dice. Pero así es Darien en el fondo. Un hombre que obedece su propio código, y precisamente por eso me enamoré de él—. Ni siquiera por mí. Ni siquiera para eludir la cárcel.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y noto que se me saltan más lágrimas. Me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

— ¿Lo entiendes?

— No —le contesto, pero en realidad sí que lo entiendo, y cuando abro los ojos advierto que sabe muy bien cuál es mi verdadera respuesta.

Se me acerca de nuevo, y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Me da hipo, y cuando su boca se pega a la mía noto el sabor de las lágrimas. Al principio el beso es suave, dulce y cariñoso. Luego me agarra la nuca con una mano, me rodea la cintura con el otro brazo y me atrae con fuerza hacia él. Jadeo por la sorpresa, y él se aprovecha. Me besa otra vez en la boca, y su lengua encuentra la mía. El beso se vuelve más profundo y exigente. Enredo los dedos en su cabello sedoso y me pierdo en la sensualidad de su boca, en la violencia del beso. Las lenguas se entrelazan, los dientes chocan.

Mañana tendré la boca dolorida, pero soy incapaz de resistirme a esos besos que nos envuelven en llamas.

Cuando por fin se aparta, respiro con dificultad. Noto los labios hinchados, doloridos, y gloriosos. Me pregunto si me han besado antes de verdad, incluso Darien, y en este momento solo quiero más.

Me inclino hacia él en un gesto silencioso de exigencia, pero me detiene con una mano sobre la barbilla. Me quedo así, en esa posición extraña, con los ojos alzados hacia él.

— Tú lo eres todo para mí, Sere. Tienes que saberlo. Tienes que creerme.

— Te creo —le susurro.

Veo el temblor que le recorre todo el cuerpo, y luego noto cómo se le tensan los músculos cuando me atrae de nuevo hacia él y me abraza con fuerza. Me derrito en sus brazos, tan enamorada de él que casi me duele.

— Lo eres todo para mí —me repite—. Pero no puedo ser fiel a tu amor si no soy fiel a mí mismo.

— Lo sé —le respondo con los labios pegados a la tela de algodón de su camisa—. Lo entiendo. —

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y le miro a los ojos—. Pero eso no significa que duela menos.

— Pues déjame intentar aliviarte. —Me aparta un poco y luego se inclina para besarme en la comisura de la boca—. ¿Te duele ahí?

Niego con la cabeza; sigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ahora esbozo una leve sonrisa.

— ¿No? ¿Y aquí?

Me roza la mandíbula con los labios, y yo respiro hondo, extasiada por la dulzura de su beso.

— No —repito, y sonrío con más firmeza.

Esta vez posa los labios en el cuello. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para que pueda besarme mejor, y noto que mi pulso tamborilea contra su boca.

— Tampoco es ahí —susurro.

— Esto es complicado. ¿Cómo voy a besarte para que te sientas mejor si no puedo encontrar el lugar adecuado?

—Sigue buscando.

— Nunca dejaré de buscar —me promete. Baja los labios y se detiene sobre el corazón, que palpita con fuerza—. Seguro que no es aquí.

Sigue moviéndose y yo me río, pero la risa se detiene de golpe en el momento en que cierra la boca alrededor de uno de mis pechos y profiero un grito salvaje y sensual.

— ¡Darien!

Sus brazos me rodean por la espalda y me sostienen mientras me chupa a través del material sedoso de este vestido demencialmente caro. Me mordisquea el pezón ya sensible y me arqueo hacia atrás perdida en una ofuscación desesperada de placer.

— ¿Es aquí? —murmura sin separar del todo la boca.

— Sí. Dios mío, sí.

— Yo no lo tengo tan claro —dice tras apartar la boca—. Será mejor que siga buscando.

Me suelta con suavidad y hace que me tumbe sobre la hierba blanda para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi cintura.

— Darien —murmuro—. ¿Qué estás…?

Me acalla poniéndome un dedo en los labios, y luego se inclina sobre mí para mordisquearme de nuevo el pezón. Gimo de placer.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Voy a besarte y te sentirás mejor.

Esta vez su boca se cierra alrededor del pecho izquierdo mientras toma el otro pecho con una mano. Tengo la sensación de que todo mi cuerpo es un cable que envía corriente a los distintos puntos de contacto. De los dedos que me rodean el pecho surgen chispas de energía que me recorren retorciéndose y que provocan que mi cuerpo se arquee con una necesidad insaciable.

Se aparta, de nuevo demasiado pronto, y ahora su boca desciende suavemente por mi cuerpo. Entre sus labios y mi piel no hay más que una fina capa de seda.

La boca se detiene sobre el vientre y me mordisquea el ombligo. Sus manos han bajado más, hasta el borde del vestido, y comienza a tirar de él hacia arriba. El material suave se desliza con facilidad sobre mi cuerpo al tiempo que los labios de Darien vuelven a bajar. Noto los besos como el cosquilleo de una pluma sobre la piel, a lo largo de la curva de la cadera, para seguir después con suavidad y dulzura sobre el pubis, y bajar más y más. Arqueo la espalda de forma involuntaria y se me escapa un jadeo cuando su lengua juguetea con mi clítoris antes de que me cubra el sexo con la boca de un modo posesivo y voluptuoso.

Me pone las manos sobre los muslos y me acaricia las cicatrices con los pulgares; luego desliza los dedos sensualmente por la sensible piel del punto donde se unen los muslos. Me separa las piernas y me las abre para él. Intento mover las caderas, apartarme del placer de un beso tan íntimo, pero me mantiene inmovilizada, exactamente como él quiere. Me llevo una mano a la boca y me muerdo la carne tierna de la base del pulgar mientras muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo que crece en mi interior a medida que la lengua y la boca expertas de Darien aumentan mi dulce placer con dolorosa lentitud.

Y por fin, explota. Arqueo la espalda con la boca abierta, pero mi grito queda ahogado por el cuerpo de Darien, que se ha movido y ahora me tiene inmovilizada con todo su peso. Pega su boca a mi boca, y pruebo el sabor de mi propia excitación. Le beso profundamente, con ansia, y protesto cuando se aparta. Apoya las manos en la tierra blanda para poder mirarme a los ojos. En los suyos la pasión ya está dando paso a una expresión juguetona.

— ¿Mejor? —me pregunta con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Oh, sí —le contesto mientras me incorporo sobre los codos para poder sentarme.

— No. Túmbate —me ordena.

Alzo una ceja, divertida.

— Es usted muy mandón, señor Chiba. ¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí?

— Te quiero desnuda —me contesta, y la expresión juguetona se desvanece con la misma rapidez con la que ha aparecido, reemplazada por una lujuria y una pasión tan intensas que me humedezco de nuevo.

— Ah.

Me levanta lentamente el borde del vestido. No protesto. Me limito a moverme para que pueda quitarme la prenda por encima de la cabeza. La arroja a un lado antes de quitarse la camiseta blanca y desabotonarse los vaqueros.

— Voy a follarte, Sere. Aquí mismo, sobre esta tierra cálida y a cielo descubierto. Te haré mía mientras nos mira todo el universo, porque eres mía y siempre lo serás; lo que pase a partir de ahora no importa.

— Sí —le respondo, aunque sus palabras no contenían una pregunta sino una exigencia—. Sí, por favor.

Me pasa las manos por todo el cuerpo con los ojos llenos de adoración. Siempre he sabido que soy guapa, pero cuando Darien me mira, me siento más que hermosa. Me siento especial.

Alargo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y veo cómo aumenta la pasión en sus ojos. Entierro los dedos en sus cabellos y le agarro por la nuca para atraer sus labios a los míos. El beso es ansioso y salvaje, como los árboles y la naturaleza que nos rodean. Me pego a su cuerpo, incapaz de tenerlo tanto como ansío. Me acaricia las caderas, los pechos, me mete las manos entre las piernas. El gemido que se le escapa cuando descubre que estoy húmeda y lista para él reverbera por todo mi cuerpo.

Interrumpe el beso y se incorpora sobre una mano para mirarme.

— Ahora.

No espera que le responda, pero yo ya tengo abiertas las piernas, y levanto las caderas para que mi cuerpo se una al suyo cuando entra en mí. Grito, pero no de dolor, sino por lo apropiado de la situación. Así es como debe ser, Darien y yo unidos. Darien y yo enfrentados contra el resto del mundo.

Nos movemos a la vez de un modo frenético y apasionado, y cuando el orgasmo explota en mi interior vuelvo a notar que tengo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

— Cariño —me susurra a la vez que me atrae hacia él.

— No, no —digo—. Es demasiado grande para guardarlo dentro de mí.

— Lo sé —responde, y me abraza con más fuerza todavía—. Lo sé, cariño.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así. Solo sé que no quiero moverme nunca más. Al rato Darien me pasa una mano por el brazo desnudo y luego me besa en el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¿Estás lista para volver?

No estoy lista, por supuesto. Nunca lo estaré. Pero sé que Darien necesita mi fuerza tanto como yo necesito la suya. Así que me limito a asentir con la cabeza, y recojo el vestido antes de ponerme en pie. Luego le tiendo la mano.

— Estoy lista. Vámonos.


	4. Capítulo 3

En mis sueños, caigo una y otra vez de la azotea del edificio y me precipito interminablemente hacia el suelo. Darien extiende una mano con una expresión frenética mientras intenta agarrarme, pero es inútil. Está atrapado por encima de mí, y yo me desplomo en la tierra fría y dura, y acabo destrozada en mil pedazos. Luego rezo para que venga y me recomponga de nuevo, pero sé que no lo hará. Que no puede hacerlo. Porque ha sido él quien me ha empujado desde el borde de la azotea.

Me despierto gritando; estoy agarrada a Darien, aferrando su cuerpo con los brazos. Ni siquiera el palpitar tranquilo de su corazón y sus palabras suaves me tranquilizan, porque ya no soy capaz de distinguir dónde termina la pesadilla y dónde comienza la realidad.

Solo quiero que todo esto se acabe, pero cuando salimos del vestíbulo del Kempinski dos horas después, cuando empiezan a destellar las cámaras y los periodistas aúllan sus preguntas sobre el juicio que comienza hoy, me arrepiento de ese deseo. Temo que cuando esto termine llegue mi propia destrucción. Así que ahora ansío que toda esta estupidez previa al juicio siga y siga. Y quiero permanecer acurrucada en la seguridad del hotel si con eso logro eludir la dura realidad.

Desde el momento en que nos conocimos tuve la sensación de que una burbuja mágica nos rodeaba, pero el mundo real no tardó en penetrar en ella. Primero mi madre voló hasta Los Ángeles para precipitarse como una tormenta y destrozar la frágil vida que por fin había comenzado a organizar.

Luego vinieron los paparazzi, que, tras enterarse de que había posado desnuda por un millón de dólares, casi consiguieron hundirme. Y ahora este juicio, que amenaza con destruir por completo todo lo que Darien y yo hemos construido juntos.

No tengo ninguna intención de abandonar a Darien, y creo que él tampoco a mí, pero no consigo sacudirme el miedo de que, pese a nuestros propósitos, el destino nos reserve otros planes. Puede que Darien sea la persona más fuerte que conozco, pero ¿será capaz de enfrentarse a todo el mundo?

El trayecto es demasiado corto, y no tardamos en llegar al Centro de Justicia Criminal, que alberga el tribunal del distrito de Munich, donde va a celebrarse el juicio de Darien. Es un edificio moderno y cuadrangular, construido en piedra blanca y cristal. Me recuerda al juzgado federal de Los Ángeles y al Dorothy Chandler Pavilion. Si tenemos en cuenta el espectáculo que está a punto de comenzar, supongo que resulta muy apropiado.

Últimamente he venido varias veces a este lugar para asistir a las reuniones con los abogados, pero en ninguna ocasión he temblado como hoy. No paro de estremecerme, con un temblor que me llega hasta los huesos, como si tuviera mucho frío. Como si nunca más fuera a entrar en calor.

Respiro hondo y me inclino hacia la portezuela del coche, que el chófer ya ha abierto. Darien me detiene poniendo una mano sobre la mía.

— Espera —me dice en voz baja.

Se quita la chaqueta y me la coloca sobre los hombros.

Cierro los ojos, pero solo un momento. El suficiente para maldecirme. Darien no debería estar ocupándose de mí. Debería ser yo quien le estuviera apoyando. Me vuelvo y me inclino sobre él para darle un rápido pero intenso beso en los labios.

— Te quiero —le susurro, y espero que esas sencillas palabras expresen lo que quiero decirle.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos.

— Lo sé. Anda, ponte la chaqueta.

Asiento y entiendo el mensaje implícito: no importa lo que pase, nunca dejará de cuidarme. No puedo discutir con él sobre eso. Después de todo, yo siento lo mismo.

Salgo del coche y me yergo con la sonrisa de la Sere pública tallada en la cara; nos rodean docenas de periodistas de toda Europa y Estados Unidos, incluso de Asia. Tengo la suficiente experiencia ocultando mis emociones para saber que muestro un aspecto confiado y tranquilo. No me siento así.

Estoy aterrorizada, y por el modo en el que Darien me agarra la mano, sé que él es consciente de ello.

Ojalá fuera más fuerte, pero es imposible, y no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo. Hasta que esto no acabe, de un modo u otro, voy a caminar sobre el filo de la navaja. Espero que al final me desplome entre los brazos de Darien y no me precipite sola hacia el abismo como en el sueño.

— _Herr Chiba! Fräulein Tsukino! Sere! Darien!_

Las voces nos rodean, en alemán, en inglés, en francés. También en otros idiomas, pero no los reconozco.

La prensa nos ha acosado desde que llegamos a Munich. Y no solo por el juicio. La prensa amarilla está igual de ansiosa por analizar la vida amorosa de Darien. Gracias a Dios, no están todos los días hablando del retrato por el que Darien me pagó. Pero han rebuscado en sus archivos y no dejan de publicar fotografías de Darien con una serie interminable de mujeres. Modelos de pasarela. Actrices. Herederas. Darien me contó que había follado con muchas mujeres, pero que no hubo ninguna especial. Para él, solo existo yo.

Le creo, pero aun así no me gusta nada ver todas esas fotografías en los quioscos, en la televisión y en internet.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo me contentaría con que a la prensa solo le interesara saber con quién se acuesta Darien. Pero hoy no se centran en eso. Hoy buscan sangre, y les han servido un asesinato en bandeja.

Hasta que cruzamos el umbral y entramos en el edificio no me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado respirar. Miro a Darien y logro sonreír débilmente. Menea la cabeza.

— Ojalá te hubiera dejado en el hotel.

— Prefiero morir a no estar a tu lado.

Por desgracia, me parece que hoy eso acabará conmigo.

Los pasillos están abarrotados de abogados y personal administrativo. Todos caminan con aire eficiente hacia dondequiera que se dirijan. Apenas me doy cuenta de que pasan a mi lado. De hecho, apenas me doy cuenta de nada, y me sorprendo un poco cuando un guardia de seguridad me entrega mi propio bolso; entonces me percato de que acabo de pasar un arco de seguridad.

Un individuo en la cincuentena de aspecto impecable y cabello entrecano se dirige apresuradamente hacia nosotros. Es Kunzite Maynard, el abogado que representa a Darien desde que este apareció en los campeonatos de tenis como un prodigio de nueve años. Le estrecha la mano a Darien mientras me mira.

— Hola, Sere. Mi equipo se sentará en la fila de detrás de la bancada de los testigos. Por supuesto, puedes sentarte ahí si quieres.

Asiento con la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento. Si no puedo estar junto a Darien, al menos me sentaré cerca de él.

— Debemos hablar antes de que esto empiece —sigue diciendo, pero esta vez se dirige a Darien.

Me mira de nuevo—. ¿Te importa dejarnos a solas?

Tengo ganas de protestar a voz en grito, pero me limito a asentir de nuevo. No digo nada, porque temo que me tiemble la voz y revele mi nerviosismo. Darien me aprieta la mano.

— Entra. Te veo enseguida.

Hago otro gesto de asentimiento, pero no me muevo. Me quedo inmóvil en medio del pasillo mientras Maynard avanza unos metros con Darien y luego cruza la puerta de una pequeña sala de conferencias que le han asignado a él y a su equipo para que la usen durante el juicio. Permanezco un momento más en el pasillo; no tengo ganas de cruzar las pesadas puertas de madera que dan a la sala del tribunal. Quizá, si no entro, el juicio no empezará nunca.

Sigo allí de pie, recriminándome por mis tonterías, cuando me parece oír que pronuncian mi nombre a mi espalda, apagado por el bullicio que llena el amplio y resonante pasillo. Al principio creo que es uno de los periodistas que intenta llamar mi atención, pero la voz me resulta familiar. Frunzo el entrecejo, porque no puede ser…

Taiki.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo. Taiki McKee, el chico con el que crecí y que ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde entonces. El hombre que siempre me dice que Darien es un peligro para mí.

El hombre que Darien cree que está enamorado de mí.

En el pasado habría corrido hacia él y le habría abrazado para después contarle sin apenas respirar todos mis miedos. Ahora ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento al verle.

Me quedo paralizada mientras él camina apresuradamente hacia mí. Llega casi sin aliento y me tiende la mano. La baja lentamente cuando presiente que no voy a estrechársela.

— No sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí —comento sin mostrar emoción alguna.

— Intenté llamarte esta mañana al Kempinski, pero ya te habías marchado.

— Tengo un móvil —le replico.

Asiente.

— Lo sé. Debería haberte llamado. Lo decidí a última hora. Maynard se enteró de que había ido a clase con uno de los ayudantes del equipo del fiscal, y me dijo que viniera.

— ¿En la facultad de Derecho?

No se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que un fiscal alemán iría a una facultad de Derecho estadounidense. Taiki niega con la cabeza.

— En el instituto. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Darien sabe que estás aquí?

Le hablo con voz fría y seca, y estoy segura de que Taiki sabe por qué. Si Darien hubiera escogido a las personas que formarían su equipo legal, seguro que Taiki no estaría incluido. Taiki tiene la cortesía de parecer avergonzado.

— No —contesta mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello. Se ha peinado hacia atrás el pelo rizado que normalmente lleva descuidado, y ahora unos cuantos mechones le caen sobre el rostro y las gafas tipo Lennon—. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a Maynard? ¿Qué Chiba no quiere verme? Si le digo eso, tendré que contarle por qué. Y si Chiba no le ha contado a Maynard que te revelé información privilegiada abusando de la confianza entre cliente y abogado, no veo por qué habría de contárselo yo.

— Se te podría haber ocurrido algo.

Asiente de nuevo, esta vez con más lentitud.

— Quizá. Pero he trabajado en la defensa de Chiba desde Los Ángeles. Ha sido un trabajo que me ha absorbido por completo durante tres semanas. No estoy aquí solo por conocer a alguien, también estoy aquí porque conozco las leyes. Sere, puedo ser muy útil, y sabes tan bien como yo que Darien necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Me muerdo la lengua para no preguntarle a qué se refiere. Maynard sabe que Darien sufrió abusos cuando era un niño, de eso estoy segura. Pero creo que nadie más de su equipo lo sabe. ¿Acaso Taiki sí? La posibilidad me inquieta, porque sé lo mucho que Darien quiere esconder esa parte de su vida, pero no puedo preguntarle sobre ella a Taiki sin revelarla. Aunque si Taiki no asiste a la reunión que están celebrando ahora mismo tal vez es porque no pertenece a ese círculo privado, me digo esperanzada.

— ¿Vas a sentarte a la mesa de los abogados? —le pregunto, y me siento aliviada cuando niega con la cabeza.

— Pensaba sentarme contigo. Si no te importa.

— No me importa.

Puede que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho entre Taiki y yo, pero ha estado a mi lado en todas las crisis que he sufrido en la vida, y me parece justo que también esté ahora. Me sonríe con dulzura y me pone una mano en el hombro, pero su mirada es intensa.

— ¿Estás bien? Me refiero a que no… Ya sabes.

— Ya no… —le respondo, pero aparto la mirada—. Estoy bien.

Respiro hondo y contengo las ganas de llorar. Lamento haber perdido la confianza que me permitía contarle todo a Taiki; cómo todos los días me levanto esperando tener que reprimir el impulso de cortarme, y por la noche vuelvo a la cama junto a Darien sorprendida al advertir que no he tenido que combatir esa compulsión. No estoy «curada». Sé que nunca lo estaré. Siempre ansiaré el dolor para mantenerme centrada. Siempre me sorprenderá superar una crisis sin haberme hecho ningún corte.

Pero ahora tengo a Darien, y es a él a quien ansío. Darien es mi válvula de escape, y ya no necesito un cuchillo para infligirme daño. Darien me mantiene centrada y a salvo.

Y sé que eso es otra de las razones por las que temo perderle.

— ¿Sere?

— De verdad —insisto mirándole a la cara—. Ni cuchillos ni cuchillas. Darien me cuida.

Lo veo torcer el gesto, y por un instante me arrepiento de mis palabras. Pero es una debilidad momentánea. Taiki se ha portado muy mal con Darien y conmigo, y aunque siempre le querré no pienso perdonar ni olvidar eso con facilidad.

— Me alegro —me responde con voz formal—. Todo te irá bien, Sere. No importa lo que pase, vas a salir bien de esta.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no se me escapa el sentido de sus palabras: a mí todo me irá bien, pero a Darien no. Me invade un arrebato de rabia teñido de tristeza porque me doy cuenta de que Taiki ya no es consciente de lo que necesito. Si realmente lo fuera, sabría que nada me irá bien sin Darien. Nunca más.

Estamos hablando en el pasillo a pocos pasos de la doble puerta de madera que da a la sala del tribunal. Taiki camina hacia ella y me la abre para que pase. Dudo un instante, y miro hacia la puerta por la que han entrado Darien y Maynard, pero todavía siguen en la sala de reuniones. Respiro hondo para reunir valor y me fuerzo a caminar. Al fin paso por delante de Taiki y entro en el tribunal donde está a punto de decidirse el resto de mi vida. Aunque la tribuna está abarrotada de periodistas ansiosos de contemplar el espectáculo que constituye un juicio a Darien Chiba, la zona principal está vacía a excepción de un individuo uniformado en posición de firmes que, presumiblemente, acompañará a los tres jueces profesionales y a los dos jueces legos que formarán el jurado popular en el proceso. A diferencia de una sala de tribunal de Estados Unidos, no existe un estrado que separe a los asistentes del propio espacio del tribunal. Taiki y yo caminamos por el pasillo central hacia la fila de asientos situada detrás de la bancada de los testigos. El volumen de ruido en el lugar aumenta mientras los asistentes susurran entre ellos y se remueven en sus asientos para poder vernos mejor. Aunque apenas hablo alemán, capto mi nombre y el de Darien entre el bullicio general. Me concentro en seguir caminando para no volverme y soltarle una bofetada al periodista que tengo más cerca, y para no gritarles a todos que esto no es un espectáculo, que se trata de la vida de una persona. Que se trata de mi vida. De nuestra vida en común.

Todavía estoy de espaldas a la multitud cuando el bullicio de la sala aumenta aún más. Me giro a sabiendas de lo que voy a ver, y no me equivoco: las puertas se han abierto y Darien está en el umbral. Le acompañan Maynard y herr Vogel, su consejero legal alemán, pero a mis ojos no son más que dos figuras borrosas. Solo veo a Darien, solo quiero a Darien, y es Darien quien se dirige hacia mí con paso enérgico y confiado y hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

No hay cámaras en la sala, así que cuando me abraza y me besa sé que este momento no quedará grabado en imágenes. Aunque tampoco me importaría. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me agarro a él mientras me esfuerzo en contener las lágrimas. Luego me obligo a soltarle, porque no puedo seguir aferrada a él siempre.

Darien retrocede un paso, y mirándome con expresión ardiente me acaricia suavemente los labios con el pulgar.

— Te quiero —le susurro.

Las palabras quedan reflejadas en sus ojos de dos colores, pero su sonrisa es triste.

Aparta la mirada, y advierto que está mirando por encima de mi hombro a Taiki. Su rostro es indescifrable. Tras unos instantes, saluda con un gesto de la cabeza a mi amigo de la infancia y vuelve a mirarme. Me aprieta la mano y luego se sienta a la mesa de la defensa, al lado de sus abogados, que ya le esperan mientras abren los maletines y sacan los documentos, los expedientes y el resto del material que utilizarán en el juicio.

Me desplomo en mi asiento, de repente agotada. Taiki se sienta a mi lado. No me dice nada, pero capto la pregunta muda, y me giro hacia él con una leve sonrisa.

— Estoy bien —le digo, y él asiente con la cabeza.

Los jueces no tardan en entrar en la sala, y comienza el juicio.

Después de que el juez principal repase los asuntos preliminares, el fiscal se pone en pie. Empieza a hablar y, aunque no sé alemán, imagino lo que está diciendo. Describe a Darien como un deportista joven, competitivo, con hambre de triunfo. Pero es más que un simple deportista, porque desde muy joven le ha movido la ambición. Siempre ha tenido buena cabeza para los negocios y pasión por la ciencia.

Pero le faltaba dinero.

Contaba con el dinero de los premios, claro, pero ¿era suficiente para un joven que soñaba con crear un imperio? ¿Y acaso no había creado un imperio? ¿No era Darien Chiba uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo?

¿Y cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Cómo había ganado su primer millón? ¿Patentó algún invento en su juventud, mientras todavía competía en los torneos de tenis? ¿Convenció a su padre, que tenía el control de sus finanzas mientras era menor, para que invirtiera sus ganancias deportivas? ¿O más bien heredó su primer millón del entrenador que le había formado, que le había apoyado, que le había protegido? ¿Y cómo devolvió Darien ese afecto y esas atenciones? Vio la posibilidad de conseguir dinero… y mató a Merle Richter. Así que ese primer millón procedía de un asesinato, declara el fiscal. Un dinero ensangrentado por el que según el pueblo alemán Darien debía pagar con la cárcel. Esos hechos son los que cuentan, y si Darien se niega a testificar, temo que se considerarán verdaderos. Tengo la impresión de que el fiscal no va a dejar de hablar nunca. Observo los rostros de los jueces.

No parecen muy comprensivos.

Cuando termina de hablar, me percato de que tengo sangre en las rodillas. No recuerdo haber sacado la pluma del bolso, pero debo haberlo hecho, porque me he clavado la punta en la piel.

— ¿Sere? —dice Taiki en voz baja pero aguda.

— Estoy bien.

Me ensalivo el dedo e intento borrar la mancha de tinta y sangre. Darien la verá, y se preocupará por mí en lugar de por él.

Veo que Maynard le susurra algo a herr Vogel mientras el juez habla. Se dice que Vogel es uno de los mejores abogados defensores de Baviera, incluso de toda Alemania. Es un individuo de aspecto elegante y experimentado, y hasta el momento me he sentido impresionada por su apariencia, pero ahora que estamos en el juicio dudo de su profesionalidad y me pongo nerviosa. Vogel reúne sus documentos mientras se prepara para hablar, y en ese momento le pasan un papel al más alto de los jueces.

Lo lee, frunce el entrecejo, y luego habla rápidamente en alemán antes de ponerse en pie. Mira con dureza al fiscal y luego a herr Vogel. Maynard se vuelve para mirar a Darien, y desde donde estoy sentada distingo las profundas arrugas de su frente y su gesto de extrañeza.

No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando, y creo que Darien tampoco. Como si percibiera que estoy pensando en él, se gira para mirarme. « ¿Qué pasa?», le pregunto moviendo los labios, pero se limita a negar con la cabeza, no porque no quiera contestarme, sino porque está confuso.

Los jueces profesionales se ponen en pie, y los legos hacen lo mismo. No parecen estar muy contentos.

El juez más alto señala a herr Vogel y al fiscal y dice algo más en alemán. Sigo sin saber qué ocurre, pero por la rapidez con que los dos le siguen a través de la pesada puerta de madera que conduce al despacho interior del tribunal, tengo claro que está pasando algo grave. Transcurren unos minutos llenos de tensión. Maynard se inclina hacia Darien y le dice algo, pero este niega con la cabeza. El público se remueve y murmura, y sé que todas las miradas de la tribuna están concentradas en Darien. Me aferro con las dos manos al banco donde estoy sentada porque temo salir volando hacia el espacio. Aunque creo que si sigo apretando tanto acabaré hundiendo la madera con los dedos.

El tiempo carece de significado hasta que la puerta vuelve a abrirse al fin. El alguacil sale. Habla con uno de los abogados alemanes, quien a su vez se inclina hacia Maynard y le susurra algo. Intento leerle los labios, aunque por supuesto no lo consigo, pero veo que Kunzite se pone muy rígido, y mi cuerpo se tensa. Kunzite se inclina a su vez hacia Darien y le toma del codo con la mano. Habla en voz baja, pero consigo oírle.

— Quieren que vayamos al despacho.

Trago saliva mientras Darien se pone en pie, y sin pensarlo, alargo una mano hacia él. No le veo moverse. No le veo acercarse a mí. Pero durante un brevísimo instante, sus dedos se posan sobre los míos y una descarga de energía me recorre el cuerpo. Me aprieta los dedos y me mira a los ojos.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero no sé qué decir. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pero no quiero que Darien lo note. Él lo sabe, por supuesto, pero quiero ser fuerte. Necesito ser todo lo fuerte que él cree que soy.

Lo único que sé es que los juicios no suelen interrumpirse porque sí. Lo único que veo es la cara ceñuda de los jueces y el control férreo de la mirada de Kunzite Maynard.

Lo único que sé es que apartan a Darien de mi lado. Lo único que siento es miedo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Taiki se ha acercado a la mesa de los abogados defensores para sentarse con sus compañeros. Sé que solo pretende enterarse de lo que está ocurriendo, pero su ausencia me hace sentir todavía más perdida. Ya ha pasado más de una hora. Estoy sola y ansiosa por conseguir alguna clase de información. Por primera vez desde que llegué a Alemania me siento de verdad en un país extranjero, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que ocurre a mí alrededor. Pero no se trata solo del idioma. El hecho de que no hable alemán solo aumenta la sensación. Todos los abogados alemanes hablan inglés con fluidez, y oigo lo que le están diciendo a Taiki, que no es otra cosa que se encuentran tan perdidos como yo. Todos hemos atravesado el espejo, como Alicia, pero me temo que al otro lado encontraremos un espectáculo peor del que esperábamos.

Apoyo las manos sobre el asiento para levantarme, pero me obligo a permanecer sentada. Si empiezo a caminar arriba y abajo solo lograré llamar la atención, y ya me he dado cuenta de que muchas personas de la tribuna me miran y susurran entre ellas. En ausencia de Darien, soy su representante. En circunstancias normales no me importaría, pero hoy no quiero ser el centro de atención.

Cuando tengo la sensación de que voy a enloquecer si la incertidumbre dura un minuto más, se abre la puerta del despacho de los jueces y el grupo sale en silencio. Los primeros en aparecer son los jueces profesionales, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Luego sale Maynard, seguido de Vogel. A continuación, los jueces legos, y por último, Darien.

No estoy segura de en qué momento me he puesto en pie, pero cuando le miro sus ojos están a la misma altura que los míos. Tengo las manos pegadas a la falda, cerradas en un puño, y le pregunto en silencio qué ha pasado. No me responde, y aunque le observo con atención, nada en su rostro me ayuda a entender la situación. Su rostro está desprovisto de toda expresión.

Se dirige hacia la mesa de la defensa, a pocos metros de donde estoy. El corazón me da un vuelco porque ya no me mira, y una fría oleada de miedo se apodera de mí. Luego Darien se mueve y me mira de nuevo. Parpadeo para quitarme las lágrimas de los ojos. «Es algo malo», pienso. Sea lo que sea, es algo muy, muy malo.

Darien aparta la mirada, y la aciaga sensación que me domina se intensifica. Se sienta a la mesa de la defensa, y yo me siento también. Ya hay un testigo, un conserje, que le vio discutir en la azotea con Richter antes de que este se precipitara al vacío y muriera. ¿Y si aparece otro testigo? Es lo único que se me ocurre, y esa preocupación me consume.

Los jueces se sientan de nuevo y Taiki vuelve a su asiento. El juez principal llama al orden justo cuando Taiki se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Sabes qué está pasando? —le pregunto en un susurro.

— No.

No deja de arrugar la frente, y parece tan confuso como yo.

El juez alto empieza a hablar en alemán, pero de un modo lento y tranquilo. Aunque Vogel, Maynard y Darien están quietos, los demás abogados de la defensa se revuelven en sus asientos. No saben lo que ha ocurrido en el despacho de los jueces, y en mi opinión parecen a punto de estallar eufóricos.

El público a mi espalda empieza a murmurar. La sombría atmósfera que teñía el lugar ha desaparecido. No entiendo cómo ni por qué, pero estoy segura de que está ocurriendo algo sorprendente. Sorprendente, pero bueno.

Miro a Taiki, porque temo estar imaginándome demasiado, pero me devuelve la mirada y levanta una mano. Tiene los dedos cruzados, y en este momento le besaría. Da igual los problemas que haya tenido con Darien en el pasado, ahora mismo está del lado de Darien. Está de mi lado.

De repente, el juez deja de hablar y se pone en pie para salir de la sala seguido por los demás miembros del tribunal. En cuanto se cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, la sala estalla en una algarabía de ruidos. Vítores, gritos, también abucheos. Uno de los abogados se apiada de mí y se vuelve.

— Los cargos —me dice con fuerte acento alemán—. Se han desestimado los cargos.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto cómo una boba.

— Se acabó —me confirma Taiki a la vez que me abraza—. Darien queda libre, puede volver a casa.

Me suelta y me quedó mirándole paralizada por la sorpresa. No me atrevo a creerlo. Temo no haberle oído bien, y que enseguida me digan que lo he malinterpretado todo, y que el juicio empezará otra vez en cualquier momento.

Me giro hacia Darien, pero sigue de espaldas a mí. El fiscal está delante de él y le habla con gesto grave, pero en voz tan baja que no oigo lo que dice. Maynard está al lado de Darien, y le ha puesto una mano en la espalda, en un gesto que casi parece paternal.

— ¿Es verdad? —le pregunto al abogado alemán—. ¿Lo dice en serio?

Sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero su mirada es comprensiva.

— Es verdad —me confirma—. Nunca bromearía sobre algo así.

— No, por supuesto que no, pero ¿por qué? Quiero decir…

Pero el abogado se vuelve para responder a la pregunta de uno de sus colegas. Veo que el fiscal ya se ha apartado de Darien, y una oleada de pura alegría me invade, y ya no me importan ni el cómo ni el porqué.

— Darien.

Mi voz suena alegre. Su nombre tiene un sabor delicioso en mis labios, y quiero apoderarme de este momento y guardarlo. Este instante concreto en que recupero al hombre que creía haber perdido.

Comienza a volverse, y ya me imagino el aspecto que tendrá su cara cuando la mire. Los ojos iluminados por la alegría, el rostro libre de todas las preocupaciones que le han abrumado desde que llegó el pliego de la acusación.

Pero no es eso lo que veo. En vez de llenos de calidez, sus ojos están helados. No hay alegría en su rostro. Tiene una expresión desolada, vacía.

Frunzo el entrecejo, confundida, y luego me levanto para correr hacia él.

— Darien —digo, y le tiendo las manos. Se aferra con fuerza a mis dedos, como si fueran una cuerda de salvamento en un mar tormentoso—. Dios mío, Darien. Ya se ha acabado.

— Sí —me contesta, pero su voz tensa me provoca un escalofrío—. Se ha acabado.

Darien no me suelta la mano mientras volvemos al hotel, pero no dice nada en todo el trayecto. Creo que todavía está aturdido por el resultado del juicio. Probablemente es incapaz de creer que la pesadilla ha concluido.

Estamos a solas. Los abogados se han quedado en el tribunal para encargarse de todas las tareas administrativas que hay que cumplimentar cuando se acaba un juicio. Supongo que el trabajo debe de ser mayor cuando el proceso termina de un modo tan prematuro e inesperado. Dejo que el silencio flote entre ambos hasta que llegamos a la entrada del hotel, donde ya no soy capaz de aguantar más.

— Darien, se acabó. ¿No estás contento?

Yo me pondría a bailar de alegría por el simple hecho de saber que Darien está libre y a salvo.

Me mira, y por un momento su expresión es impenetrable, pero un instante después me sonríe. No es una gran sonrisa, pero al menos es sincera.

— Sí, por lo que a eso se refiere, no podría estar más contento.

— Por lo que a eso se refiere… —repito confundida—. ¿Acaso hay algo más? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué han retirado los cargos?

Pero el botones abre el coche y Darien se apresura a salir. Murmuro una palabrota y le sigo. Darien me tiende la mano para ayudarme a salir y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos mientras recorremos la corta distancia que nos separa de la entrada del hotel.

Estoy tan ensimismada en mi nube de alegría y de confusión que tardo en darme cuenta de que a los lados de la entrada se arremolinan decenas de periodistas, y que el personal del hotel ha formado dos barreras humanas para que podamos pasar.

Darien ya era una gran noticia cuando lo iban a juzgar por asesinato. Ahora que han desestimado los cargos, es una noticia todavía mayor.

El conserje nos saluda y nos entrega un fajo de mensajes que recojo yo, puesto que a Darien parecen no interesarle. Todos son felicitaciones, y el propio conserje añade la suya. Darien le contesta con educación y le da las gracias, y luego me arrastra hasta el ascensor.

— Se me ocurrió que podíamos tomar algo en el bar —le digo.

Es mentira. No había pensado en ello, pero quiero provocarle una reacción a Darien, aunque me disgusta obligarle a elegir.

— Ve tú si quieres.

— ¿Yo sola?

Noto cómo me baja por el costado una gota de sudor. El pánico empieza a apoderarse de mí.

— Taiki llegará en cualquier momento. Seguro que está encantado de tomar algo contigo.

— No quiero tomar algo con Taiki —le replico.

Me siento orgullosa de mantener la voz tranquila cuando lo que en realidad querría es ponerme a gritar, porque el Darien que está dispuesto a dejarme en el bar con Taiki McKee no es el Darien que conozco y amo. Doy un paso para acercarme a él.

— Por favor, Darien, dime qué pasa.

— Tengo que ir a la habitación.

Llega el ascensor y Darien entra, como para demostrar lo que acaba de decir. Le sigo y le miro con los ojos entornados. Por primera vez advierto las gotas de sudor que le brotan en la línea del cabello, los ojos inyectados en sangre y la piel pálida y cerúlea.

— Dios mío, Darien…

Alargo una mano para tocarle la frente mientras el ascensor nos lleva hasta la suite presidencial. Él se aparta.

— No tengo fiebre.

— Entonces ¿qué demonios te pasa?

No me responde, y luego respira profundamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

— Solo estoy molesto.

— ¿Molesto? —Noto cómo elevo la voz, y me obligo a bajar el tono—. ¿Porque han retirado los cargos?

— No. No es por eso.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y le sigo por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación; al llegar a la puerta nos detenemos.

— Entonces ¿qué pasa? —insisto mientras mete la tarjeta en la cerradura. Sigo hablando con una calma impostada—. Maldita sea, Darien. Háblame. Dime qué ha pasado.

El puntito rojo se vuelve verde y Darien abre la puerta y entra en la habitación. No estoy segura de si me lo he imaginado, pero me parece que camina de un modo inseguro, como si temiera que el suelo fuera a abrirse bajo sus pies. Jamás lo he visto así y empiezo a temer por él. Aunque diga que está molesto, no le creo. Cuando Darien está molesto, ataca. Aparece su famoso mal carácter y toma el control de la situación. Incluso de mí.

Pero ahora da la impresión de que ese autodominio se le escapa como arena entre los dedos. No está molesto. Más bien parece a punto de derrumbarse. Y yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

— Darien. Por favor —insisto.

— Sere…

Me atrae hacia él y, pese a la sorpresa, casi grito de alegría. «Sí. Bésame, tócame, utilízame», pienso. Le daré todo lo que necesite. Y él lo sabe. Lo sabe muy bien.

Pero no hace nada. Nada aparte de agarrarme por los cabellos y mantenerme inmóvil.

— Darien…

Con la sensación de que me han arrancado su nombre de los labios, levanto la cabeza y aplasto mi boca contra la suya en un beso agresivo. Responde de inmediato y con fuerza, y con las manos todavía en mi nuca me aprieta aún más contra él. El beso es brutal. Violento. Los dientes entrechocan, y Darien me muerde el labio. Noto el sabor a sangre, pero no me importa. Al contrario. Tengo la sensación de volar impulsada por la pasión de su contacto, por el deseo que le recorre.

Su cuerpo se tensa contra el mío y me agarra el culo con la mano. Cuando se pega a mí con todas sus fuerzas noto su erección debajo de los pantalones. Me froto contra él y casi me derrito por el alivio al rojo vivo que arde dentro de mí.

«Ha vuelto. Ha vuelto», pienso.

Pero solo es una ilusión, porque de repente me empuja hacia atrás y veo su mirada salvaje y perdida mientras jadea con fuerza. Se apoya en el respaldo de una silla para mantener el equilibrio, y luego aparta la mirada. Pero es demasiado tarde: en sus ojos he visto una expresión de horror.

Me quedo helada, pero no por el miedo, sino porque soy consciente de mi impotencia. Me ha echado fuera, y no sé cómo volver a él.

— No —susurro, y es la única palabra que soy capaz de pronunciar.

No creo que vaya a hacerme caso, pero levanta la cara y, al ver lo pálido que está, se me escapa un jadeo de sorpresa. Me pongo a su lado de inmediato y le paso la mano por la mejilla. Tiene la piel fría y pegajosa.

— Voy a llamar al médico del hotel.

— No.

Me mira directamente a los ojos y veo dolor en su ojo de color ámbar, pero el ojo negro está vacío y lejano como la noche. Se acerca al sofá y se sienta con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la frente en las manos.

— Darien, por favor. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que está pasando? ¿No puedes hablar conmigo?

No se mueve.

— No.

Esa simple palabra me atraviesa, no con rapidez y limpieza como haría una hoja de acero afilado, sino de un modo brutal y desgarrador, como un cuchillo serrado contra la carne desprevenida. «Puedo hacerlo. Con un solo movimiento rápido. Puedo hacerlo, y luego seguir al dolor hasta aquí.

De vuelta con Darien. Necesito ese punto de anclaje. Necesito…»

« ¡No!»

Me encojo y aparto la cara. No quiero que vea adónde me está llevando mi mente. No quiero que vea cuánto me cuesta reprimir el impulso de ir corriendo al baño y rebuscar en su neceser marrón, abrir la cuchilla de afeitar y sacar la hoja nueva, pequeña y afilada, tentadora…

Me concentro en la respiración, en encontrar mi centro. He acabado confiando en la fuerza de Darien, y ahora no puedo sino preguntarme si seré capaz de hacerlo sola.

Darien se tumba en el sofá, pero permanece con los ojos abiertos. Alarga una mano hacia mí. Me acerco y me arrodillo a su lado para pegarme a su cuerpo, con el corazón henchido y a punto de reventar. Estoy aterrorizada. Temo que la felicidad sea temporal y que el universo se esté corrigiendo a sí mismo y convierta nuestro romance en una tragedia.

— Te quiero —le digo casi con desesperación.

En realidad, lo que quiero decir es «Me estás asustando».

Se lleva mi mano a la boca y me besa los nudillos.

— Voy a echarme una siesta —me dice con los párpados entornados.

— Sí, claro.

Su excusa tiene sentido, y la acepto con la fuerza de la desesperación. Al fin y al cabo, anoche nos acostamos tarde, y sé que Darien no durmió bien cuando volvimos. Lo sé porque yo casi no pegué ojo, y cada vez que me despertaba, él estaba mirando al techo o se removía en la cama. Solo estaba calmado cuando me abrazaba.

El recuerdo me tranquiliza. No sé lo que le está pasando a Darien ahora, pero sé que, en el fondo, me necesita tanto como yo a él.

Me aprieta una última vez la mano antes de soltármela. Le quito los zapatos y le tapo suavemente con una manta. Ya tiene cerrados los ojos, y el pecho le sube y le baja al compás de la respiración.

Empiezo a caminar de puntillas hacia la puerta del dormitorio, pero oigo el zumbido de su teléfono. Suelto una maldición y vuelvo rápidamente al sofá porque no quiero que el móvil le despierte.

Lo encuentro en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo saco con rapidez. No reconozco el número, y contesto con la intención de apuntar un mensaje.

— Es el teléfono de Darien Chiba. Diga —murmuro mientras me alejo para no despertarle. Oigo una especie de exclamación contenida, y luego nada más—. ¿Diga?

Solo se oye el silencio que sigue a colgar una llamada. Frunzo el entrecejo, pero no le doy mucha importancia. Pongo el móvil en modo silencio y se lo dejo encima de la mesa de trabajo, donde lo pueda encontrar con facilidad.

Entro en el dormitorio y me quito el Chanel clásico y formal que he llevado al juicio. Me pongo un vestido amarillo intenso con la esperanza de que el color alegre me levante el ánimo. Me dejo puesto el collar de perlas y lo acaricio con los dedos mientras recuerdo el contacto de las manos de Darien en el cuello cuando me lo puso esta mañana. Me tumbo en la cama e intento dormir un poco, pero no lo consigo y mi humor no mejora. Al cabo de un rato, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Necesito respuestas, y solo se me ocurre un modo de conseguirlas. Saco mi móvil y mando un mensaje de texto.

Soy Sere. Necesito verte. ¿Estás en el hotel? ¿Podemos quedar?

Casi contengo la respiración mientras espero la respuesta. Albergo la esperanza de que me conteste y no se limite a hacer caso omiso de la súplica. Pasa tanto tiempo que empiezo a pensar que eso es exactamente lo que va a hacer. Momentos después llega la respuesta, y me inclino aliviada sobre el móvil.

Habitación 315.

Cojo mis cosas y me dirijo con paso presuroso al ascensor. Quiero llegar antes de que cambie de opinión. Mantengo el dedo sobre el botón de llamada incluso cuando se enciende la flecha de bajada.

Por fin llega el ascensor, y me uno a una pareja de adolescentes que están muy juntos y tienen una mano metida en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros del otro. Al verlo sonrío, pero me vuelvo, pues temo ponerme a llorar ante esa simple muestra de afecto en público.

Salgo antes que ellos, en la tercera planta, y tardo un momento en orientarme. Luego echo a correr por el pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta 315. Llamo y espero, y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Kunzite Maynard abre la puerta y me invita a pasar con un gesto.

— Gracias por aceptar verme —le digo—. Darien está… está dormido.

Es un eufemismo para decir que está destrozado, y creo que Maynard lo sabe. Me señala el sofá.

— Siéntate. ¿Quieres beber algo? Acababa de entrar cuando recibí tu mensaje. Estaba pensando pedir algo de almorzar, aunque ya sea tarde.

— No, gracias —le contesto mientras se dirige hacia el mueble bar y se sirve un generoso vaso de whisky.

— Debes de sentirte aliviada —comenta Maynard, lo que probablemente sea lo más ridículo que me han dicho jamás.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy —le replico en un tono más irritado de lo que pretendía.

Me mira por encima de la botella de whisky.

— Lo siento. Eso ha sonado algo condescendiente.

Agacho la cabeza y me encojo de hombros.

— He venido porque no entiendo qué ha pasado, y necesito saberlo. Necesito saberlo porque Darien…

No soy capaz de acabar la frase. No puedo revelar, ni siquiera a este hombre, que lo conoce desde que era un niño, que por alguna razón que desconozco esa parodia de juicio ha destrozado a Darien.

Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo marcharme sin más. Maynard es la única oportunidad de conseguir una respuesta, y no puedo salir de aquí sin tenerla.

Así que me quedo a la espera, y el único sonido que se oye es el zumbido del aire acondicionado. Temo que Maynard siga sin decir nada, y que yo me vea obligada a contarle que Darien ha entrado en el hotel como un zombi. Que ahora mismo está dormido en el sofá. Que parece aturdido, como alguien que acaba de librar una batalla.

No quiero contárselo, porque tengo la sensación de que en cierto modo sería como traicionar a Darien. Darien Chiba no es un individuo que muestre debilidad alguna, y el hecho de que la haya mostrado en mi presencia es una prueba más de que confía plenamente en mí. Pero ese compromiso me impide hablar, decirle a Maynard por qué he acudido a él.

Gracias a Dios, el propio Maynard acude en mi ayuda.

— Está consumido por la angustia, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué ha pasado en el despacho del tribunal? ¿Por qué han desestimado el caso? Maynard me mira fijamente durante un buen rato, y soy consciente de que duda si contármelo o no.

— Por favor, Kunzite. Necesito saberlo.

Transcurre otra pausa, y luego hace un gesto de asentimiento. Un simple movimiento rápido de la cabeza, pero eso parece cambiarlo todo. Me siento más animada. Respiro con más facilidad. Me inclino hacia delante, y ya no me importa lo que me va a decir, solo necesito oírlo para saber la verdad.

— Los jueces recibieron fotografías y una grabación de vídeo —me explica Maynard—. Ocurrió después de la declaración inicial del fiscal. De ahí la reunión en el despacho del tribunal. Les mostraron las imágenes tanto al fiscal como a la defensa. Ante esas pruebas, los miembros del tribunal decidieron retirar los cargos.

— ¿El tribunal? Creía que era el fiscal el que decidía a quién se juzgaba.

— La discreción procesal del fiscal es un poder bastante amplio en Estados Unidos, pero no en Alemania. La decisión final está en manos de los miembros del tribunal, y tanto la defensa como el propio fiscal presentaron de inmediato argumentos para apoyar la decisión de retirar los cargos.

Asiento, aunque no estoy muy interesada en los detalles legales sobre quién tiene el poder para dejar libre a Darien. Solo quiero saber por qué.

— Vale —digo un tanto tensa—. ¿Qué se veía en las fotografías y en el vídeo?

Maynard mira fijamente los papeles que tiene sobre la mesita de café, y luego se pone a ordenarlos con desgana.

— Exactamente lo que Darien quería ocultar en su declaración. Esos detalles de su vida que quiere mantener en privado. —Maynard me mira—. No me pidas que te cuente nada más, Sere. Solo con decirte esto ya he traspasado los límites éticos de mi profesión.

— Entiendo.

Me cuesta pronunciar esa única palabra por el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta. Puede que no sepa con exactitud lo que se ve en esas imágenes, pero me hago una idea, y entiendo por qué Darien se ha hundido al verlas.

Me pongo en pie; en este momento solo quiero estar a su lado, abrazarle y acariciarle y decirle que todo irá bien. Que nadie más lo sabe.

Entonces, se me ocurre algo terrible.

— ¿El tribunal va a publicar todo eso?

Maynard niega con la cabeza.

— No —contesta con firmeza—. Darien se llevó los duplicados, y el tribunal ha ordenado que todo el material original quede bajo secreto de sumario.

— Bien. —Me dirijo hacia la puerta—. Gracias por decírmelo.

— Dale un poco de tiempo, Sere. Ha sido una experiencia terrible, pero en realidad esto no cambia nada. En esas fotos no había nada que no estuviera ya en su pasado.

Asiento con la cabeza; al pensar en el muchacho que tuvo que vivir esa pesadilla se me parte el corazón.

— Gracias —le digo de nuevo.

Salgo al pasillo y cierro la puerta. Respiro hondo y me apoyo en el marco. Me estremezco y me caigo al suelo; las piernas no me sostienen. Apoyo la frente en las rodillas, rodeo las piernas con los brazos y me echo a llorar.

No es de extrañar que Darien se haya hundido. Lo único en el mundo que quería mantener oculto aparece de pronto como un meteorito y le da de lleno en la cabeza. Y sí, las fotografías han quedado bajo custodia, pero los jueces y los miembros del jurado las vieron, y los abogados también, y todavía hay alguien que posee las copias originales.

«Mierda.»

Necesito volver con él. Necesito abrazarle y decirle que todo irá bien, así que me pongo en pie y camino lentamente hacia el ascensor. Pulso el botón de subida para que el ascensor me lleve de nuevo a nuestra habitación, y de inmediato me maldigo por mi egoísmo. ¿«Necesito» volver con él? ¿«Necesito» abrazarle? Lo que Darien necesita es descansar. Me lo ha dicho él mismo. Lo que yo quiera, lo que yo necesite, puede esperar.

Aprieto con una brutalidad casi dolorosa el botón de bajada, pero no quiero esperar. Necesito moverme, y ya que no me muevo hacia Darien, tengo que dirigirme hacia algún otro lugar. Me giro en mitad del pasillo y de pronto me siento un poco perdida. Una señal luminosa al final del corredor indica la puerta que da a las escaleras. Empiezo a correr hacia allí, pero me detengo para quitarme los zapatos. Los agarro por los tacones y bajo descalza los tres tramos de escaleras. El ejercicio me sienta bien, me parece apropiado, y cuando llego al final, me pongo de nuevo los zapatos y salgo al vestíbulo.

No tengo muy claro lo que quiero hacer. Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy tan agotada que el sol que brilla a través de los ventanales del hotel me parece fuera de lugar, pero todavía es primera hora de la tarde de un maravilloso día de verano.

Me vuelvo hacia la entrada, pero me detengo al notar la vibración del móvil. Lo saco con rapidez esperando que sea una llamada de Darien. Es un mensaje de Taiki.

Date la vuelta.

Al volverme lo veo detrás, a pocos metros de la entrada del bar. Levanta una mano para saludarme.

No puedo evitar sonreírle y devolverle el saludo.

Levanta el móvil y le veo teclear otro mensaje. Un segundo después, mi móvil suena de nuevo.

Señorita, ¿puedo invitarla a una copa?

Tampoco puedo evitarlo: me echo a reír. «Un poco temprano, ¿no?», tecleo, pero no llego a mandar el mensaje porque el móvil se apaga. «Mierda.» Ahora recuerdo que anoche se me olvidó recargarlo cuando volvimos del lago.

Lo sostengo en alto para que Taiki lo vea bien y después lo cojo con dos dedos y lo dejo caer con un gesto exagerado dentro del bolso, como si estuviera tirando algo inútil y un poco desagradable. Luego camino hacia él. Taiki entra primero y, cuando llego, lo veo sentado ya a la barra. El camarero aparece delante de nosotros con un Martini para Taiki y un bourbon con hielo para mí.

— Gracias —les digo tanto al camarero como a Taiki—. Es un poco temprano.

— A mí no me lo parece. Hoy no, al menos.

Bebo un sorbo.

— No —admito—. Hoy no.

Remueve el Martini con el palito en el que está pinchada la aceituna.

— Me alegro de que Chiba haya salido bien. De verdad. Te lo prometo.

Le miro fijamente porque no entiendo a qué viene eso, pero sus palabras constituyen un bienvenido destello de alegría en un día de mierda que, en realidad, debería haber sido un día maravilloso. Así que hago lo único que puedo hacer: le sonrío y le doy las gracias.

— Pensé que estarías encerrada celebrándolo —me comenta.

— Darien duerme.

— Debe de estar agotado. Yo también lo estoy. Ha sido una experiencia tremenda.

Esto no es más que cháchara, y no la soporto.

— ¿Sabes por qué han retirado los cargos?

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me mira fijamente.

— ¿De verdad quieres que cruce esa línea?

Me lo pienso un momento. Recuerdo que Darien está destrozado. En el pasado siempre me he negado a escuchar lo que Taiki tenía que decirme sobre Darien, pero ahora temo que si no sé con exactitud lo que hay en esas fotografías, no podré ayudarle.

— Sí. Quiero saberlo —respondo con firmeza.

Deja escapar un sonoro suspiro.

— Mierda, Sere. No lo sé. Por una vez no puedo decirte nada. Lo siento.

Espero notar una oleada de irritación en mi fuero interno, pero no llega. En vez de eso, me inunda una enorme sensación de alivio. Sea lo que sea lo que aparece en esas fotografías, no quiero que Taiki lo sepa.

— No importa —le tranquilizo al mismo tiempo que cierro los ojos—. No importa.

Toma un largo trago de su Martini.

— ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos, aunque sea tarde? ¿Pasar un buen rato? ¿Inventarte la conversación que mantienen las personas de otras mesas?

Sonrío, pero solo un poco. Una parte de mí quiere decirle que sí, que quiere intentar arreglar lo que se haya estropeado entre nosotros. Pero la otra…

— No —digo, negando con la cabeza—. Todavía no estoy preparada.

Veo que se le tensan los músculos de la cara.

— Vale. No pasa nada —me dice—. Ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo cuando volvamos a casa. —

Roza con la punta del dedo el borde de la copa—. ¿Has hablado con Rei?

— No mucho —admito—. He estado demasiado preocupada por otras cosas.

— Supongo que sí. ¿Te contó que el cabrón de Raine hizo que la despidieran del anuncio?

Se me hunden los hombros.

— Mierda —susurro—. ¿Cuándo?

— Justo después de que te marcharas.

— No me dijo nada. —Imagino que Rei no querría preocuparme con sus problemas sabiendo lo del juicio de Darien, pero aun así me da la impresión de que he cometido un error garrafal con mi mejor amiga—. ¿Y cómo está? ¿Ha hecho más pruebas? ¿Ha conseguido algo?

— No lo sé. No la he visto desde entonces. Quiero alejarme de la tentación.

No me mira a los ojos.

— No debería ser una tentación. No si Amy es de verdad la elegida.

— ¿Eso existe de verdad? —Me mira fijamente—. ¿O se trata de un mito romántico?

— Existe de verdad —le respondo mientras pienso en Darien y siento el corazón lleno de amor—. Es lo más verdadero que existe en el mundo.

— Puede que tengas razón —me dice, y me apeno un poco, porque lo que he dicho no debería entristecerle, y menos estando como está a punto de casarse.

Sacude levemente la cabeza como si quisiera despejarse y luego se bebe de un trago el resto de la copa.

— Me voy a tumbar en la cama, cerraré los ojos y sentiré cómo da vueltas la tierra. ¿Y tú?

Pienso en Darien. Si vuelvo, querré tocarle, aunque solo sea para asegurarme de que es de verdad y de que está ahí. Pero necesita dormir, y, ahora mismo, el único modo en que puedo ayudarle es dejándole descansar.

— Voy a salir. Necesito una terapia de compras.


	6. Capítulo 5

Salgo del hotel y giro a la izquierda. Deambulo sin rumbo fijo por esta calle hermosa que he recorrido tantas veces con Darien. Al igual que Rodeo Drive y la Quinta Avenida, Maximilianstrasse tiene su propio ritmo, su propia cadencia. Y al igual que esas calles también famosas, muestra el intenso brillo del dinero. La semana pasada iba de la mano de Darien mientras paseábamos y comprábamos. Esta calle era un lugar mágico que disipaba el sombrío humor provocado por el juicio, y que nos proporcionaba momentos brillantes envueltos con el reluciente lazo del lujo.

Hoy ansío de un modo desesperado volver a ese estado mental, dejar que los picaportes de bronce pulido y los transparentes e impecables escaparates me llenen la cabeza y no dejen espacio para las preocupaciones. Pero no funciona, y esta calle que me proporcionó diversión y fantasía mientras Darien y yo íbamos de la mano, ahora me parece un lugar abarrotado de gente ansiosa y pasmada que empujan y se abren paso, y que están en el mundo con demasiado tiempo libre y muy poco que hacer.

«Maldita sea.» Debería estar celebrándolo. Mierda, Darien debería estar celebrándolo.

Camino unas cuantas manzanas y paso de largo por delante de Hugo Boss, de Ralph Lauren y de Gucci, hasta que llego a una galería pequeña que Darien y yo descubrimos por casualidad al tercer día de estar en Munich. El encargado, un hombre delgado con una sonrisa contagiosa, me saluda de inmediato. Dado que tonteó de un modo descarado con Darien y que a mí no me hizo ningún caso, me sorprende que me reconozca.

— _Fräulein!_ Me alegro de verla, pero ¿no debería estar de celebración? ¿Y dónde se encuentra el señor Chiba? Me he alegrado tanto de que le declararan inocente.

— Gracias. —No puedo evitar sonreír ante su efusividad. Es la clase de reacción que había esperado ver en Darien—. La verdad es que está durmiendo. Han sido dos semanas agotadoras.

El encargado asiente con gesto comprensivo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Pensaba que había estado caminando con el piloto automático, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que he venido aquí por una razón.

— Pueden enviar el material, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto —me confirma, y tiene la educación y la experiencia suficientes como para no soltar un bufido ante una pregunta tan boba.

— Querría mirar esas fotografías en blanco y negro —le comento al mismo tiempo que señalo la estancia donde Darien y yo pasamos más de una hora contemplando la magnífica obra de un fotógrafo local.

Seguí a Darien hasta Alemania con tanta rapidez que olvidé traerme mi cámara, y aunque no es un momento oportuno para sacar fotografías de recuerdo, ha habido instantes que me habría gustado inmortalizar. La cámara ha sido mi amuleto protector durante años. Mi primera cámara fue la Nikon que mi hermana Mina me regaló en mi primer año de instituto. La última ha sido la Leica digital que Darien me regaló en Santa Bárbara, un obsequio maravilloso que refleja lo bien que me conoce, y lo mucho que quiere agradarme.

Ahora me toca agradarle a él. Aunque no se siente a gusto detrás de la cámara, tiene un gusto excelente para escoger imágenes, y los dos nos sentimos impresionados por la maravillosa composición y la luz etérea de esta serie de fotografías.

Me paro delante de una que muestra una puesta de sol tras una cadena de montañas. Los haces de luz parecen surgir de la propia fotografía, y aunque las sombras son intensas, todavía se distinguen todos y cada uno de los detalles de las laderas rocosas. Es hermosa y oscura y romántica e inquietante.

Me recuerda a Darien. A cuando me abraza con fuerza y me susurra que entre nosotros nunca se pondrá el sol.

Quiero regalarle esta fotografía. Quiero colgarla en el dormitorio de su casa de Malibú como un recordatorio de todo lo que hay entre nosotros. Quiero que los dos sepamos que incluso en la oscuridad siempre habrá un rayo de luz y que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Quiero una imagen que diga «Te amo».

— Es una fotografía muy hermosa —comenta el encargado a mi espalda—. Además, se trata de una edición limitada.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Me dice el precio, y por poco me da un ataque de corazón. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que aparte del alquiler del Lamborghini no me he gastado en cosas frívolas nada del millón que tengo. Me giro de nuevo hacia la fotografía, y me doy cuenta de que posee una extraña importancia, y sé que si no la compro me arrepentiré cada vez que note el brillo de su ausencia en las paredes de la casa de Malibú.

Me vuelvo de nuevo para mirar al encargado, pero en vez de eso acabo fijándome en el escaparate.

Veo a una mujer al otro lado, con el borde del sombrero pegado al cristal, como si intentara mirar en el interior de la galería. No hay nada extraño en ello; después de todo, mucha gente mira a través de los escaparates de las galerías, pero tiene algo que me resulta familiar, y por su postura deduzco que no está contemplando las fotografías, sino que me está mirando a mí.

Me estremezco; de pronto me siento irracionalmente inquieta.

— _Fräulein?_

— ¿Qué? Ah, disculpe.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en el encargado, pero no puedo dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a la mujer.

Se aparta del escaparate y sigue caminando. Respiro hondo por el alivio, y luego me reprendo mentalmente. Sonrío a mi interlocutor.

— Sí. Me lo llevo —le digo con convicción.

El encargado se limita a asentir con un gesto educado, pero al pensar que en su fuero interno debe de estar saltando de alegría, no puedo evitar sonreír.

— El fotógrafo estará en la ciudad este fin de semana. ¿Le gustaría que le firmara su obra para usted y el señor Chiba?

— Eso sería maravilloso. ¿Tiene un papel?

Por supuesto que lo tiene, y mientras él se dedica a infligirle una grave sangría a mi tarjeta de crédito, le escribo la dirección a la que quiero que envíe la fotografía y la dedicatoria que deseo que firme el artista.

— Que pase un buen día, _fräulein_ , y por favor, dígale al señor Chiba que me alegro mucho por él — me dice mientras salgo.

— Lo haré.

Vuelvo a la Maximilianstrasse. Esta calle espectacular me parecía un sitio lúgubre hace menos de una hora. En estos momentos todo brilla un poco más. Continúo con el paseo, pero esta vez presto un poco más de atención a los escaparates de las tiendas por las que paso. Me detengo delante para mirar bolsos y vestidos, y trajes para Darien. En un par de ocasiones me parece ver a la mujer del sombrero, pero cuando me doy la vuelta, no veo a nadie. Frunzo el entrecejo, porque no suelo ver fantasmas, así que tengo la certeza de que la mujer no es fruto de mi imaginación.

Dudo mucho de que sea yo lo que le interese. Seguramente se trata de una periodista que sabe que si me sigue el tiempo suficiente acabará encontrando a Darien. Tengo ganas de acercarme a ella para decirle que no me gusta nada que me acosen de ese modo, pero aunque ahora me fijo en la cara de la gente y en los reflejos de los escaparates, no vuelvo a verla.

Deambulo por la avenida y por las calles secundarias durante casi tres horas hasta que no puedo soportarlo más. Sé que Darien necesita descansar, pero yo también necesito a Darien. Ya lo sé, es egoísta, pero me he aguantado todo lo que he podido.

Casi he llegado al hotel cuando me acuerdo de una boutique en la que Darien y yo nos fijamos mientras regresábamos paseando de cenar, y decido hacer una última parada. Saludo con la mano al botones del Kempinski cuando paso por delante del hotel y cruzo corriendo la calle para recorrer las dos manzanas que me separan del Marilyn's Lounge, una tienda de lencería de lujo. No sé si alguna excitante prenda de lencería sacará a Darien de su lúgubre estado, pero no le hará ningún daño.

Cuando llego a la tienda, vislumbro una cabeza de pelo negro azabache. «¿Darien?» Titubeo un momento, y luego me pongo de puntillas para intentar mirar por encima de la multitud de la calle, pero no vuelvo a verle.

Pese a ello, Darien y la mujer desconocida se unen en mis pensamientos, y no logro quitarme de encima una extraña y funesta sensación. Tuerzo el gesto porque me siento un poco tonta, y cruzo la puerta del Marilyn's Lounge.

Una rubia de cabello ondulante con ojos de gata se me acerca de inmediato, y cuando le digo que quiero ropa de dormir seductora con la que no tengo intención de dormir, me sonríe con unos magníficos dientes blancos.

— Ha venido al lugar adecuado, señorita Tsukino.

Logro no mostrar reacción alguna. A estas alturas, ya debería estar acostumbrada a ser una celebridad.

Se concentra por completo en atenderme a mí y deja que su compañera de cabello oscuro se ocupe de la media docena de clientas que vagan por la tienda observando las pequeñas prendas de satén y de seda. Algunas ponen cara de interés y sorpresa, mientras que otras muestran la expresión relajada de veteranas en el arte de la seducción. La más joven de todas solo mira los picardías blancos, así que la identifico de inmediato como una novia a punto de casarse.

Pero no tengo tiempo de trabar conversación con las demás compradoras, porque mi encargada es una mujer estricta y exigente. Saca de un tirón una cinta métrica y me ordena que ponga los brazos en cruz. Luego se me acerca más de lo que nadie se me ha acercado desde hace mucho tiempo, excepto Darien. Me comunica la talla del sujetador, que ya conozco, y procede a llevarme por toda la tienda tomando camisolas con ligueros a juego, sujetadores de copa abierta, medias enteras, camisones con picardías e incluso una serie de prendas de lencería de corte antiguo que me recuerdan a Rita Hayworth y demás reinas del glamour del cine clásico.

Para cuando me conduce por fin al probador, que parece una pequeña habitación de hotel, llego a la conclusión de que no soy la compradora experta que creía ser. Me ha dejado completamente agotada, y siento alivio y diversión a partes iguales cuando veo la cubeta llena de hielo con una botella de champán ya descorchada. Hay dos copas alargadas de cristal tallado sobre una mesa de mármol, junto a una jarra de zumo de naranja. Está claro que el zumo es para contrarrestar el tremendo bajón de azúcar en sangre después del esfuerzo. Y el champán, para aligerar la cartera.

Me sirvo un mimosa (después de todo, ya traía la cartera bastante suelta cuando entré por la puerta), mientras mi vendedora cuelga picardías, camisones y camisolas sobre una barra. Luego deja una bolsa de tela con el monograma bordado. Rebosa de lo que a primera vista parecen simples trozos de tela, pero que en realidad es una colección de ropa interior sexy. Si ponerme y quitarme toda esta ropa de lujo me deja exhausta, siempre puedo descansar en el enorme sofá de la escasamente iluminada habitación.

Si el negocio de la lencería decayera, la tienda podría alquilar el probador como vivienda de alto standing.

La primera prenda es de un tejido negro tan suave que me parece haberme puesto alrededor una

nube. Es un poco más largo que un picardías, y me queda un poco por encima de la mitad del muslo.

Tiene una faldilla con frufrú y un corpiño ajustado que consigue que mis pechos, que no están precisamente caídos, parezcan más grandes y erguidos. Coloco por encima del conjunto las bragas estilo tanga para ver qué efecto tienen, y debo admitir que me gusta. Y aunque incumplo gravemente una norma de la tienda al hacerlo, me pongo el tanga. ¿Por qué no, si ya he decidido comprarlo? La prenda es poco más que un diminuto triángulo de tela que se mantiene en su sitio mediante un hilo negro elástico. Giro lentamente sobre mí misma para comprobar el estilo de diva de Hollywood en el espejo de tres hojas que hay en una de las esquinas de la estancia. La verdad es que no tengo mal aspecto, y lo que es más importante, creo que a Darien le gustará verme con esta ropa… y ver cómo me la quito.

Sonrío, y estoy a punto de quitarme el picardías para probarme otra cosa cuando la dependienta llama a la puerta.

— He encontrado otra cosa que quizá le gustará. ¿Puedo entrar?

— Claro. Gracias.

Tiro del corpiño hacia abajo para cubrirme, al menos para taparme todo lo que puede cubrir un picardías transparente y corto, y la puerta se abre. Me espero una orgía de frufrús, lacitos, sedas y satenes. Lo que veo es a Darien.

— ¡Oh!

Me mira fijamente a la cara. La mirada del ojo casi negro parece meterse hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, mientras que el de color ámbar tiene una expresión tan dulce, tan llena de disculpa, que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. Entra en el probador y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas, como si hubieran sacado todo el oxígeno de la habitación.

— Me pareció que quizá querrías una segunda opinión —me dice con una media sonrisa.

— Sí… claro. Sería estupendo. —Apenas soy capaz de hablar. Miro a la dependienta, quien me sonríe y sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Te dejan… puedes quedarte aquí?

— Por lo que se ve, sí.

Da un paso hacia mí con esa actitud arrogante tan propia de él y que conozco tan bien. Sonrío de alivio, de nerviosismo, de alegría.

— Lo siento —me dice.

Al oír estas simples palabras estoy a punto de estallar de emoción.

— No tienes por qué disculparte —le contesto. La expresión de su cara no cambia, pero percibo la sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos. Mi sensación de alivio crece de forma exponencial—. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

Avanza de nuevo, y esta vez se detiene a pocos centímetros. Todo el cuerpo me palpita con su simple cercanía. Quiero lanzarme en sus brazos, pero me quedo quieta. Hoy debe ser Darien quien haga el primer movimiento.

— Ya te lo dije: siempre te encontraré.

Sus palabras son tan suaves como la seda sobre mi cuerpo, e igual de íntimas. Quizá el botones le ha comentado que me vio, pero no importa. Ahora mismo lo único que importa es el deseo que arde en sus ojos. Es más peligroso que la llama más ardiente, pero me da igual. Más bien al contrario, ansío ese calor. Puede que Darien haya apagado ese fuego en el hotel, pero ahora está aquí, y diez veces más intenso, y lo único que yo quiero es que arda sin límites. Que nos rodee y nos reduzca a cenizas.

Pasea lentamente la mirada por mi cuerpo y por la minúscula prenda que lo cubre. No me toca, pero da igual. Siento un cosquilleo en la piel, y el vello de los brazos y de la nuca se me eriza por la electricidad estática que recorre el probador. Me alegro de haber decidido comprar el tanga, porque solo con estar a su lado ya lo he humedecido.

— Acabaremos saliendo otra vez en la prensa amarilla —le susurro.

Hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero. No dirá nada.

— ¿De veras? ¿Hasta qué punto ha sido persuasivo, señor Chiba?

—Todo lo persuasivo que puedo ser con mil euros. —Sonríe y entorna los ojos—. Se asegurará de que tengamos intimidad y de que nadie nos moleste. Ni la prensa ni ella. Por supuesto, la cuestión más importante es qué imaginará que está pasando en el probador —añade, y por fin alarga una mano para tocarme.

— Estoy segura de que tiene una imaginación muy viva —le replico con cierta sequedad.

— ¿De verdad? —Darien parece pensar en esa posibilidad—. Quizá cree que te estoy tocando así —me dice mientras pasa la yema del dedo con lentitud y suavidad por la curva de mi pecho.

Respiro hondo y me esfuerzo por contener la oleada de sensaciones que amenaza con apoderarse de mí. La copa del picardías negro está pensada para levantar al máximo los pechos, y tiene un reborde tan bajo que apenas contiene los míos. Empiezo a jadear, y eso solo aumenta la sensación de que van a salírseme del sujetador. Noto los pezones duros bajo la tela, y cuando mete los dedos y me los aprieta entre el índice y el pulgar, tengo que morderme el labio para contener un leve grito de placer.

— O quizá se imagina mi boca en tus pechos —murmura, y me roza con los labios en una demostración práctica de lo que dice—. O quizá sea un poco más traviesa y se imagina cómo baja mi mano por tu abdomen, cómo se estremece tu piel, cómo jadeas cada vez con más rapidez hasta que toco con la punta de los dedos ese diminuto elástico que mantiene las bragas en su sitio.

Sus dedos se deslizan apenas por debajo de la tira elástica del tanga, y mi respiración se entrecorta.

— Darien.

El nombre no suena como una palabra. Es un suspiro, un gemido. Joder, es una súplica. Ya tiene una mano metida debajo del tanga, y la otra me sostiene por la parte baja de la espalda, porque sin ese apoyo sin duda me caería.

— ¿Se preguntará si bajo la mano, si paso el dedo suavemente por encima de ese húmedo vello púbico? ¿Imagina lo duro que tienes el clítoris, lo caliente que estás?

Mi cuerpo se estremece en una respuesta silenciosa. Se inclina hacia delante, y su dedo me acaricia el clítoris mientras sus labios me rozan la oreja.

— ¿Sabe lo húmeda y dispuesta que estás a recibirme? ¿Sabe lo mucho que quieres correrte para mí?

Me mete un dedo. Se me escapa un grito y arqueo la espalda hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo se tensa a su alrededor.

— ¿Será esto lo que se imagina? —Me pregunta con una voz tan erótica como su tacto—. ¿Mis dedos dentro de ti, jugando contigo, volviéndote un poco más loca cada vez? No soy capaz de responderle. Apenas puedo concentrarme en algo que no sea la tormenta que está creciendo dentro de mí, y mucho menos en formar palabras. Estoy entregada a su tacto, a la presión creciente de la liberación inevitable y explosiva. Estoy muy cerca, y las manos de Darien sobre mí, ese dedo que me acaricia, me producen una sensación de lo más agradable. Quiero quedarme así, perdida en este limbo sexual, y al mismo tiempo, deseo el _crescendo_. Quiero estallar dentro del círculo que forman los brazos de Darien.

— Vamos, cariño. Córrete para mí —me exige.

Me tapa la boca con la suya, desliza el dedo más adentro y aumenta la presión del pulgar sobre el clítoris. Es una combinación mágica, y noto los chispazos calientes del orgasmo recorrerme el cuerpo de un modo tan violento y tan salvaje que me pregunto si arderé en una combustión espontánea.

Retira los dedos con lentitud, y no puedo evitar un gimoteo.

— ¿Será esto lo que se estará imaginando esa dependienta, que sabe que está pasando algo muy picante detrás de esta puerta? —susurra.

Meneo la cabeza y me obligo a hablar. Las palabras me salen como con sacacorchos.

— En realidad, no. Se está imaginando tus manos sobre ella, no sobre mí.

— ¿De verdad? —Frunce la nariz como si no se le hubiera ocurrido. No puedo evitar echarme a reír.

Darien sabe de sobra el efecto que produce en las mujeres—. Bueno, pues puede tener todas las fantasías que quiera. Tú eres mi realidad —me dice al mismo tiempo que me atrae para abrazarme con fuerza.

— Y tú eres la mía —le respondo sintiéndome la chica más afortunada de la tierra.

Darien está a salvo y el mal rato de esta tarde no parece más que una pesadilla. Y, sobre todo, estoy en sus brazos. Quizá vivamos otras situaciones de mierda, pero pueden esperar. Ahora estoy más que contenta.

— Por supuesto, todavía queda cierto asuntillo que discutir —me dice Darien con voz repentinamente severa.

Levanto la vista sin tener muy claro si habla en serio o en broma, pero su mirada no me lo aclara.

Mete un dedo debajo del elástico y tira un poco de la tira del tanga.

— Si no recuerdo mal, teníamos cierto acuerdo que me permitía acceso sin obstáculos donde y cuando yo quisiera.

Me obligo a mantener la cara tan inexpresiva como la de él.

— A menos que me haya imaginado todo lo que ha pasado, creo que lo justo sería admitir que estas braguitas no han supuesto obstáculo alguno.

Doy un paso atrás y luego me paso la punta del índice por la suave piel que se extiende entre el pubis y el muslo siguiendo el borde del diminuto triángulo de tejido. Le lanzo mi mirada más sensual.

— Además, ¿qué sentido tiene poner reglas si no se pueden romper de vez en cuando? —Un comentario interesante.

Me mira de arriba abajo, y la lenta inspección hace que me cosquillee el cuerpo de nuevo. Luego se dirige al otro extremo del probador y se pone en cuclillas para revisar el contenido de la bolsa de la tienda. Está de espaldas a mí, y de lado, así que veo con claridad sus piernas musculosas ceñidas por la tela de sus vaqueros. También resalta la curva de su trasero, y me imagino colocándome detrás de él y posándole los labios en la nuca; imagino el cosquilleo del suave vello que le roza el cuello de la camisa. Cierro las manos con suavidad y me acaricio las palmas con la punta de los dedos mientras me imagino que le agarro el trasero con las dos manos, pero no para mantener el equilibrio, sino porque me siento obligada a tocarle. Y porque quiero ponerle cachondo.

Trago saliva totalmente perdida en mi fantasía, pero todavía no estoy preparada para intentar hacerla realidad. Disfruto demasiado de la expectación, por no mencionar el placer lujurioso de contemplar cómo el cuerpo de Darien tensa esos afortunados vaqueros. Levanta una mano y veo que de uno de los dedos cuelga un tanga con lazos, como una incitación.

— Interesante —comenta, y luego repite el proceso sacando las costosas piezas de seda y de satén que forman bragas y sujetadores de todas las formas y tamaños. Algunas apenas se pueden considerar prendas de ropa. Algunas resaltan más partes del cuerpo de lo que debería permitir la ley. A otras les resultaría imposible impedir que se me salieran los pechos. Diría por el brillo en la mirada de Darien que algunas prendas le intrigan.

Se pone en pie con un tanga rojo y un sujetador de realce a juego colgándole de sendos dedos extendidos.

— Creo que ha llegado el momento de modificar nuestro acuerdo, señorita Tsukino. Por mucho que aprecie las posibilidades que ofrece el acceso completo, debemos tener en cuenta el placer del propio viaje. —Alarga una mano vacía hacia mí—. Ven aquí —me ordena, y yo obedezco.

— Iré a cualquier sitio contigo —le susurro—. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Me atrae hacia él con una violencia que no me espero y me rodea con sus brazos. Estamos pegados, su pecho contra mis pechos, con los pezones erectos. Noto cómo aprieta su erección dura y caliente contra mi cuerpo apenas vestido, esa sensación de placer táctil que suele estar acompañada por otro mayor: el placer de saber que soy suya, y que él es mío.

Mueve la cabeza de modo que su frente queda apoyada suavemente en la mía, y luego suspira profundamente.

— Creía que te habías ido.

Parpadeo confundida, y me echo un poco hacia atrás. Después espero un instante a que levante la vista y su mirada se cruce con la mía.

— Me desperté y no estabas —me dice a modo de explicación—. Kunzite me dijo que había hablado contigo, que te había contado lo de las fotos y los vídeos. —Menea la cabeza y se echa a reír sin humor—. Creí que te habían dado tanto asco que me habías abandonado.

Le miro con dureza.

— No fui yo la que se marchó —le digo con voz firme y tranquila—, sino que fuiste tú. Yo me quedé. —Trago saliva y parpadeo para quitarme las lágrimas—. Me quedé porque sabía que volverías a mí.

— Siempre volveré —me responde, y esas dos sencillas palabras albergan una petición de comprensión y disculpa.

Asiento y le tomo de la mano.

— No he visto las fotos. Pero no me importa lo que se vea en ellas. Jamás te abandonaría. Solo he pensado que necesitabas descansar.

Aparto la vista para no mirarle a la cara, porque las palabras que querría decirle son demasiado egoístas: «No creí que me necesitaras».

— Te quería, Sere —me dice como si respondiera a mis pensamientos—. Quería tenerte conmigo y desnudarte. Quería atarte y recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel con los dedos. Quería meter la cabeza entre tus piernas y llevarte al límite una y otra vez sin dejar que te corrieras.

Trago saliva. De repente, me siento muy, muy acalorada.

— Quería que todas las sensaciones que tuvieras, cada chispa de placer, cada pinchazo de dolor, procedieran de mí. Quería follarte hasta que me suplicaras que parara y luego follarte un poco más. Todo lo que sintieras, todo lo que quisieras, todo lo que desearas… lo quería tener a mi alcance, lo quería en mi cama. Quería follarte hasta que no quedara nada más que tú y yo, hasta que todo el mundo quedara borrado.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —le pregunto con la boca tan seca que tengo que esforzarme para hablar.

No me responde.

Doy un paso hacia él, atravesando el ambiente cargado y espeso que llena el espacio que nos separa.

— Sea lo que sea lo que necesites de mí, sabes que solo tienes que tomarlo. Ya lo sabes.

— No podía —me responde con voz ronca—. No podía soportar tenerte en mis brazos con esas imágenes en mi cabeza.

— Yo…

No estoy segura de poder responder a esto, así que no digo nada. Me limito a apoyar la mejilla en su pecho y escucho el latir de su corazón y el ritmo continuado de su respiración. Tras unos instantes, vuelve a hablar.

— Esas fotos parecen escenas de una película de terror. Revelan lo que hizo Richter, y cómo lo hizo.

Muestran degradación y dolor, y jamás, jamás dejaré que las veas. Ni una sola. Imagínate lo que quieras, pero no quiero que la realidad de mi pasado atormente tu presente del modo que atormentó el mío.

— De acuerdo —le respondo, porque mi deseo de verlas es menor que su miedo a que las vea. Me incorporo un poco—. Pero, Darien, si eso te ayudara, podrías enseñármelas. Lo soportaré.

— No —contesta al mismo tiempo que niega lentamente con la cabeza—. No quiero que tengas que soportarlo. Es el horror de mi pasado. Pero tú… eres la realidad de mi presente. Eres la prueba de que sobreviví. Eres el premio en la caja de cereales —añade con una sonrisa lasciva, que no tarda en desaparecer—. Con un poco de suerte, no las verás jamás.

— ¿Cómo podría verlas?

— Quienquiera que las mandara al tribunal debe de tener copias.

La tranquilidad carente de emoción con que habla me indica lo mucho que aborrece ese hecho innegable.

—Pero seguro que esa persona las tendrá bien guardadas, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que esas fotos existen desde hace casi dos décadas. Solo aparecieron cuando te viste en esta situación.

— Mi experiencia me dice que las cosas que salen a la luz tienen cierta tendencia a permanecer a la vista de todos.

No puedo negarlo.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién las mandó?

— No —me responde, quizá con demasiada rapidez.

— No puede haber mucha gente que sepa lo de… —Me callo. Aunque estamos hablando de los abusos que sufrió, no quiero mencionarlos directamente—. Quizá fue tu padre. Estaba desesperado por impedir que te juzgaran.

A Chiba no le preocupaba el bienestar de su hijo, sino el suyo propio. Sin embargo, el resultado final era el mismo.

— Es posible —musita Darien, pero está claro que no quiere hablar del asunto.

— Mi único deseo es que esto acabe de una vez por todas —le digo, contenta de dejar de hablar del tema de momento—. Darien, te mereces ser feliz.

— Tú también —me responde a la vez que me mira con tal intensidad que tengo la impresión de que se está imaginando todas las cicatrices emocionales que he sufrido.

— Pues entonces es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado —le comento, porque no quiero pensar en el pasado que tanto me ha costado dejar atrás. Solo me interesa el futuro con Darien.

Desliza las manos por mi espalda y luego por debajo del leve tejido de la prenda para acariciarme la piel desnuda. Las caricias son lentas y cada vez más excitantes hasta que lo único que quiero es arrancarme este puñetero camisón y sentir sus manos por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora mismo? —murmura.

— Probablemente lo mismo que a mí —le respondo, y un momento después me aparto—. Pero todavía estamos en un probador.

Se me acerca de nuevo y su mirada se vuelve sombría.

— Creo que ya te he explicado cuánta intimidad se puede conseguir por mil euros.

— Lo explicaste muy bien —admito—. Pero tenemos mucho que celebrar, y te mereces más que un polvo rápido en un probador.

— Pues resulta que lo que quiero no es un polvo rápido.

— ¿Ah, no? —le pregunto con voz inocente mientras le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Luego pego las caderas a su entrepierna y me froto con lentitud—. ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

Baja las manos hasta mi trasero y me inmoviliza, pero al mismo tiempo me aprieta con más fuerza contra él. Noto su erección tensa contra los vaqueros, caliente y rígida.

— A ti. Te quiero desnuda, Sere. Desnuda y caliente y húmeda para mí. Quiero oírte gemir. Joder, quiero oírte suplicar. Y, cariño, te prometo que no tendrá nada de rápido.


	7. Capítulo 6

Ahí —me dice en cuanto estamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación.

Me señala la ventana y me dirijo hacia ella de inmediato. Las cortinas están abiertas y la ventana de nuestra suite, situada en el quinto piso, da directamente a la Maximilianstrasse.

— Eso es. Quiero contemplar cómo se oscurece el cielo y las luces de la ciudad se encienden detrás de ti. Quiero ver la puesta de sol reflejada en tu piel y el destello de la vida nocturna brillar en tu cabello.

Se dirige hacia mí cargado de una fuerza, una energía y una confianza que rayan en la arrogancia. No es el hombre que pasó semanas a merced de una decisión de la justicia alemana solo para que un desconocido le devolviera la libertad de forma inesperada. No. Este es el hombre que levantó un imperio. Un hombre con la fuerza suficiente como para derrotar a los demonios que he visto esta tarde.

Le miro, y ya no siento el frío procedente de las sombras de pesadilla que me lo ocultaron. Ahora solo existe Darien. El hombre que conozco, el hombre que ansío. Este es el Darien que toma el mando, el que se apodera de lo que quiere. Esta noche, yo solo quiero que me tome. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo mientras se acerca. No aparta la mirada de mis ojos. Alarga una mano y me acaricia el cuello con la punta de los dedos. Toca un momento el collar de perlas que todavía llevo puesto. Es un contacto levísimo, pero reverbera por todo mí ser como si fuera una explosión. Respiro hondo e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para que me acaricie el cuello. Respiro de forma entrecortada y noto que me arde la piel. Su mano me deja un rastro de vello erizado en la nuca antes de reseguir suavemente con la yema de los dedos la costura del vestido que me recorre el hombro, para luego deslizarla por la sensible piel del brazo desnudo. Entonces retrocede unos pasos, y ante la pérdida del contacto tengo ganas de llorar.

— Sí —dice de repente como si se estuviera contestando a una pregunta que se ha hecho a sí mismo

— Así es como quiero verte, desnuda delante del mundo. Quiero mirarte y saber que eres mía.

— Sabes que lo soy —le contesto en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

— Dilo.

— Soy tuya —le respondo, porque lo digo de verdad.

Es más que eso. Sé por qué quiere oírlo. Quiere recuperar el autocontrol que le han arrebatado, y quiere hacerlo a través de mí.

Lleva una mano a la cremallera del vestido, y a continuación la baja con lentitud. Luego me quita suavemente el vestido por los hombros. Este cae al suelo, y el círculo amarillo que forma se asemeja a los pétalos de una flor. Solo llevo la ropa interior que me acabo de comprar: un sujetador de media copa de un color púrpura intenso y un tanga a juego. Darien me mira de arriba abajo, y es imposible malinterpretar el fuego que brilla en sus ojos.

— Ven.

Me toma de la mano y me acerca unos cuantos pasos más a la alta ventana. Esta no llega del suelo al techo, pero casi. Si doy otro paso, me golpearé por encima de las rodillas con el borde de la ventana.

Darien se sitúa a mi espalda, con las manos en los hombros, y noto el tejido áspero y fresco en la piel desnuda del trasero. Delante de nosotros se extiende Múnich.

Darien baja las manos con lentitud y abre el broche delantero del sujetador para luego deslizarlo por mis brazos. Deja caer la prenda al suelo, y yo intento taparme de un modo instintivo.

— No.

Me hace bajar los brazos y luego me agarra con firmeza por las muñecas, y las pegas a los costados.

— Pero la ventana… —insisto sin dejar de mirar las tiendas y las oficinas que nos rodean—. Los otros edificios…

— Nadie nos está mirando. El cristal está tintado, y no hay luces aquí dentro. Tranquila, nadie puede vernos. —Me relajo apenas una fracción de segundo—. Pero incluso si pudieran…

Su voz se apaga al soltarme las muñecas. Empieza a acariciarme el cuerpo otra vez. Una de las manos sube hasta llegar a la piel tensa y arrugada de la areola del pezón. Me frota con fuerza la yema del pulgar contra el pezón, y jadeo por el profundo y lujurioso placer. Baja la otra mano hasta que los dedos pasan por debajo del hilo elástico del tanga y me rozan el vello púbico húmedo. Me provoca formando una V con los dedos y pasándolos por los labios pero sin tocarme el clítoris, por lo que me entran ganas de gritar de frustración y de suplicarle que me toque.

— ¿Qué pasa si es esto lo que quiero? —me susurra.

Me pega los labios a la nuca y luego los desliza por la columna, dejando un rastro de besos que me dejan temblando. El sol ya se ha puesto tras el horizonte, y el mundo exterior se oscurece con rapidez, lo que convierte la ventana en un espejo. Observo el reflejo de mi mirada en el cristal y veo que mi rostro se derrite por el deseo.

— ¿Qué pasa si lo que quiero es que estés desnuda delante del mundo, con las piernas muy abiertas y tu coño húmedo para mí?

Sigue a mi espalda, y ahora me acaricia las caderas. Su aliento me cosquillea en la nuca tanto como sus palabras lujuriosas provocan mi imaginación. Nunca he tenido fantasías exhibicionistas, pero en este momento me cuesta pensar en nada que no sea Darien tocándome, Darien follándome. Me importa un bledo la ventana, esté tintada o no. No me importa que me vea nadie, solo quiero entregarme por completo al contacto con Darien. A sus manos sobre mí, a su lengua lamiéndome, a su polla muy dentro de mí.

— Darien… —digo, y tengo la sensación de que me han arrancado la palabra de entre los labios.

— ¿Esto te excita? —me pregunta mientras se incorpora de nuevo, muy despacio, con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Noto el roce áspero de su ropa en la piel— ¿No saber si alguien está mirando, pero saber que yo te quiero ver así? ¿Qué quiero que todo el puñetero universo nos mire y que sepa que, no importa lo que pase, eres mía?

Deja la mano izquierda sobre mi cadera con el pulgar enganchado a la tira elástica del tanga. Con la otra mano me acaricia el vientre para después descender e introducirse de nuevo por debajo del triángulo de seda. Estoy húmeda hasta la desesperación, y rezo en silencio para que me toque, pero una vez más, no lo hace. Tan solo oigo sus palabras:

— Quiero que me lo digas, Sere. ¿Esto te pone?

«Dios, sí.» Tengo que esforzarme para poder hablar.

— Sigue —consigo decir—. Tócame y compruébalo tú mismo.

Suelta una risita. Me roza con los dedos, pero su mano no baja.

— No a menos que te oiga decirlo.

— Sí —gimo.

Pega los labios a mis cabellos, y pese a que susurra noto la reverberación de sus palabras.

— A mí también.

Cierro los ojos y espero que me toque. Lo ansío. Pero sigue sin hacerlo. En vez de eso, noto el roce de los dedos sobre la tira elástica del tanga nuevo… y luego una leve presión cuando tira de él y lo rompe. Se me escapa un jadeo de sorpresa, pero también de excitación por la violencia del acto y por el roce del aire fresco en mi sexo húmedo cuando retira el tanga.

— Pero ¿qué…?

— Chis —dice—. Inclínate hacia delante y apoya las manos en la ventana. No discutas. Qué hermosura —añade cuando le obedezco y subraya sus palabras acariciándome el trasero completamente desnudo—. Ábrete de piernas. Dios, Sere, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo? — gime.

— Sabes que me tienes.

Sube las manos por las caderas y por la curva de mi cintura. Aprieta el cuerpo contra el mío, su torso contra mi espalda, y pone las manos sobre mis pechos.

— Lo sé, pero no te voy a tomar. Todavía no.

Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo. En parte es frustración, y en parte, expectación. Estoy tan caliente, tan dispuesta, y no sé qué esperar o qué pretende. Solo sé que quiero descubrirlo. Se yergue de nuevo y me rodea hasta situarse junto a mi mano derecha, que sigue apoyada en la ventana.

— Me gusta —comenta mientras pasa un dedo por el collar de perlas, que es lo único que llevo puesto—. Se cree que las ostras son un poderoso afrodisíaco, pero a mí me parece que las perlas son igual de excitantes. Por lo que se dice, Cleopatra machacaba una y se la bebía con vino para que Marco Antonio la encontrara irresistible. Yo las prefiero como adorno, y ya que hablamos de eso, se me ocurren unos cuantos adornos más que me gustaría ver.

— Darien… —empiezo, pero me callo, porque solo me saldrían súplicas.

— No te muevas —me ordena—. No te toques. No cierres las piernas. Te correrás cuando yo te lo diga, Sere, no antes. Incumple mis reglas, y te prometo que no te gustará el castigo. Trago saliva y hago un gesto de asentimiento.

— Pero ¿adónde vas? —le digo mientras desaparece en la oscuridad del dormitorio.

No me responde, y cierro los ojos llena de frustración, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los puntos de mi cuerpo; la nuca sudorosa, el vello erizado como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica, atrapada en esta tormenta que es Darien. Sobre todo, noto las punzadas en mi coño.

No me toco, aunque lo deseo desesperadamente, y soy muy consciente de cada movimiento de mi cuerpo, de cada roce del aire. Noto el pulso palpitando en mi sexo, y los músculos se me tensan por la impaciencia. Soy la necesidad personificada, y lo que necesito es a Darien.

Solo han pasado unos minutos, pero tengo la sensación de que llevo horas esperando perdida en mi propio reflejo. Una mujer desnuda frente a una superficie reluciente, con un mundo onírico de luces urbanas que destellan al otro lado. Soy una mujer de una de las pinturas de Blaine, inmortalizada por el pincel en estado de excitación, que nunca llega a alcanzar la satisfacción.

«No.» Por favor, que Darien no me haga eso.

Lleva algo en la mano cuando vuelve. Lo deja en la mesa, detrás de mí. No veo lo que es, pero me parece oír el tintineo del metal contra el metal.

— ¿Darien? ¿Qué haces? —le pregunto con voz recelosa.

Se pone delante de mí y me separa con cuidado las manos del cristal para ayudarme a incorporarme. Su rostro está iluminado por una leve sonrisa, y en sus hermosos ojos veo una mirada divertida y apasionada. Ya conozco la respuesta antes de que me la diga.

— Lo que quiero, Sere. Siempre lo que quiero.

Me paso la lengua por los labios.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora?

— Darte placer. —Se pone otra vez a mi espalda, se acerca a la mesa y vuelve con algo en la mano —. ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

Abre la mano y deja a la vista una cadena serpenteante y plateada rematada en cada extremo por un anillo unido a una pequeña bola de metal. Las bolas se abren por la mitad, pero se cierran de nuevo en cuanto se deja de hacer presión. Son pinzas para pezones, y me estremezco al recordar la exquisitez del dolor mezclado con el placer. Ahora Darien me pasa un pulgar por el pezón, tan erecto que casi duele.

— Vaya. Veo que lo recuerdas muy bien.

Gimo mientras me acaricia lentamente el pecho.

— ¿De dónde las has sacado?

Su leve risa parece envolverme.

— Sere, llevamos aquí casi un mes. Le pedí a Gregory que me mandara unas cuantas cosas, incluido el pequeño maletín de cuero que guardo en mi armario.

— Ah. —Me paso otra vez la lengua por los labios—. Muy eficiente de tu parte.

— Me gusta planificar con mucha antelación.

Me pellizca el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. Jadeo por la intensa sensación, un placer casi doloroso. Mueve la dura punta del pezón entre los dedos, y me muerdo los labios mientras las descargas eléctricas me sacuden todo el cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta el coño húmedo y palpitante.

— Darien…

No estoy muy segura de lo que le quiero pedir. Apenas soy capaz de pensar, y mucho menos de articular palabras. Únicamente soy consciente del deseo. Solo quiero más. Joder, lo quiero todo.

Como si respondiera a mi súplica silenciosa, Darien abre la bola de un extremo y luego la cierra con suavidad: la fría plata se agarra con fuerza al pezón, y aprieta más que Darien. Respiro hondo, sorprendida por el intenso dolor, pero este no tarda en disminuir, y gimo de placer ante la calidez que se va extendiendo por mi cuerpo a medida que se adapta a la seductora tortura.

— Hemos llegado muy lejos juntos, Sere —murmura mientras me coloca la otra pinza—. Voy a llevarte más lejos todavía. Quiero caminar por el filo contigo, y verte abierta y enloquecida por completo.

Respiro jadeante. Tengo los pechos hipersensibles, lo mismo que el resto de la piel a su tacto.

Cuando desliza la mano entre los cachetes de mi trasero y por fin, ¡por fin!, mete los dedos para encontrarme caliente, húmeda y ansiosa, no puedo evitar gemir en voz alta.

— Quiero dártelo todo, Sere —me dice mientras me acaricia el ano con el pulgar. Noto la lubricación resbaladiza de mi propia excitación—. Quiero que el universo se abra por completo ante ti. Quiero ser yo quien te lance al espacio dando vueltas, sin control, sin inhibiciones.

Siento el firme aumento de la presión y jadeo sorprendida cuando algo pequeño y bien lubricado me penetra el trasero.

— Y, Sere… —me dice con la voz ronca por la pasión—. Quiero ser yo quien te lleve al límite y luego te haga volver.

— Lo serás —le respondo con un susurro. Estoy tan descontrolada por sus palabras como por la tormenta de sensaciones que me sacude—. Dios, Darien, lo sabes muy bien. Sin ti estoy perdida.

Se coloca ante mí y me acaricia la mejilla. Me atrae hacia él con una vehemencia que no me espero. Jadeo cuando mis pezones sensibles por las pinzas se rozan con su camiseta, pero me calla de inmediato con un beso largo y casi violento.

— Por favor —le suplico cuando me suelta.

Estoy indefensa, me estoy derritiendo. La presión en los pezones me lanza descargas por todo el cuerpo. El dilatador anal me llena, me abre, provoca que sea hipersensible a cada movimiento y a casa sensación.

— Por favor, ¿qué? —me susurra—. Dime lo que quieres, Sere.

— A ti, Darien. Siempre a ti, solo a ti. Quiero que me toques. —Le agarro por la camiseta con las dos manos—. Quiero que me folles, porque no estoy segura de poder sobrevivir si no te siento dentro de mí ahora mismo.

— Yo también quiero eso —me dice, y me relajo por el alivio—. Pero tendremos que arriesgarnos a esa muerte inminente tuya —añade con una sonrisa maligna—. Porque antes tengo pensada otra cosa.

Según el conserje de nuestro hotel, el Club P1 es uno de los locales nocturnos más de moda en Múnich. El lugar es enorme y está abarrotado, y los clientes son tan elegantes y resplandecientes como la moderna decoración interior. Es un local divertido y está de moda, pero en este momento no puede importarme menos.

El trayecto en limusina ha sido bastante incómodo. Darien me ordenó que me sentara abierta de piernas y con las manos a cada lado, apoyadas en el suave cuero del asiento. Antes de irnos hizo que me pusiera un sujetador de media copa que deja al descubierto los pezones todavía enganchados con las pinzas. En la limusina no dejaban de rozarse contra la seda negra de la blusa con pedrería y sin mangas, y la sensación hacía que me retorciera sin parar, y me estremecía de pies a cabeza.

Darien se sentó frente a mí y se tomó un whisky mientras me contemplaba con tanta pasión que pasé todo el trayecto en un estado de insatisfecha excitación.

Gracias a Dios, el viaje fue corto, pero ahora que estamos en el club, lo único que quiero es volver al hotel. Bailar, beber… nada de eso me apetece. Lo único que quiero es la boca de Darien sobre la mía, sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda y su polla clavada profundamente dentro de mí.

Por desgracia, me parece que no voy a conseguir nada de eso en breve, así que respiro hondo y, pese a la neblina sensual que me envuelve, me esfuerzo por concentrarme.

— Resplandeces —me comenta Darien con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Que resplandezco? Joder, Darien, estoy casi radiactiva.

— Vaya. —Me mira de arriba abajo—. Eso parece. —Me empuja hasta pegarme de espaldas a una de las paredes de madera pulida, y luego me coloca una mano en cada costado y se arrima a mi cuerpo

— ¿Un poco tensa, señorita Tsukino?

— Solo una pizca.

Me envuelve su aroma: el rastro del whisky, el profundo olor animal de su excitación. Eso actúa como el más poderoso de los afrodisíacos. Además de la blusa ceñida de pedrería, llevo puesta una minifalda de cuero, unas medias que terminan a la altura del muslo, un tanga rojo diminuto y unos tacones muy altos y muy «follables». Me aparto un paso de la pared y me pongo de puntillas sobre esos mismos tacones, aunque me tengo que agarrar a los hombros de Darien para mantener el equilibrio.

— Aún no he decidido si debo darte las gracias por esto o tengo que planear alguna venganza —le susurro.

— Aunque la posibilidad de encontrarme a tu merced me parece interesante, los dos sabemos muy bien que esto te excita tanto como a mí.

Desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia él. Nuestras cinturas se unen y noto su erección dura contra el vientre.

— Sí —admito.

Bajo la mano para acariciarle a través de la tela del vaquero. El rincón del local donde estamos se halla a oscuras y un tanto aislado, pero creo que le habría acariciado aunque hubiéramos estado en la pista de baile. Estoy ebria de lujuria, envalentonada por la pasión, y puesto que Darien no me aparta la mano, sé que a él le pasa lo mismo.

— Estoy caliente, cachonda y tremendamente húmeda —murmuro a la vez que muevo la mano al ritmo de las palabras. Noto que se le pone más dura todavía y sonrío al darme cuenta de mi poder—. ¿Sabes lo que quería en la limusina, Darien? Te quería de rodillas delante de mí. Quería que me pusieras las manos en los muslos y me abrieras las piernas, y quería tener tu lengua en mi clítoris.

Estoy lo bastante cerca de él como para notar que se le acelera el pulso y empieza a respirar con jadeos rápidos.

— Quería sentir cómo se me endurecían los pezones cuando tiraras de esta cadena, y cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba alrededor del dilatador anal cuando lograras que me corriera, con tanta fuerza y rapidez que habrías tenido que traerme en brazos al club.

— Joder… —susurra en voz tan baja que apenas le oigo.

— Así que es verdad —sigo diciendo como si no le hubiera oído—. Estoy excitada. —Continuó acariciándole con suavidad, porque al menos en este momento he logrado darle la vuelta a la situación

— Pero no he conseguido lo que quería, y por eso, señor Chiba, quiero vengarme.

— Es un argumento muy sólido, señorita Tsukino.

— Me enorgullezco de poseer una habilidad negociadora tan desarrollada.

Se aparta de mí, y los ojos le relucen con un brillo travieso. Luego alarga una mano.

— Ven.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— Ven y lo verás.

Me conduce a través del club abarrotado, lleno de gente atractiva que está mucho más interesada en mirarse mutuamente que en fijarse en nosotros. Me siento aliviada. No nos parecemos al Darien y la Sere que han aparecido en los periódicos alemanes. Yo llevo mi Ropa de Chica de Fiesta y Darien está vestido con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta deportiva sobre una camiseta, por no mencionar la barba de un día. Con eso no quiero decir que no se hayan girado unas cuantas cabezas cuando pasamos, pero creo que se debe más bien al tremendo atractivo de Darien que a su condición de multimillonario o de acusado que ha escapado por poco de una condena por asesinato.

Por lo que he visto, el club tiene dos salas principales, ambas llenas de colores intensos y de superficies relucientes. El DJ está pinchando una mezcla variada de música, pero el estilo principal parece ser el tecno-club, y aunque no reconozco ninguno de los temas, lo cierto es que invitan de un modo agradable a bailar.

Sin embargo, bailar no entra en mis planes en estos momentos. En vez de eso, Darien me lleva hasta la terraza y salimos. Me detengo un momento para contemplar lo que me rodea: las velas que iluminan a los clientes con un brillo irreal, los mullidos sofás de cuero y los asientos dobles que salpican la terraza. Algunos están junto a luces de colores y proporcionan un lugar para que los bailarines más apasionados tomen una copa y recuperen el aliento. Otros se encuentran en rincones más oscuros y apartados, medio ocultos, donde los amantes pueden abrazarse y dejarse llevar por el ambiente.

Los porteros del club dejan claro que no puede pasar nadie con aspecto desaliñado, y aquí, bajo la luz de la luna, queda patente el resultado de esa norma. Todo reluce, incluidos Darien y yo. Todo lo que se ve parece limpio y pulido, pero yo sé mejor que nadie lo sucia que puede estar por debajo cualquier cosa brillante. No puedo evitar imaginarme el aspecto que tendrá la terraza por la mañana.

Los sofás manchados por las bebidas derramadas. Las colillas aplastadas en el suelo de piedra. Las velas de aspecto etéreo convertidas en simples montones de cera derretida. Nada es lo que parece. Ni este club, ni los clientes ni Darien. Y, por supuesto, yo tampoco. Serpenteamos entre los demás clientes hasta llegar a uno de los asientos dobles que se encuentran en una esquina a oscuras. Darien se sienta, y hago ademán de sentarme a su lado.

— No —me dice, y me pone sobre su regazo.

Quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas, y los duros músculos de su muslo me aprietan de un modo tentador contra el duro nudo que tengo en el culo cuando por fin quedo cara a cara con él.

Dejo escapar un suspiro contenido cuando me sacude una oleada de sensaciones.

— ¿Algún problema, señorita Tsukino?

Alzo una ceja y muevo las caderas hacia delante y atrás para frotar con fuerza mi trasero contra su pierna, y dejo que esta tempestad de placer se precipite en mi interior, y por lo que me indica la expresión de Darien, mi pequeño baile también le está volviendo loco a él.

— No hay ningún problema, señor Chiba —le respondo de forma tan remilgada como puedo pese a tener el cuerpo enfebrecido.

— Dios, Sere…

Me atrae hacia él, y aunque sigo a horcajadas sobre su pierna, ahora puedo sentir su erección bajo la tela de los vaqueros contra la piel que queda al descubierto por encima de la media. Le miro a los ojos con el corazón palpitando salvajemente, y gimo cuando aplasta su boca contra la mía. Me rodea la cintura con uno de los brazos y me agarra por la parte baja de la espalda. Mete la otra mano en la falda y pasa los dedos por debajo de la tira de seda del tanga. De inmediato empieza a trazar círculos con suavidad y lentitud con la intención de volverme loca.

— Darien. Alguien podría vernos —le susurro.

— Quiero poseerte. Ahora mismo. Quiero verte estallar en mis brazos.

— Pero…

Miro a mí alrededor. No parece que nadie nos preste atención, y en la oscuridad no se ve dónde tiene la mano.

Curva los dedos dentro de mí, y cualquier protesta que fuera a decirle se me olvida de inmediato. Aprieta el pulgar contra el hueso pélvico como si mi cuerpo fuera un manillar, y se me escapa un pequeño grito cuando de nuevo me atrae hacia él.

— Ahora. Quiero que te corras en mis brazos —me repite.

— Sí.

Es lo único que digo, porque estoy demasiado tensa, demasiado cachonda, como para decir nada más. En este momento creo que le dejaría tumbarme en la pista de baile y follarme con todo el gentío aplaudiéndonos. Darien nunca haría eso, y en mi fuero interno, bajo esta nube de pasión y de lujuria, lo sé. Seguimos envueltos en nuestra burbuja, ocultos en la oscuridad, escondidos en el rincón. Pero Darien necesita esto. Es el mismo hombre que me dijo una vez que no practicaba el sexo en público. Porque lo de esta noche no va de eso. Solo necesita una prueba de que de verdad estoy aquí. Que no me fui después de hablar con Maynard. Que los demonios de su infancia no me han alejado de él. Necesita que me entregue a sus brazos tanto como yo necesito entregarme a él, para saber que ha vuelto, y que sigue siendo mío.

— Sí —repito, porque es la única palabra que logro articular a través de esta maraña de pensamientos y emociones—. Dios, Darien, sí, por favor.

— Buena chica.

Me quita la mano de la espalda, y apenas me doy cuenta de que se la mete en un bolsillo, porque no es esa mano la que me interesa. Tengo todos los pensamientos concentrados en los dedos que me están acariciando debajo de la falda, que juegan con mi clítoris, que me obligan a morderme el labio para no moverme de un lado a otro al ritmo de esta sensación creciente. Solo soy una chica sentada en el regazo de su novio, nada más. No una mujer a punto de correrse como jamás lo ha hecho por el modo furtivo con que ese novio la está follando con los dedos. Solo soy una chica que se besa con su novio a escondidas. Solo una chica…

— ¡Dios! —grito, pero el grito queda ahogado cuando la boca de Darien se aprieta con fuerza contra la mía.

El orgasmo me sacude por completo, y no solo porque los expertos dedos de Darien me han tocado de maravilla, sino también por la sorprendente y abrumadora vibración del dilatador anal que me puso Darien. Quiero gritar de gusto, retorcerme y hacer que estas chispas surjan una y otra vez. Quiero que este torbellino de placer siga elevándome sin parar, y el hecho de tenerme que quedar quieta y callada no hace más que aumentar la fiebre que me consume. Demasiado pronto, o quizá horas después, recupero la razón. El corazón me palpita con fuerza contra las costillas. Tengo la misma sensación que si hubiera corrido a toda velocidad un kilómetro, y cuando me paso la lengua por los labios, noto el sabor de la sangre. Me toco la boca con la mano, pero la sangre no es mía, y tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de que he mordido el labio inferior de Darien.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Cariño, puedes morderme cuando quieras.

— Dios. Dios mío. No me habías dicho que sería así.

Saca la mano del bolsillo y me enseña el control remoto del dilatador anal.

— Un hombre debe reservarse algunas sorpresas.

Suspiro satisfecha, y luego me deslizo por su pierna para acurrucarme a su lado en el sofá doble y arreglarme la ropa de un modo discreto.

— Vaya. Eso ha sido un poco… pervertido.

Su sonrisa es tan juguetona como mi voz.

— ¿Y es buena esa perversión?

— Sí. La perversión es buena.

Me rodea con un brazo y me pone la mano en la cadera. Luego me roza la oreja con los labios y me estremezco por la suave caricia como del ala de una mariposa, antes de echarme a reír por lo que me dice.

— Te vibra el culo.

Alzo una ceja.

— ¿Eso es un eufemismo para lo que acaba de hacerme, señor Chiba?

— ¿Alguna queja al respecto?

— No, en absoluto.

— Bien. Pero no, no es un eufemismo. Es tu teléfono.

«Mierda.»

Tiene razón. Cargué la batería en la habitación del hotel, y luego lo dejé todo allí salvo el pasaporte y el móvil. Darien lleva mi pasaporte en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero el móvil lo metí en el bolsillo trasero de la falda, que está justo debajo de la mano de Darien. Lo saca y me lo pasa, pero cuando contesto, no hay nadie al otro lado de la línea.

— Debe de haber saltado el contestador —comento extrañada.

Mientras espero que aparezca el pequeño icono que indica que tengo un mensaje, consulto la información sobre la llamada, pero no reconozco el número. No salta el aviso de mensaje, así que supongo que se han equivocado de número y guardo el móvil en el bolsillo.

— Esto me recuerda que antes te llamaron —le comento a Darien—. Justo antes de ir a ver a Maynard. Creí que sería uno de los abogados alemanes, así que contesté, pero no dijeron nada. ¿Te han vuelto a llamar?

Niega con la cabeza.

— No será nada importante —dice mientras saca el móvil.

Empieza a pasar los números de las llamadas recibidas. Reparo en que le cambia la expresión. Es un cambio sutil y rápido, y si no conociera tan bien sus rasgos quizá no me habría dado cuenta. Cuando me mira de nuevo, no hay rastro alguno de sorpresa o preocupación.

Le rodeo con mis brazos mientras intento contener un escalofrío. Darien vuelve a ocultarme sus secretos.

— ¿Quién era? —le pregunto con voz despreocupada, pero decidida—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el juicio o con esas fotos?

— No.

Me responde con demasiada rapidez y firmeza. Además, su voz tiene un tono distante que me preocupa. Me digo que debe de tratarse de una distorsión provocada por el retumbar del club, pero no me lo creo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —le pregunto.

Es la pregunta más tonta del mundo, porque si quisiera hacerlo, no me estaría contestando con monosílabos.

— No —me responde, pero debe de haber notado algo en mi expresión, porque un momento después suspira y me acaricia suavemente la mejilla—. Te lo prometo. No es importante.

Un estremecimiento me recorre todo el cuerpo. Es deseo, sí, pero entremezclado con algo más. Algo más sombrío. Creí que después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado ya no habría más secretos, pero aparecieron las fotos. Ahora, esta llamada. Me doy cuenta de que fue una tontería pensar que los muros de Darien se estaban derrumbando por fin. Darien Chiba tiene muchas capas, y aunque estoy disfrutando del proceso de revelar lo maravilloso que es este hombre en su interior, no puedo negar la frustración que siento al mismo tiempo. Darien me aprieta la mano.

— No quiero que te preocupes.

Logro dirigirle una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

— No puedo evitarlo. Puede que no sea celosa, pero si empiezan a llamarte tus antiguas novias para conquistarte de nuevo…

Es una broma, por supuesto. Espero que se eche a reír y me abrace con más fuerza cuando se despeje la tensión. No estoy preparada para lo que me responde.

— Una cosa es recibir llamadas y otra contestarlas.

— Ah.

Creía que la llamada estaba relacionada con el juicio o con quienquiera que hubiera enviado esas malditas fotografías, o incluso con sus negocios. No se me había ocurrido en serio que pudiera tratarse de una antigua novia, y estoy segura de que mi asombro es manifiesto.

— Ya te expliqué que follaba con muchas mujeres, y estoy seguro de que algunas querrían que volviera a su vida. —Se pone en pie, me toma de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y después me besa la palma con suavidad—. También te dije que no fui en serio con ninguna. Para mí solo existe una mujer.

Alzo una ceja y lanzo una mirada a su móvil.

— ¿Y ellas lo saben?

— Lo sé yo. Y tú también —me contesta.

El silencio flota entre nosotros. No. No es cierto. En lo que se refiere a Darien y a mí, nunca hay un simple silencio. Existe una sensación de calor, eléctrica, de lujuria y necesidad, y todo ello concentra el poder del universo para unirnos. ¿Cómo puedo combatir contra la física?

Me acerco a él y me acomodo en el círculo que forman sus brazos, el lugar al que pertenezco.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunto.

— No. —Su voz me provoca oleadas de calor por todo el cuerpo—. Quiero llevarte a la cama…


	8. Capítulo 7

¿De verdad me llevas a la cama? —le pregunto a Darien mientras recorremos Prinzregenstrasse en la parte trasera de nuestra limusina.

— Ese es el plan —me confirma—. A menos que tengas alguna objeción.

— ¿Alguna objeción? Ninguna.

Me recuesto sobre él, y el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos reverbera con energía sensual. El orgasmo del club no fue suficiente. Solo incrementó mi apetito como un buen vino antes de la cena, que te deja un poco embriagada y lista para el plato fuerte.

Le lanzo una sonrisa malévola y me coloco de rodillas sobre el suelo de la limusina, con las manos descansando sobre sus muslos.

— Pero tal vez podría alterar mínimamente el orden.

Mis dedos se afanan en desabrochar los botones de la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

— Sere… —Su voz denota calor, placer y una pizca de insinuación.

— ¿Qué? A ver, es lo justo. Hasta esta noche nunca me habías follado con los dedos en un club de Múnich. Y si no me equivoco, hasta ahora nunca me había arrodillado frente a ti en una limusina que recorre las calles de Múnich: un descuido al que me dispongo a poner remedio ahora mismo. Deslizo la mano por el interior de sus vaqueros, y oigo con deleite el gemido que suelta mientras le acaricio y me abro paso hasta la abertura de los calzoncillos. Está deliciosamente duro, y solo tengo que acariciar un poco su miembro para que emerja ante mí, tan excitado por lo que está a punto de ocurrir como yo misma. Lentamente inclino la cabeza, pero alzo la mirada para poder ver la cara de Darien mientras acaricio con suavidad la punta del glande con los labios.

Noto el escalofrío que le recorre y siento que algo crece en mi interior. Lujuria, poder, posesión. Control. Sé que le vuelve loco no tener el control absoluto. Y también sé que, de entre todas las personas que forman parte de su vida, yo soy la única a quien voluntariamente cede ese control. En pequeñas dosis, sí. Pero aun así, disfruto de mis momentos.

Y este es uno de esos momentos.

— Dios mío, Sere —dice con voz tensa—. No dejas de sorprenderme.

Le sonrío. Quiero saborearlo, tocarlo, y no hay nada que me impida hacer exactamente lo que quiero. Acaricio con delicadeza la base del pene; es como el acero suave contra la palma de mi mano. Aprieto su miembro entre mis labios y lo atraigo dentro de mí, mi lengua juguetea mientras subo y bajo la boca al ritmo de los movimientos de mi mano. Ya está desesperadamente duro, siento que su cuerpo responde, se tensa. Oigo sus leves gemidos. Noto cómo sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, y la tensión que recorre su cuerpo a medida que se acerca al orgasmo, y sé que soy yo la responsable de lo que le está ocurriendo. Ante esa idea me siento poderosa; recuerdo aquellos temores del principio en los que la realidad acecha y se cuela en la perfecta y pequeña burbuja de plástico en que se ha convertido nuestra vida. En estos momentos, mis temores parecen estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Una oleada de pasión recorre su cuerpo, y yo siento la misma presión en mi sexo cuando mi cuerpo responde a su deseo y al hecho de saber que he sido yo quien lo ha llevado hasta el límite. Un hambre sensual me invade, mi excitación no sería más fuerte si sus dedos estuviesen acariciándome. Me retuerzo un poco y muevo las caderas a la vez que la necesidad crece dentro de mí. Me encanta comprobar que Darien está tan excitado como yo. Y entonces me coloca las manos alrededor de la cintura y me levanta para dejarme en el asiento y subirme las piernas hasta sus hombros.

— ¿Qué estás…?

No me molesto en acabar la pregunta. Sé exactamente lo que está haciendo, y lo compruebo cuando se inclina hacia delante con las manos acariciando mis muslos al compás de sus movimientos.

Acaricia con la lengua la delicada piel que rodea el borde de mi tanga. Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo.

— Darien —gimo—. Mierda.

— Quédate quieta. —Siento su respiración ardiente sobre mi sexo—. No te muevas —me ordena, y a continuación pone todo de su parte para que no le obedezca, pues enciende el vibrador que llevo en el culo, me mordisquea el borde del tanga y juguetea con el clítoris al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendida, grito y arqueo todo el cuerpo al sentir las casi insoportables sensaciones que me recorren de la cabeza a los pies.

— Qué desobediente eres —me dice Darien, apaga el vibrador y me pone las manos en el trasero—. Vamos a ver cómo resolvemos esto.

Veo un pícaro brillo en su mirada y trago saliva.

— Me quedaré quieta.

— Demasiado tarde —dice. Retira el dilatador, lo que provoca una nueva oleada de sensaciones mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce en señal de protesta. Sonríe, lo envuelve en un pañuelo y se lo mete en el bolsillo—. Creo que a alguien le gustan mis juguetes. Tendré que pensar en más formas de jugar con ellos.

— Oh, Dios, sí —digo de manera impulsiva, ansiosa por descubrir qué más quiere probar.

Se desliza hacia abajo pegado a mi cuerpo y me besa la pierna izquierda mientras me quita la media hasta que llega a la correa del zapato.

— Esto debería ser agradable.

Me muerdo el labio, intentando descubrir qué tiene en mente.

— Supongo que eres consciente de que si me estropeas los zapatos te meterás en un lío.

— ¿Aunque eso te vuelva loca?

Me acaricia el empeine, que en estos zapatos queda al desnudo. Cierro los ojos, tratando de pensar pese al asalto a esta zona erógena deliciosamente nueva.

— Algunas cosas son tan sagradas como el sexo —le explico—. Y entre ellas están los zapatos.

Sonríe.

— _Touché_ , señorita Tsukino. —Siento la presión de sus labios donde antes estaban sus dedos y tengo que morderme el labio para poder permanecer quieta como me ha ordenado—. Seré bueno contigo.

Al verlo coger el cinturón y atarlo alrededor de mi tobillo abro mucho los ojos. Coloca el cierre en su lugar y aprieta. Después de eso, me dedica una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Uno listo.

No sé qué decir. Tengo la pierna izquierda inmovilizada.

— Darien… —comienzo a decir, pero no vale la pena protestar.

No se va a detener. Y la verdad es que tampoco quiero que lo haga.

— Ahora veamos qué podemos hacer con este otro.

Recuerdo que la limusina forma parte de la flota de la compañía Chiba International cuando le veo acercar la mano sin vacilación a un panel camuflado en el suelo. Lo abre y saca una caja blanca con una cruz roja en la tapa. Me apoyo en los codos.

— ¿Primeros auxilios? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Por supuesto, estoy bromeando. Bueno, en parte. Me mira, desliza la mano lentamente sobre mi muslo y la coloca en mi sexo.

— Sorprendiéndote.

«Oh.»

Trago saliva. ¿De verdad creía poseer un ápice de control? Si tenía alguno cuando comenzamos esta aventura, ha desaparecido ya. Darien es mi dueño y puede hacer conmigo lo que le apetezca, y el hecho de pensarlo todavía me excita más.

— Túmbate, nena. Túmbate y confía en mí.

Obedezco, porque confío en él. Observo cómo desenrolla una venda, y luego la enrolla alrededor de mi tobillo, justo por debajo de la tobillera de platino y esmeraldas. Ata uno de los extremos de la venda a alguna parte del armazón del asiento que no alcanzo a ver y le hace un nudo. Intento mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Estoy completamente inmovilizada. Completamente abierta. Y completamente excitada.

— Darien. —Mi voz suena débil y ronca de deseo—. Darien, por favor.

— Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que por favor te toque?

La simple idea de sus manos sobre mí es suficiente para hacer que me retuerza de placer anticipado.

— Sí. Por Dios, sí. Tócame. Fóllame. Por favor, Darien, te necesito.

Esta noche se ha convertido en una larga sesión de auténtica tortura sexual, y yo he cruzado la línea de la desesperación.

— Mmm… —Cambia de posición y se levanta del suelo para sentarse en el borde del asiento en el que estoy abierta de piernas. Alargo una mano hacia él ansiosa de que me toque el sexo, pero hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza antes de que le ponga la mano sobre la pierna—. No. Los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Muy bien —añade cuando los extiendo tal y como me ha ordenado.

Alarga una mano, que queda suspendida en el aire delante de mis pechos. Debajo de la blusa de pedrería tengo los pezones erectos, y deliciosamente sensibles por las pinzas con que me los ha adornado al principio de la noche. Me muerdo el labio inferior, impaciente, ansiando que me toque. El más ligero roce en un pecho. Una suave caricia en el pezón. Cualquier cosa que alivie la tremenda y creciente presión.

Por supuesto, no lo hace. En vez de eso, baja la mano sin siquiera rozarme a lo largo de mi cuerpo: los pechos, el vientre, el palpitante coño, y sigue por mis piernas hasta que los dedos de los pies se retuercen en un inútil intento de acercarme a él. No funciona. No llega a tocarme. Se limita a flotar en una especie de colchón de aire que nos separa, y ese aire se vuelve cada vez más caliente, como si estuviera atrapada debajo de una manta eléctrica y no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de quitármela para refrescarme.

Ni siquiera noto el aire acondicionado entre las piernas. Solo noto el leve roce del tejido sobre mi sexo que provoca el movimiento de la limusina y mi propio pulso; este retumba con tanta fuerza que mi ropa tiembla con cada latido del corazón. La voz de Darien es poco más que un murmullo cuando me habla.

— Dime, Sere, ¿te imaginas el roce de la yema de mi dedo en el interior de tu muslo? ¿El modo en el que se tensaría tu cuerpo en respuesta a algo que no es una caricia ni una cosquilla?

— Eh… Sí.

Hablo tan bajo que dudo que me haya oído. Pero no importa. Sigue hablando.

— Un baile sensual, como el roce de una pluma sobre tus bragas. Un dedo que se curva para tirar de ellas hacia un lado. ¿Y luego qué, Sere? ¿Qué caricias querrás después?

No respondo, porque se ha movido. No para ponerse entre mis piernas, donde mi sexo palpita en respuesta a la sensualidad de su voz y al erotismo de sus palabras. Casi se pone en pie, por lo que ahora su cadera está a la altura de mi pecho, y empieza a aprisionarme hábilmente las muñecas con el cinturón de seguridad más alejado de nosotros.

— Darien, ¿qué…?

Pero no me molesto en terminar la pregunta, porque ya ha acabado y sé lo que estaba haciendo. Me ha atado las manos, como me ha atado las piernas, de modo que estoy completamente inmovilizada sobre el largo asiento de cuero de la parte trasera de la limusina.

— ¿Eso quieres, Sere? ¿Quieres que te folle?

— Sabes que sí —le respondo con voz tranquila, aunque en realidad lo que quiero es gritarle «Sí, sí, joder, sí».

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Cómo dices? —me pregunta, y casi grito por la frustración.

— Sí. Por favor, señor.

Me sonríe muy despacio; su gesto quizá expresa demasiada seguridad en sí mismo. Se me acerca con unas tijeras pequeñas en la mano. Desliza una de las hojas debajo de la tira del tanga, corta dos veces, y el tejido se parte.

Mi cuerpo se arquea y se estremece, y suplica tanto como mis palabras.

— Por favor, Darien. Por favor, por favor, fóllame.

— Señorita Tsukino, créame cuando le digo que nada me gustaría más, pero no. Me temo que no. Todavía no.

Gimoteo. Se inclina hacia delante para susurrarme al oído.

— ¿Qué te parecería si te dijera que te tocaras? Ah, pero tampoco puedes.

Tiro del cinturón que me tiene atadas las manos, pero es en vano. Puedo moverme un poco a la izquierda y a la derecha, pero básicamente estoy inmovilizada en el punto en el que me encuentro. Baja la mano y tira del borde de la blusa. No llega a tocarme la piel, pese a que arqueo la espalda, como si mi cuerpo quisiera intentarlo aunque mi mente supiera que es inútil. Tras unos instantes consigue quitarme la camisa, lo que deja a la vista el sujetador con lacitos y la cadena que se extiende entre mis dos pezones, tremendamente erectos. Pasa un dedo por la cadena y luego tira con suavidad, lo que provoca que me arquee de nuevo cuando una nueva descarga eléctrica me recorre desde los pechos hasta el coño palpitante.

— Cariño —murmura—. Me encanta lo caliente que te pones, cómo responde tu cuerpo. ¿Sabes lo que representa para mí saber que te me has entregado de un modo tan absoluto? Sin barreras, sin inhibiciones. Eres completamente mía. Para tocarte, para tentarte, para provocarte.

— Lo que usted quiera, señor Chiba. —Tengo la voz ronca por la pasión—. Lo que usted necesite.

— Me alegra mucho oírlo —me dice antes de acomodarse en el banco situado perpendicularmente al asiento en que me encuentro atada—. Lo que ahora mismo quiero es mirarte. Tu piel enrojecida. Tu coño, excitado, húmedo y suplicante. Tus pezones endurecidos y la agitación de tu pecho mientras intentas controlar la respiración. Me la pone dura, Sere, me la pone muy dura verte en esta postura, abierta de piernas y esperándome, a sabiendas de que he sido yo el que te ha puesto en este estado.

Solo puedo gemir. Me resulta imposible articular palabra, la capacidad de hablar ha desaparecido bajo la violencia de las sensaciones que asaltan todo mi cuerpo.

Se inclina hacia delante y pulsa el botón del intercomunicador para preguntarle al conductor a cuánto estamos del hotel. Nos encontramos ya a pocas manzanas, y no sé si sentirme aliviada o frustrada cuando Darien le dice que dé vueltas a la manzana hasta nuevo aviso.

Apaga el intercomunicador, me sonríe y se sirve una copa de whisky con hielo. No deja de mirarme mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y toma un largo trago antes de ponerse de nuevo a mi lado sin soltar el vaso.

— Abre.

Abro la boca, y saca un cubito de hielo sosteniéndolo entre el pulgar y el índice. Me lo pasa suavemente por los labios y abro más la boca para sacar la lengua y notar el suave sabor del licor. Este no tarda en desvanecerse, porque Darien me coloca el cubito sobre el vientre. Tres grandes gotas caen sobre la piel sobrecalentada. La sensación es electrizante, y me arqueo de nuevo con un jadeo, ansiosa. Las gotas giran sobre mi piel por el movimiento, lo que deja un rastro fresco que desciende hasta mi pubis. Mi piel se estremece. Ahora mi necesidad es palpable.

Darien me mira a los ojos y con lentitud, con una lentitud angustiosa, pasa el cubito entre el muslo y la sensible piel de mi sexo. Mi cuerpo se sacude, y no estoy segura de si lo hace para escapar porque no soporta más el suplicio o porque intenta desesperadamente conseguir más. Lo único que sé es que no puedo escapar. Estoy atada e inmovilizada, y Darien puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

— Dios, Darien, ¿qué haces?

— A menos que no esté haciéndolo nada, pero que nada bien, te estoy poniendo muy cachonda. —

Mete lo poco que queda del cubito de hielo en el vaso—. Por cierto, querida, creo que lo he conseguido. —Se reclina sobre su asiento y pulsa el botón del intercomunicador—. Da otra vuelta a la manzana y luego llévanos al hotel.

Me doy cuenta de que no vamos a ir más allá, al menos de momento. «Maldita sea.»

— ¿Me estás castigando? Porque no descarto suplicarte.

Se echa a reír.

— ¿Castigarte? Solo sigo las pistas que me has dejado.

— ¿Las pistas que te he dejado? —exclamo, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

Le brillan los ojos por la diversión.

— Me dijiste que nunca te habían besado ni habías practicado el sexo oral en una limusina. Supuse que nunca te habían atado medio desnuda en una limusina. Ni en Múnich ni en ningún otro lugar. ¿Me equivoco?

— No te equivocas, pero tampoco me han follado en una limusina en Múnich —aclaro, de forma casi airada—. Pero por lo que parece, eso lo has pasado por alto.

— ¿Tiene alguna queja, señorita Tsukino?

— Joder, sí, señor Chiba.

— ¿Sabes? Me siento tentado de dejarte así para siempre. —Me recorre lentamente con la mirada, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. La inspección es pausada, y se detiene especialmente sobre mis pechos, y luego sobre el vientre desnudo, para terminar en mi sexo. Me estremezco cuando los músculos de mi vagina se tensan por la necesidad que tengo de Darien—. Podríamos viajar en coche por Europa contigo abierta de piernas en la parte trasera de la limusina, abierta a mi placer.

— O podríamos volver ahora mismo al hotel y usted podría seguir jugando de un modo perverso conmigo. —Levanto la vista para mirarle y le sonrío—. Usted decide, señor Chiba. Pero como mínimo, tendrá que desatarme.

Atravesamos la recepción del hotel como si lleváramos puestas anteojeras y nos dirigimos directamente hacia el ascensor, que parece abrirse por arte de magia nada más llegar a él, como si el edificio fuera consciente de la desesperada necesidad que tenemos de llegar a la habitación. Estamos solos en el ascensor, y me recuesto sobre Darien. Sus brazos me rodean de un modo automático. Y yo me digo que nada puede ir mal en el mundo.

Llegamos a nuestra planta y salimos en cuanto se abren las puertas. Noto de inmediato que mi móvil vibra, y luego oigo el tintineo que anuncia un mensaje. Frunzo el entrecejo y trato de adivinar si será Taiki o Rei. No tengo intención de contestarles, pero tengo programado el móvil para que repita tres veces el zumbido de los mensajes recibidos y de ese modo no pasar por alto ninguno, lo que significa que como mínimo debo abrirlo para leerlo.

Es lo que hago… y un instante después me quedo inmovilizada en el pasillo cuando leo el texto. No procede de nadie que conozca. No sé de quién es el número de teléfono.

Sin embargo, el mensaje es algo que ya he visto anteriormente.

Puta, zorra, perra.

Recuerdo la carta anónima que me llegó a través de Chiba International, y una sensación nefasta me recorre la espalda. Creí que el mensaje se debía a mi decisión de aceptar dinero por posar desnuda.

Ahora me pregunto si no será por otra cosa.

— ¿Sere? —Damián se ha vuelto hacia mí con el ceño fruncido de preocupación—. ¿Qué pasa?

No quiero enseñarle el mensaje. No quiero que se rompa la burbuja que nos rodea, pero soy consciente de que está a punto de hacerse pedazos. Es más: sé que Darien necesita saber qué ha pasado.

Le entrego el móvil sin decir nada y me pongo en tensión mientras espero el estallido que veo crecer en sus ojos.

— ¿Es la primera vez que recibes un texto como este? —me pregunta con una voz tan firme, tranquila y fría como el propio infierno.

— Sí —le respondo con rotundidad.

Una vez más, noto la presión del mundo real a nuestro alrededor. El fino cristal de nuestra burbuja protectora empieza a resquebrajarse. No sé qué ocurrirá cuando la presión sea excesiva y esas diminutas fisuras estallen al fin bajo el peso del mundo. Aunque me temo que voy a descubrirlo.

Y cuando se produzca la explosión, albergo la esperanza de no tomar uno de los fragmentos y clavármelo en la carne blanda. Me estremezco.

— Bórralo —le digo con sequedad—. Haz que desaparezca de una puta vez.

— No. Vamos a rastrear quién lo ha mandado.

— Hazlo después. Por favor, Darien, déjalo para más tarde. Ahora no quiero pensar en eso.

Me mira fijamente durante un momento, y después apaga el móvil y se lo guarda en un bolsillo.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Hazme caso, cariño. Esta noche no lo vas a necesitar.

No puedo evitar responderle con una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando saca su móvil y también lo apaga.

— Ahora solo estamos tú y yo.

— Justo como a mí me gusta —le digo al tiempo que le tomo de la mano y le dejo que me envuelva de nuevo en el manto protector de su abrazo.

Mete la tarjeta en la ranura de la cerradura y veo cómo la luz pasa de roja a verde. Tengo el cuerpo tenso por la expectación. Espero lujuria y pasión, y las manos de Darien sobre mi cuerpo, dentro de mí.

Pero cuando abre la puerta, me doy cuenta de que el mundo real nos sigue a donde quiere.

Porque ante nosotros, sentada en el sofá donde Darien me ha follado tantas veces, hay una mujer a la que jamás creí que volvería a ver.

Una mujer que en tiempos ocupaba la cama de Darien._


	9. Capítulo 8

Esmeralda D'Amato es una chica alta, de cabello verde y tan increíblemente hermosa que casi duele mirarla. La odié desde el primer momento en que la vi hace seis años, cuando alejó a Darien de mí.

Por supuesto, en aquel momento no tenía nada que reclamarle a Darien, sin embargo me habría abalanzado sobre ella. Yo había participado en el concurso de belleza de Miss Try-County Texas, y la estrella del tenis Darien Chiba formaba parte del jurado de celebridades. No lo había visto nunca, pero él se me acercó cuando me encontraba junto al bufet, y me preguntó si podría tomarme un trozo de pastel de queso sin que mi madre se diese cuenta. En ese primer momento hubo entre nosotros una conexión electrizante, pero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías. Me dejó sin respiración. Qué demonios, aún me deja sin respiración. El simple hecho de estar hablando con él me despertó fantasías lujuriosas. Si me lo hubiera pedido, habría salido corriendo con él de la mano y no habría mirado atrás. Pero no me lo pidió. Y esa noche no se marchó conmigo, sino con Esmeralda.

No esperaba volver a verla nunca más.

Por otra parte, entonces tampoco esperaba ver a Darien de nuevo. Y ahora, al parecer, hemos vuelto al punto de partida.

De forma instintiva, me acerco a Darien. Me da la mano, y sus dedos automáticamente se enlazan con los míos.

Esmeralda mira un momento nuestras manos unidas, y tengo que reprimir una sonrisa triunfal. «Ja.

Chúpate esa, zorra.» La idea es mezquina. Pero sincera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La voz de Darien es fría; noto cómo se tensa su cuerpo, cómo le invade la rabia.

— Darien, querido, no te enfades.

Se estira, cual gato, mientras alcanza una copa de vino de la mesa que tiene a su lado. Toma un sorbo, como si estuviera en su casa.

Quisiera acercarme a ella y abofetearle la cara.

— ¿Cómo demonios has entrado? —le pregunta Darien.

Abre mucho los ojos y me mira.

— Después de todas las veces que he compartido esta habitación contigo, ya soy como de la familia.

Le pedí a uno de los chicos del servicio que me dejara pasar.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que eso podría costarle a ese chico su puesto de trabajo? Se echa a reír.

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que podríamos celebrar juntos tu victoria. Además, ¿cuándo me has echado de tu habitación, Darien? ¿Cuándo no te has alegrado de verme?

— Ahora —le responde.

Observo la cara de ella mientras Darien habla, y me sorprende comprobar que no hay reacción alguna. No parpadea. No está enfadada ni ofendida.

En otras palabras, Esmeralda ha venido sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a suceder. Perra asquerosa.

— Levántate —le digo—. Levántate y lárgate de aquí.

Eso sí la hace reaccionar. Me regala una condescendiente sonrisa forzada que solo consigue irritarme aún más. Darien me aprieta la mano, pero no dice nada. De algún modo sabe que esta es mi guerra particular.

— Tú eres Serena, ¿verdad? —me dice, aunque no cabe duda de que sabe muy bien quién soy—. Tú eres la jovencita que logró captar su atención en aquel ridículo concurso de Texas.

— Capté mucho más que su atención, Esmerilda —le contesto, equivocándome de nombre de forma deliberada.

Entorna los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura? La realidad pocas veces está a la altura de las expectativas. Espero que estés preparada para el día en que él se dé cuenta de que, después de todo, no eres la mujer que quería.

Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa de concurso y empleo un dulce acento texano para responderle:

— Creo que te confundes, querida. Soy yo la mujer que comparte su cama. Y a ti no quiere ni verte en ella. —Me imagino un estadio repleto de gente que se pone en pie y aplaude—. Y ahora lárgate de aquí.

Sé que he dado en el blanco por la forma en que clava los ojos en Darien, como si él fuese a curar su herida. Pero Darien no es su salvación.

—Ya has oído a la señorita. Lárgate.

Por un desagradable momento, temo que Esmeralda se ponga a gritar. Luego se levanta. Se mueve con deliberada lentitud mientras toma el último sorbo de vino y a continuación se cuelga el bolso en el hombro. Parece tardar una eternidad, pero finalmente atraviesa el umbral, llega hasta el pasillo y la pesada puerta se cierra con fuerza tras ella.

Me giro hacia Darien. Puedo ver la rabia en sus ojos. La creciente furia. Pero atenuada por algo distinto. Arrepentimiento. Y perdón. «No —pienso—. De ningún modo debe pedir disculpas por esa zorra.»

— Sere, yo…

— Tú, ¿qué? ¿Sabías que ella estaría aquí?

— Claro que no. —Su tono es duro, firme.

— ¿Crees que voy a ponerme celosa por saber que hubo un momento en que ella tenía libre acceso a esta habitación? —inquiero con una voz aún más firme. Tengo que preguntarle algo, y no voy a callármelo. Ladeo la cabeza, pensando—. ¿Con cuántos hoteles de Europa está Esmeralda íntimamente familiarizada?

— Maldita sea, Sere.

— ¿Uno? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco?

Se acerca hacia mí y yo retrocedo un paso, y luego otro hasta que arrimo la espalda a una de las columnas que separan el salón de la cocina y el comedor.

— ¿La empujaste hasta aquí? ¿Así? ¿Con fuerza contra la pared?

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunta con voz airada, y tengo la sensación de que he ido demasiado lejos.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

— Cabrearme.

Me besa con fuerza, y con la presión de sus labios sobre los míos me empuja la cabeza hacia atrás. Abro la boca para atraerlo mientras le rodeo con una pierna y lo abrazo por el cuello. Quiero tenerlo muy cerca. Quiero sentirlo, sentir nuestra atracción. Porque es algo que ni Esmeralda ni nadie puede destruir.

Bruscamente aparta la boca. Lo abrazo fuerte para poder sentir su respiración sobre el rostro mientras me habla.

— Ahora eres la única mujer de mi vida, Sere.

Respiro profundamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Acaso piensas que no lo sé?

De pronto advierte que he estado jugando con él.

— A menos que te encuentre en la cama con otra, ni se te ocurra pedir disculpas por haber estado con otras mujeres. Lo creas o no, Darien Chiba, nunca pensé que antes de conocerme hubieras hecho un voto de castidad.

Me mira de arriba abajo, con los ojos llenos de una peligrosa forma de calor.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto con cautela.

— Mi muy querida señorita Tsukino, creo que se ha ganado un merecido castigo.

— Oh. —Siento cómo mi cuerpo se estremece solo de pensar en sus manos golpeándome el trasero.

Sin embargo… Trato de retroceder un paso, pero la columna me lo impide—. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me he burlado de ti? Eso no parece muy justo.

— No, no lo es, pero no es por eso.

— Y entonces ¿por qué?

— ¿Realmente crees que es posible que alguna vez encuentres a otra mujer en nuestra cama?

— No —le digo.

— Bien, ahí lo tienes.

Cruzo los brazos.

— Pero tú ya sabes que no lo creo y que no me refería a eso.

— Es verdad. Pero te voy a contar un secretillo: es la mejor excusa que tengo para hacer que te tumbes y sentir escozor en la palma de mi mano.

Me relamo los labios. De repente el calor invade la habitación, y siento gotas de sudor en la nuca y entre los muslos. Me apoyo sobre la columna para no perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Mantengo un tono bajo y tranquilo; estoy muy, pero que muy segura de que yo sí que lo quiero.

— Ahora mismo, es lo que más quiero —me confirma Darien.

Recorre ligeramente la línea de mi mandíbula con la yema del dedo. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, de repente soy incapaz de concentrarme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me conoces mejor que nadie, Sere. Sabes por qué.

Lo sé. Me necesita de la misma forma en que yo solía necesitar un cuchillo, como ahora le necesito a él. En un día en que ha tenido que lidiar con horrorosas imágenes de su pasado y con una antigua novia zorra, necesita saber que voy a entregarme a él por completo. Porque Darien controla mi placer incluso controlando mi dolor. Necesita saber que puede llevarme hasta ese límite. Y necesita saber que yo quiero que lo haga.

Y yo también lo necesito.

Todo se ha salido de madre. No solo la aparición de Esmeralda en nuestra habitación, sino todo el día. La aparición de Taiki en Alemania. Las horribles fotografías. La reacción de Darien a la desestimación de la acusación de asesinato.

Demasiado ruido, y todo hervía dentro de mí, al punto que cuando Darien se derrumbó, yo anhelé el tacto de una cuchilla en la mano. Sin embargo, luché. Luché y gané. No necesitaba cortarme, pero necesitaba a Darien. Lo necesito. Necesito sentir sus manos sobre mí y la oleada de placer acompañada de una brusca punzada de dolor. Necesito la liberación de sentirme segura. Una válvula de seguridad que me impida explotar.

Lo necesito… y Darien también.

— Quítate la falda —me ordena con voz firme.

— Yo…

Me interrumpe con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Lo entiendo; hemos acabado de hablar. Estamos apartándonos. Estamos alejándonos del juicio, de Esmeralda y de los fotógrafos. Estamos mandando a la mierda al mundo real y regresando al interior de nuestra burbuja, que es precisamente donde quiero estar.

— La falda —me repite, y su tono no admite ningún tipo de discusión.

— Sí, señor —le respondo, y su suave sonrisa de aprobación se desliza sobre mí tan íntimamente como su mano sobre mi sexo.

Acerco la mano poco a poco a la cremallera de la falda y la desabrocho. Sacudo las caderas y me ayudo con las manos hasta que consigo liberarme de la falda, que cae formando un círculo a mis pies.

— Sal de ahí —dice Darien.

Lo hago.

— Ahora la blusa. Quítatela. Tírala por ahí.

Una vez más, obedezco. Siento una ráfaga de aire sobre mi recién desnuda piel, y la sensación se vuelve todavía más placentera por lo sensibles que tengo los pezones gracias a las pinzas y lo pesados que siento los pechos simplemente por el minúsculo peso de la cadena de plata. Me estremezco, no por el aire frío, sino por la expectación de lo que me espera. No sé qué tiene Darien en la cabeza.

Solo sé que quiero que ocurra, y que será espectacular. Me dispongo a desabrocharme el sujetador, pero él hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— No. Lo haré yo.

Se acerca, y de repente siento que casi no puedo respirar, como si el aire se hubiese vuelto tan espeso como un líquido. A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, a la forma en la que consigue que mi cuerpo se estremezca, el modo en que cada una de mis moléculas parece resplandecer cuando él está cerca de mí. Debería ser capaz de respirar sin temblar, y de estar a su lado sin tener la sensación de que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento. Pero no puedo, y ojalá ese día nunca llegue. Soy la esclava de este hombre, y no quiero que nada de eso cambie.

Sus manos me rozan la curva del pecho mientras separa las pinzas. Jadeo, sorprendida por la oleada de sensaciones que regresan a mis pezones, tan lujuriosas al menos como la sacudida inicial que provocó cuando me las puso. Deja la cadena y las pinzas sobre la barra, a continuación me quita el sujetador, lo que provoca una oleada de sacudidas de expectación por todo mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos, esperando sentir su boca cerca de mí, sus dientes rozando el pezón. Pero esa dulce sensación no llega.

En su lugar, las palmas de sus manos me recorren los brazos y sus dedos se cierran alrededor de mis muñecas. Me coloca con suavidad las manos por encima de la cabeza.

— Mantén los ojos cerrados —me susurra.

Siento cómo el satén se desliza con suavidad alrededor de la muñeca antes de apretarla, y la presión tira de mi mano hacia la columna.

— ¿Qué estás…?

— Calla —me interrumpe.

Un momento después, noto la misma presión alrededor de la otra muñeca. Trato de mover los brazos, pero están inmovilizadas, y me doy cuenta de que Darien ha usado mi sujetador para atarme a la columna.

— Muy listo —le digo.

— Seductor —replica—. ¿Me prometes que no vas a mirar?

— Sí.

— Mmm…

Por su tono, diría que no me cree; abro los ojos y me encuentro con su entrecejo fruncido. Sonrío avergonzada, pero no dice nada. Simplemente se da la vuelta y entra en el dormitorio, dejándome allí, atada a una columna del salón, vestida únicamente con unas medias con liguero, zapatos de tacón de aguja y un conservador collar de perlas.

Giro la cabeza, tratando de descubrir qué está haciendo, pero no veo nada. Presto atención, pero no oigo nada. Cierro los ojos y rezo en silencio para que no me haya dejado aquí sola. Para mí desgracia, sé muy bien que no puedo descartar esa posibilidad.

— ¿Darien?

No contesta.

— ¿Señor Chiba? ¿Señor?

De nuevo, la habitación permanece en silencio. Y yo, sola y prácticamente desnuda, no puedo hacer otra cosa que preguntarme cuánto tardará en regresar, y en ese sentido no puedo evitar preguntarme qué hará cuando vuelva. Tal vez este sea mi castigo, pero sé que la recompensa, cuando por fin llegue, será maravillosa.

— Creía que tenías más paciencia.

Oigo su voz, pero Darien no aparece.

— Pues yo creía que ibas a follarme. O que al menos ibas a azotarme.

Entonces entra en la habitación, con paso largo y firme, la espalda recta, y la expresión en su rostro es la de un hombre que no duda de que la Tierra girará en el sentido que él le ordene. En este momento todo ese poder se centra completamente en mí.

— ¿Decepcionada, señorita Tsukino?

— Tal vez me sienta un poco engañada —le digo.

— Le prometo que no se sentirá engañada cuando haya acabado con usted —me dice con tanto calor que es un auténtico milagro que no me derrita aquí mismo y me deshaga de mis ataduras como si fuese mantequilla—. No conseguí llevarte tan lejos como me hubiera gustado durante nuestro viaje en limusina. Tengo la intención de remediarlo ahora. Lenta y de forma muy, pero que muy exhaustiva.

Lleva algo en la mano, y tardo un minuto en darme cuenta de que se trata de una de sus corbatas.

— Tienes los ojos abiertos —observa.

— Ah.

No puedo discutírselo, ya que le estoy mirando directamente a los ojos.

— Ciérralos —me ordena, y así lo hago. Siento el roce de la seda sobre los ojos, y a continuación el tirón cuando anuda la corbata en la nuca. Sus labios acarician una esquina de mi boca—. Encantador.

— Me acaricia una oreja con los labios—. Ahora todo lo que oigas, todo lo que sientas, cada pedacito de placer, cada pizca de dolor, saldrá de mí. Así que dime, Sere, ¿eso te excita?

— Sabes que sí.

Sus labios me rozan el cuello, y sus palabras parecen resonar a través de mí.

— ¿Por qué?

Trago saliva. Es una pregunta que no esperaba.

— Porque… porque me conoces. Porque sabes lo que puedo aguantar. Sabes lo que quiero. Conoces mis límites, Darien. Y porque los llevas más allá.

— Buena chica.

Levanta la mano y con uno de sus dedos recorre sutilmente la línea de la clavícula, luego el collar de perlas. Un instante después, desabrocha el collar y oigo el tintineo de las perlas mientras lo estruja en la palma de la mano; luego envuelve mi pecho con esa misma mano. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro profundamente mientras dibuja pequeños círculos alrededor del pezón, acariciándolos con la dura y tersa superficie del puñado de perlas. Luego abre un poco más la mano y puedo sentir el roce del collar a medida que lo desenreda; acaricia mi pecho, la arrugada areola y el, ay, sensible pezón.

— Darien —susurro mientras arrastra un extremo del collar por mi vientre, con cuidado de dejar que solo la suave superficie de una de las piezas roce mi piel.

Es una sensación fascinante. El frío roce de la perla. La dulce expectación de no saber dónde será la próxima caricia.

Doy un pequeño salto cuando el collar roza el pubis, y me muerdo el labio inferior, obligándome a permanecer quieta.

— ¿Debería triturarlas como hacía Cleopatra? —susurra.

— No necesito un afrodisíaco —le contesto con voz entrecortada.

— No, no creo que lo necesites. Puedo ver el rubor de tu piel, puedo respirar el aroma de tu excitación. Cuando te toco, sé que te voy a encontrar desesperadamente húmeda para mí. ¿No es así, Sere?

— Oh, Dios, sí.

— Bien. —Noto que sonríe—. Ahora ábrete de piernas para mí.

Obedezco, y gimo cuando desliza el collar entre mis piernas, adelante y atrás, las perlas empiezan a resbalar con mi propia excitación. Cada una de las perfectas piezas recorre el clítoris, y la sensación es enloquecedora, justo donde quiero notarla, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no en el lugar exacto. No lo suficiente. Me estremezco, sin vergüenza alguna, con ganas de más. Por Dios, con ganas de todo.

— Chis —dice Darien.

Está justo delante de mí, y retira el collar; gimo en señal de protesta. Entonces siento sus dedos sobre mí, y noto cómo me acaricia, cómo me abre.

— Sí —le suplico.

Necesito sentirlo dentro de mí. Necesito correrme, explotar, liberar esta enloquecedora presión. Oigo el crujido de las perlas de nuevo en su mano, y luego hace rodar todo el collar sobre mi desesperado sexo. Me bombardea un cúmulo de sensaciones, el calor me ahoga. Me siento al límite, desesperadamente excitada, y a punto de gritar y suplicar. Pero no espero que él me tire de las piernas y deslice las perlas dentro de mí.

— ¡Darien! ¿Qué…?

Me hace callar con un beso.

— Silencio, y quédate quieta —me ordena.

Entonces se marcha y me deja desnuda, expuesta e insatisfecha, con mi sexo pesado por el nudo de perlas escondido en mi interior, con mi cuerpo desesperado por sus caricias, y con la cabeza dando vueltas a todas las posibilidades.

— ¿Darien?

Al principio no le oigo. Luego detecto un pequeño movimiento detrás de mí. Trato de liberarme de los lazos que mantienen mis manos atadas sobre mi cabeza. Quiero quitarme la venda de los ojos. Quiero ver. Quiero a Darien.

Sin embargo, no sirve de nada, y lo único que consigo es mover las perlas aún más. Siento unas pequeñas sacudidas que recorren todo mi cuerpo, pero no son suficientes para provocar la explosión que ansío tan desesperadamente. Darien, maldito sea, me ha llevado hasta el límite y me ha dejado plantada.

Y esto, creo yo, es parte del castigo que me prometió.

La columna con la que mi trasero está ya tan familiarizado es la línea de demarcación entre el salón y la cocina de la suite. La mayoría de las noches hemos comido fuera o hemos pedido la cena al servicio de habitaciones, así que solo hemos usado la cocina para guardar el vino y el helado en la nevera (el helado fue un capricho nocturno de hace una semana). Inspeccioné la nevera mi primera noche en Alemania y me impresionó comprobar que estaba muy bien abastecida.

Le oigo moverse, pero no adivino qué está haciendo. El golpe de un cajón al abrirse. Ruido de cubiertos. Y a continuación el suave ritmo de los pasos de Darien acercándose a mí.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que estás? —Me pregunta—. La piel sonrosada. Los pezones erectos. Los labios separados como si estuviesen aguardando un beso.

— Lo estoy esperando —digo.

Me recompensa con el leve roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Leve, sí, pero tan poderoso… Al igual que el efecto mariposa en la teoría del caos, esa minúscula sensación ha provocado una reacción en cadena que envía un torrente de chispas por todo mi cuerpo. Es deliciosamente dulce, pero no es suficiente.

— Date la vuelta —me dice.

— Mmm…

Tiro de las manos, que continúan sobre mi cabeza atadas a la columna.

— Cruza las muñecas y date la vuelta —me indica, y aunque dudo, consigo hacerlo. Ahora estoy de cara a la columna, aunque con la venda de los ojos no puedo ver nada, y de espaldas a Darien—.

Buena chica. Ahora baja un poco. Eso es… —añade mientras trato de mover las manos hacia abajo.

Tengo que deslizarlas para conseguirlo, y acabo con el torso casi paralelo al suelo. La postura desplaza las perlas, y dejo escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Recorre la curva de mi trasero con la palma de la mano, y me muerdo el labio inferior a la espera de una caricia más firme.

— Precioso —susurra, y desliza los dedos hacia abajo.

Estoy tan húmeda y tan preparada que su pequeño gemido de placer me hace estremecer de nuevo. Trago saliva, esperando que introduzca sus dedos dentro de mí, pero entonces retira la mano y comienzo a gimotear. Oigo a Darien echarse a reír.

— Enseguida. Pero antes tengo otra cosa pensada para ti. Las piernas —me dice golpeando con suavidad el interior de mis muslos—. Ábrelas un poco más.

Obedezco de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. No era su mano lo que tenía sobre mi pierna en ese momento, pero no sé qué era…

— Es increíble la de cosas interesantes que pueden encontrarse en una cocina —comenta Darien

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Esto, por ejemplo, parece muy curioso.

Siento que algo tibio y liso presiona con suavidad mi trasero. La superficie es ligeramente rugosa, e inclino la cabeza sin darme cuenta, tratando de adivinar qué es.

— Una simple cuchara de cocina de madera —me explica Darien, como si me estuviese contestando—. ¿Quién diría que podría resultar tan seductora?

Siento una corriente de aire frío cuando quita la cuchara, pero desaparece casi inmediatamente, sustituido por el escozor de la madera contra mi carne. Grito, el culo me arde, pero la firme presión de la mano de Darien contra mi trasero lo calma casi de inmediato. Rápidamente aparta la mano, y me golpea de nuevo, no demasiado fuerte, pero con tanta presión que es como si un millón de pinchazos de placer se concentrase en el mismo lugar. Me retuerzo un poco, con ganas de más. Quiero que el dolor se concentre en mí, y que Darien me lance hacia las estrellas.

— Eso es, nena. Estás brillando, pero tienes el trasero en llamas.

No puedo hablar. Solo quiero más. Pero no me espero el siguiente golpe… no es en el trasero, sino en el sexo. Un ligero golpe ascendente con la parte posterior de la cuchara, que apenas roza el clítoris.

Pero que provoca pequeñas sacudidas en mi interior. Luego otro azote, este más fuerte, y grito a medida que me acerco más y más al límite. Me muerdo el labio, con ganas de más, solo uno más. Uno más que me lleve hasta el final.

Pero en lugar del golpe de la madera contra mi sexo, son los dedos de Darien los que están dentro de mí, y tira de las perlas. Me arqueo y grito de sorpresa y alivio mientras saca las perlas de mi interior, y cada pequeña pieza redondeada me acaricia el sensible clítoris. Cada una de las perlas intensifica la sensación. Cada milímetro me lanza en espiral hasta que mi garganta deja escapar un grito y mi cuerpo tiembla y se estremece, incapaz de soportar la fuerza del éxtasis que da vueltas sin control dentro de mí.

— Oh, sí, cariño. Sí…

Y entonces oigo el golpeteo de las perlas al caer al suelo. Oigo el roce de la tela contra la piel mientras Darien se quita los vaqueros. Siento sus manos acariciarme las caderas, mi trasero. Y sus dedos dentro de mí, abriéndome, preparándome, aunque en este momento ya no es necesario.

Respiro hondo y gimo de placer al sentir su miembro rozar los pliegues de mi piel. Empuja con fuerza, se clava dentro, muy dentro, tan profundo que parece que no tuviésemos fin; nos desplomamos el uno contra el otro.

Me suelta las caderas y se inclina hacia delante para acariciarme un seno con una mano, presiona el pezón con los dedos mientras atrae mi cuerpo hacia él al ritmo de sus embestidas, como si estuviésemos envueltos en una corriente de electricidad, chispeante y viva. Me envuelve con la otra mano en busca de mi sensible clítoris. Lo acaricia con suavidad hasta que siento un inmenso placer, tan intenso que me hace perder la noción del origen de las sensaciones, solo sé que están ahí. Que soy placer. Que soy electricidad. Que soy de Darien.

El segundo orgasmo me golpea con la misma rapidez. Es una explosión, grito, mi cuerpo se contrae alrededor de Darien, el roce de su dedo contra el clítoris es ahora tan intenso que raya el dolor. Aunque no se detiene. Sino que sigue y sigue y sigue, hasta que su propia liberación llega mientras mi cuerpo aún tiembla y se estremece… Si no estuviera atada a la columna, probablemente caería desplomada al suelo.

— Darien…

Es todo lo que puedo decir. Es suficiente.

— Chis.

Me desata las manos, pero no me quita la venda de los ojos. Muy despacio, me lleva a la habitación y me tumba sobre la cama.

— Quiero verte —le digo, mientras comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo con delicados besos.

— Me ves mejor que nadie.

Me quita la venda con suavidad. Abro los ojos y encuentro a Darien que me sonríe, y todas mis emociones están reflejadas en su rostro. Me besa, profunda y lentamente, su boca reclama la mía.

— Estoy exhausta —le digo con una sonrisa—. No sé si podré moverme de nuevo.

— ¿No? Eso no es bueno.

Me acaricia suavemente la piel con los dedos. Cuando llega a las cicatrices del interior de los muslos, recorre la peor de todas con la yema del dedo, levanta la cabeza y me mira. En sus ojos veo reflejado amor, deseo, respeto… Lanzo un suspiro tembloroso.

— Exhausta o no, tengo que tenerte de nuevo.

— Tómame —respondo.

Lo atraigo hacia mí, extiendo las piernas y elevo las caderas al mismo tiempo en señal de invitación. Me penetra lentamente, y nos movemos a un ritmo sensual que me hace que quiera llorar de placer cuando me llena. Me levanto un poco y acerco su boca a la mía, en completa conexión con él.

— Ahora tú abajo —le ruego cuando acabo de besarlo—. Quiero verte debajo de mí.

Arquea una ceja pero obedece, así que me coloco a horcajadas sobre él, lo introduzco aún más dentro de mí mientras me balanceo lentamente arriba y abajo, saliendo y entrando por completo para excitarle un poco más. Observo su cara, ese hermoso rostro que he visto reflejar tantas emociones, la alegría y el éxtasis, la rabia y la frustración, una y otra vez, aunque ahora mismo solo se le ve feliz, y este estado creo que tiene que ser motivo de orgullo para mí. Darien Chiba es un hombre complicado. Y, sin embargo, lo que necesita soy yo.

A pesar de mi felicidad, me vuelven a la cabeza las palabras de Esmeralda, y no puedo sino estar impresionada por la forma en que reflejan mis más oscuros pensamientos anteriores. En cuanto asoma la cabeza de la realidad, las cosas comienzan a torcerse y a girar fuera de control.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Darien con los ojos clavados en mi cara.

No quiero colocar un nubarrón entre nosotros, pero tampoco deseo esconderle mis miedos a Darien. Y menos cuando sé que es la única persona capaz de hacerlos desaparecer.

— Tonterías —digo—. Estaba pensando en lo que Esmeralda dijo. En la realidad.

— Esmeralda es una zorra fría e insensible. La única realidad que conozco eres tú. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

— No —le respondo con firmeza—. Pero, Darien, dicen tantas cosas de nosotros… No quiero sentir que vivimos en una burbuja de fantasía, pero a veces creo que es así, y que la realidad no deja de intentar romperla. El juicio. Los correos y mensajes de texto que nos acosan. La prensa. Y ahora tu antigua novia.

— Que se jodan —dice.

— Darien, estoy hablando en serio.

— Y yo también —contesta con la expresión más intensa que jamás le he visto—. Al final del día solo quedamos tú y yo. Nosotros construimos nuestra propia realidad, Sere. Y nadie nos la puede arrebatar.


	10. Capítulo 9

Mientras bajamos en el ascensor a la mañana siguiente con el botones y un carro lleno de equipaje, miro alrededor una y otra vez incapaz de librarme de la sensación de que olvido algo.

— Tengo esa habitación alquilada permanentemente —me tranquiliza Darien—. Si te has dejado algo, el hotel nos lo enviará.

— ¿La habitación es tuya?

No sé de qué me sorprendo; después de todo él es el dueño de la mayor parte del universo conocido. Y ya sabía que tiene una suite permanente en el hotel Century Plaza para los clientes que viajan a Los Ángeles.

— Tenemos bastantes clientes de Chiba International que visitan las oficinas de esta ciudad como para justificar el gasto. —Habla de manera despreocupada, como si el hecho de alquilar una de las habitaciones más caras en uno de los hoteles más caros de Europa durante trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año fuera una nimiedad—. Si las camareras encuentran algo, el conserje llamará a nuestro enlace de la compañía. No te preocupes.

Asiento, esperando que no haya ninguna llamada, y entonces recuerdo lo que he olvidado y me doy un golpe en la cabeza mentalmente.

— ¡Mi teléfono! —exclamo—. Tenemos que volver.

Trato de visualizar dónde lo dejé, pero no me acuerdo. ¿Quizá está cargándose en el bar?

— Todavía lo tengo yo —me tranquiliza Darien, y entonces lo saca de la bandolera de piel que usa como maletín.

— ¡Ah! —Noto que se me encoge el estómago. Me había olvidado por completo del mensaje de texto que recibí anoche de mi acosador, y no es que me haga mucha gracia recordarlo—. ¿Has averiguado algo?

— Todavía no. Se lo he mandado a mi equipo. Con suerte tendrán noticias para cuando estemos de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Mientras tanto, no lo borres.

— De acuerdo —le digo, aunque me espanta ver el número cada vez que abro mis mensajes de texto.

Como Darien apagó el teléfono, pulso el botón para encenderlo y revisar mis mensajes, correos y mensajes de voz. No espero que haya muchos; Taiki está aquí y sabe que me voy de viaje, pero puede que Rei, Setsuna o Blaine me hayan enviado algo, sobre todo si se han enterado de que el caso de Darien fue desestimado.

En efecto, tengo un mensaje de Rei lleno de emoticonos de globos, confeti y como una docena de caras sonrientes seguidos de NPEAV («No Puedo Esperar A Verte») y otra serie de globos. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante esta tontada, pero la verdad es que también sonrío. Le contesto diciéndole que tampoco yo puedo esperar a verla.

Setsuna y Blaine dejaron un mensaje de voz diciéndome cuántas ganas tienen de que volvamos y que le dé a Darien un abrazo de su parte.

— Y no te cortes y dale un beso de mi parte —añade Setsuna.

También tengo dos correos electrónicos. El primero es de mi madre; solo verlo hace que me encoja.

He llegado a un punto en mi vida en que no siento la constante presión de su dominio y sé que simplemente debería borrar el correo y cantar victoria por haber alcanzado la cordura. Sin embargo, es un paso demasiado grande. En vez de eso lo archivo sin leer en una carpeta. Algún día lo borraré o lo leeré; de momento mi única victoria es que he sido capaz de hacerle frente. El segundo correo es mucho más agradable. Es de Lisa, una mujer que he conocido recientemente, pero que espero que pase pronto al nivel de «amiga». Leo por encima el mensaje y no puedo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Buenas noticias? —inquiere Darien.

— Quizá. Es de Lisa.

Estoy a punto de continuar pero hemos llegado al vestíbulo y, al salir del ascensor, veo a Taiki apoyado contra una pared inmersa en una animada conversación con una mujer morena y delgada. Me tenso, desconfiando inmediatamente. Taiki se ha comprometido definitivamente con su novia ocasional, Amy, pero no es un prometido fiel, como evidencia su reciente jugueteo entre las sábanas con Rei.

Me relajo un poco cuando la chica se vuelve y le veo la cara; es una de las socias de Bender, Twain & McGuire, y me he topado con ella unas cuantas veces durante los meses de preparación del juicio.

Me digo que ella y Taiki se tratan con la cordialidad propia de colegas y entonces suelto un apenas audible « ¡Mierda!» cuando ella extiende la mano y le acaricia el brazo antes de separarse de Taiki y dirigirse hacia la zona de ascensores.

— Habla con él más tarde —me aconseja Darien, y me doy cuenta de que ha estado observándome y mirando a Taiki—. Pero primero será mejor que te calmes.

Empiezo a decirle que no quiero calmarme en absoluto. Lo que quiero es recriminar al salido de mi amigo. Pero sé que Darien tiene razón, ahora no es el momento, así que continúo a su lado, siguiendo al botones y a nuestro equipaje.

Pero Taiki cambia mis planes. Taiki, que no debe de haberse dado cuenta de lo que he visto, se apresura a alcanzarnos.

— Sere —dice y me atrae para abrazarme—. ¿Te marchas hoy?

— Nos marchamos —le respondo con voz tensa, y sé muy bien que Taiki la notará. Me conoce demasiado bien.

— Vale. —Se mete las manos en los bolsillos—. Así que te veré en el otro lado del charco, ¿no?

— Por supuesto —le contesto—. Nos tomaremos unas copas.

— ¡Dios, claro que sí!

El silencio flota entre nosotros, incómodo y lleno de fantasmas del pasado. No puedo evitar recordar un tiempo no muy lejano en que no parábamos de hablar en cuanto nos encontrábamos. Y no digamos si salíamos a tomar copas. Perdíamos la noción del tiempo y nos acababan echando a patadas cuando tenían que cerrar el local. Pero esos recuerdos son difusos y débiles. Distintos de la cortante y peligrosa realidad que ahora llena el espacio entre nosotros. Alargo la mano hacia Darien y él me la aprieta, dándome fuerzas incluso antes de que se lo pida. Me parece vislumbrar una pizca de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Taiki antes de dirigirse a Darien.

— Felicidades de nuevo, tío. Estoy muy contento de que se haya acabado esa pesadilla.

— Te lo agradezco —responde Darien—. Y gracias por haber trabajado tanto.

Su voz deja traslucir tensión, pero también sinceridad, y yo me pongo contenta. No espero milagros, pero también sé que si Darien y Taiki no pueden encontrar una forma de convivir, yo no tendré la menor posibilidad de recuperar mi amistad con este último. Nos despedimos y seguimos nuestro camino hasta el puesto del aparcacoches.

— ¿Quizá me lo he imaginado todo? —le pregunto a Darien en cuanto estamos fuera. Le hablo de la chica, por supuesto, y es obvio que Darien piensa lo mismo que yo. Quiero creer que ha sido un encuentro inocente, pero me ha parecido que Taiki estaba tonteando con la mujer, y ahora me digo que si hubiera ido a tomar algo a la habitación de Taiki alguna noche, seguramente no lo habría encontrado solo.

— No —responde Darien—. Este asunto le va a estallar en la cara. No solo por la chica en sí, sino porque vive en un mundo de fantasía y la realidad acabará atrapándole.

— Lo sé —admito—. Taiki ha sido siempre un maestro de la negación.

Llega la limusina y el aparcacoches sujeta la puerta abierta mientras el botones carga el maletero con nuestro equipaje. Darien se queda atrás para darle propina al personal, pero yo me subo al coche mientras le doy vueltas a lo que acaba de decir sobre la realidad. Porque tiene razón. Al final la realidad atrapa a todo el mundo. La única cuestión es: ¿se puede sobrevivir cuando eso ocurre?

Darien entra en la limusina y estoy segura de que sabe lo que estoy pensando. Su expresión se suaviza y se acomoda a mi lado para tomarme de la mano en silencio. No dice nada hasta que salimos de las calles de la ciudad y entramos en la A9 en dirección al aeropuerto. No obstante, su silencio es elocuente. Cuando se vuelve hacia mí sé perfectamente de qué me está hablando.

— Diferentes realidades, Sere —me dice simplemente—. Tú y yo estamos juntos y podemos soportar cualquier cosa que el mundo nos arroje.

Respiro profundamente y me esfuerzo en no formular las preguntas que tengo en la punta de la lengua, suplicando ser liberadas: « ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podremos sobrevivir? ¿Podremos seguir viviendo después de que la burbuja estalle?».

Darien continúa hablando; o no se da cuenta o hace caso omiso de las preguntas que no he pronunciado y que para mí son imposibles de ignorar.

— Taiki tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar de lo que nosotros tenemos. Ser parte de algo especial. Pero tiene miedo y por eso sabotea su propia felicidad. —Alarga la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso; el gesto es tan dulce que tengo ganas de llorar—. En cambio yo no estoy asustado. Al menos no por eso. Y tú tampoco.

Tiene razón. Aún hay muchas cosas que me dan miedo, pero estar con Darien no es una de ellas.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Lisa? —pregunta Darien, y una vez más no puedo sino maravillarme de lo perspicaz que es este hombre.

No tengo miedo de estar con Darien, pero todavía sufro ataques de pánico cuando pienso en dirigir mi propio negocio. Lisa no es solo una amiga, sino también una colega en potencia, pues trabaja como asesora de empresas.

— Dice que uno de sus clientes se traslada a Boston y quiere subarrendar un local en Sherman Oaks con un descuento bastante elevado.

— ¡Excelente noticia! —exclama Darien.

— Quizá —le digo—. Todavía no estoy segura de que lo necesite.

La fase preliminar de mi negocio ha sido un tema de conversación frecuente entre Darien y yo a lo largo de nuestra estancia en Alemania. No solo quería oír sus reflexiones (después de todo, ¿quién podría darme mejores consejos que un multimillonario hecho a sí mismo?), sino que hablar sobre mis aventuras empresariales conseguía desviar nuestra atención del juicio. Darien está convencido de que debería montar un negocio en alguna parte y ofrecerme como diseñadora de aplicaciones para empresas pequeñas mientras trabajo en proyectos mayores. Comparto su idea, pero eso no significa que no esté nerviosa.

— Al menos, deberías hablar con ella. Es lista y tiene buena reputación, además de una sólida clientela. Puede ayudarte.

Tuerzo el gesto, pero sé que tiene razón. Ya discutimos sobre ese asunto después de que la oficina de Darien llevara a cabo una verificación de antecedentes sobre Lisa. Darien solo quería asegurarse de que era legal. Le solté un breve discursillo y le dije que yo me ocuparía de mis propios asuntos. Me dijo que le diera las gracias por quitarme esa carga de los hombros. La noche acabó en un baño con velas, pero eso no significaba que no me hubiera irritado. La conclusión, sin embargo, es que Lisa me gusta. Las veces que hemos hablado hemos hecho buenas migas. Y soy lo bastante nueva en Los Ángeles como para ansiar añadir unos cuantos amigos más al pequeño círculo que he reunido desde que me mudé a la ciudad. Decidida, le escribo un correo diciéndole que estaría encantada de quedar con ella. Después dejo el teléfono en mi bolso e intento controlar la respiración. A mi lado, Darien se ríe.

— Lo has hecho bien. Incluso te llevaré a comer fuera para celebrarlo. ¿Te apetecen _fish and chips_?

— ¿ _Fish and chips_?

— Tengo que hacer una parada en Londres.

— De acuerdo. ¿Hotaru?

— ¿Te importa?

— Por supuesto que no.

Aparte de que tuvo una infancia escabrosa y que ella, Damián y su amigo Alan mantenían una estrecha relación durante su época de tenis, no sé gran cosa de Hotaru. Sé que ha tenido problemas últimamente y que a Darien le ha frustrado su incapacidad para tener «las putas ideas claras», tal y como lo ha expresado él mismo. También sé que fue la primera mujer con la que se acostó, pero hace mucho tiempo que son solo amigos.

— ¿Está bien? —le pregunto.

— No lo sé —me contesta, y a continuación se pasa los dedos por el cabello—. Ha desaparecido otra vez.

Parece hecho polvo, pero me toma de la mano y yo se la aprieto con fuerza.

— Lo que necesites —le digo—. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar.

Nunca había estado en Londres y no puedo decir que esté viendo mucho de la ciudad en este viaje.

Fuimos directamente del avión de Darien a su limusina y de ahí, a su despacho. Durante el trayecto vi tráfico y personas, y edificios mucho más antiguos que los de Texas o Los Ángeles. Pero no vi el puente de Londres ni el palacio de Buckingham, ni siquiera a una estrella del pop. En cierto modo, me alegro. Esto no es una etapa de nuestras vacaciones. Por otro lado, ¿quién sabe cuándo volveré?

Ahora estamos en las oficinas de Chiba International en Londres. Se encuentran en el área de negocios de Canary Wharf, y el despacho de Darien ocupa la mitad de la planta trigésimo octava. El edificio es ultramoderno, como el mobiliario. Darien pasó la mayor parte del corto vuelo a mi lado, organizando un plan para localizar a Hotaru mientras yo escribía algunas notas sobre una aplicación para teléfonos inteligentes sobre la que he estado cavilando, y envié correos electrónicos tanto a Rei como a Setsuna contándoles que estábamos de camino a casa y que estoy planteándome muy seriamente subarrendar un espacio de oficinas.

Ahora estoy sola. Miro por la ventana el triste y nublado día londinense. Tengo vistas del Támesis, pero no mucho más, y ni siquiera ese famoso río me llama la atención. Mis pensamientos dan vueltas y giran cuando Darien regresa a su despacho, flanqueado por dos mujeres de aspecto eficiente que llevan tabletas electrónicas y toman notas a conciencia. Da permiso para retirarse a una de ellas y continúa la conversación con la otra. Tiene unos cincuenta y tantos años, es alta y delgada, y parece muy competente. Me la ha presentado antes como la señora Ives, su ayudante permanente en Londres. Por lo que sé, una de sus principales tareas es actuar como enlace entre el centro de tratamiento residencial de Hotaru y Darien.

Sigo sin saber por qué se dedican unos recursos tan enormes a la salud mental de Hotaru. Comprendo que es una amiga, pero, por lo que sé, Darien no asigna ayudantes para vigilar a todos sus amigos.

— Avísame en cuanto te pongas en contacto con Alan —le dice. Alan ahora es chef en Los Ángeles, pero como los tres tuvieron una relación muy estrecha en su juventud, Darien espera que él sepa algo de Hotaru. Se pone detrás de su escritorio y echa un vistazo a la ordenada pila de papeles—. Y ya que estoy en la ciudad, tráigame los pronósticos del proyecto Newton.

—Por supuesto, señor Chiba. —Antes de salir me saluda con la cabeza y dice—: Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Tsukino. Siento que las circunstancias no hayan sido más agradables.

— También ha sido un placer para mí —le respondo.

Permanezco junto a la ventana hasta que la puerta se cierra tras ella, entonces me acerco a Darien.

— ¿Ha habido suerte?

— Por desgracia, no. Dejó el último centro de rehabilitación donde la ingresamos hace una semana más o menos, y desde entonces nadie ha sabido nada de ella.

— Oh. Lo siento.

Hace una mueca.

— No es la primera vez, pero normalmente después de un par de días vuelve a su apartamento de St. Albans, borracha o puesta hasta el culo y lista para entrar en otro centro para que la limpien de nuevo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Veintinueve. Es un año más joven que yo.

Hago un gesto de asentimiento mientras asimilo la información.

— ¿Y su rehabilitación es voluntaria? Quiero decir, ¿no la mandó un juez allí?

— Algunas veces creo que sería lo mejor —afirma categóricamente—. Pero no, es voluntaria.

— Entiendo —le digo, pero no es verdad. Su mesa de trabajo tiene el tamaño del baño que comparto con Rei, y está hecha de cromo, cristal y brillante teca. Me siento de un salto sobre ella, dejando balancear las piernas mientras pienso en lo que me ha dicho, y en lo que ha omitido—. Comprendo que te preocupe que le haya pasado algo. Lo que no entiendo es el motivo. Es mayor de edad y tenía todo el derecho de marcharse. A lo mejor simplemente decidió viajar. Salir con otros amigos. Dijeron que estaba casi limpia, ¿verdad? Tal vez quiera probarse a sí misma que puede funcionar sobria ella sola.

Espero que me rebata, que me diga, con toda razón, que no sé nada sobre esta chica. En vez de eso, parece considerar seriamente mis palabras.

— Quizá haya hecho eso, no digo que no —replica Darien—. Pero si de repente no pudieras encontrar a Rei, ¿qué harías?

Teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió no hace mucho, sabe exactamente lo que haría. Me volvería completamente loca.

— Comprendido, señor Chiba.

— Hay otra razón también —añade.

Su voz es despreocupada, igual que sus movimientos cuando llega hasta la ventana donde he estado hasta hace un momento. Me uno a él y los dos miramos este sector industrial de la ciudad. Pero no son las vistas lo que ha captado mi atención. Es el reflejo de la cara de Darien en el cristal. Su voz y su actitud puede que sean despreocupadas; pero su expresión no. No digo nada y tras un momento continúa.

— Ella y yo teníamos un acuerdo. Yo correría con los gastos y ella acabaría los tratamientos. No me gusta que pasen por alto mis condiciones.

Asiento. Conociendo a Darien como lo conozco, lo que dice tiene sentido. Lo único que no entiendo es el motivo, y aunque estoy casi segura de que se cerrará en banda, me decido a formular la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué estás pagando el tratamiento? Y no me refiero solo a este. Ha habido otros, ¿verdad?

El silencio que flota tras mi pregunta parece inusualmente pesado y no sé si podré soportarlo mucho rato. Cuando finalmente habla, las palabras son suaves pero hay una aspereza en ellas que no entiendo.

— He pagado el estilo de vida de Hotaru desde que he tenido el dinero para sufragarlo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto de nuevo impulsivamente sin meditar las palabras.

Ahora le estoy mirando a él, no a su reflejo. Pero Darien sigue mirando a través del cristal y no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo que ve es la ciudad o el pasado. ¿Ahora mismo está conmigo? ¿O con Hotaru?

Aprieto los puños porque no quiero estar celosa de un fantasma, y sin embargo siento que esas diminutas semillas verdes empiezan a brotar dentro de mí. Darien no ha respondido a mi pregunta todavía y empiezo a pensar que he ido demasiado lejos. Pero al final habla y de repente siento frío; la historia que me cuenta me deja helada hasta la médula, tanto por Darien como por la inocente chica que era su amiga.

— Era la hija de Richter —dice Darien—. Y no le dejó ni un centavo.

Tardo un minuto en comprender completamente lo que está diciendo.

— Hotaru es la hija de Richter, pero ¿te dejó todo su dinero a ti?

— Así es.

— ¿Por eso cuidas de ella? ¿Por qué no le cediste el dinero simplemente?

— No era una buena opción —contesta—. Y por una razón: tenía problemas incluso entonces. Es brillante pero impulsiva, y no toma las mejores decisiones. Así que le asigné un fideicomiso. Puede acceder al dinero para sus necesidades. Le compré un apartamento. El resultado es que tiene una vida y una propiedad precisamente porque no le di ese dinero. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente habría muerto de una sobredosis. O bien se lo habría bebido, inyectado o esnifado.

Asiento con la cabeza; ahora todo tiene sentido.

— Pero la verdad es que la habría ayudado incluso sin la herencia. —Vuelve la cara hacia mí por primera vez—. Ella sabía lo que él me hizo. Su amistad me ayudó a mantener la cordura.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —No sé si ha oído mis palabras pues me he tapado la mano con la boca. Pero estoy segura de que ha visto el horror, y la tristeza, en mis ojos—. O sea que sabía qué clase de monstruo era su padre.

— Lo sabía —admite—. Y sobrevivimos a esa horrible situación juntos. Pero al parecer mi capacidad de supervivencia era mayor que la suya. Pero, maldita sea, Sere, siempre estuvo dispuesta a echarme una mano.

Asiento de nuevo mientras las lágrimas me caen lentamente por las mejillas.

— ¿Alan también?

Darien niega con la cabeza.

— Él no sabía nada. Valoro su amistad, desde luego, pero mi amistad con Hotaru es más profunda.

Le tomo de la mano y se la aprieto con fuerza. Los diminutos brotes verdes se han marchitado por completo. No siento celos. Al contrario, estoy tan desesperada por encontrar a esta mujer como Darien. Esta pobre chica que compartió con Darien la poca fuerza que tenía y sufrió el mismo infierno solo por saber que la sangre de un monstruo corría por sus venas.

— La encontrarás —le aseguro—. ¿Cuándo no has conseguido algo que quisieras?

Como yo esperaba, al oír mis palabras Darien esboza una sonrisita. Me atrae hacia él y me abraza fuertemente.

— El juicio tiene que haber sido un infierno para ella. Su padre. Tú.

Tengo la mejilla apoyada contra su pecho, y su voz retumba en mi oído.

— Hotaru y yo no hablamos del juicio. Yo no quería recordar el hecho de que Merle Richter era su padre. Charlé con ella unas cuantas horas antes de que tú llegaras a Alemania. Y esperé a que ella sacara el tema. Pero no lo hizo.

No sé qué decir, así que oigo con alivio la voz de la señora Ives a través del intercomunicador: le dice a Darien que tiene a Alan por videoconferencia y le pregunta si quiere que la pase a la pantalla grande.

Darien le contesta que sí, y acto seguido un espejo decorativo del otro lado de la sala se vuelve opaco y después azul. Y de pronto veo la cara de Alan.

— Darien. Me alegró mucho enterarme de que habían desestimado tu caso.

— Gracias. ¿Te acuerdas de Sere?

— Por supuesto. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Sere. Espero que la próxima vez nos veamos personalmente y con una copa de mi mejor vino.

— Me encantaría.

Cuando conocí a Alan no fui capaz de identificar su acento. Luego Darien me contó que había crecido en Suiza. Sigue sin ser un acento que reconozca con facilidad, pero ahora noto las influencias del francés y del alemán.

— Siento no haber podido contestar cuando me has llamado antes. ¿Tu mensaje decía que querías hablarme de Hotaru?

— Se ha vuelto a marchar —le explica Darien—. Dejó el centro hace unos días y se esfumó. No he podido encontrarla y pensé que quizá te habría llamado.

— Estás de suerte, amigo mío. Sé exactamente dónde se encuentra.

Cruzo la mirada con Darien y veo un destello de alivio.

— ¿Dónde?

— En Shangai.

— ¿Shangai? —La incredulidad atenaza su voz—. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

Alan frunce el entrecejo.

— Tres… No, hace cuatro días. ¿Te acuerdas de David, ese batería por el que estuvo interesada hace unos años? Por lo visto ha ido a tocar con su banda una semana en un club de allí. Hotaru dijo que luego quizá fuera a Chicago, si la banda consigue un trabajo que está esperando.

Darien se apoya los dedos en la sien. Su expresión es una extraña mezcla de ternura e inquietud. Es una expresión paternal, la que imagino que mostraría si algún día nuestros hijos le dieran algún motivo de preocupación.

« ¿Nuestros hijos?» Me tenso, pero por la sorpresa, no por el temor. El pensamiento ha surgido de forma espontánea, pero no es aterrador. Todo lo contrario, es tranquilizador, como si hubiera mirado a hurtadillas al futuro, y es un futuro con Darien y una familia.

— ¿Te llamó? —le pregunta a Alan—. He estado intentando ponerme en contacto por el móvil, pero me salta el buzón de voz.

— Fue una videollamada —le aclara—. Le pregunté si había hablado contigo, pero no quería molestarte durante el proceso. Me extraña que no te haya llamado ahora que todo ha terminado, pero, conociendo a Hotaru, seguro que no ha visto las noticias.

— ¿Puedes contactar con ella a través de la cuenta que usó?

Alan levanta la vista, como si estuviera examinando varias opciones en la pantalla de su ordenador.

— Creo que sí. Espera.

La imagen de Alan permanece en la pantalla pero un recuadro más pequeño aparece en la esquina.

Es una foto de una chica de pelo moreno con las puntas tiesas y rojas. Tiene la oreja llena de diminutos pendientes de plata. Su cara élfica es pequeña y delicada, y la piel es de un pálido poco natural. Sus profundos ojos violetas están perfilados con un lápiz negro como el carbón. Solo hay color en sus labios, que son grandes y carnosos, y llamativos con el carmín rojo sangre. Es difícil calcular su edad, pero aunque Darien dijo que Hotaru roza los treinta, apenas aparenta veinte. Por otra parte, no tengo ni idea de cuándo tomaron esa fotografía.

— Creo que esto servirá —dice Alan, y justo a continuación añade—: ¡Vaya, la puñetera!

Tardo un segundo en ver lo que ha pasado: hay una equis roja sobre la imagen.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Ha cerrado su cuenta —responde Darien—. ¿No tienes otro número de contacto?

— ¿Otro aparte de su número de móvil? No. —Alan tuerce el gesto—. Te juro que no sé lo que piensa la mitad de las veces. Pero dijo que llamaría tras lo de Shangai para informarme de adónde iba.

— Dile que me llame también. De hecho, conéctame a la llamada.

— Así lo haré. Y, Darien, no te preocupes. Aparecerá. Siempre acaba apareciendo. Los dos sabemos que es un alma voluble.

— Es un alma perturbada.

— ¿No lo somos todos? —replica Alan, pero hay un brillo en sus ojos, y es obvio que no entiende la verdad que encierran sus palabras.

Tan pronto como la pantalla se queda en blanco, Darien vuelve a llamar a la señora Ives y le da una lista de instrucciones, incluyendo la búsqueda del archivo de David y el rastreo de su banda actual en Shangai. Ella toma notas meticulosamente y promete ponerse en contacto con él en cuanto tenga la información. Cuando la mujer se marcha, Darien me rodea con sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Frustrado —contesta—. Pero estoy bien.

Veo la preocupación impresa en su cara, pero cuando me mira y sonríe, aquella desaparece.

— Gracias —me dice.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo.

Sonrío con tanta fuerza que casi me duelen las comisuras de los labios.

— En cualquier momento, señor Chiba.

— Creo que he acabado aquí por ahora. Nunca has estado en Londres, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos esta noche? Podríamos ir a Harrods. Ver un espectáculo del West End. Dar una vuelta.

— No —le contesto—. Solo quiero estar contigo. Quiero ir a casa.

— Y esa es otra razón por la que estamos tan bien juntos. Yo quiero exactamente lo mismo._


	11. Capítulo 10

Bienvenidos a bordo, señor Chiba, señorita Tsukino. ¿Les apetece una copa de champán?

— Sí, gracias —respondo a la vez que tomo la copa agradecida.

Darien y yo estamos sentados uno junto al otro en unos sillones reclinables de cuero auténtico. Hay una mesa de madera pulida ante nosotros y por toda la cabina hay también brillantes molduras de madera. Los asientos son tan cómodos que me encantaría tenerlos en casa. La azafata es alta y delgada, y lleva unos rizos que la favorecen y al mismo tiempo le dan un aire profesional.

Me bebo el champán a sorbos, suspiro, y tengo que admitir que hay muchos argumentos a favor del estilo de vida de los multimillonarios.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió al otro avión? —le pregunto a Darien.

Desde Múnich volamos a Londres en un pequeño avión parecido a uno que continúa aparcado en el hangar de Santa Mónica. Aunque no es incómodo, no tiene nada que ver con este.

— Este es el Lear Bombardier Global 8000 —me explica—. Vamos a cruzar el Atlántico, ¿recuerdas? Además de Estados Unidos. Pensé que nos iría bien viajar en un avión con suficiente capacidad de carburante. Aparte de que resulta más fácil trabajar en una oficina de verdad. Y dormir en una cama de verdad —añade acariciándome la pierna con los dedos y provocándome escalofríos.

— ¿Este cacharro tiene una oficina y una cama?

— Hay una cama en el camarote individual —me confirma.

— Caramba.

Quiero levantarme y explorar, pero la azafata nos ha pedido que nos abrochemos los cinturones de seguridad mientras el avión se dirige a la pista. Está de pie junto al asiento plegable hablando por unos auriculares, seguramente hablando con el piloto. Un momento después cuelga y se dirige hacia mí y Darien.

— Señor Chiba, tiene una llamada del señor Maynard. Le llamó al móvil pero parece que estaba desconectado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba a bordo, llamó a la torre y nos pidió que le diéramos el mensaje de que le llame lo antes posible.

— ¿Podemos hablar en la pista de despegue?

— Sí, señor.

— Le llamaré ahora mismo —dice mientras saca el móvil del bolsillo.

Sentada a su lado, veo que Darien frunce el ceño mientras le pasan con Kunzite. Me pregunto por qué le llamará Maynard. ¿Habrá cambiado el tribunal de opinión? ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Escudriño la cara de Darien, pero no me dice nada. Se ha quedado inexpresivo y es imposible saber qué le está pasando por la cabeza. Una expresión de directivo diseñado para no dar nada de información a la competencia… o a mí.

Tras un momento, Darien se pone de pie y, aunque alargo la mano, no me la toma. Tampoco me mira a los ojos. Se dirige a la parte trasera del avión y desaparece en lo que imagino que es la oficina.

Intento concentrarme en mi libro pero me resulta imposible y después de leer la misma página tres docenas de veces, Darien vuelve.

Le hace un gesto de asentimiento a la azafata, quien se comunica por radio con la cabina, y cuando Darien se abrocha el cinturón, estamos preparados para el despegue.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunto.

— Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Todavía tiene esa insulsa máscara corporativa y yo siento que mi corazón se encoge como si un puño gigante lo apretara con fuerza.

— Pero estoy preocupada. Kunzite no habría llamado a la torre de control a menos que fuese algo importante.

La sonrisa que esboza a continuación parece forzada. No se corresponde con la expresión de sus ojos.

— Tienes razón.

— Entonces ¿qué es?

— Hemos logrado algunos avances significativos para solventar cuanto antes un par de asuntos que he estado tratando de zanjar.

Su voz es tranquila, y sus palabras perfectamente razonables. Aun así, no me creo ni una sola palabra.

— No me dejes fuera otra vez, Darien.

— No lo hago —me dice con firmeza—. No todo gira a nuestro alrededor.

Me tenso, ya que sus palabras me escuecen tanto como una bofetada.

— Ya. —Toqueteo el libro que tengo sobre el regazo—. Bueno, no importa.

— Sere…

Su voz ya no es fría. Giro la cabeza para mirarlo con mi propia máscara ya colocada.

— No pasa nada —le respondo.

Sus ojos buscan los míos. El que es casi negro me mira tan profundamente que incluso da vértigo. Le sostengo la mirada todo el tiempo que puedo antes de obligarme a desviar la vista para que no advierta que me he dado cuenta de que sus palabras no son más que estupideces. Pero sigo sin entender el motivo.

Vuelvo la cabeza ostensiblemente para mirar por la ventanilla mientras el avión toma velocidad y se lanza a su inevitable ascensión, y mientras las ruedas se despegan del suelo no puedo evitar pensar que Darien y yo hemos llegado a un punto de no retorno. Como este avión, o continuamos hacia delante o nos estrellamos. No hay alternativa.

Y, mientras lanzo una ojeada de soslayo a Darien con sus papeles extendidos y su máscara de secretos y miedos, no puedo evitar sentirme muy, pero que muy asustada.

Estoy sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la estrecha cama de la estancia, y me siento vacía. He traído la esbelta copa de champán y la sostengo como una batuta, con una mano en la base y otra en el borde, el frágil pie extendido entre mis manos.

Sería tan simple, pienso. Solo una contracción de los músculos. Un movimiento rápido y… crac. Un segundo, quizá menos, y ya tendría la copa partida por la mitad, y el borde de cristal del pie afilado como un cuchillo.

Para sentarme con las piernas cruzadas me he levantado la falda y puedo ver las cicatrices de la parte interior de mis muslos. Me imagino pasando el pie roto de la copa por la piel más deteriorada.

Me imagino el dolor cuando aprieto el vidrio en la carne blanda; empujo un poco más, la piel cede y la válvula de escape se abre; entonces toda la mierda que he ido acumulando estalla y sale, y la horrible presión de mi pecho disminuye. Lo deseo tanto… Dios mío, cuánto lo deseo.

«No.»

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, desesperada por sentir la mano de Darien. Pero no está, estoy sola, y no creo que pueda superarlo sola.

Poco a poco me paso el borde redondeado de la copa por mi muslo. Solo un poco de presión, un chasquido…

«No, no, maldita sea, no.»

No voy a hacerlo, y levanto la copa para lanzarla contra la pared, pero oigo un golpe seco en la puerta y doy un respingo por la culpabilidad. No creo que sea Darien, porque volvió a la oficina del avión en cuanto tomamos altura hace dos horas y no lo he visto desde entonces. Supongo que es Katie, la azafata, que dijo que me despertaría cuando se sirviese la cena.

— No tengo hambre —digo en voz alta—. Voy a dormir un poco más.

Pero entonces la puerta se abre de golpe y allí está él, Darien. Y yo con la maldita copa en la mano.

Vuelvo a sentarme con la espalda apoyada en la pared revestida de madera pulida. Dejo la copa en la mesa contigua disimuladamente con la esperanza de que no se percate de mis oscuros pensamientos.

Permanece en silencio tanto rato que me temo que no va a decir ni una palabra. Tiene el semblante firme y la mirada triste.

— Deberías haberme recriminado por mis estupideces —dice finalmente.

Suspiro de alivio. No ha visto la copa; no se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

— Por supuesto que se trata de nosotros —continúa—. No hay nada en mi vida que no sea sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera si mi mundo gira en torno a ti?

— No —le replico, todavía turbada y nerviosa—. No desvíes la atención adulándome con tópicos románticos.

Veo en sus ojos el fuego de la ira mientras cruza el camarote en tres zancadas. La puerta se cierra tras él.

— ¿Tópicos? —Repite con un tono duro—. Hostia, Sere, ¿me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que significas para mí? —Extiende el brazo hacia mí, pero sus dedos se detienen a unos centímetros de mi rostro—. ¿No te lo he dicho todos los días desde que estamos juntos?

Siento el calor que desprende. Una pasión violenta. Una necesidad sensual. Cierro los ojos y suspiro mientras mi cuerpo empieza a bombear sangre.

Oh, sí, claro que sé lo que siente por mí; yo siento lo mismo. Me siento viva entre sus brazos y perdida fuera de ellos. Darien lo es todo para mí.

Y por eso estoy dispuesta a luchar.

Abro los ojos lentamente y ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Lo sé —admito—. Pero eso no viene a cuento. Kunzite no llamó para hablarte del precio de unas acciones o del logotipo de tu empresa o lo que demonios sirvan en el restaurante de la Chiba Tower.

Se me queda mirando como si estuviese loca, y pienso que quizá lo esté un poco. Pero, maldita sea, quiero que me comprenda.

— No estamos pegados por la cintura, Darien. No todo se trata de nosotros. Y está bien. Demonios, es bueno. No quiero quitarte tu independencia. Tengo memorizadas todas las líneas de tu rostro y hace un rato he reconocido la sombra en tus ojos. Así que no trivialices algo que nos afecta seriamente como si fuese una pequeña molestia, como si no se tratara más que de cambiar el menú de la cena del próximo jueves.

Levanta una ceja.

— Vale —dice, y esa palabra tan simple contiene a la vez sorpresa y reconocimiento.

Ahora da un último paso en mi dirección y se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Toma mi mano con delicadeza y traza suavemente dibujos con el dedo sobre mi piel. Sin embargo, no dice nada, y el silencio, lleno de dudas y esperanzas, pesa sobre nosotros.

Recuerdo lo que pensé cuando despegamos: «O continuamos hacia delante o nos estrellamos». Al final no puedo aguantar más, me arrimo a él y le acaricio la mejilla.

— Te quiero —le digo, a pesar de que las palabras sean demasiado grandes para mi garganta.

— Sere.

Mi nombre suena como si se lo arrancaran, y cuando me atrae hacia él para abrazarme con fuerza, cierro los ojos deseando, mejor dicho, necesitando volver a oír que me ama. No me lo ha vuelto a decir desde mi primera semana en Alemania, cuando comenzaron a preparar el juicio en serio y los abogados le advirtieron que se estaba jugando ir a la cárcel y su futuro si no testificaba.

Ahora necesito oír esas dos palabras. Desesperadamente. No porque dude de su amor, sino porque me asusta el conflicto que tenemos con el mundo real y porque creo que esas palabras serán la única tabla de salvación cuando estalle nuestra burbuja protectora. No dice nada. Simplemente me abraza muy fuerte como si yo no necesitase otra protección. Cuando vuelve a hablar, sus palabras me sorprenden.

— Los periódicos no paran de decir que he sobornado a alguien para que se retiren los cargos.

Me pongo en tensión y me echo hacia atrás para poder verle la cara.

— Qué cabrones.

Esboza una leve sonrisa.

— Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero además me han acusado de algo peor.

Lo miro a los ojos y no veo la misma ira que yo tengo. Lo que realmente le preocupa no es esa ridícula acusación. Esta es solo una parte de la historia.

— Vale. Continúa.

— Al parecer, los fiscales y los jueces no se pusieron de acuerdo con las acusaciones. La fiscalía publicó una declaración oficial de que habían retirado los cargos contra mí después de que se hubiese presentado una prueba adicional.

Dado que eso es exactamente lo que pasó, sigo sin ver el problema. Pero me contento con esperar y no digo nada.

— Ahora la prensa está tratando de averiguar de qué prueba se trata.

«Oh…»

Le aprieto la mano con fuerza.

— Darien, eso es…

Me callo porque no sé cómo calificarlo. ¿Horrible? Recuerdo que Darien se quedó destrozado después de la desestimación e intento imaginar cómo estaría si esas fotos saliesen publicadas en todas partes. Se me encoge el corazón solo de pensarlo, y ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo debe de sentirse Darien. Respiro hondo y lo intento de nuevo.

— Seguramente no las publicarán. La prueba está bajo secreto de sumario, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha dicho Kunzite?

Estoy balbuceando, pero no sé nada de leyes, menos incluso de la legislación en Alemania. ¿Tiene derecho la prensa a ver una prueba? ¿Entregará el tribunal o la fiscalía las fotos para salvaguardar su propia reputación?

— Vogel está en ello y Kunzite se queda en Múnich para trabajar con él. Es optimista, pero es demasiado pronto para saber el alcance real de la situación.

— Ya veo.

Quiero decirle que todo saldrá bien, pero no sé mentirle. Porque si esas fotos se publican lo destrozarán. Y, sí, Darien es fuerte y sé que se repondrá. Pero como los cortes en mis muslos, esa herida nunca desaparecerá. Una parte de él habrá muerto y nada volverá a ser igual.

— Siento haberte hecho daño —dice pasándose la yema del pulgar por los labios.

Me lo meto en la boca, y a continuación cierro los ojos y lo saboreo.

— ¿No eres tú el que me dijo que el dolor y la pasión van de la mano? —murmuro cuando finalmente lo suelto.

Veo cómo sus ojos se oscurecen y jadeo mientras me tumba de espaldas sobre la estrecha cama. El deseo, ardiente y asfixiante, se abalanza sobre mí con tal fuerza que me siento mareada. Le necesito. Necesito sus manos sobre mis pechos y su cuerpo contra el mío. Necesito su lengua en mi boca y su ser dentro de mí. Necesito sentir la conexión entre nosotros. Necesito deleitarme en ella, bañarme en ella. Necesito sentir lo que ya sé: que Darien es mío y que yo soy y siempre seré suya.

Me agarra las muñecas y me mantiene los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza. Me sujeta con fuerza, y hago una mueca de dolor cuando me retuerce la piel con los puños y grito cuando me soba violentamente los pechos a través de la camisa de algodón fino.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunta.

— Sí, Dios mío, mucho.

Me chupa los pechos a través de la camisa antes de quitármela, y acto seguido me quita también el sujetador. Está encima de mí a horcajadas y me cuesta respirar, soy incapaz de moverme, me tiene sujeta y su boca se acerca a mi pecho desnudo. Toma el pezón entre sus labios chupando con tanta intensidad que me arqueo, grito cuando me muerde con unos dientes que aprietan más fuerte que los cierres de plata de la noche anterior. Se aleja tirando del pezón y yo me arqueo con ganas de más, deseando el mordisco sensual, la punzada seductora.

— Dime qué necesitas —me pide.

— A ti. Te necesito a ti —le contesto.

— Maldita sea, Sere —gruñe—. No me refiero a eso. Dime qué necesitas.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que ha visto la copa de champán. Sabía lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Darien lo sabe. Demonios, él siempre lo sabe.

— Te necesito a ti —le repito con voz ronca—. Eso es todo lo que necesito. No lo iba a hacer, lo juro. Lo pensé pero no lo iba a hacer.

— Cariño…

Sus labios salvajes y hambrientos se juntan con los míos y me besa con tanto fervor que siento que nos olvidamos del mundo. Me acaricia todo el cuerpo y yo me retuerzo con el contacto de sus manos, los sentidos a flor de piel.

— Lo siento —me dice—. Ha sido por mi culpa. Lo lamento muchísimo.

— No. Soy yo. La culpa es solo mía. Y tú me mantienes fuerte. Oh, Dios, Darien, por favor — añado, porque no puedo sentir sus caricias y mantener esta conversación a la vez—. Ahora, por favor. Te necesito ahora.

— Sere.

Mi nombre suena como un himno mientras sus dedos apartan la tela insignificante de mi tanga y hunde los dedos dentro de mi coño ya chorreante.

— Oh, cariño.

Muevo las caderas luchando contra la mano que aún me sostiene. El dolor y la ira que sentía momentos antes se han evaporado por completo. Se trata de Darien, el hombre al que amo. Es el hombre que necesito y lo quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que me toque. Lo quiero, Dios mío, simplemente lo quiero.

Me suelta para desabrocharse los pantalones. Levanto la mirada y cuando la veo, gorda y dura, respiro hondo. Alargo la mano, mis dedos se mueren por acariciarla.

— No —me prohíbe, y tengo que morderme el labio inferior para contener mi grito de decepción, porque debo obedecerle, y mantener los brazos estirados por encima de mi cabeza.

— Date prisa —le pido.

Abro las piernas, al borde de la desesperación. Soy fuego líquido. Soy el hedonismo personificado. Soy la lujuria, la necesidad y la pasión. Está encima de mí, su boca sobre la mía, salvaje y húmeda como su miembro que me pasa por el sexo; juega cruelmente a penetrarme, pero solo un poco. Me arqueo y me retuerzo, rogándole con mi cuerpo que me la meta entera, y cuando eso no funciona le muerdo el labio inferior con los dientes y se lo pido.

— Ahora, Darien, fóllame ahora.

Gimo cuando empuja con fuerza dentro de mí. Tengo la falda alrededor de la cintura y el tanga echado a un lado. Se apoya en la cama con una mano, mientras que la otra está entrelazada con mis dedos por encima de mi cabeza.

El avión se ve atrapado en una bolsa de aire y emito un grito de alarma y de placer con la sensación de caída libre; después volvemos a tomar altura, el movimiento empuja a Darien aún más dentro de mí. Quiero que me suelte las manos para acariciarle el culo y empujarlo con fuerza dentro de mí, pero no me deja. Interrumpe el beso y, mientras se pone en equilibrio encima de mí, me mira a los ojos.

Nuestros cuerpos se tocan solo donde su mano me rodea las muñecas y donde su polla embiste tan placenteramente dentro y fuera de mí.

— Así, cariño —dice, metiéndomela más adentro en cada empujón y frotando mi clítoris con su cuerpo con cada movimiento—. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras. Quiero saber que te he llevado al éxtasis y luego quiero llegar al límite contigo. Vamos —me insiste mientras la tormenta estalla dentro de mí como una fuente de colores—. Vamos, cariño… Oh, sí —gime mientras mi cuerpo explota.

Las oleadas de placer hacen que me arquee, grite y me retuerza con desesperación lasciva. No estoy segura de sí estoy tratando de escapar de este torbellino de sensaciones o si quiero que siga una y otra vez. Todo lo que sé es que Darien no ha dejado de empujar y los músculos de mi sexo siguen contrayéndose a su alrededor y yo estoy arañando la colcha de la cama y arqueándome y tratando de respirar y…

— Oh, Dios —grito cuando una última sacudida violenta como una descarga eléctrica me atraviesa apenas unos segundos antes de que Darien se corra.

Me derrumbo, me quedo flácida en la cama y, aunque me pesan los párpados, no quiero perderme la satisfacción puramente sensual que refleja su rostro. Me sonríe, su expresión es tan tierna que no se me ocurre nada más que acurrucarme junto a él.

Como si me leyera el pensamiento, se pone a mi lado y la mano que tan solo unos minutos antes me agarraba con fuerza las muñecas ahora acaricia suavemente mi brazo.

— Bienvenida al Mile High Club —me felicita, y me echo a reír.

Ruedo a su lado y me hago un ovillo contra él, saciada, satisfecha y feliz.

— Eres lo que necesito, Darien. Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

Me he rendido a este hombre por completo, y ahora, una vez más, todo está perfecto. Entre Darien y yo el sexo es tan necesario como la comunicación. Es nuestra forma de descubrir. Nuestro intercambio de confianza. Y nuestra rendición definitiva.

Creo que es su «Te quiero» dicho con el cuerpo, no con palabras.

Voy a la deriva, ni despierta ni dormida, cuando las palabras de Darien me traen de vuelta a la realidad.

— No importa lo que decida el tribunal alemán, hay una posibilidad de que esas fotos salgan a la luz.

No hay emoción en su voz, y eso es lo que me da escalofríos. No me muevo. Estamos juntos en posición de cuchara, con mi espalda contra su pecho, su brazo sobre mi cadera. Tengo los ojos cerrados, como si así consiguiese que las palabras fuesen menos reales.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Creo que tienes razón. Creo que mi padre podría estar detrás de esto.

— Darien, no. —Me doy la vuelta. Tengo que mirarle a la cara—. ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Tiene sentido. Si voy a la cárcel, sus ganancias de activos se verían reducidas.

A pesar de que el padre de Darien hace que mi madre parezca una mujer dulce y tierna como un conejito de Pascua, Darien siempre lo ha apoyado.

— Incluso si tienes razón, lo que explicaría cómo llegaron las fotos al tribunal, ¿por qué demonios crees que tendría interés en que se publicasen?

Se frota los dedos, haciendo el gesto del dinero.

Niego con la cabeza, no le sigo.

— Prensa rosa. Sitios de internet. Esos presuntos «programas de noticias». Todos ellos pagarán una importante suma por la información si creen que con eso van a vender más espacios publicitarios o periódicos.

— Mierda —digo, porque es verdad—. Tal vez no sea él.

— Tal vez no —admite, pero no lo cree.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Todavía lo estoy pensando —me responde, y hay un tono peligroso en su voz.

— ¿Me lo dirás cuando lo hayas decidido?

Me da un beso en la frente.

— Sí. Te lo prometo.

Suspiro profundamente, y desearía poseer la solución a sus problemas, pero sé que no la tengo.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a casa?

Una parte de mí quiere que el avión aterrice ya. Otra parte de mí desea que sigamos volando para siempre.

— Unas horas —me responde mientras me acaricia distraídamente el brazo desnudo, como si tuviese una pluma, de un modo muy dulce y encantador—. Pero no nos vamos a casa. Al menos por el momento.

— ¿No? ¿Adónde vamos?

— A uno de mis lugares favoritos —me explica, y me besa el cabello—. Creo que te gustará.


	12. Capítulo 11

La estrecha carretera de montaña se retuerce y gira tanto que estoy empezando a sentir náuseas. Es tarde, pero la luna llena brilla sobre los altísimos pinos que crecen densos a lo largo de la carretera y dan la sensación de atravesar un túnel. Vamos en un jeep Grand Cherokee que un empleado de Darien dejó en el aeropuerto de Ontario, en California. Es el coche menos deportivo que le he visto conducir a Darien, pero parece estar a gusto. De hecho, no puedo recordar ni una sola ocasión en la que Darien no se haya encontrado a gusto. Su serena confianza le permite encajar en cualquier situación, y yo me lo imagino yendo de una importante reunión de la junta directiva a un retiro de supervivencia de fin de semana.

— Estás sonriendo —me dice.

— Te estoy imaginando en taparrabos sosteniendo un átlatl, uno de esos lanzadardos —admito—. Darien Chiba, el líder de la tribu.

— Por favor, dime que ese no es el retiro que estás planeando para nosotros —protesta—. A menos que tú lleves una minifalda de piel al estilo Raquel Welch durante el fin de semana.

— Ni siquiera así te gustaría —bromeo—. Creo que en la época de los cavernícolas las mujeres estaban a cargo de la cocina.

— Buena apreciación —dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

No me molesto en ofenderme. Los dos sabemos que mis habilidades culinarias caen en picado una vez que intento ir más allá del «Retire la cubierta de plástico y póngalo en el microondas durante cinco minutos».

— ¿Estamos cerca?

Solo me ha dicho que quiere llevarme a un sitio antes de que volvamos a Los Ángeles. Aparte de eso, no me ha dado ninguna pista.

— Justo a la vuelta de esta curva.

Cuando el jeep tuerce a la derecha, los árboles se dispersan un momento y veo el lago Arrowhead brillando como un diamante a la luz de la luna. Solo he ido una vez a las montañas de San Bernardino, cuando fui a visitar a Rei unas navidades. La nieve había llegado pronto ese año, así que alquilamos un coche con neumáticos de nieve y ascendimos lentamente por la montaña hasta el lago Big Bear. Al final, ni siquiera nos pusimos los esquíes, pero nos lo pasamos en grande sentadas en el refugio, bebiendo café irlandés a sorbos junto al fuego y observando a todos los tíos con ceñidos pantalones para la nieve.

Unas cuantas curvas más y la vista del lago desaparece. Estoy totalmente desorientada, pero es obvio que Darien sabe exactamente adónde va. No me ha dicho ni una palabra, sin embargo. Así que, aunque sé que vamos a un lugar de retiro en la montaña, ignoro si vamos a un complejo turístico, a un hotel, a la casa de un amigo o a una de las muchísimas propiedades de Darien.

El haz de luz de los faros ilumina brevemente un cartel de madera que indica un camino particular, y Darien gira hacia él. Después sigue una carretera aún más abrupta y estrecha. Los árboles se aproximan más a ambos lados del jeep, y en la oscuridad estoy empezando a sentir un poco de claustrofobia. En ese momento coronamos la cima y ante mi vista se yergue un castillo alpino, medio oculto entre pinos altísimos. Es una propiedad imponente, con tejas de madera y chimeneas de piedra, y el tipo de ángulos y torreones que dan la impresión de que no hemos dejado Baviera. O quizá que hemos errado el camino a casa y hemos acabado en Suiza.

Darien frena al llegar a una intrincada verja de hierro, baja la ventanilla y marca un código, acabando así con la ilusión de que este extravagante lugar sea un hotel, un aloReinto rural o un balneario de montaña.

— ¿Esto es tuyo?

Mueve con cuidado el jeep a través de la verja que se va abriendo lentamente.

— Quería un lugar adonde escapar los fines de semana. Un sitio al que pudiera llegar conduciendo si tomaba la decisión a última hora. Algo que estuviera alejado de todo.

— ¿Palm Springs no te resulta atractivo? ¿Tu hotel de Santa Bárbara es conducir demasiado?

— La urbanización de Palm Springs está en el campo de golf, y puesto que no practico mucho el golf, se lo cedo a mis empleados alguna temporada como un beneficio adicional del trabajo. En cuanto a Santa Bárbara, es una propiedad excepcional, pero a veces un hombre necesita estar solo. O no tan solo —dice apretándome la mano.

Yo le devuelvo el apretón, divertida.

— ¿Conoces esas aplicaciones informáticas donde puedes poner una banderita en un mapa marcando todas las ciudades donde has vivido o donde viven tus amigos de Facebook, o lo que sea?

— Claro.

— Pues necesitamos una de esas para todas tus propiedades.

Me responde con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Me pondré con ello inmediatamente. Y entonces podremos empezar a planear nuestra ruta por ellas, una por una. Solo unas cuantas han sido debidamente inauguradas.

— ¿En serio? Bien, entonces quizá deberíamos empezar por la de Arrowhead —le comento—. Y esta misma noche.

No puedo pensar en una manera mejor de pasar la noche. O la mañana. O la tarde. Sonrío para mí misma mientras le echo otro vistazo a la enorme estructura.

— Este lugar es inmenso. Yo digo que inauguremos estas habitaciones primero y ya después podemos trasladarnos a otros sitios. Tardaremos… ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año?

— No es tan grande —contesta—. Solo tiene unos dos mil setecientos metros cuadrados.

— Prácticamente un apartamento de uso cotidiano —le respondo con la cara inexpresiva.

— Unos tres mil trescientos si cuentas la casa de invitados —apunta señalando a un edificio más pequeño que está conectado a la casa principal por medio de un pasaje cubierto—. El guarda y su mujer viven ahí. Les dije que este iba a ser un fin de semana de relax e informal y que nos dejaran arreglárnoslas nosotros mismos.

— Suena bien. Me encanta lo de «relax».

— La finca tiene piscina, jacuzzi, barbacoa y acceso a algunas de las rutas de senderismo del condado. También cuenta con varias camas muy cómodas —añade maliciosamente—. Todo depende del tipo de relax que te apetezca.

— Me va la variedad. Una cama… un jacuzzi… Mientras no tenga que relajarme sola, seré una chica feliz.

— Me encanta cómo piensas. —Apaga el motor del jeep y se vuelve en su asiento para mirarme—. Esa no es la única razón por la que estamos aquí —me dice con seriedad—. Pensé en lo que me dijiste.

Sobre lo de que la realidad nos pille desprevenidos. Y me dije que sería bueno para los dos facilitarnos la vuelta al mundo real.

— Podemos ir tan despacio como quieras —le contesto—. No tendrás queja de mí. —Entonces recuerdo mis planes y hago una mueca—. Pero debo estar en Los Ángeles a las diez de la mañana del viernes. Es cuando Lisa va a enseñarme el local.

— De acuerdo. El viernes marca nuestra vuelta a la realidad. Un día triste y funesto.

— No te creo —le digo—. Vas a poner al rojo vivo esos auriculares con bluetooth y a empezar a maquinar algún trato antes de cruzar esa puerta, y lo sabes.

— No lo haré —me responde con un brillo familiar en los ojos—. Tengo planes para cuando crucemos esa puerta.

— ¿De verdad? Apuesto a que puedo adivinarlos.

Y tengo que confesar que estoy deseándolo. En lo que se refiere a Darien, me paso el santo día deseando.

Salimos del coche y cruzamos el amplio puente de madera hacia la inmensa puerta principal. Me quedo atrás mientras Darien la abre, pero en el instante en el que traspaso el umbral, oigo un grito fuerte y familiar: es Rei.

Detrás de ella, cuelga una amplia pancarta de un lado a otro de la entrada y docenas de globos llenos de helio flotan y se dan contra el techo. Mi mirada se cruza con la de Darien y me doy cuenta de que está tan sorprendido como yo.

— ¿No lo sabías? —le pregunto mientras Rei se lanza sobre mí y me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

— Lo de Rei, sí —contesta Darien mientras esta se separa de mí para abrazarle a él—. No se me ocurrió un mejor modo de facilitarte la vuelta a la realidad que traer a Rei aquí. Más real que ella, imposible.

No puedo sino reírme y estar de acuerdo, especialmente cuando Rei le saca la lengua.

— Pero ¿y los adornos? No tenía ni idea.

— Oh, por favor —me responde Rei—. Es una celebración. Pancartas, globos, comida, bebida. —

Me mira con los ojos tan abiertos como si acabara de entrar en el cielo—. Este sitio está tan bien aprovisionado que no te lo creerías.

Señalo con la cabeza a Darien y sonrío maliciosamente.

— Darien es así —le comento—. El exceso es una forma de arte.

— Cuidadito —dice, y me golpea levemente en el trasero antes de rodearme la cintura con el brazo y de plantarme un beso de los que derriten delante de mi mejor amiga—. ¡Que le den a la realidad! — susurra cuando me suelta—. Quiero que nos quedemos en nuestra burbuja tanto como podamos.

«Sí —pienso mientras presiono mi espalda contra su pecho y me agarro fuerte a los brazos que me envuelven—. Yo también.»

— ¿Y adónde vamos exactamente? —pregunta Darien desde el asiento del pasajero del jeep.

— Es una sorpresa —le digo—. Ahora cállate antes de que nos matemos por mi culpa.

No estoy acostumbrada a conducir un coche tan grande, especialmente en carreteras estrechas y serpenteantes, pero la sorpresa que Rei y yo tramamos sería mucho menos sorpresa si le dijéramos a Darien adónde vamos.

Él me mira con recelo.

— ¿La clase de sorpresa buena donde trato de desnudarte lentamente? ¿O una sorpresa de las malas?

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclama Rei desde el asiento de atrás—. Me voy a derretir ahora mismo.

Contengo una sonrisa y me centro en Darien.

— ¿Cualquier sorpresa que no acabe conmigo desnuda entra en tu definición de mala?

— Más o menos —me responde.

Veo en el espejo retrovisor que Rei se tapa con fuerza los oídos con las manos. Me echo a reír.

— Entonces supongo que nos adentramos en el territorio de lo horrible.

Se recuesta en el asiento, estira las piernas y me examina. Entrelaza los dedos detrás de la cabeza.

Parece relajado como el pecado y atractivo como el infierno.

— De acuerdo —dice lentamente—. Cuéntame.

— Se lo cuentas tú —le digo a Rei—. Fue idea tuya.

— Encontramos un bar en Crestline con karaoke —le explica Rei.

— ¿Ah, sí? —pregunta sin interés.

En realidad, lo encontró Rei, pero yo accedí con entusiasmo a salir esta noche. Después de las noticias que Darien recibió en el avión, pienso que, cuanta más diversión tenga, mejor. O pensaba.

Ahora no estoy tan segura. Porque a pesar de todo lo que he aprendido sobre Darien Chiba, no puedo descifrar la expresión de su cara.

— ¿Vas a darme una serenata?

— No.

— ¿Vas a darle una serenata a Rei?

— No, no.

— Ya veo.

Mi sonrisa flaquea un poco. Rei, Taiki y yo solíamos pasarnos las noches en los bares de karaoke hasta que cerraban, y siempre fueron una cura para una mala semana. Pero Darien no es ni Rei, ni Taiki, ni yo, y considerando su fría expresión actual, seguramente calculé mal el atractivo de esta noche de diversión.

Por el retrovisor veo que Rei se encoge de hombros ligeramente. Estoy a punto de anunciar que estaba bromeando y que en realidad nos dirigimos a un restaurante de cinco tenedores donde discutiremos sobre teoría económica y cotizaciones, cuando Darien hace una mueca y sus ojos empiezan a encenderse con una sonrisa que crece lentamente.

— Y yo que creía que me querías —me dice.

Me esfuerzo por no dejarme caer sobre el volante por el alivio.

— Y te quiero.

— ¿Y creías que ponerte a berrear canciones malas de los setenta en público sería una buena forma de demostrarlo?

Paro ante una señal de stop y aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Se está usted burlando de mí, señor Chiba?

— Nunca —responde, pero sus ojos brillan.

— Mmm… En realidad pensaba cantar los temas de Sinatra y compañía, pero las malas canciones de los setenta ya me van bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Estoy más que dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo.

Su expresión es puro pecado.

— Me alegra saberlo, señorita Tsukino.

— Ahí está. —Rei señala un edificio brillantemente iluminado justo en la calle de enfrente—. Es ese, ¡por fin! La cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente aquí dentro.

Me muerdo la lengua y no replico. Por lo que yo sé, con Darien nunca es demasiado caliente.

Por mucho calor que pueda hacer en el jeep, no es nada comparado con el interior del bar. Está abarrotado y lleno de humo y tan caluroso que el aire parece pegajoso. Y, francamente, es parte de su encanto. Por la expresión de aprobación de Darien al pasar las puertas dobles de madera y entrar en el oscuro interior, puedo ver que le gusta.

— Sin duda, hay buen ambiente —dice presionando ligeramente con la mano mi espalda mientras examina el local.

— ¿Qué os parece esa mesa? —Pregunta Rei, y Darien y yo la seguimos cruzando la sala hacia una mesa para cuatro situada cerca del escenario—. Pídeme algo divertido —me dice, y desaparece en dirección al servicio de señoras.

La noche de karaoke ya está en pleno auge y, mientras nos acomodamos, un hombre que parece un oso de peluche con barba de leñador canta a pleno pulmón la canción de Gloria Gaynor «I will survive», con al menos tanta energía como la propia Gloria en sus tiempos. Me dejo caer un poco en la silla y me tapo la boca por la vergüenza ajena. Darien se da cuenta y se ríe.

— ¿No piensas saltar al escenario y ponerte a cantar a saco?

— No —respondo—. De momento no necesito ese dolor.

Tengo la certeza de que Darien sabe que estoy bromeando, pero aun así ladea la cabeza y me observa. Pongo los ojos en blanco y le cojo la mano, apretándosela un poco.

— Lo siento. No debería haber bromeado con eso.

— No me importan las bromas —me tranquiliza—. Siempre que no te moleste que las cuestione para asegurarme de que no hay una intención escondida.

Vuelvo la cabeza para no encontrarme con sus ojos. No puedo sino pensar en lo cerca que estuve en el avión de romper esa maldita copa y de rasgar con el filo cortante del cristal la carne de mi muslo. Pero no lo hice. Y el hecho de que los dos somos conscientes de mi victoria me da la fuerza para volver a mirarle a los ojos, esperando ver algún reproche reflejado en su cara. Pero todo lo que veo es amor.

— Siempre me preocuparé —me dice con voz suave—. No hay ningún botón de desconexión, tampoco de pausa. Tú eres lo que más me importa en este mundo, pero los dos sabemos que he estado cerca de destrozarte en más una ocasión. Así que puedes enfadarte conmigo si quieres, pero no me digas que deje de estar preocupado por ti o que me muestre suspicaz. No lo haré. No puedo.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

— No hablo de mi dolor —le digo en tono desenfadado, en un intento por reconducir la conversación al tono adecuado—. Se trata del dolor que todas estas personas sufrirían si subiese a ese escenario.

— Pero vas a cantar, ¿no? —me insiste sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Eh… No. Ni hablar.

— Mmm… —Se pone de pie y me mira fijamente un momento, luego asiente—. De acuerdo. No tienes que subir al escenario.

Respiro aliviada incluso cuando se inclina para besarme en la mejilla, pero entonces se dirige hacia el tipo que está actuando como maestro de ceremonias esta noche. Un escalofrío de temor me recorre la espalda cuando veo cómo se abren los ojos del hombre al reconocerle. Después asiente y empieza a teclear en la máquina mientras Darien llega al escenario. Mi pecho se tensa y de repente noto que me cuesta respirar. Darien, sin embargo, no parece nervioso en absoluto. Está allí delante de la pantalla donde las letras de las canciones empezarán a destellar: las luces brillan sobre él. Lleva unos vaqueros y una camisa informal de lino y no puedo sino pensar que es el hombre más atractivo del bar. Y es todo mío.

Da unos golpecitos en el micrófono y un suave chasquido resuena por toda la sala. Me sobresalto y me remuevo en mi asiento; veo a Rei apresurándose, con los ojos muy abiertos como yo. En el escenario, Darien mira al público; parece tan impasible y seguro de sí mismo como si estuviera en su propio despacho a punto de hacer una presentación ante un cliente.

— Había pensado cantar «Don't go breaking my heart» de Elton John y Kiki Dee, pero tengo un pequeño problema de logística para formar un dúo.

Siento los ojos de los clientes del bar cuando se giran para mirarme. No es difícil localizarme, sobre todo por las carcajadas que da Rei y por cómo me apunta con los dedos como si fuera una pistola. Me llevo una mano a la frente y agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo; en este momento no sé si el numerito de Darien me hace gracia o me produce cabreo y angustia.

De nuevo me he metido yo solita en este lío. Puede que en un principio la idea de venir aquí fuera de Rei, pero yo la acepté totalmente. Debería haber supuesto que él encontraría la forma de darle la vuelta a la tortilla en su propio beneficio. Tomo aliento, dejo caer la mano y me recuesto en la silla mientras Darien continúa hablando.

— Así que cantaré una serenata. —Me mira directamente—. Para ti, cariño.

Me quito las lágrimas que me llenan los ojos y le devuelvo una temblorosa y feliz sonrisa. La música empieza y, como soy fan de la música de las grandes orquestas y del Rat Pack, enseguida reconozco la canción. Las lágrimas vuelven inmediatamente cuando Darien empieza a entonar suavemente la letra de «You're nobody till somebody loves you», de Dean Martin. Su voz no es perfecta, pero es fuerte y afinada, y ha cautivado al público. Entonces se baja del escenario, con el micrófono en la mano, y viene hasta nuestra mesa; su voz llena la sala, incluso por encima de los aplausos y silbidos de los clientes que parecen estar disfrutando del espectáculo. La mitad de ellos sostienen móviles en alto, y estoy segura de que esto estará en internet mañana, pero cuando Darien alarga la mano hacia mí, me digo que no me importa.

La tomo y el mundo desaparece. Durante un breve y descontrolado segundo, pienso que «Witchcraft» de Sinatra sería más apropiada, porque así es como yo me siento: completamente hechizada.

No sé cómo, pero de pronto estoy de pie, con los ojos de Darien fijos en los míos y todas las demás personas del bar han desaparecido. Tan solo estamos Darien, la música y yo. Él canta con mucho sentimiento y, mientras oigo de sus labios la famosa letra de la canción, me derrito. Y entonces se acaba y estoy llorando y el público aplaude. Los brazos de Darien me rodean estrechamente y apenas soy consciente de los aplausos, los destellos de las cámaras y los vítores. Nada de eso importa. Todo lo que importa es Darien.

Junto a nosotros veo a Rei sonriendo nerviosa, con una mirada melancólica pero feliz.

«Es un guardián protector», dice moviendo los labios.

Asiento y me agarro fuerte a Darien. «Lo sé —pienso—. Lo sé.»


	13. Capítulo 12

Es tarde cuando volvemos del bar, pero el aire fresco de la noche y el patio de piedra escalonado de Darien, que da a un césped muy cuidado y después a un embarcadero privado y a la suave superficie del lago, son demasiado tentadores como para resistirse. El cielo está despejado y la luna llena refleja las velas y cascos de los diferentes botes que salpican la costa, añadiendo una estela de tenues colores a un paisaje que, de otra forma, sería gris.

Rei se desploma sobre el enorme diván. Antes, cuando Rei ha preguntado qué podría ser divertido, la camarera le ha propuesto pedir un «vodka aromatizado» y ahora ha caído en una modorra inducida por el vodka de nata montada. Miro a Darien y voy a buscar agua con gas para todos a la casa. Cuando vuelvo, me encuentro a Rei canturreando «Come Josephine, in my flying machine» y mirando las estrellas mientras Darien la observa perplejo desde el sofá de dos plazas cercano.

Miro a Darien a los ojos.

— Le encanta _Titanic_ —le aclaro.

— Espero que eso no signifique que te estás hundiendo —le dice a Rei, que se limita a mover la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— No, estoy en un lugar feliz. Esto es tan bonito. Todos sois taaan amables —dice, al tiempo que se incorpora apoyándose en los codos—. Quizá deberíamos salir de marcha.

— Estupenda idea —dice Darien, mientras lo miro boquiabierta—. Pero yo tengo una mejor. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí?

— Sí. Sí —dice apuntándole con el dedo y mirándome—. Es tan listo… Y, además, guapo —añade susurrando en el tono más alto del mundo.

— Lo sé —digo, en parte avergonzada por mi amiga, en parte muerta de risa.

Mira a Darien con los ojos entornados.

— Te apuesto lo que sea a que puedo machacarte al póquer —dice.

Darien me sonríe.

— ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar una apuesta como esa?

— Es buena —le aviso. Taiki, ella y yo solíamos pasarnos las noches jugando al póquer—. Por supuesto, es mejor cuando no está borracha.

Rei tiene una sonrisa torcida.

— Quizá esté sobria. Quizá todo esto sea un farol.

Tras cuatro manos al póquer tapado con cinco cartas, Rei empieza a parecer sobria. Yo estoy perdiendo por goleada, a Darien no le va mucho mejor y Rei tiene una montaña de fichas delante de ella.

— Deberías saber que todas mis ilusiones se han hecho añicos —le dice—. No sé si puedo quedarme bajo el mismo techo que un hombre que pierde al póquer.

— Pero lo hago con mucho estilo —responde Darien.

Rei levanta las manos en un gesto de «Qué se le va a hacer».

— Simplemente, soy buenísima —dice—. No digas que no te avisé.

Darien se reclina en el pequeño sofá que compartimos, con los pies estirados delante de él y las cartas boca abajo sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal.

— Las dos sabéis que el póquer es un juego que lleva su tiempo. No es algo de solo unas manos.

Rei y yo cruzamos una mirada antes de que ella vuelva a mirar a Darien.

— Dicho de otra forma, me estás tanteando —dice Rei.

Arqueo las cejas.

— Espero que no —digo con malicia.

Nos echamos a reír, pero Rei tira las cartas boca abajo y se recuesta en el diván.

— Bueno, vale, pues te he visto la jugada y creo que paso.

Espero que diga algo más, pero lo que me llega es un leve ronquido.

— ¿Rei? —digo como una estúpida.

— Ha caído —dice Darien.

— Es el vodka con nata montada —digo—. Era peligroso.

— ¿La llevo adentro?

Considero la posibilidad de echarle una manta por encima y dejarla dormir fuera, pero supongo que estaría más cómoda en una cama con sábanas y sin el sol dándole en la cara a primera hora de la mañana.

— ¿Puedes cogerla?

— Es pequeña —dice—, así que supongo que sí.

La levanta sin problemas y ella se agarra a él, acurrucada en su pecho como una niña pequeña. Le sujeto la puerta y ella se despierta el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle una leve sonrisa somnolienta.

Espero que suelte algo insinuante típico suyo, pero me da un vuelco el corazón cuando la oigo decir:

— Eres bueno para ella. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Ella es buena para mí —responde Darien, haciendo que el corazón me dé un vuelco aún mayor.

— A eso me refiero —dice Rei justo antes de volver a sucumbir a la neblina de la nata montada.

Me detengo un momento en el umbral de su dormitorio antes de cerrar la puerta, mirándola con cariño. Por muy desastre que pueda ser Rei, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y, en momentos como este, recuerdo por qué.

— Así que dígame, señorita Tsukino —dice Darien mientras le sigo al dormitorio principal—. ¿Cuánto vodka de nata ha bebido?

— Demasiado dulzón para mi gusto —admito—. Pero sí que me he bebido unos cuantos chupitos de Macallan.

— ¿En serio? Eso puede hacer que la cuenta del bar suba bastante.

Doy un paso al frente y me acerco a él, notando el aire más denso con la proximidad.

— Bueno, quizá puedas recuperar tu dinero jugando al póquer.

— Esa es una apuesta interesante —dice—. Pero propongo una pequeña enmienda.

Ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Negociando, señor Chiba?

—Siempre —dice, dando otro paso hacia mí.

Está ahí, tan cerca que mis senos rozarían su pecho con tan solo respirar. Se inclina hasta que sus labios quedan cerca de mi oreja. Todavía no nos tocamos, pero su respiración cuando habla hace que me recorra un escalofrío por la espalda.

— Strip poker, señorita Tsukino.

La pasión de la voz va a juego con el fuego en su mirada y yo empiezo a derretirme un poco. Pero esta oportunidad es demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar, así que le devuelvo la mirada y esbozo una leve sonrisa cuando veo la erección bajo sus pantalones. Levanto los ojos lentamente en busca de los suyos y veo que arden de pasión. Ladea la cabeza como diciendo «Oh, sí».

Trago saliva.

— Muy bien, señor Chiba —digo, dándome la vuelta y poniendo rumbo a nuestro dormitorio. Me paro en la entrada y sonrío—. Prepárate para acabar desnudo.

Sin embargo, mi amenaza resulta ser vana y veinte minutos más tarde ya he perdido las sandalias, el jersey que me había puesto para protegerme de la brisa del lago y la camiseta. Me he quedado únicamente con una corta faldita rosa, un tanga lila y un sujetador a juego cortado tan bajo que mis muy erectos pezones presionan el encaje decorativo que bordea la parte superior de cada minúscula copa.

Darien todavía está totalmente vestido.

— ¿Seguro que no haces trampa? —pregunto.

— Por lo general, no, pero por verte desnuda estaría dispuesto.

— ¡Ajá! —digo apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

Se ríe.

— Por suerte, tu masivo consumo de whisky escocés me lo ha ahorrado. No está jugando demasiado bien, señorita Tsukino.

Arqueo las cejas.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido que puedo estar tendiéndote una trampa?

— ¿Es así? Está bien saberlo —dice señalando con la cabeza las cartas que tengo en la mano—. Veamos lo que tienes.

Enseño las cartas con cierta petulancia.

— Pareja de reyes, as.

— No está mal —dice—. Por desgracia, yo tengo trío de ases.

— No puede ser —digo, pero cuando enseña las cartas veo dos ases rojos y uno negro.

— Has perdido —dice.

Busco el broche en la parte delantera de mi sujetador.

— Oh, no —dice, haciendo un giro con el dedo—. La falda. Yo te bajo la cremallera.

Frunzo el ceño, pero obedezco y me giro para darle acceso. Presiona la palma de su mano contra mi piel, curvando la mano para adaptarse a la forma de mi cintura. Con la otra mano, baja lentamente la cremallera.

— Levántate —dice.

Me incorporo ligeramente, cierro los ojos e intento no temblar mientras desliza la falda hacia abajo acariciando suavemente con el dedo cada milímetro de piel desnuda que encuentra a su paso durante el proceso.

— Ya está —dice, mientras me giro para volver a sentarme, no sin antes terminar de quitarme la falda por las piernas.

Ahora ya solo llevo puesto el minúsculo sujetador y las braguitas aún más diminutas. Hace frío en la habitación (antes hemos abierto la puerta que da al patio privado), pero me arde la piel.

— Reparte —digo, intentando controlar la respiración, porque con cada inhalación y exhalación mis pechos suben y bajan, y con cada movimiento rozan el encaje.

La sensación me está volviendo loca. Es áspera y provocativa, y no puedo evitar imaginar el leve mordisco de los dientes de Darien, la suave presión de su boca mientras me lame, la calidez de sus manos cubriendo mis pechos. Y la presión insistente de su miembro contra mi cuerpo.

— Sere.

— ¿Qué? —digo, dando un respingo.

A juzgar por cómo me mira Darien, creo que sabe exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

— Tus cartas.

Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que ya ha repartido.

— Oh, vale —digo, mientras percibo cómo hace una mueca—. ¿Qué?

— No he dicho nada —dice—. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente te habría pedido que te movieras.

Inclino la cabeza.

— ¿Que me mueva?

Estoy sentada sobre mis talones, con las rodillas y los muslos juntos.

— Sobre tu trasero —dice—. Con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Por?

— Porque quiero verte bien —dice.

Arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Forma parte eso del juego, señor Chiba?

— Ahora sí. Quiero ver lo mojada que estás. Quiero saber lo mucho que te excita sentarte frente a mí, perdiendo poco a poco la ropa, abriéndote cada vez más a mí. Y todo esto sabiendo que pronto, muy pronto, estaré dentro de ti.

— Oh —digo, mientras noto cómo se me para el corazón; estoy segura de que puede verme el pulso en el cuello.

— Ahora, Sere —dice—. Conoces las normas.

— ¿Es una orden, señor Chiba?

Siento el sexo desbordado y estoy desesperadamente mojada. Él debe de saberlo, pero, en breve, también lo verá.

— Sí que lo es, sí.

— Entonces, si no obedezco, ¿me castigará?

Mueve nerviosamente los labios.

— No creo que le gustara el castigo que le infligiría esta noche.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me haría?

Puedo imaginarme el ardor que su mano me provoca en el culo, la emoción de un gato de nueve colas sobre mi sexo. Intento imaginarme qué clase de sorpresa malvada tiene en mente, pero mi cerebro no funciona especialmente bien en estos momentos. Me siento necesitada y excitada, y no solo por el whisky o porque estoy medio desnuda. Es por Darien. Porque me está haciendo lo que me está haciendo. Porque le deseo ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué me harías? —repito.

— Más bien es lo que no te haría —dice.

Y entonces lo entiendo. Si desobedezco, no me pondrá la mano encima.

— Eso nos castiga a los dos —digo.

— Las normas son las normas —dice—. Y puedo ser muy fuerte cuando me lo propongo, pero si crees que voy de farol… —añade, mirando las cartas a modo de ejemplo.

Capto el mensaje. Llevo toda la noche perdiendo al póquer, ¿realmente quiero perder también a esto?

Pues no. Cambio de postura colocando las piernas delante de mí. Lentamente acerco los pies y extiendo las piernas hasta que me siento con las piernas cruzadas delante de él, con mi sexo bien expuesto. Ahora no puedo ocultar nada y, la verdad, tampoco quiero hacerlo. Sigo la mirada de Darien a la zona mojada de mi tanga, la señal delatora de lo muy mojada —lo increíblemente empapada— que estoy por su culpa. Despacio, levanto la mirada para buscar la suya.

Veo la pasión y siento un poder equivalente. Quizá sea él quien establece las normas, pero yo soy la que lo enloquezco.

Arqueo levemente la espalda, colocando las manos detrás de mí para apoyarme.

— Me gustan las vistas —dice Darien—. Me encanta ver lo mucho que me deseas, lo muy mojada que estás por mí.

— ¿Lo estoy? —pregunto inocentemente.

Pongo todo mi peso sobre una mano y levanto la otra. Deslizo mis dedos por mi propio muslo y recorro levemente la seda del tanga.

— Dios mío, Sere —dice Darien con voz entrecortada, pero no tengo intención de mostrar la más mínima de las compasiones.

Paso los dedos por el lateral del tanga. Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con los ojos de Darien.

Y entonces, lenta y deliberadamente, deslizo los dedos bajo la tela, en mi muy mojado y protuberante coño. Empiezo a jadear por la avalancha de placer que estremece mi cuerpo, como una especie de avance de lo que está por venir.

Y entonces, con los ojos de Darien todavía posados en mí, me llevo el dedo a la boca y saboreo mi propia excitación.

— Sí —murmuro—. Tienes razón. Estoy muy, pero que muy mojada por ti.

— ¡A la mierda el póquer! —gruñe Darien, extendiendo su brazo sobre las sábanas y tirando las cartas al suelo mientras me coge por los muslos y me atrae hacia él.

El movimiento me desequilibra y caigo hacia atrás, quedando completamente tumbada boca arriba, con las piernas extendidas y Darien entre ellas.

— ¿Admite la derrota, señor Chiba? —pregunto con voz juguetona.

— Sí —dice.

Me incorporo apoyándome sobre los codos.

— Supongo que eso significa que pierdes.

— No —dice, mientras se coloca sobre mi cuerpo y utiliza dos dedos para desabrocharme el sujetador—. Te aseguro que eso significa que gano.

Su boca se cierra sobre mi pecho, mientras desliza la mano por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi clítoris bajo la seda empapada. Las sensaciones que me recorren son increíbles; una ráfaga de chispas provocadas por su mano y su boca. Me arqueo, perdida en la violenta tormenta que Darien está creando dentro de mí.

— Se equivoca, señor Chiba —digo, esforzándome por formar palabras ahora que todavía puedo—. Esta noche, los dos ganamos.

Cuando me despierto, parece la mañana perfecta. Mi hombre junto a mí. La luz del sol entrando por la puerta abierta que lleva al patio privado del dormitorio principal. La suave brisa que llega desde el lago. El olor de los pinos y…

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a inspirar profundamente. ¿El olor de qué?

— Darien, despierta —digo, mientras agito su hombro—. O realmente hemos conseguido que las sábanas ardan o algo se está quemando.

Se levanta de inmediato, coge los vaqueros del suelo y sale corriendo por la puerta. Yo me pongo una bata y le sigo tan de cerca que casi choco con él cuando se detiene en la entrada.

— No es fuego —dice.

Ahora que puedo olerlo mejor, veo que tiene razón. Es un olor algo almibarado y dulzón, como un dulce navideño que se ha pegado al fondo de la sartén.

— Creo que sé lo que es —digo poniendo rumbo a la cocina, donde encuentro a Rei volteando como una loca tortitas en una plancha.

Nos mira con expresión entre eufórica y un poco contrita.

— ¡Lo siento! Creía que podría preparar el desayuno, pero… —dice, señalando la hornilla y la encimera cercana como si no necesitara decir más.

Contengo la risa.

— No creo que las tortitas tengan que servirse quemadas —digo, impávida.

Me tira un paño de cocina.

— He tenido algunos problemillas al añadir las pepitas de chocolate.

Darien se sirve una taza de café y se apoya en el mostrador.

— Como se suele decir, la intención es lo que cuenta, así que espero que no te importe que tenga la intención de no comerme esas tortitas.

Rei sonríe con suficiencia y nos mira a los dos.

— Genial. Estoy atrapada en la montaña con un par de graciosillos.

— Como quieras —dice Darien con ese tono que pone cuando resuelve problemas de la empresa—. O bien limpiamos y volvemos a empezar, o bien os llevo a las dos, señoritas, a desayunar fuera.

— Ya no quedan pepitas de chocolate —dice Rei, cogiendo el plato de discos quemados que no se parecen en nada a unas tortitas y tirándolos a la basura—. Dadme quince minutos para que me duche y me cambie.

En realidad necesitamos treinta minutos para salir por la puerta porque Darien comete el error de decirnos que el restaurante no solo hace fabulosos gofres, sino que también está en Arrowhead Village, un centro comercial al aire libre con tiendas normales, pero también con _outlets_ de lujo. Y, obviamente, ni Rei ni yo podemos comprar debidamente si no vamos vestidas como es debido. Darien, por supuesto, está listo en cinco minutos, ataviado con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa de lino de manga corta sobre una camiseta lisa de algodón. Tiene el pelo levemente ensortijado, como si hubiera estado expuesto a la acción del viento. Está realmente sexy, como si hubiera salido de un anuncio de colonia para hombre.

— Sabe vestirse —dice Rei con un brillo deliberadamente lascivo en los ojos.

— Así es —digo, colocándome entre los dos y agarrándolos por los brazos—. Y es mío.

A vuelo de pájaro, no está demasiado lejos, pero como no somos pájaros tenemos que lidiar con callejuelas estrechas y retorcidas, por lo que tardamos media hora en llegar. No me importa. La zona es cautivadora, llena de casas con tejados de dos aguas encajonadas en la ladera de la montaña y unas vistas que te dejan sin respiración. El pueblo está junto al lago, así que de hecho podríamos haber cogido alguna de las embarcaciones atracadas en el muelle de Darien. El restaurante, The Belgian Waffle Works, está junto al agua y tiene una inmensa terraza con mesas. A medida que nos vamos acercando, me llega un olorcillo a tortitas doradas y crujientes, e inspiro profundamente.

— Esto supera mucho lo que yo quería preparar —admite Rei—. Pero, eh, tendríais que estarme agradecidos. Si no hubiese echado a perder el desayuno, no habríamos podido disfrutar de una mañana de compras.

— Te estamos realmente agradecidos —dice Darien, mientras me rodea la cintura con su brazo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, estoy incluso todavía más agradecida porque no solo estamos sentados en la terraza con vistas al lago, sino que además tengo ante mí un plato con un gofre gigante, huevos y suficiente beicon como para alimentar a un batallón.

— Voy a reventar —protesto.

— Lo quemaremos yéndonos de compras —anuncia Rei, girándose hacia Darien con una gran sonrisa—. Eres increíble, ¿sabes? Muchas gracias por invitarme. Estaba teniendo una semana de mierda.

— Siempre que quieras —dice, y se inclina hacia ella para darle un leve beso en la mejilla.

Rei se abanica la cara, lo que me hace reír.

— Esperad un momento —digo sacando mi iPhone y haciéndoles gestos para que acerquen las sillas a fin de tomarles unas fotos—. También sacaré algunas del paisaje, pero dudo que la cámara del móvil le haga justicia.

— Estoy seguro de que volveremos —dice Darien.

— O puedes comprarte una cámara nueva —dice Rei—. Ya que estás, cómprate una nueva para cada una de sus casas. Eso garantizaría que Leica siguiera boyante mucho tiempo.

— Pues no es una mala idea —dice Darien, con un brillo juguetón en los ojos—. Me gusta la idea de llevarte por todas mis propiedades. Joder, la idea de tenerte desnuda en todas mis propiedades me encanta.

Siento que me arden las mejillas, y abro los ojos buscando la mirada de Rei, que se ha echado hacia atrás en la silla con una gran exclamación.

— ¿No paráis nunca? —pregunta.

— Pues no mucho, la verdad —dice Darien, que para mi sorpresa me atrae hacia él y me planta un beso de esos que quitan el hipo.

— Por Dios —dice Rei—. Me muero de envidia. ¿No tienes un hermano?

— Me temo que no.

— Me lo figuraba —dice Rei.

Darien acerca su silla a la mía y me rodea con el brazo. Yo me inclino hacia él deseando que las cosas siempre sean así de tranquilas, así de felices.

— Suena muy sensiblero, pero sabéis que tenéis mucha suerte, ¿verdad?

— Sí —dice Darien con sinceridad—. Lo sabemos.

— Bien —dice Rei, y suspira profundamente—. Joder, necesitaba oírlo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían despedido del anuncio? —pregunto.

Rei se encoge de hombros con aire avergonzado.

— Ya tenías suficientes preocupaciones y, de todas formas, no podías hacer nada, sobre todo desde Alemania.

A Rei la habían contratado recientemente para un anuncio de emisión nacional, pero antes de que empezara el rodaje empezó a salir con el coprotagonista, una joven promesa llamada Nicolas Raine.

Cuando la relación acabó mal, parece ser que Raine decidió que la carrera publicitaria de Rei tenía que terminar igual.

— ¿Quieres que haga algo? —dice Darien.

Rei agita la cabeza con firmeza.

— No, para empezar, ya me ayudaste a conseguir el trabajo. Eso es más que suficiente. De todas formas, me han pagado por el curro (no tenían más remedio, estaba en el contrato), así que no necesito nada. Ahora solo me queda ver la manera de salir de la mierda en que he caído.

— Lo conseguirás —dice Darien.

Rei nos coge de la mano por encima de la mesa.

— Gracias, de verdad.

— De nada —digo—. Ya sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo no ibas a quererme? —pregunta Rei con una sonrisa vacilona; ahora sé que la melancolía mañanera ha pasado.

Me aprieta la mano con todavía más fuerza.

— Sabéis que nos están mirando, ¿verdad?

Miro alrededor y veo que tiene razón. Algunas personas apartan los ojos con aire culpable cuando les observo.

— Va en el lote —digo, señalando con la cabeza a Darien.

— Bueno, será mi primera vez en los tabloides —dice Rei—. Supongo que puede decirse que me lo he ganado a pulso, a pesar de ese estúpido anuncio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— El trío de Darien Chiba, por supuesto. Mañana saldremos en internet, ¿no crees?

Me doy una palmada en la frente.

— Por Dios, Rei, ¿por qué no lo dices más alto? O mejor, ¿por qué no te callas?

— Es broma —dice, y la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es cierto.

Me encuentro con la mirada de Darien, que hace un leve gesto con la cabeza. Recibo el mensaje: mantén la boca cerrada. Rei puede pensar que es una broma, pero ella no ha tenido que vivir con el acoso de los paparazzi como Darien. O, hasta cierto punto, como yo. Dependiendo de quién nos haya visto a los tres juntos, la chorrada que acaba de sugerir no está totalmente descartada.

Bueno, vale. Respiro profundamente y me repito que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

— Quiero otro café —digo, en parte porque es verdad, en parte por cambiar de tema—. Y después nos podemos ir de compras.


	14. Capítulo 13

Me gusta el azul —le digo a Rei, que se debate entre una mochila de cuero marrón y otra teñida de azul celeste.

— ¿No es demasiado chillona?

— ¿Para ti? ¡Nada es demasiado chillón!

Sonríe con suficiencia, pero pone la marrón en su sitio.

— Bueno, vale. No debería, pero me la compraré. Acabo de cobrar y al menos sacaré algo bonito del jodido anuncio.

Como estoy de acuerdo, no intento disuadirla. Conozco a Rei desde hace mucho y, con ella, la terapia consumista funciona a las mil maravillas.

Estamos en una tienda especializada en artículos de cuero, donde hace un rato Darien ha empezado a provocarme hablándome de las posibilidades sensuales inherentes a la colección de cinturones expuestos en la sección de caballeros de la tienda, pero ha salido a atender una llamada. Salgo para buscarlo después de avisar a Rei, que se queda en el mostrador esperando su turno para pagar.

Me lleva un minuto localizarlo, pero por fin lo veo sentado en un banco cerca de la zona de césped donde se han instalado algunos padres agotados con sus hijos. Levanta un dedo cuando me ve y luego apunta a su auricular. Yo asiento con la cabeza y me siento a su lado en silencio disfrutando del sol de media tarde.

— No —está diciendo Darien—, tienes que entenderlo. Es prioritario. Quiero que lo estudies con microscopio. Averigua todo lo que puedas. Tira de todos los hilos y escudriña todas las madrigueras. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Bien. Llámame dentro de un par de horas para ponerme al día. Sí, en un par de horas. Bien. Tema cerrado entonces. ¿Y qué pasa con la puerta? ¿Podemos acelerar el proceso? Bien, al menos eso son buenas noticias. Tenlo todo listo hoy y asegúrate de que todo el mundo tiene acceso. Perfecto. Sí. Hablamos luego.

Termina la llamada y me mira, esbozando una sonrisa automática. Si no lo conociera tan bien, habría pensado que se trataba de negocios, como de costumbre, pero detecto preocupación en sus ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza.

— Los problemas habituales de dirigir el universo. He estado algo ausente estas últimas semanas.

Algunas cosas se han colado por las rendijas.

— Pues no veo cómo —bromeo—. Tienes Chiba Central instalada en el hotel.

— No es nada —repite, pero lo conozco.

— Estás preocupado —digo.

Incluso veo crecer la negación en sus labios y me pregunto si habré de recordarle la conversación que tuvimos en el jet. Pero luego parece que se lo piensa mejor.

— Sí, estoy preocupado.

— Ya sabía que no era un tema de negocios. A ti los negocios no te preocupan —añado en respuesta a su mirada inquisitoria—. Los aceptas como lo que son.

— No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan transparente.

— Solo para mí —digo—. Así que ¿qué pasa, Darien? ¿Es Hotaru? ¿Van a publicar las fotos? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Se reclina en el banco y levanta la mirada al cielo. Tras unos segundos, coge las gafas de sol, que llevaba colgadas en el cuello de la camiseta, y se las pone.

— Solo son unas cosillas que tengo que solucionar —dice, girando la cara de tal forma que me mira directamente—. Negocios por los que no estoy preocupado, pero que requieren mi atención.

— Ya veo —digo, aunque en lugar de eso sé que debería gritarle por semejante patraña.

— Y sí —añade—, estoy preocupado por Hotaru.

Esta vez sé que está diciendo la verdad. También sé que se está disculpando.

— La encontrarás. ¿Me lo dirás en cuanto sepas algo?

— Por supuesto —responde inmediatamente.

Siento una presión en el pecho y, de repente, me doy cuenta de que llevo un rato aguantando la respiración. Entonces soy consciente de lo mucho que me había estado rondando la cabeza esa simple pregunta.

« ¿Puedes decirme lo que está pasando?» —le había suplicado en Alemania—. « ¿Podrías hablar conmigo?» «No», me había contestado. Hoy ha dicho que sí.

Aliviada, me inclino sobre él y suspiro suavemente mientras me rodea con su brazo y disfruto de la sensación de que, por fin y al menos por ahora, estoy segura y conectada. Rei no tarda en unirse a nosotros con una bolsa colgando del brazo.

— ¿Ya estáis cansados?

— Me temo que tengo que volver a casa —dice Darien—. Pero vosotras podéis seguir comprando si queréis.

— Yo no, a menos que quieras que te acompañe —dice Rei mirándome, pero yo niego con la cabeza; también estoy harta de compras—. Prefiero meterme en el jacuzzi.

— Tengo una idea mejor —dice Darien, pulsando un botón de su teléfono—. Sylvia, ¿puedes llamar a Adriana? Mira a ver si puede enviar a alguien esta tarde a la casa de Arrowhead para la señorita Tsukino y la señorita Hino. Sí, perfecto. Una hora. Llámame o mándame un mensaje con los detalles cuando los tengas. Bien. Volveré el viernes.

Rei me dirige una clara mirada de «Y ahora qué coño pasa» y yo se lo pregunto a Darien.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Creía que os gustaría que os dieran un masaje en el patio —dice, e inmediatamente Rei me choca esos cinco.

— Eres sorprendente —le dice a Darien.

— Eso me han dicho —responde mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando volvemos a casa, Darien nos comenta que podemos encontrar bañadores en el baúl que hay en la habitación de invitados de Rei y luego nos enseña cómo utilizar los mandos del jacuzzi.

— Coged lo que queráis de la nevera —añade—, incluido el champán.

Le tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Quiero que se quede, pero también sé que nos está dando a Rei y a mí la oportunidad de pasar un rato juntas, algo que no hemos hecho en lo que parece un largo período de tiempo.

— No trabajes demasiado —digo.

— No os esforcéis demasiado —replica.

— Ni en sueños.

De hecho, no nos esforzamos en absoluto. Más bien justo lo contrario. En mi vida había holgazaneado tanto. Y creo que es lo contrario de lo que dice la mitología popular. En realidad, no se pasa un infierno de calor, sino que es lo más parecido al paraíso. Los chorros de agua caliente te alivian la tensión.

Rei tiene los brazos extendidos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

— No puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que necesitaba algo así. ¿Y un masaje? También. Lo digo muy en serio. Dios existe y se llama Darien —dice, levantando la cabeza lo suficiente como para dedicarme una sonrisa maliciosa—. En serio, Sere. Estoy totalmente loca por tu novio.

— Sí —digo—, yo también.

Unas horas después, estamos saciadas de jacuzzi y masaje hasta la extenuación. Tengo las carnes tan flácidas como fideos, y estoy tendida en el enorme diván junto a Rei. Quiero leer, pero requiere demasiado esfuerzo, así que cierro los ojos y me dejo arrastrar por el éxtasis de la relajación total.

Y ahí es donde me encuentra Darien cuando, por fin, emerge de su gruta de trabajo.

— Hola —me susurra, recorriéndome el hombro con los dedos—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Reacciono ante el hombre increíble que me sonríe.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Un poco más de las seis —dice, y abro los ojos todavía más.

Busco el teléfono y compruebo que dice la verdad… y que he estado durmiendo más de una hora.

— No importa —dice—. Ya veo cómo te ha ido el día… y me muero de envidia.

— Pues podrías haberte unido a nosotras —digo, dándole un codazo a Rei. Como yo, se ha quedado frita. A diferencia de mí, está boca abajo roncando suavemente.

Resulta que Darien ha pedido la cena a un restaurante local y tendremos una amplia variedad de sándwiches, sopas y ensaladas para picotear durante la película que ha programado para esta noche.

— Supongo que yo también me he ganado el derecho a descansar, ¿no? —dice—. Así que ¿os importa que me una a la fiesta?

— Creo que podremos soportarlo, sí —digo, dándole un beso suave en los labios—. Gracias —añado —. Rei lo necesitaba, y yo también.

El jueves transcurre más o menos de la misma forma que el miércoles, aunque esta vez Rei por fin consigue hacer tortitas que parecen tortitas. Nos las comemos en el patio con un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y, mientras observo el lago salpicado por el sol, no puedo evitar pensar que podría vivir así para siempre.

— Casi estoy tentada de llamar a Lisa y pedirle que reorganice la agenda para el lunes.

— Oh, sí, por favor —dice Rei.

Miro a Darien, pero permanece impasible y no parece decantarse ni en un sentido ni en otro.

— No —digo por fin—. Tengo que ver ese local y, además, también debo hablar con Lisa.

— ¿Tienes reunión con ella a las diez? —Pregunta Darien y, cuando asiento con la cabeza, continúa —: Nos iremos mañana por la mañana. Edward puede ir a buscarte a la torre y llevarte al local en limusina.

— Hum, mejor no. Mejor vayámonos antes para que puedas dejarme en casa.

— Tengo reuniones temprano.

— Pues entonces le pediremos a Edward que me lleve a casa.

— Eso me parece una pérdida de tiempo —dice Darien—. Puedes vestirte aquí e ir directamente a tu reunión. Podemos quedar después y me cuentas cómo te ha ido.

— No —digo.

— Maldita sea, Sere…

—No —digo, levantando una mano—. No sé qué está pasando, pero sé que pasa algo y que estás tardando en contármelo.

— ¿Sabéis? De repente me han entrado unas ganas enormes de ir a hacer la maleta —dice Rei.

Ni me molesto en asentir con la cabeza; estoy demasiado pendiente de Darien, que sigue callado como un muerto.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo, Darien. Esta vez, sea lo que sea lo que me ocultas, sé que es sobre mí. Estoy segurísima.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y veo signos de fatiga en su rostro.

— Te han destrozado el coche —dice por fin con voz monótona y categórica; su tono no es de frustración, sino que delata el autocontrol de alguien que intenta no dejarse llevar por la furia.

— Repítelo —digo como una idiota.

— Alguien ha tirado pintura en tu coche —dice—. Un fastidio, pero no irreversible. El problema es que, además, han forzado la cerradura y lo han llenado de pescado crudo. Sinceramente, no creo que el olor se vaya nunca.

— Yo… —Cierro la boca y me doy por vencida. No sé qué decir—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Suspira profundamente.

— Llevo algún tiempo preocupado por la seguridad de tu apartamento.

— Pero ya habías instalado una alarma —digo.

Después del primer anónimo, le preguntó a Rei si le importaba que pusiera una alarma. Rei no es idiota, así que aceptó, y la gente de Darien instaló un equipo de seguridad mientras él y yo estábamos en Alemania.

— Pues se ve que no es suficiente. Ya he hablado con el propietario para que coloque una puerta de seguridad en la zona del aparcamiento y proteja la entrada. Hace dos días, mi gente encontró tu coche. No hace falta decir que he dado instrucciones para que ultimen el trabajo cuanto antes.

Ahora recuerdo que dijo algo sobre una puerta durante la llamada que atendió mientras estábamos de compras.

— Me dijiste que esa llamada tenía algo que ver con Hotaru —digo.

— No. Te dije que había ciertas cosas de las que tenía que ocuparme y que estaba preocupado por Hotaru.

— Mierda, Darien, no me vengas con esas. Ocultaste deliberadamente la verdad. ¿Por qué?

— Porque no quería aguarte las vacaciones. Sobre todo cuando yo te había traído aquí para que desconectaras de la realidad unos días.

— Yo…

Quiero gritarle que no puede ocultarme mierdas como esa, y que no puede meterme en una limusina y esperar que eso me mantenga a salvo.

Pero no lo hago. Porque lo entiendo. Al final, me lo habría contado… Diablos, habría sido muy difícil eludir la conversación. Pero él solo quería que disfrutara de cierta paz durante unos días más.

— Vale —digo por fin—, pase que no me lo hayas contado, pero no esperes que Edward me haga de chófer.

— Oh, claro que vas a ir —dice Darien con firmeza—. No puedo protegerte de todo, pero pienso protegerte de lo que está a mi alcance.

— Olvídalo. Llevaré el coche al taller y haré que me lo arreglen.

— Ni hablar. Ese coche es demasiado viejo como para instalarle un sistema de seguridad decente; el olor no va a desaparecer y ya hace tiempo que está en las últimas. Tú misma me lo has dicho. Además —añade con calma—, ya les he dicho a los chicos que lo desmonten para reciclar las piezas.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

— Estás de broma, ¿no? —Digo agitando la cabeza—. Ni hablar. Ese coche tiene un valor sentimental para mí. No pienso desguazarlo. Además, ¿quién te crees que eres?

En realidad, lo que quiero decir es que quién cojones se cree que es.

— Soy el hombre que se moriría si te pasara algo —dice.

Está tan tranquilo como el lago que hay a nuestras espaldas y ese nivel de imperturbabilidad ante mi furia no hace otra cosa que cabrearme aún más.

— Eso no significa que puedas controlar mi vida. O desmontar mi coche.

— ¿Quieres quedarte con el coche? Vale. Quédate con el coche. Lo aparcaremos en la Chiba Tower. Por lo que a mí respecta puedes quedártelo todo el tiempo que quieras, pero pienso comprarte uno con un sistema de seguridad perimetral, GPS, dispositivo antirrobo y con todos los putos dispositivos de seguridad que se le ocurran a mi equipo tecnológico.

No está gritando, pero le falta poco.

— ¿Así que piensas comprármelo?

— Exactamente.

— Y una mierda.

— No discutas conmigo, Sere. Y menos en un tema de seguridad. Que quieres quedarte con el Honda, pues hazlo. Si quieres, te lo baño en bronce y lo ponemos en la entrada, pero te compras un coche nuevo.

— Vale —digo.

Sé que tiene razón. Hace tiempo que el Honda falla en los cruces. Y sí, tengo un vínculo sentimental con el coche, pero no, no necesito quedarme con un vehículo que apesta a pescado. Darien puede regalarlo (aunque no pienso decírselo, al menos por el momento).

Pero, de todas formas, bajo ningún concepto voy a consentir que me compre un coche, y eso sí que pienso decírselo.

— El coche me lo compro yo —digo—. Si quieres acompañarme y darme tu opinión, me parece bien, pero seré yo la que extienda el cheque.

— Me parece muy bien —añade—. Pero hasta que tengas un coche nuevo, Edward te llevará.

— De eso nada —digo—. Si tenemos que comprar un coche, vamos hoy mismo.

— ¿Hoy?

— Hay concesionarios por toda la interestatal 10, ¿no? Volvamos a casa esta noche en vez de mañana. Me compraré un coche por el camino.

Me mira con una expresión rara, como si estuviera buscando algún argumento, pero no lo encuentra. Me invade una sensación de victoria. No hay muchas personas que puedan decir que han ganado en una discusión con Darien Chiba.

— Vale —dice por fin—. Haz la maleta. Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

Asiento con la cabeza y luego me dispongo a ir a recoger mis cosas. Durante un segundo, dudo al mirarlo.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunta con expresión indescifrable.

— Gracias —digo, y me parece vislumbrar alivio en su expresión.

— ¿Significa eso que no estás enfadada?

— Oh, sí, estoy muy cabreada, aunque sé cuáles eran tus intenciones —digo, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho—. Pero, Darien, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Esboza una leve sonrisa.

— No puedo prometer nada. Cuando tu seguridad está en peligro, no queda mucho espacio para el compromiso.

Me limito a mover la cabeza. Esta es una batalla que jamás ganaré, pero, dadas las circunstancias, supongo que es lo correcto.

— Lo siento por Rei —añado, haciendo una pausa una vez más antes de poner rumbo a la habitación—. Creo que esperaba quedarse una noche más.

— Puede quedarse todo el fin de semana si eso es lo que quiere —dice Darien—. Cojamos el jeep.

Hay otro coche en el garaje. Le dejaré las llaves. ¿Sabe conducir un coche de marchas?

— Sí —respondo—. ¿Qué coche es?

— Un Ferrari —dice Darien.

Me echo a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De nada —replico—. Eres un hombre jodidamente increíble, Darien Chiba.

A la hora de la cena del jueves, tengo un nuevo amor en mi vida. Y aunque nada ni nadie podría sustituir a Darien Chiba, cuando volvemos a Los Ángeles en mi flamante y brillante Mini Cooper rojo descapotable, ya estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.

— Espero que no seas celoso —le digo a Darien, mientras acaricio con cariño el volante forrado de cuero—, porque creo que Cooper y yo vamos a convertirnos en una pareja inseparable.

— Interesante —dice con una sonrisa irónica en los labios—. Quizá no debería haber dejado el jeep para que lo recoja alguno de mis asistentes. Vamos, lo digo por si queréis pasar algo de tiempo los dos solos.

— Te debo parecer una friki —digo frívolamente—. Pero cuando el amor llega… bueno, tendrás que vivir con ello.

— Sí —dice mirándome con pasión—, me lo pareces.

Aparto la mirada de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle una sonrisa. Ya casi estamos en mi apartamento, solo tenemos que cruzar Ventura Boulevard. Giro en Laurel Canyon, pero luego paso de largo de la intersección que lleva al piso que comparto con Rei.

— ¿Disfrutando de la conducción, señorita Tsukino?

Acaricio un poco el salpicadero de Cooper.

— Un poco de respeto, por favor, señor Chiba. Estamos intimando.

— Quizá debería retar a Coop a un duelo al amanecer —dice Darien—, porque no tengo intención de compartirte. Te quiero enterita para mí solo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Tengo que admitir que me gusta cómo suena.

— Me tranquiliza escucharlo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre que ir en un Lamborghini a toda velocidad podría considerarse una estimulación erótica de primera?

— Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo olvide, señorita Tsukino.

— Pues ocurre lo mismo con un Mini.

— ¿En serio? —Dice Darien—. Tengo que confesar que jamás había pensado que un Mini pudiera ser sexy. Bonito es, sin duda. Hay que reconocer que es llamativo. Pero sexy, lo que se dice sexy…

— No hieras el ego de Cooper —digo—. Además, no es una cuestión de estética. Es una cuestión de poder.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿No lo sientes? —pregunto al tiempo que cambio de marcha.

Mientras cruzo la colina hacia Mulholland Drive sin el más mínimo rastro de indecisión, me embarga el orgullo.

— Poder —repito—. Y resistencia. Cualidades muy importantes. En un coche.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo —dice—. Sensibilidad. Manejabilidad.

— Como he dicho, todas esas cosas que tanto te ponen. Ergo, una estimulación erótica de primera.

Giro a la derecha y cojo velocidad mientras Coop describe las famosas curvas de Mulholland Drive.

— ¿Y qué te pone a ti?

Como no quiero salir volando montaña abajo, no lo miro.

— Tú —digo.

Durante unos instantes, no dice nada, pero siento el peso de su mirada sobre mí. Entonces oigo su voz, grave y exigente.

— Para en el arcén.

— ¿Qué?

Acabamos de salir de una curva y estamos en una recta, así que puedo mirarlo unos segundos.

— Allí —dice, señalando un área bastante sucia con vistas al valle. Es esa clase de sitio desde el que los turistas sacan fotos y donde los adolescentes aparcan—. Ve al arcén y para el coche.

Hago lo que me pide.

— ¿Qué narices…? —empiezo a decir en cuanto apago el motor.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda terminar la frase ya tengo sus labios sobre los míos y su mano me empuja por la nuca para atraerme hacia él. Tiene la boca abierta. Cálida. Anhelante. Gimo y me inclino hacia él, ansiando el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío… y entonces grito de dolor al sentir cómo se me clava la palanca de cambios en la barriga.

— Creo que Cooper es celoso —dice Darien con un gesto irónico en los labios—. ¿Estás bien?

En mi cabeza suelto una sarta de palabrotas, pero, ante Darien, me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

— Quédate ahí —dice.

Abre la puerta y baja del coche. Se acerca hasta mi lado, abre la puerta y me tiende la mano. La cojo y dejo que me ayude a apearme.

— Creo que me he cargado el ambiente —digo.

Se gira de tal forma que ambos quedamos mirando hacia el valle y al panorama de luces que se extiende sobre el manto de la noche.

— No —dice—. Solo ha cambiado un poco. Pero, con un manto de estrellas a nuestros pies, ¿cómo no va a ser algo romántico?

— ¿Romántico, señor Chiba? —le provoco—. ¿Nada de sexo tórrido y sudoroso en la parte trasera de un coche pequeñito?

— Romántico —repite con tanta pasión que tengo que apoyarme en el coche para no caerme.

— Darien… —digo con voz suave, muda por la emoción.

— Lo sé —dice, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla con los dedos—. Cierra los ojos.

Obedezco, dejando los labios levemente entreabiertos. Me toca el pelo y acaricia mi espalda. Y entonces siento el suave roce de sus labios en mi sien, para luego pasar a la comisura de los ojos. Sonrío, no solo por la dulzura del gesto, sino también porque me está tocando con tal delicadeza que me hace cosquillas. Y luego siento sus labios sobre los míos, con tanta ternura que noto cómo las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.

— ¡Eh! —dice cuando interrumpe el beso y me acaricia la barbilla.

Con cuidado, pasa la punta del pulgar por debajo de mi ojo para secar una lágrima errante.

— Nada de llorar —añade.

Sus ojos están tan llenos de amor que podría perderme en ellos. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y suspiro cuando me devuelve el abrazo.

— Te quiero —digo, pero en voz tan baja que no estoy muy segura de que lo haya oído.

Pero no me importa, porque en momentos así las palabras sobran. En momentos así, solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro.


	15. Capítulo 14

Como dijo Darien, mi edificio se ha convertido en una fortaleza. La zona de aparcamiento ahora tiene una verja de entrada y está vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día por un sistema de cámaras. Me detengo en el puesto de seguridad, enseño la tarjeta que Darien me da y observo cómo los duendecillos electrónicos abren la enorme puerta con suavidad. Tardamos unos segundos en cruzar la puerta.

— Ha quedado bien —digo, porque pese al agobio que me produce, le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo para protegerme.

De hecho, sé que no es suficiente, que seguirá preocupado y que le duele que yo haya ganado la discusión sobre Edward.

— Pues sí —dice—, pero me preocupa más la eficacia que la estética.

Se gira y mira la puerta.

— Alguien podría trepar por la verja con facilidad —añade.

Miro la puerta por el espejo retrovisor.

— Quizá Spiderman, pero no alguien normal.

— El dibujo del forjado podría servir de escalerilla —dice, mientras teclea en el teléfono—. Es el diseño típico de la puerta de entrada de una propiedad, pero en la mayoría de los casos el objetivo es evitar que los no residentes aparquen en sus plazas. Solo son elementos de disuasión y yo quiero algo más.

Oigo el pitido de su teléfono: un mensaje.

— ¿A quién le has…?

— A Ryan, mi jefe de seguridad. Quiero que dé prioridad a esto.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y aparco en mi plaza. Siento una punzada al ver que no está mi Honda, pero se me pasa enseguida. Después de todo, no se ha ido del todo, simplemente lo han llevado al parking de la Chiba Tower hasta que decida qué quiero hacer con él.

Como suponemos que el buzón estará a reventar de cartas, salimos del aparcamiento por la puerta peatonal y cruzamos la acera hasta la puerta delantera, con Darien tirando de mi maleta y yo arrastrando mi bolso de mano. Cuando me fui a Alemania, el vestíbulo era un viejo agujero con buzones a un lado y unas escaleras al otro. Ahora, está protegido con una puerta de hierro inmensa, pero de buen gusto. Y lo que es más, se ha retocado un poco el espacio: pintura nueva, grandes maceteros con flores e incluso una fuente decorativa.

— ¿Has sido tú? —pregunto a Darien.

No dice nada, y se limita a extender la mano para que le dé la llave y recoger el correo.

Le sigo por las escaleras, en parte divertida, en parte exasperada.

La puerta de entrada es más o menos la misma, pero se ha añadido otra cerradura de seguridad a las dos que ya tenía. Miro a Darien con expresión interrogante.

— Mejor —dice, pero empieza a escribir otro mensaje de texto.

Sé que ese «mejor» significa que «no está lo bastante bien». Según parece, a Ryan le espera un viernes de lo más ajetreado.

Mi apartamento parece igual que siempre, incluidas la gran cama de hierro que ocupa el salón y la gata blanca que se confunde con la montaña de cojines que se apilan en el sofá. Lady Miau-Miau levanta la cabeza en cuanto entramos, se pone en pie, se estira y salta con delicadeza al suelo. Espero que venga para que le rasque y la abrace, pero se limita a mirarme con sus grandes ojos acusadores y a darse la vuelta poniendo rumbo a la parte trasera del apartamento, con la cola estirada y el culo en alto. Sube las escaleras, entra en la habitación de Rei y desaparece.

— Supongo que ya te lo ha dicho todo —dice Darien con un tono que delata lo mucho que le ha divertido la escena.

— Al menos parece que está bien alimentada.

Rei me dijo que le había pedido a Kevin, un vecino nuestro bastante guapo pero que siempre está en las nubes, que se encargara de dar de comer al gato. Dado que siempre me pregunto qué hace Kevin durante el día, no me pareció que fuera un buen canguro de gatos.

Dejo caer el bolso al suelo y arrojo el correo a la cama.

— Aún no puedo creerme que haya puesto aquí la cama —digo, aunque, por supuesto, sí que puedo.

Si dependiera de Rei, la cama se convertiría en un elemento más de la decoración, como la montaña de ropa al fondo de su armario o el proyecto de ciencias que, sin duda, sigue creciendo en la nevera desde que ya no estoy por aquí para desintoxicar el apartamento cada equis tiempo. Darien ha dejado la maleta junto a mi bolso. La abro y me echo hacia atrás, apoyándome en los tacones y frunciendo el ceño. Esta es la parte de los viajes que menos me gusta. La maleta está llena a rebosar y me da mucha pereza ponerme a ordenarlo todo (para lavar, para colgar, para planchar…), así que practico la sagrada estratagema de la posposición, ignoro mi equipaje y me pongo a clasificar el correo. Facturas, facturas, basura, revistas… Mientras tanto, Darien acecha sigilosamente todo mi apartamento comprobando los sensores de movimiento recién instalados y el resto de los artilugios que ha colocado su equipo por todo el piso.

Cuando vuelve de mi dormitorio, veo una carta que destaca del montón. La dirección del remitente llama mi atención: Chiba International. Sonrío y miro a Darien esperando su familiar sonrisa, pero está ocupado con su teléfono, tecleando un mensaje de respuesta a otro mensaje que le acaban de mandar.

Como no estoy dispuesta a esperar, deslizo el dedo bajo la solapa y abro el sobre. Mientras lo hago, veo cómo Darien devuelve el teléfono a su bolsillo, lo que interpreto como una señal de que, por fin, ha acabado. Supongo que en esos momentos Ryan debe de sentirse aliviado.

Saco una única hoja de papel del sobre y la desdoblo. Espero palabras sensuales y un lenguaje anticuado, pero lo que encuentro me hiela la sangre.

 ** _SU PASADO SIEMPRE TE HARÁ DAÑO_**

Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente y tiro el papel al suelo.

— ¿Sere?

Darien tarda poco en llegar a mi lado saltando por encima de la cama, y ahora me está sujetando por los hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

Respiro profundamente y me esfuerzo por poner en orden mis ideas. Alguien está jugando sucio conmigo: el mensaje, el coche y ahora esto. Pero solo es un trozo de papel. Un jodido trozo de papel. Un escalofrío me recorre, pero consigo reponerme. Podré con esto. Soy perfectamente capaz de gestionarlo.

— Sere.

— Ahí —digo apuntando al suelo y me agacho para coger el papel, pero Darien es más rápido y lo atrapa antes que yo.

Sujeta el papel entre sus dedos y sus uñas se vuelven blancas por la presión. Observo más de cerca el mensaje, quizá esperando encontrar alguna pista, pero no hay nada en la hoja aparte de esas palabras, que parecen hechas con una máquina de escribir antigua.

— ¿De dónde la has cogido? —dice con voz tranquila y monocorde.

Señalo el sobre, que todavía está sobre la cama, y Darien utiliza un catálogo cercano para darle la vuelta. Por su expresión deduzco que ha visto la dirección del remitente.

— Hijo de puta —masculla, y da un puñetazo al poste de la cama con tal fuerza que esta se pone a temblar.

Espero unos instantes y con voz monocorde pregunto:

— ¿Alguien tiene acceso a tu material de oficina?

— No —dice—. El hijo de puta ese solo quería que pensaras que era mía. Mírala más de cerca, pero no la toques —añade mientras me inclino—. La han impreso con una impresora láser convencional.

Nuestros sobres están impresos en relieve. Mierda —dice pasándose los dedos por el pelo, respira hondo y me observa—. ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien —respondo con sinceridad—. Al principio me he asustado un poco, pero solo ha sido el shock del momento. De verdad —digo, pues sigue mirándome fijamente y puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos—. Ya estoy bien. De verdad. Estoy más cabreada que asustada.

Asiente lentamente con la cabeza como si estuviera sopesando la veracidad de mis palabras.

— Vale —dice—. Tráeme una bolsa de congelar. Se la llevaré a Ryan por la mañana.

Corro a la cocina sorprendida de que no haya llamado a Ryan de inmediato, pero como la nota ha llegado por correo, supongo que el tiempo no es lo más importante.

Cuando vuelvo con la bolsa, me lo encuentro andando de un lado para otro por la habitación. Viene hacia mí, coge la bolsa y utiliza la parte de debajo de su camisa para meter la nota y el sobre dentro.

La deja sobre la cama y se vuelve para abrazarme.

— Lo siento —dice tras unos segundos.

Me aparto lo suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué? No eres tú el que me envía notas desagradables ni el que mete pescado en mi coche.

— No lo soy —dice—, pero parezco ser la razón.

— Noticias frescas.

Ambos sabemos que si no fuera por mi relación con Darien yo no sería lo bastante interesante como para atraer la atención ni de los medios de comunicación ni de un acosador, pero ese es el precio que hay que pagar por estar con Darien y yo estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.

— No, supongo que no lo son —admite. Guarda silencio unos segundos y dice—: Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

«Oh.» Doy un paso atrás y me vuelvo a sentar en el borde de la cama. No puedo negar que llevo tiempo queriendo escuchar esas palabras. Sí, sé que todavía hay sombras en torno a este hombre, que aún guarda secretos que quizá nunca revele, pero hemos pasado mucho juntos y cuando estoy con él me siento muy bien. De hecho, me despierto entre sus brazos la mayoría de los días, y los que dormimos separados me siento perdida.

Hacía tiempo que intuía que Darien quería que me mudara con él, pero esta es la primera vez que me lo dice directamente. En otras circunstancias, estaría loca de alegría, pero al mirar la bolsa de plástico con la carta solo siento frío.

Poco a poco, levanto la cabeza y miro a Darien. Su expresión es seria y firme. Es la cara de un ejecutivo, no de un amante, y enseguida sé la respuesta.

— No.

— ¿Qué?

Me pongo en pie. Ganar una lucha de resistencia contra Darien Chiba ya es bastante difícil, no digamos si te enfrentas a él estando sentada.

— He dicho que no.

— ¿No? —Dice con voz muy baja y afilada como un cuchillo—. Joder, Sere, ¿y se puede saber por qué?

Me esfuerzo por parecer decidida porque la verdad es que sí que quiero irme a vivir con él. De hecho, no quiero separarme nunca de él. Pero no así.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo porque me quieres o porque quieres protegerme?

Me observa unos instantes y a continuación agita la cabeza como si estuviera exasperado; francamente, su actitud me cabrea bastante.

— Quiero que estés conmigo, Sere. Y, diablos, tú también lo quieres.

Puesto que no puedo negarlo, prefiero guardar silencio. En ocasiones, es mejor dar la callada por respuesta.

— Mierda —dice, más para sí mismo que para mí.

Señalo la carta.

— Por mucho que odie eso, en realidad esa carta no puede hacerme daño, Darien, y el apartamento es seguro. Tu propio equipo de seguridad se ha encargado de que lo sea. ¿O debería asumir que el equipo de seguridad de Chiba International hace mal su trabajo?

— Tengo ciertas expectativas respecto a las cosas que poseo.

Mientras avanza hacia mí es como si el poder emanara de él en oleadas. Estoy segura de que si lo mirara más de cerca podría ver una aureola de brillantes electrones a su alrededor. Inclino la cabeza.

— ¿Soy una de sus posesiones, señor Chiba?

Se detiene frente a mí y, aunque estoy totalmente resuelta a mantenerme firme en mi posición, advierto que me cuesta respirar.

— Creía que teníamos un trato —dice mientras acaricia mi clavícula con uno de sus dedos.

Mis labios se separan y me empiezan a fallar las piernas. Él sabe el efecto que tiene en mí, maldita sea; cierro los ojos y sucumbo a la sensación, a ese calor que parece irradiar mi cuerpo, a ese deseo intenso y anhelante entre mis piernas. Inspiro y murmuro una sola palabra:

— Darien.

—Tenemos unas normas, ¿recuerdas? —Dice, y en su voz creo percibir cierta sorna, la confianza de un hombre que cree haber ganado—. Eres mía, Sere. Cuando y como yo quiera. Y donde yo quiera.

Me pone una mano en el pecho, y me aprieta el pezón con el pulgar y el índice con tal fuerza que, cuando el dolor se mezcla con el placer y recorre todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sexo, jadeo sin querer.

— Y quiero que estés conmigo —añade.

— Siempre estoy contigo —digo, aunque me cuesta horrores formular las palabras.

Abro los ojos; estoy encendida y desesperada por sentir sus manos. Quiero que me toque. Lo quiero dentro de mí. Soy suya y quiero rendirme a él aquí mismo, quiero que me posea como quiera.

Quiero todo eso, pero también quiero ganar esta batalla, así que inspiro y digo, lenta y firmemente:

— Pero no pienso irme a vivir contigo.

Me coge de los brazos y me atrae hacia él.

— Diablos, Sere, esto no es un juego.

Arqueo una ceja.

— ¿No lo es, señor?

Se estremece y luego siento el tirón de sus brazos cuando me suelta y me aparta para alejarse de mí.

Exhalo el aire de mis pulmones; ahora lamento mucho mi arrebato de maldad.

— Darien, estoy bien —digo con voz suave pero firme—. Esa carta también me estremece, pero solo es correo y una sarta de mentiras. No hay nadie en el apartamento. Es decir, Dios mío, has convertido este lugar en una fortaleza. Déjalo estar, ¿vale?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —espeta—. Quiero que estés segura. No te va a pasar nada. No pienso perderte como he perdido a…

No acaba la frase y yo me quedo boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué? Diablos, Darien, ¿todo esto tiene que ver con Hotaru? ¿Crees que el hecho de que haya desaparecido tiene algo que ver contigo?

— No tengo ni idea de por qué ha desaparecido —admite.

— Y eso te está volviendo loco, pero tú no me cuentas una mierda.

Me gustaría ser comprensiva, de verdad que sí. Entiendo que la situación le reconcome. Su amiga ha desaparecido. Algún cabrón me está acosando. Y un supuesto benefactor consiguió que se desestimaran los cargos contra él de la peor manera posible. Está intentando recuperar el control de su vida, pero todo se le escurre entre los dedos. Lo entiendo, de verdad.

Pero, al final del día, eso no cambia nada.

— No te enfrentes a mí por esto, Sere.

— Pues sí, me enfrento. ¿Para qué te has molestado en poner la verja si luego no te fías que sirva para nada? Es decir, claro que no me gusta recibir correos desagradables, pero, por lo que sabemos, podrían haberlo enviado desde la Antártida.

Se acerca a mí, con todo su poder, control y masculinidad indiferentes. Extiende la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con un dedo; noto unas chispas recorrer mi cuerpo.

— No me gusta que me desafíen —dice.

Tomo aire, determinada a no derretirme y ceder.

— Pues a mí no me gusta que me den órdenes —digo dando un pisotón para subrayar mi postura—. No vas a ganar esta vez, Darien, así que hazte a la idea.

Baja el dedo por mi cuello hasta llegar a la camiseta.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrado que me siento ahora mismo?

Me estremezco al sentir la leve presión que envía todo tipo de promesas lascivas a mi cerebro.

— Sé lo que pretendes —digo con voz temblorosa—, pero no va a funcionar.

— ¿No?

Cierro los ojos y tiemblo al sentir sus dedos siguiendo la curva de mis pechos.

— No voy a ceder.

Me coge del cuello de la camiseta y me atrae hacia él.

— Me encargaré de que estés segura —murmura.

Me sujeta con una mano y con la otra me coge de la cintura. Me empuja hacia atrás y noto la cama en la parte trasera de mis muslos. Mi cuerpo se estremece al anticipar lo conocido, pero también hay algo nuevo. Este es el Darien que tanto conozco, pero hay algo en su forma de tocarme que no había sentido antes. Una actitud de «Yo no hago prisioneros» que me excita, que hace que la parte interior de mis muslos se estremezca y que mi coño palpite al tocarme.

— Quiero abarcarte con una mano —murmura, deslizando su mano sobre mi sexo a modo de ilustración, y cuando utiliza esa sujeción para levantarme y tirarme a la cama, me pongo a gemir. La presión de su pulgar en mi pubis y de su palma sobre mi sexo es tan intensa que todo mi cuerpo tiembla, como presagio de la explosión que está por venir. Me suelta sobre la cama, y con una mano acaricia mi sexo describiendo círculos y con la otra me sujeta un pecho. Gimo, giro las caderas para buscarlo y arqueo la espalda para aumentar la presión de su mano contra mi sensible pezón.

— Esa burbuja protectora de la que hablabas… he pensado que quiero mantenerte dentro, cueste lo que cueste —dice—. No sé si eres consciente de lo mucho que te necesito.

— Lo soy.

No sé cómo he conseguido formular esas palabras. Sea cual sea el juego al que estamos jugando, hace tiempo que ya he admitido mi derrota. Sea lo que sea lo que quiere de mí, puede cogerlo. Ahora solo deseo sentir su tacto.

A pesar del fuego en su mirada, mueve la cabeza con aire juguetón.

— Lo que siento por ti es demasiado grande, y poderoso. No tiene principio ni fin, nada puede medir la extensión ni la amplitud de lo que siento por ti. Te miro y me pregunto cómo puedo sobrevivir a la oleada de emociones que siento.

— Haces que suene casi doloroso —digo con voz suave, y con ganas de provocarlo un poco.

— Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que el dolor y el placer van de la mano. Pasión, Sere, ¿recuerdas? Y contigo me llena.

Trago saliva; me deshago por sus palabras y por la intensidad con que las dice.

— Quiero tenerte cerca. Para amarte y protegerte. Para perderme dentro de ti. Quiero llevarte a la cama, para ver cómo tu piel se tensa bajo mis dedos, cómo tu cuerpo se despierta cuando te toco. Quiero besarte por todo el cuerpo hasta que sientas tanto placer que no sepas dónde terminas tú y dónde empiezo yo. Quiero atarte y follarte hasta que no queden dudas de que eres mía. Quiero vestirte y sacarte por ahí, y presumir de esta mujer tan bella, vibrante y espléndida. ¿Qué crees que es todo lo que he construido? ¿Todas mis compañías? ¿Todos mis millones? Carecen de valor comparados contigo.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero me silencia poniendo suavemente un dedo en mis labios.

— Así que no, Sere. No pienso correr riesgos con tu seguridad. No voy a pelearme. No voy a ser desafiado. Tú no quieres venirte a vivir conmigo. Pues muy bien. Yo me vendré a vivir contigo.

— Espera —digo.

Me muevo intentando apoyarme en los codos. Floto en una nebulosa sensual y no estoy segura de haberlo oído bien.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.

— Me has oído. Fin de la discusión.

— Darien, yo…

Su mano todavía está en mi coño, y desliza un dedo bajo mi tanga y dentro de mí. Reclino la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo, y solo me silencia su firme y fuerte beso.

— Ahora voy a atarte, Sere, y no quiero que me discutas ni que te retractes de nada. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Asiento con impotencia. Un deseo líquido se acumula entre mis piernas; me siento excitada y necesitada. Mis pezones se tensan y mi piel parece vibrar solo con el contacto del aire.

— Pero primero quiero que te desnudes.

Cuando quita su mano de entre mis piernas emito un suspiro de decepción. Me quita la camiseta; recorre mi sujetador con el dedo y yo suspiro por la deliciosa sensación del roce de sus dedos bajo el borde de la copa donde mi pecho parece a punto de explotar.

— Me gusta —dice con voz suave—. Creo que mejor lo dejamos puesto. Ahora date la vuelta — añade, haciendo un círculo con un dedo—. A cuatro patas.

Arqueo una ceja y él me da una palmada en el trasero.

— Date la vuelta —repite.

Estoy tentada de volver a desafiarlo, solo por el placer de recibir otra palmada, pero me preocupa que se percate de ver la treta y el castigo sea menos físico. Como no tocarme. Y no podría soportarlo. Así que obedezco, y entonces me desabrocha la falda y me la sube hasta las caderas arrastrando a su paso la cinta del tanga.

— Maravilloso —dice, pasando la palma de su mano por mi trasero—. Ahora apoya la cabeza en el colchón, pero mantén el culo en alto.

Entre caricias, me aparta las piernas dejando mis brazos apoyados en la parte interior de mis muslos.

— Oh, sí, cariño —dice.

Noto el fuego del deseo en su voz, por lo que todavía me mojo más.

— Quiero tu culo en alto y tu coño abierto para mí. Voy a follarte, Sere. Voy a follarte hasta que nos perdamos el uno en el otro. Hasta que el universo nos engulla. Voy a hacer que te corras más y durante más tiempo que nunca, cariño, y yo voy a sentir cada espasmo, cada oleada de ese orgasmo mientras te recorre, porque voy a estar aquí, sujetándote, dentro, muy dentro de ti. Y, Sere, nunca voy a dejar que te vayas.

Sus vaqueros rozan mi culo desnudo y puedo sentir su erección bajo el pantalón. Se inclina sobre mí, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos, y sus labios rozan la curva de mi oreja.

— Puedes guardar silencio o puedes decir «Sí, señor». No hay otras opciones.

Mi cuerpo arde, mi coño palpita y mis músculos se tensan ante la expectativa de que me penetre. Sé que lo necesita. Que necesita sentirme bajo él, caliente, sólida y segura. Y sí, sometida. Entregándome a él. Completamente. Voluntariamente. Diablos, incluso desesperadamente.

— Sí, señor —digo. Eso es todo lo que soy capaz de decir.

No puedo verle la cara, pero puedo oír la satisfacción en su voz cuando dice:

— Dios…

Espero que me toque, pero me deja allí, en la cama, con la orden de que no me mueva, y luego baja del lecho y se agacha junto a mi maleta. Tengo la cara girada en esa dirección, pero desde mi ángulo no puedo ver lo que está haciendo. Me planteo moverme un poco, pero, una vez más, no quiero correr el riesgo de que me castigue. O, mejor dicho, no quiero correr el riesgo de recibir el tipo incorrecto de castigo.

No tarda mucho en ponerse en pie y, cuando lo hace, veo que ha sacado un par de las nuevas medias que compramos en Marilyn's Lounge.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto.

No me responde, y se limita a deslizar una bajo mi pierna y mi brazo y luego me ata el antebrazo a la pantorrilla. Rodea la cama y repite el proceso con el otro lado mientras yo protesto porque me está estropeando un par de medias nuevas.

Suelta una risita.

— Es por una buena causa —dice—. Confía en mí. Las vistas son impresionantes.

Solo puedo imaginarme lo que está viendo. Estoy en la cama con los hombros y una mejilla contra las sábanas. Tengo los brazos extendidos hacia atrás y atados a mis pantorrillas. El trasero en alto y las piernas abiertas, lo que sin duda le da a Darien unas vistas estupendas de mi sexo muy, muy mojado y necesitado.

— Quiero verte —imploro—. Por favor, Darien, yo también quiero que te desnudes.

— ¿Eso quieres?

Se mueve para colocarse en mi campo de visión, y entonces me tortura un poco quitándose la ropa lentamente. Su pecho está bien musculado y cubierto por un poco de vello con el que me encantaría jugar. Mis dedos se retuercen ahora al pensar en la sensación de tocarlo, así como la piel caliente y el duro músculo de su abdomen. No ha jugado profesionalmente al tenis desde hace años, pero está duro como el acero, y ya sea con un traje de mil dólares o con un par de vaqueros de solo cincuenta, sigue siendo sexy y poderoso, la sensualidad personificada. Como si se diera cuenta de que me está volviendo loca, mete el pulgar en la cintura de sus vaqueros. Puedo ver su erección sobresaliendo del pantalón y mi cuerpo palpita ante la simple idea de que él está tan excitado como yo. Mis pezones están duros y erectos, y rozan casi dolorosamente la áspera cinta de mi sujetador. Tengo el sexo empapado. Y cuando respiro hondo, capto el olor de mi propia excitación. Gimoteo un poco sin apartar la mirada de Darien.

Lentamente, se quita los vaqueros. Se deslizan sin prisas por sus estrechas caderas, y mientras sigo el rastro de vello hasta donde se arremolina en la base de su miembro, tengo que maldecir en silencio a Darien. Quiero tocarlo. Diablos, quiero chuparlo. Pero estoy atrapada. Atrapada, excitada y tremendamente necesitada.

Ahora está completamente desnudo y erecto, excitado e inmenso, y mi sexo se tensa ante las expectativas. Vuelve a la cama y siento el movimiento del colchón mientras se coloca detrás de mí.

Siento sus manos calientes sobre mis caderas y, cuando acaricia la raja de mi trasero con la punta de su polla, tengo que morder la colcha para sujetarme pues un temblor hasta la médula me recorre el cuerpo. No es un orgasmo, pero está tan cerca que vacilo al mismo borde de la desesperación.

— Eso es, cariño —dice, mientras me acaricia la espalda con las manos y me provoca recorriendo con toda su polla mi trasero.

Me arde la piel y la sangre bombea por todo mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir mi pulso en la garganta, en mis sienes, en mis pesados e hinchados pechos. Pero, sobre todo, puedo sentir la sangre acumulándose en mi sexo. Palpitando, provocándome. Mi deseo es tal que contoneo el trasero descaradamente y le suplico a Darien que me tome ahora mismo.

— Todavía no —susurra, y yo me contengo para no gritar de frustración.

Se me acerca más, y con voz baja y sensual me dice:

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez? ¿Eso de que tenías un vibrador maravilloso?

Toda la sangre que parecía acumularse en mi coño ahora sube de golpe a mis mejillas.

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he llegado a hacer con Darien (por no hablar de todo lo que él me ha hecho a mí), no entiendo por qué la mención de mi vibrador hace que sienta pudor, pero así es.

— ¿Sere?

Me acaricia el trasero con las manos y luego desliza su mano hasta mi sexo. Lentamente, introduce un dedo en mí y luego otro. Mi cuerpo responde con avidez, y los músculos de mi vagina se tensan en torno a él, mis caderas se aprietan y mi respiración se acelera y se vuelve más agitada. De pronto su mano desaparece y ya no hay nada. Solo la carga eléctrica que siempre siento cuando Darien está cerca. Pero no hay contacto, así que cierro los ojos y gimoteo por la frustración.

Oigo una risita tras de mí y ya no me cabe duda de que entiende perfectamente hasta dónde llega mi turbación.

— ¿Quieres que te toque, Sere? ¿Que mis palmas te acaricien? ¿Que mis dedos te llenen? ¿Quieres que te abra de piernas y te penetre? ¿Que nuestros cuerpos se muevan al unísono, con mi mano acariciando tu clítoris hasta que explotemos?

Me muerdo el labio inferior con la firme determinación de no responder en voz alta. Sabe de sobra que es justo lo que quiero.

— Pues dime dónde está, cariño. Dímelo.

— Cajón —consigo decir—. Cajón de la mesilla de noche.

No tarda mucho en volver con el pequeño vibrador rosa en la mano. Lo enciende y escucho ese zumbido familiar, mientras lo pasa por los cachetes de mi trasero, por la columna y hacia abajo, hacia la parte de atrás de mis muslos. Lentamente desliza el vibrador sobre mi sexo y cierro los ojos, dejando que el placer me invada.

— ¿Es así como lo utilizas? —Pregunta—. ¿Te acaricias el clítoris? ¿Para que se ponga duro y excitado? ¿O es así? —Pregunta, mientras lo introduce en mi muy mojado sexo—. ¿O quizá ambas cosas?

Mete y saca el juguete lentamente, pero de un modo tal que con cada penetración roza el clítoris. La vibración hace que me estremezca, pero la sensación no dura lo suficiente como para que me corra.

— Yo… sí —digo, porque apenas recuerdo la pregunta.

Me mete el vibrador todavía más adentro y lo deja allí. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras el placer crece en mí y luego empieza a sacarlo en lentas y suaves oleadas.

— No me gusta que me digas que no —dice.

— Si este es mi castigo, creo que debería decirlo con más frecuencia.

— Mmm…

Ni siquiera es una palabra, pero contiene todo tipo de promesas (y castigos) y cuando siento su otra mano, resbaladiza por el lubricante, entre los cachetes de mi culo, no puedo evitar temblar de deseo e inquietud.

— Darien —digo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Follarte —dice, mientras excita el pliegue de mi trasero con su bien lubricado pulgar.

Sin dejar de sentir el ritmo erótico del vibrador dentro de mi sexo, noto la punta de su miembro contra mí y luego la presión y el dolor exquisito al penetrarme. Espera a que mi cuerpo se aclimate a su tamaño, a la forma en que lo llena deliciosa y completamente. Estoy totalmente expuesta a él, totalmente adaptada a él y desesperadamente excitada por él. Lentamente empieza a empujar, adaptando los movimientos a la vibración. Cada vez con mayor profundidad, cada embestida llenándome más, provocándome más. Su mano acaricia mi clítoris cuando se mueve y, con la otra mano, me sujeta por las caderas.

— Estás tan cachonda —dice—. Tan mojada, me aprietas tanto que…

— Más fuerte —digo, deseando que me lleve todavía más lejos, hasta el límite—. Más.

A juzgar por sus suaves gemidos animales, mis palabras le han excitado todavía más. Y, entonces, la razón me abandona. Me penetra con fuerza y mis hombros se mueven casi dolorosamente sobre las sábanas. No puedo aguantar, no puedo sujetarme, no puedo colocarme para adaptarme a mi propio placer. Soy de Darien, para que me use como quiera, y ese solo pensamiento ocupa mi mente cuando Darien me aprieta la cadera con la mano y me embiste con energía, entrando con fuerza dentro de mí.

El temblor de su cuerpo me atraviesa, y noto que me lleva al borde del precipicio. Placer, dolor, necesidad y deseo me golpean al unísono, poniéndome en órbita, con el nombre de Darien en mis labios.

Cuando los temblores se detienen, me desata con delicadeza; me acaricia para aliviar mis tensos músculos y encender mi piel otra vez. De alguna forma, acabo boca arriba con Darien sobre mí, jugando con sus dedos sobre mi piel y una expresión de exquisita dulzura en su rostro. Casi puedo saborear su fuerza y su poder, y me siento segura, excitada y querida, como si nada en el mundo pudiera perjudicarnos. Como si nada pudiera dañarnos. Pero ese pensamiento parece flotar todavía en el aire cuando un estruendo de cristales rompiéndose irrumpe en la noche, seguido del furioso aullido de un gato muy cabreado._


	16. Capítulo 15

La piedra que acaba de atravesar la ventana con cortinas cerca de la puerta principal está pintada de negro a excepción de cuatro letras mayúsculas blancas que se han estarcido en su suave superficie:

 ** _PUTA_**

Me detengo a medio metro de la piedra, en chanclas y temblando. Esto no es solo un trozo de papel. Esto es algo más. Han cruzado la línea y, mientras me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos, caigo en la cuenta de la fragilidad de mi autocontrol.

La piedra del suelo parece provocarme, pero no pienso tocarla, no porque sepa que la policía querrá buscar huellas, sino por ese sentimiento vagamente supersticioso de que si lo hago me pasará algo horrible. Como si fuera algún tipo de contaminante que hubiera conseguido entrar en mi mundo, y lo mejor que pudiera hacer es huir de él.

Pero no es eso lo que debería hacer, por supuesto. Lo que debería hacer es luchar. Pero ¿cómo diablos puedo luchar contra algo que no veo? Como si respondiera a mi pregunta, Darien abre mi puño cerrado y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Le aprieto fuerte, dejando que su contacto me tranquilice. Palos, piedras, habladurías… puedo soportar cualquier cosa si él está a mi lado.

Ahora mismo habla por teléfono con el jefe de su equipo de seguridad. Ya han llamado a la policía, pero es imposible que Darien deje todo en sus manos. Acaba la llamada, cuelga y se centra como un láser en mí.

Levanta nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —digo, y repito la palabra con mayor énfasis—: Sí, estoy bien. Ahora estoy bien.

Sus ojos buscan los míos como si quisiera averiguar el mensaje subyacente. Durante unos segundos, no entiendo qué le preocupa, pero entonces advierto que estoy en medio de un montón de cristales rotos. Cierro los ojos. Hace un momento solo me he fijado en la piedra. Y Darien me ha cogido de la mano. Si no lo hubiera hecho, sé que habría sentido mi familiar compulsión y esos cristales se habrían convertido en relucientes tentaciones.

— Estoy bien —repito con firmeza, y aprieto sus dedos—. Te tengo a ti.

— Por supuesto que me tienes —dice, y aunque sus ojos reflejan ternura, su tono suena formal—. Puedes escoger entre Malibú o el centro, pero hasta que no sepamos quién está haciendo esto, te quedas conmigo y no hay más que hablar.

Como no soy idiota, asiento con la cabeza. Hace un rato hablaba muy en serio cuando me he opuesto, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos y se ha convertido en un peligro real. Y no pienso ponerme en peligro por una cuestión de honor.

— Prefiero Malibú —admito—, pero no hay muebles.

La casa se quedó sin terminar antes de que nos fuéramos a Alemania y supongo que los muebles que Darien alquiló para la fiesta en honor de Blaine y la presentación de mi retrato habrán vuelto al almacén del que salieron.

Señala la cama con la cabeza.

— Haré que la devuelvan a su sitio —dice—. Y pediré a Sylvia que alquile muebles para que la casa sea habitable —dice, y me atrae hacia sí para besarme—. Podemos decorarla poco a poco, y cuando encontremos algo que nos guste, lo compramos y vamos devolviendo los muebles alquilados.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Casi me muero cuando Darien me dijo que quería que amueblásemos la casa de Malibú juntos y no quiero perderme la experiencia porque un imbécil vaya tirando piedras contra mí. Darien, por supuesto, lo entiende sin que tenga que decírselo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Rei? —Pregunta—. ¿Se quedará con nosotros o le buscamos un hotel?

Me deslizo en sus brazos, sintiéndome desbordada y agradecida, y tan llena de amor por ese hombre que no creo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo.

— Gracias —susurro—. Conociendo a Rei, seguramente preferirá quedarse en la casa de Malibú.

— Le diré a Sylvia que le lleve una llave y el código de seguridad a Arrowhead, y enviaré a alguien para que recoja algunas de sus cosas. Puede ir directamente a Malibú cuando vuelva.

— Gracias —repito.

— ¿Qué más necesitas?

Me aparto de sus brazos y me siento en el sofá.

— ¿Puedes conseguir que todo esto se acabe?

— Ya me gustaría a mí —dice, dejándose caer a mi lado.

La verdad es que estoy asustada. Pero no quiero que se me note. Sé que Darien se siente responsable, pero no lo es, por supuesto. Ese honor pertenece a la zorra psicópata (porque estoy segura de que es una mujer) que ha decidido pintarme una diana en mi culo de la talla 38.

— Quizá sea Esmeralda —digo.

— No es su estilo —dice Darien—, pero tengo a mi gente investigándola por si acaso.

— Me has mantenido al margen de todo.

No le estoy acusando, simplemente constato un hecho. Y, para ser sincera, no había querido pensar en el tema, pero ya no tengo el océano Atlántico, Europa occidental y todo el personal del Kempinski para apartarme de la realidad. Ahora sé que quienquiera que sea el que me acosa no va a cejar en su empeño como si nada, y si no le presto atención, si no investigo, recapacito y me guardo las espaldas, acabaré como la típica idiota de las películas que sube las escaleras de una casa siniestra, aunque sepa perfectamente que el asesino está allí, esperándola.

Creo que esta es la realidad. Y me guste o no, esta realidad se ha abierto paso en nuestras vidas.

— No le veía sentido a meterte en toda esta mierda sin saber nada.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Me estás protegiendo una vez más.

— Sí —dice—. Y como creo que ya te he explicado con todo lujo de detalles, no pienso dejar de hacerlo. ¿Tiene algún problema al respecto, señorita Tsukino?

— Solo si sigues manteniéndome al margen de todo. Dime, ¿qué no me has contado?

— No mucho —dice, y percibo la frustración en su voz.

— Empieza por el cuadro. ¿Has averiguado quién filtró la historia de que yo era la modelo? ¿O de que me habías pagado mucho dinero? Porque la primera carta apareció por aquella época, así que no es descabellado pensar que se trata de la misma persona.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Y la respuesta corta es que no, no hemos encontrado a nadie.

— ¿Y la respuesta larga?

— Tendremos que esperar —dice, apuntando a la ventana rota y a los dos hombres que pasan por delante de ella—. Mi equipo.

Llegan hasta la puerta, pero deciden esperar fuera a la policía. De hecho, vuelven a la calle para rastrear la zona, verificar las baterías de la cámara recién instalada y ocuparse de lo que sea que se ocupan los de seguridad cuando están investigando.

— ¿La respuesta larga? —presiono en cuanto se van.

— Tenemos un par de pistas. Arnold, el investigador que he contratado, hace poco consiguió una copia de unas grabaciones de seguridad de un cajero de Fairfax.

Agito la cabeza porque no entiendo nada de lo que me dice.

— Resulta que el cajero está enfrente de la cafetería en la que nuestro intrépido reportero tiene por costumbre reunirse con sus fuentes.

— Uau —digo, impresionada.

Darien ha localizado al reportero que publicó la historia original hace ya bastante tiempo, pero que se niega a revelar sus fuentes.

— Nos llevará algún tiempo. El objetivo de la cámara abarca un determinado perímetro, pero Arnold cree que hay una forma de ver la actividad en segundo plano.

— Eso lleva su tiempo —coincido—. Sobre todo porque no sabemos qué día se reunió con su fuente.

— Por desgracia, tienes razón —dice Darien—. Pero contamos con un margen de tiempo aproximado y, por lo menos, puede empezar a sacar imágenes y mandármelas. Con suerte, reconoceré a alguien.

— ¿No debería echarles un vistazo yo también?

— Pues sí —dice—, pero lo más probable es que sea alguien que esté intentando llegar hasta mí. El equipo de Ryan está investigando un par de negocios especialmente contenciosos que se están cociendo —añade.

— ¿Acosan a tu novia para tenerte distraído y así quizá no serás tan duro de roer en las negociaciones?

— Algo así.

— No se trata de negocios —digo—. Te has acostado con muchas mujeres, Darien. Aunque no fueran relaciones serias, eso no significa que ellas no se las tomaran en serio. Y alguna quizá sea celosa.

— Estoy de acuerdo y también estamos investigando esa línea.

— ¿Y qué sabes del anónimo que llegó a la Chiba Tower? ¿Y del mensaje que recibí en Múnich?

— Todavía nada —dice Darien—. Pero no nos damos por vencidos.

Mira el reloj, saca el teléfono y hace una llamada.

— ¿Nada? —Dice, y luego frunce el ceño mientras la persona al otro lado habla—. Bien pensado — dice por fin—. Eso debería funcionar.

»Era Ryan —me dice después de colgar—. Las cámaras de la entrada y del aparcamiento han captado a nuestro culpable. Alto y delgado. Envuelto en una sudadera con capucha negra y con gafas de sol. Mantiene la cabeza gacha, pero Ethan dice que los andares parecen ser de hombre, más probablemente de adolescente.

— ¿Un adolescente? Pero…

— Supongo que le han contratado. Nuestro acosador seguramente habrá merodeado por el supermercado y le habrá preguntado a algún crío si quiere ganarse unos pavos extras.

— Oh.

La verdad es que tiene sentido.

— Por suerte, hay cámaras en las avenidas comerciales. Quizá tengamos suerte.

Asiento con la cabeza. Es un buen plan, pero no albergo grandes esperanzas.

— Voy a asignarte a alguien de mi equipo de seguridad.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

— Ni hablar. No pienso vivir bajo vigilancia constante.

— Es necesario.

— Tú no tienes al servicio secreto siguiéndote a todas partes.

Una cosa es irme a casa de Darien y tomar precauciones razonables en mi vida, y otra muy distinta es vivir en una burbuja de cristal, como un político o un famoso.

— Tengo un equipo a mi disposición por si los necesito, pero en principio no corro ningún peligro.

Empiezo a decir que yo tampoco estoy en peligro, pero teniendo en cuenta que he aceptado mudarme a casa de Darien por una piedra, ahora ya no puedo echarme atrás. Mientras no me adjudique un individuo de negro con un pinganillo en la oreja para controlar mis movimientos, acataré sus disposiciones.

— Sere —dice con suavidad—. ¿Crees que podría vivir si te pasara algo?

Respiro hondo porque sé cómo se siente. Si le pasara algo a Darien, estoy segura de que me marchitaría y me moriría.

— Vale —digo—, pero nada de un tío andando a mi lado ni que sea demasiado obvio. Si quieres apostar a un vigilante en la oficina, si finalmente la alquilo, no pondré ninguna objeción. Y supongo que ya tendrás acceso al dispositivo ese de seguimiento que tengo instalado en el coche.

— Podría tener acceso, sí —dice—, pero no sin problemas. Mejor instalo algo que pueda monitorizar abiertamente.

— Vale —digo.

— Y tu teléfono —dice.

Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi teléfono?

— Quiero poder seguirte a través de él. Hay aplicaciones que me permitirían hacerlo. Voy a instalar una.

— ¿Así como así? ¿Nada de «Mamá, podría…»?

— No —dice, extendiendo la mano.

Le doy mi móvil.

Descarga la aplicación, manipula la configuración y me lo devuelve.

Entonces se saca del bolsillo su propio teléfono y repite el proceso. Unos segundos después, mi teléfono suena. Lo miro, abro la nueva aplicación y veo un punto rojo que indica que Darien está allí mismo, en mi apartamento.

— Así sabrás siempre dónde estoy —dice.

— Oh.

Aprieto fuerte el teléfono, todavía caliente por el tacto de su mano y, de repente, me quedo sin palabras. Quizá sea el estrés de esa noche, quizá sea algo hormonal, pero, por algún motivo, añadir el rastreador a mi móvil es lo más romántico en lo que puedo pensar.

— Gracias —susurro.

— Nunca te dejaré escapar, Sere —dice, cogiéndome de la mano y atrayéndome hacia él.

— Si lo hicieras nunca te lo perdonaría.

A la mañana siguiente, me quedo paralizada cuando veo a Lisa extender sus brazos para indicar el espacio de la modesta oficina.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunta. Lisa es pequeña, pero tan dispuesta que de algún modo parece llenar el lugar—. ¿Qué opinas?

— Me encanta —digo.

El local se alquila amueblado y, por lo visto, el propietario de Granite Investment Strategies tiene muy buen gusto. El escritorio no solo es lo bastante grande como para poder extender una docena de proyectos, sino que además es elegante y moderno, con el punto de extravagancia justo como para resultar divertido sin restarle profesionalidad. No hay nada colgado en las paredes, pero supongo que eso es fácil de solucionar.

El sofá de dos plazas es un extra. El lugar es tan pequeño que habría sido más lógico poner solo dos sillas de plástico moldeado, pero el arrendatario original se la apañó para sacarle partido al espacio, y el pequeño sofá que apoyó contra la pared más alejada da cohesión a la habitación en vez de sobrecargarla.

— Podemos ocuparlo de inmediato —dice Lisa—. Mi cliente está impaciente.

Paso los dedos por el escritorio, tentada. Tenía mis dudas sobre si alquilar una oficina o no, pero ahora que estoy en una e imagino mi nombre escrito en la puerta, debo admitir que resulta bastante emocionante.

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y acaricio con los dedos el borde de una de las tarjetas de visita que Darien me ha dado esta mañana. «Sere L. Tsukino, directora ejecutiva, Tsukino Development.»

Me eché a reír cuando abrí la caja, pero también hubo lágrimas, no solo al pensar que por fin me embarcaba en esta aventura, sino también por el orgullo que vi en los ojos de Darien.

Supongo que él debió de empezar más o menos de la misma forma; al fin y al cabo, tampoco nació de la cabeza de Zeus con una raqueta de tenis en una mano y la Chiba Tower en la otra. No, empezó desde abajo y fue prosperando hasta convertirse en el multimillonario que es hoy. Sonrío, extrañamente reconfortada por ese pensamiento.

— Es una gran oportunidad —apunta Lisa.

— Lo sé —digo con sinceridad.

Debido a las circunstancias, los términos del subarrendamiento son excepcionales. Y no solo eso, sino que el edificio cuenta con grandes medidas de seguridad (como Darien descubrió anoche tras hacer unas cuantas llamadas después de que se fuera la policía). Los doce arrendatarios necesitan una tarjeta para entrar en el edificio y los clientes tienen que llamar al timbre de la recepcionista, que cumple funciones de guarda.

Y lo que es mejor, está a poca distancia a pie de la Sherman Oaks Galleria, así que si tengo un mal día en el trabajo, siempre podré consolarme yendo de compras. Y si tengo un buen día en el trabajo, podré celebrarlo yendo de compras.

Me balanceo un poco sobre mis tacones mientras intento decidirme. No, en realidad ya me he decidido. Lo quiero. Pero me da miedo; es como tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas. Pero es que tengo paracaídas. Se llama Darien y sé que él nunca me fallará.

— Podría trabajar desde casa —digo sin demasiada convicción.

— Por supuesto —dice Lisa—. Tengo muchos clientes que lo hacen. La mayoría de las empresas empiezan en casa.

La miro con sorpresa; no esperaba tanta solidaridad.

— Pero ¿qué pasa con tu compañera de piso? —Pregunta—. Rei, ¿no? Me dijiste que es actriz, ¿me equivoco? ¿Tiene un trabajo estable? Me refiero a si está fija en algún espectáculo o algo.

— No, pero tiene que… oh, ya.

Rei es una mujer comprensiva y me apoya en todo, pero también es mi mejor amiga y muy parlanchina. Si estoy intentando programar y ella quiere cotillear sobre hombres o hablarme de su ropa o si debería tatuarse el culo, no me dejará concentrarme en el trabajo. Y el alquiler de esta oficina es muy barato.

— Te he hecho un plan —dice Lisa.

Saca una carpeta de piel de su maletín con mis iniciales en monograma, NLF, y se coloca a mi lado mientras la abro, un poco asombrada de lo mucho que me ayuda. En su interior encuentro todo un plan para establecer contactos con las mujeres del sector tecnológico y del espectáculo.

— En esta ciudad hay, al menos, dos docenas de organizaciones de mujeres relacionadas con diferentes campos de la tecnología —explica—. No hay mejor forma de localizar socios comerciales o clientes potenciales. En cuanto a los contactos en el sector del espectáculo, quizá sea un poco rebuscado, pero ahora también estás en el punto de mira, te guste o no, así que también podrías aprovecharlo.

No sé si me apetecer comerciar con mi estatus más bien molesto de celebridad, pero no puedo sino estar de acuerdo con su opinión.

Pasa un par de páginas de la carpeta, y me muestra un borrador del estado de ganancias y pérdidas que incluye el coste de la oficina junto con una estimación de ingresos basada en sus investigaciones en el campo de las aplicaciones. Me alegra ver que las pocas aplicaciones que ya tengo en el mercado están por encima de la media.

— Es una predicción conservadora —dice—, pero, como puedes ver, espero que en seis meses ya tengas beneficios y hayas recuperado por completo el capital inicial invertido.

Sigo pasando páginas, un poco asombrada.

— Lisa, esto es estupendo, pero debes de haber perdido mucho tiempo recopilándolo todo y yo…

Dudo. Quiero decir que no soy una cliente, pero suena un poco duro.

Lisa capta lo que quiero decir porque se echa a reír.

— Me alegra poder ayudar a una amiga —dice—, incluso a una que no conozco demasiado debido a nuestros extraños comienzos.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Tiene razón. En realidad no hace mucho que nos tratamos, pero es una de esas personas que me parece que conozco de toda la vida, y le agradezco que se pusiera a charlar conmigo cuando trabajaba para Yaten y que no saliera corriendo cuando me despidió y el acoso de los paparazzi se descontroló.

— No es que sea totalmente altruista —añade, con un brillo en la mirada—. Espero unas referencias impresionantes.

Suena el teléfono y levanta un dedo mientras mira la pantalla.

— Tengo que responder —dice—. Échale un vistazo al resto.

Asiento con la cabeza y me llevo la carpeta junto a la única ventana de la habitación. Es grande y deja entrar la luz suficiente como para que la oficina resulte espaciosa y agradable. Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que tiene vistas a Ventura Boulevard. Me inclino hacia delante hasta que mi cabeza casi toca el cristal, pero desde este ángulo no puedo ver la avenida comercial. Sin embargo, sí veo el sedán negro aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Me resulta familiar y solo tardo unos segundos en recordar dónde lo he visto antes: en la calle, enfrente de mi apartamento, esta misma mañana.

«Los chicos de seguridad», me digo.

Pienso en la burbuja protectora que tan desesperadamente ansío, pero sé que ya está resquebrajada. O quizá solo era una ilusión de principio a fin. En cualquier caso, Darien y yo ahora vivimos en el mundo real. Y, sinceramente, después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, estoy contenta de tener a alguien cubriéndome las espaldas.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpe mis melancólicos pensamientos. Lo saco del bolso y me quedo paralizada al ver la pantalla: Beryl Reynard. Oh, Dios mío.

Me planteo dejar que salte el buzón de voz. Beryl no se cuenta entre mis personas favoritas. No solo he descubierto recientemente que salió con Darien hace unos años, sino que también he averiguado que le dijo a su marido, Yaten (que resulta que era mi jefe), que yo era la modelo del retrato erótico que Darien colgó en su casa de Malibú. Pero, pese a todo, no puedo evitar que me dé pena. Sé que ella y Yaten están divorciándose, y que el proceso está siendo angustioso y beligerante. Y sé que se siente culpable por haber revelado mi secreto. Como propietaria de una galería de arte que trata con desnudos todo el tiempo, no se le ocurrió que guardar el secreto podía ser importante para mí.

Además, Darien es uno de sus mejores clientes. Sin duda no tendré más remedio que seguir tratándola.

De modo que respondo al teléfono.

— Hola, Beryl —digo—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

— De hecho, la que esperaba poder hacer algo por ti soy yo —dice con voz jovial y liviana, como si estuviéramos charlando sobre cócteles.

— Oh. Pues estupendo.

Se echa a reír.

— Lo siento. Eso ha sonado bastante vago, ¿verdad? Es que Setsuna ha estado en la galería y me ha comentado que ibas a alquilar una oficina. He pensado que podría echar un vistazo y darte algunas ideas de decoración. Quizá podría alquilarte algunos cuadros para aportar algo de color a las paredes.

Frunzo el ceño porque no tengo muy claro por qué quiere ayudarme.

— Es muy considerado por tu parte, pero lo más probable es que forre las paredes de pizarras blancas.

— Oh, vale, ya veo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Lisa ha terminado de hablar por teléfono.

— No hay problema —articula sin alzar la voz—. Puedes redecorar la oficina.

— Solo quería proponértelo —dice Beryl, y guarda silencio unos segundos—. La verdad es que soy consciente de que nunca podré compensarte por lo que pasó, pero pensé que esto podría ser un comienzo.

«Vale, mierda», pienso.

— Mira —dice, con una voz menos despreocupada—. Sé que empezamos con mal pie. Blaine es un buen amigo y un cliente, y te adora. Y huelga decir que Darien también te adora. Siento mucho que mi estupidez te hiciera daño.

— Te lo agradezco mucho —digo.

Entonces, pensando que al menos debería tener una pared que no estuviera completamente cubierta de notas y códigos de programación, añado:

— ¿Qué tal si nos vemos esta tarde? ¿Sobre las cuatro?

Beryl acepta con entusiasmo y, cuando cuelgo, veo a Lisa mirándome, con una expresión entre petulante y divertida.

— Ah —digo con una mueca—. Puedo alquilarla ahora mismo, ¿no?

Se echa a reír.

— Nunca nos tomamos ese café. Venga. Hay un Starbucks en la esquina. Podemos hacer el papeleo y la ceremonial entrega de llaves allí, delante de un café con leche.

Así que ya tengo oficina. Todavía no soy Darien Chiba, pero estoy en ello.


	17. Capítulo 16

Al director ejecutivo de Chiba International:

 ** _La directora ejecutiva de Tsukino Development desearía concertar una cita esta tarde para discutir una posible fusión de intereses._**

Mientras Lisa va a buscar los cafés, releo el mensaje y le doy a Enviar. Casi instantáneamente, recibo una respuesta.

A la directora ejecutiva de Tsukino Development:

 ** _Estoy deseando saber qué tipo de fusión tienes en mente._**

 ** _P. D.: Enhorabuena por tu nueva oficina._**

Sonrío y estoy a punto de preguntarle cómo sabe que tengo oficina cuando la puerta del Starbucks se abre y un tipo delgado con auriculares entra con un jarrón lleno de margaritas y otras flores silvestres. Mi corazón se acelera porque estoy segurísima de que son para mí. No sé cómo ha averiguado Darien que he decidido alquilar la oficina y mucho menos cómo ha sabido dónde encontrarme. Pero ese es Darien y, por lo que parece, tiene ojos en todas partes. El repartidor echa un vistazo al local y su mirada se detiene en mí. De hecho, ahora mismo tengo todos los ojos puestos en mí. El tipo lee una nota y a continuación se acerca.

— ¿Sere Tsukino? —pregunta en voz alta, supongo que para oír su propia voz por encima de lo que quiera que esté escuchando.

— Gracias —digo mientras deja las flores y se va al ritmo de la música de sus cascos.

Alrededor, los clientes sonríen y luego vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo. Una chica un poco mayor que yo con cara de elfa y unos fabulosos rizos castaños rojizos articula «Muy bonito» antes de volver al guión que tiene delante. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

— Uau —dice Lisa, volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

— Darien siempre te deja con la boca abierta —digo con una sonrisa.

Saco la tarjeta y sonrío todavía más al leerla:

 ** _Esta noche te demostraré lo mucho que me pone una mujer con su propio negocio. Hasta entonces, imagíname tocándote. D_**

— Ahora que medio mundo ya sabe que tengo oficina —digo—, supongo que deberíamos hacer el papeleo.

Ambas pasamos la hora siguiente revisando el alquiler y alguna información empresarial básica que Lisa comparte con sus clientes. Me recomienda unos abogados que podrían asesorarme en la constitución de mi empresa, pero también admite que quizá lo más fácil sea preguntar a Darien.

— No quiero parecer demasiado directa —dice—, pero sales con el mejor asesor de negocios de la zona, así que aprovéchalo.

— Oh, esa es mi intención —digo, y le lanzo una mirada tan llena de picardía que nos echamos a reír.

«Sí, creo que Lisa y yo seremos buenas amigas.»

Y como para demostrarlo, me dice que el restaurante que hay dos puertas más abajo tiene una hora feliz increíble.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo la semana que viene? Así podrías contarme tus primeros días en el mundo de los emprendedores. O tráete a tu compañera de piso y hablaremos de hombres. Estoy prometida, pero eso no significa que no me guste cotillear.

Me echo a reír.

— Eso está hecho.

— Excelente —dice, mientras se cuelga el maletín de un brazo—. Tengo que reunirme con un cliente. ¿Te vas o te quedas?

— Voy a terminarme el café y a anotar algunas cosas mientras lo tengo fresco en la cabeza —digo, señalando la carpeta.

No le digo que voy a pedir un segundo café antes de volver a la oficina. Con todo lo que pasó anoche (bueno y malo), no he podido dormir mucho.

En cuanto se va, muevo un poco la silla para que haya más espacio entre mi mesa y la de al lado. Mientras lo hago, cruzo la mirada con la chica del pelo castaño rojizo que he visto antes. Señala con el dedo una página de su guión y mira en mi dirección, con sus ojos marrones descaradamente fijos en mí. Me remuevo incómoda y miro de reojo, intentando centrarme en la carpeta que tengo delante. Unos segundos después, oigo la silla de enfrente arrastrarse por el suelo y, cuando levanto la vista, veo cómo la mujer se sienta a mi mesa.

— No me gustaría parecer pesada —dice en un tono tajante y preciso que me hace pensar en algún colegio privado del Nordeste—, pero me estoy volviendo loca. Sé que te conozco de algo, pero no consigo recordar de qué.

— Lo siento —digo—. No creo que nos conozcamos de nada.

No me molesto en explicarle que es algo que me pasa con bastante frecuencia. Es inherente a ser la Chica de Oro de los tabloides.

— ¿Estás segura? Me resultas familiar. Soy Mónica, por cierto. Mónica Karts —dice, mirándome con esperanza, para luego fruncir el ceño—. ¿No te dice nada?

— Lo siento —digo.

Empiezo a recoger mis cosas con mi sonrisa de Sere educada en la cara. Puede ser que mi madre me atormentara durante gran parte de mi juventud, pero también me enseñó buenas maneras.

— Probablemente tengo una cara corriente —digo con una sonrisa—, pero ha sido agradable hablar contigo.

— Oh, diablos —dice—. Mi agente siempre me dice que empiezo demasiado fuerte.

Empuja la silla hacia atrás y se levanta para regresar a su mesa.

— Lo siento mucho si te he molestado. No tienes que irte. Debo volver al guión de todas formas.

Tengo audición esta tarde.

— No me voy por ti —miento—. Es que he de volver a mi oficina.

Solo de decirlo siento un nudo en el estómago. Mi oficina. En serio, ¿a que suena genial?

— Suerte con tu audición —añado mientras recojo mis cosas, y me sorprende comprobar que hablo totalmente en serio.

Esa chica tiene una personalidad tan dicharachera como la de Rei. Además, estoy de bastante buen humor.

Dado que tengo que llevarme el ramo de flores, decido pasar del segundo café. Estoy casi en la puerta cuando oigo a Mónica gritar:

— Rei Hino.

Me giro.

— ¿Conoces a Rei?

— ¿No estabas con ella en el Rooftop hace un mes? ¿En una de las fiestas de Garreth Todd?

— Sí —digo.

— Bien, ¡pues yo también estaba! —dice con un tono entusiasta que sería de esperar si perteneciéramos a la misma hermandad de estudiantes.

— ¿Así que eres amiga de Rei? —pregunto.

Niega con la mano.

— A duras penas la conozco, pero una vez coincidí con ella en una audición y la recuerdo. Y a ti también. Pero creo que sobre todo te recuerdo de los periódicos.

— Genial —digo con frialdad.

— Todo lo que han dicho de ti es basura —dice muy seria—. Excepto eso del _reality show_. Si eso es cierto, creo que deberías aceptar, ganar todo el dinero que puedas y mandarlos a todos a la mierda.

Me echo a reír porque, aunque no me interesa lo del _reality show_ , no estaría mal mandarlos a todos a la mierda.

Me suena el teléfono y dejo las flores en una de las mesas para poder sacarlo del bolso.

Mónica señala con un dedo su guión.

— Será mejor que vuelva a mi mesa. Pero estoy muy contenta de haber resuelto mi duda. Quizá nos volvamos a ver. Vengo aquí con frecuencia.

— Seguro —digo, mientras respondo a la llamada.

— Bien, ¿Texas? ¿Eres ya la orgullosa propietaria de un negocio?

— ¡Setsuna! Espera un segundo.

Me despido de Mónica con la mano, me pongo el teléfono bajo el mentón y vuelvo a coger las flores. Utilizo la cadera para abrir la puerta y camino por la amplia acera en dirección a mi oficina.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —pregunto—. Me siento muy mayor.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti —dice—. Y lo digo sin la menor condescendencia.

— En ese caso, gracias.

En realidad, sus palabras me hacen sentir orgullosa. Me enamoré de Setsuna Meio en el momento en que la conocí. Es dura y sensata, y dice lo que piensa. Cuando me haga mayor quiero ser como ella.

— Bueno, pues cuéntame cómo es tu nueva oficina.

Se la describo con todo lujo de detalles y luego le cuento que Beryl vendrá después para aconsejarme con la decoración.

— Creo que te debo una disculpa —dice—. Sé que últimamente Beryl no figura en tu lista de personas favoritas, pero parecía muy interesada en resarcirte.

— No, no —digo—, no pasa nada. Creo que me dejé llevar por mis celos, y sé que se siente muy mal por lo que pasó.

No puedo sino preguntarme si le contó lo del cuadro a alguna persona que, luego, se lo largó a un reportero. No le comento mi teoría a Setsuna porque estoy segura de que se lo preguntaría a Beryl y, si no es verdad, no veo la necesidad de hacerle sentir aún peor de lo que ya se siente.

— ¿Y cuándo puedo verla? —pregunta Setsuna.

— ¿Verla? ¿Te refieres a la oficina?

— Estás ahí ahora, supongo.

— Acabo de volver del Starbucks de la esquina.

— Vale, pues dame la dirección. Estoy en la zona. Tardo poco.

En menos de veinte minutos ya ha llegado e irrumpe en mi oficina después de que la muy eficaz recepcionista del edificio me anuncie su llegada.

— No está mal —dice, mirando a su alrededor—. Nada mal.

— Eres de lo más transparente, ¿lo sabías? —digo—. No es verdad que estuvieras por la zona. ¿Sherman Oaks? ¿Tú? Lo siento, pero no me lo creo.

— Me has pillado —dice con una sonrisa—. No, la verdad es que tenía una reunión con un director amigo mío que está rodando en la Universal. Pero, vamos, habría venido a verte de todas formas. Tenemos que hablar de negocios, Texas, y estoy totalmente decidida a ser tu primer cliente y no dejar que nadie se me adelante.

— En ese caso —digo mientras me acomodo detrás de mi escritorio—, coge una silla y hablemos.

Al final terminamos en un restaurante en el que pasamos dos horas charlando y comiendo y, al menos Setsuna, bebiendo, hasta bien entrada la tarde.

— He hablado con Kunzite hoy —dice, mientras ataca el trozo de tarta de queso que hemos pedido para compartir—. No he conseguido que me dijera por qué sigue en Múnich, pero sí mencionó que Hotaru vuelve a campar a sus anchas.

Agita la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

— Es un milagro que esa chica no volviera loco a Darien hace un tiempo —añade.

— Entonces ¿ella siempre ha sido así?

— Oh, sí. Lista como el hambre. Me recuerda a ti en muchos aspectos, aunque no tiene tus agallas, nunca ha aprendido a enfrentarse a las cosas y en vez de luchar huye hacia delante.

Muevo la cabeza lentamente. ¿Agallas? ¿Enfrentarse? ¿De quién diablos cree Setsuna que está hablando?

— No me vengas con esas —dice Setsuna, mirándome con complicidad—. Eres una superviviente, Texas, y ambas lo sabemos. Nunca he mentido a mis clientes y mucho menos a mis amigos. Y es estupendo que seas una superviviente también, porque aparte de ti nadie podría durar más de una semana con nuestro chico.

Sonrío al pensarlo. Y cuanto más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Sí, he tenido algunos problemas, pero me he enfrentado a ellos. Y, en la mayoría de los casos, los he superado.

— También puedo decirte lo que pasará cuando aparezca Hotaru. Darien irá a Londres para asegurarse de que está bien y que la admiten en otra institución. Y la prensa empezará a especular con que Darien está apartando a Hotaru de su vida por ti o viceversa.

— ¿Apartarla de su vida? Pero si no están juntos. Darien me dijo que no está con ella desde que eran niños.

— ¿Y desde cuándo le ha interesado la verdad a la prensa? Cada vez que los fotografían juntos, la prensa londinense prácticamente anuncia su compromiso. Esta vez será más interesante porque tú también sales en la foto.

— «Interesante» no es la palabra que yo habría escogido —digo con frialdad.

— Si no puedes detenerlos, al menos diviértete —dice, y tengo que admitir que es un buen consejo

— Y hablando de especulaciones —continúa—, también hay rumores de que voy a volver a ser agente.

— ¿Y vas a volver?

— Joder, no —dice con un tono que está entre la carcajada y el gruñido—. Pero mi antigua agencia me está presionando para que me ponga otra vez detrás de un escritorio a hablar por teléfono. ¿Y sabes qué te digo? Que si me doran la píldora lo suficiente, quizá me lo plantee. Por el momento disfruto yendo de aquí para allá hablando de posibles proyectos, como el tuyo —añade con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿El mío? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tienes que decidirte, Texas. Hay productores locos por tenerte en un _reality_. Y al menos una media docena de compañías quieren promocionar sus productos. ¿Te apetecería ser la cara de una línea de maquillaje? Podría organizarlo todo en un pispás —dice chasqueando los dedos.

Me limito a negar con la cabeza.

— Esta ciudad es muy rara.

Setsuna resopla.

— Diablos, sí que lo es.

— Si lo que buscan es una cara bonita, diles que se pongan en contacto con Rei. Yo no soy demasiado fotogénica, pero la cámara adora a Rei.

— Buena idea, Texas.

Estoy bromeando, pero me parece que Setsuna no se ha dado cuenta.

La conversación y el azúcar todavía retumban en mis oídos cuando Setsuna vuelve a Malibú y yo a mi oficina. Estudio la carpeta con el trabajo de Blaine y tomo algunas anotaciones sobre la aplicación que quiere que diseñe. Quiero que destaque, que tenga más funciones que un simple muestrario portátil, y estoy tan absorta en mi tormenta de ideas que pierdo la noción del tiempo hasta que suena el intercomunicador y la recepcionista me dice que la señorita Reynard está en el vestíbulo.

— Oh, vale. Dile que suba.

Cuando entra, me quedo sentada porque, al fin y al cabo, soy la jefa, y la saludo con mi sonrisa de Sere profesional. Otra ventaja de mi horrible infancia (estoy muy versada en ocultar mis emociones bajo una amplia gama de sonrisas probadas en concursos de belleza). Así que estoy segura de que Beryl no tiene ni idea de que todavía estoy recelosa ni de que la simiente de los celos sigue ahí, enterrada bajo la superficie, lista para brotar si dice algo incorrecto o si mira a Darien con el más mínimo atisbo de interés.

La verdad es que no quiero desconfiar ni estar celosa. No me gusta esa chica y no quiero ser esa chica, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el simple hecho de que salió con Darien (y que, en lo que respecta a Darien, «salir» probablemente signifique «follar»).

— ¡Sere! —grita en cuanto cruza la puerta y yo debo esforzarme para subir el voltaje de mi sonrisa.

Beryl me recuerda a Kalaberite Hepburn: su pelo, su complexión y su elegancia. No me suelo sentir intimidada por otras mujeres, pero con Beryl cerca, me veo fuera de juego y no puedo sino pensar que estoy en un gran error.

Si percibe mis dudas, es suficientemente amable como para no decir nada. De hecho, se concentra en el local y observa las paredes vacías y el mobiliario antes de volver a mí.

— Es un lugar estupendo —dice—. Pequeño, pero espacioso y bien distribuido. El beige de las paredes es espantoso: será lo primero que cambiaremos. Y luego colgaremos algunas obras de arte. No demasiadas. Probablemente una pieza grande para dar cohesión y unas cuantas más pequeñas para equilibrar. Tengo algunos artistas en mente; te traeré unas carpetas la próxima vez que venga.

Y también unas muestras de pintura. Algo profesional, nada llamativo. Quizá un amarillo pálido — añade, casi para sí misma.

Echo un vistazo alrededor intentando imaginarme cómo quedarían las paredes en amarillo. Tengo que admitir que muy bien.

Parece darse cuenta de su acierto y me dedica una sonrisa de diez mil megavatios.

— Gracias otra vez por dejarme hacer esto.

— No hay problema —digo—. Debo serte sincera. El alquiler de esta oficina no es malo, pero es más de lo que tenía pensado gastarme teniendo en cuenta que acabo de empezar. No estoy muy segura de poder justificar gastos en decoración.

Se deja caer con gracia en una de las sillas de plástico moldeado.

— No, no, me has malinterpretado. Este es mi regalo. Vamos, durante tu primer año. Luego, si quieres quedarte los cuadros, puedes comprarlos o podemos negociar un alquiler. En cuanto a la pintura, este lugar es una caja de zapatos, no te ofendas, y estoy segura de que tengo el color ideal en el almacén.

Inclino la cabeza, intentando asimilar sus palabras.

—Beryl, estoy segura de que no pretendías molestarme cuando le contaste a Yaten lo del retrato.

Si me debes algo, es una disculpa, y ya te has disculpado.

No nombro a Darien ni menciono mi pequeño brote de celos. Aparte de haber tenido una historia con él, Beryl no ha hecho nada para invocar al temible monstruo verde.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, pero quiero echarte una mano. Sé lo mucho que la prensa te ha molestado y no puedo sino pensar que quizá fue por mi culpa.

Me enderezo en mi asiento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Bueno, obviamente no lo hice a propósito. Pero ¿y si Yaten dijo algo? ¿Y si se lo conté a alguien más y no me acuerdo? ¿Y si alguien oyó lo que decíamos?

Sus palabras me traen a la memoria lo que he pensado antes.

— Incluso si es eso lo que pasó, ya está olvidado. Y, en serio, Beryl, no es que quiera inmiscuirme en tus negocios, pero ¿realmente puedes permitirte trabajar gratis?

Por primera vez, su expresión pierde esa alegría de amiga reencontrada, y sé que he metido el dedo en la llaga. Tal vez me haya pasado un poco. Estoy a punto de disculparme y decirle que eso no es asunto mío, y que si quiere trabajar gratis, está en su derecho, cuando observa:

— La verdad es que solo con la galería no llego a fin de mes. Sé que ni Darien ni Setsuna van por ahí contando mis cosas, pero también sé que la gente habla, así que imagino que habrá llegado a tus oídos el rumor de que mi divorcio no está siendo, digamos, amistoso.

Hace una pausa, y yo sonrío y murmuro las típicas palabras de comprensión.

— Ten cuidado con los hombres —dice, enigmáticamente—. Fóllatelos, pero no confíes en ellos. En ninguno. —Me mira con dureza—. Esa es una lección que debería haber aprendido antes de casarme con Yaten. Y sirve para todos los hombres de mi vida desde entonces. No se salva ninguno —añade.

— Yo no podría vivir así —digo con frialdad.

No sé si se comporta como una bruja o si me habla de mujer a mujer, pero no me importa. No quiero ni recordar que ha salido con Darien, y mucho menos hablar de ello. Y lo último que me apetece es oír por qué no debería confiar en él.

Toma aire y se encorva un poco; ahora ya no parece una de esas chicas guapas de Los Ángeles, sino una administrativa agobiada.

— Lo siento. He exagerado un poco. Necesito aumentar mis ingresos, así que he vuelto a incrementar el trabajo de diseño. Y podría trabajar en esto, es decir, decorar la oficina. No quiero sonar demasiado directa, pero creo que el hecho de tener a la novia de Darien Chiba en mi lista de clientes no perjudicará mi negocio.

Aunque parezca raro, al oír esas palabras me siento mucho mejor. No tengo ningún interés en hacer amistad con Beryl, y me alegra comprobar que no está intentando que seamos íntimas amigas. Si se trata de negocios es diferente y si quiere redecorar mi oficina para promocionar su talento, pues adelante; las dos saldremos ganando, sobre todo si trabaja cuando yo me ausente de la oficina.

— Vale —digo—. Supongo que tenemos un trato verbal.

— Estupendo —dice con una amplia sonrisa que hace desaparecer su aire de derrota—. Recopilaré algo de material y te llamaré. Entretanto —añade mientras se pone en pie—, cuídate y dale un beso a Darien de mi parte.

Sale de la oficina y me quedo observándola perpleja. Tras unos instantes, quitó hierro a sus palabras. Si está jugando, no voy a entrar en su juego. Y si me estoy imaginando cosas, bueno, pues habré de sobreponerme.

Paso otra hora haciendo anotaciones para la aplicación de Blaine, y termino agotada. Está oscureciendo y todavía no sé nada de Darien. Lo llamo a su oficina, pero Sylvia me dice que sigue reunido.

— Ha sido un día de locos —dice—. Desde que ha vuelto, todo el mundo quiere verlo. No puedo evitar sonreír. Entiendo esa sensación.

— Supongo que acabará pronto —dice—. ¿Le digo que te llame?

Le respondo que no se moleste y decido enviarle a Darien un mensaje al móvil.

Al director ejecutivo de Chiba International de la directora ejecutiva de Tsukino Development:

 ** _Respecto a mi petición anterior de acordar una cita, ¿esta noche encaja en su agenda?_**

No espero una respuesta rápida y me sorprendo cuando mi teléfono suena casi inmediatamente.

 ** _Creo que puedo hacerle un hueco._**

Prácticamente me abalanzo sobre el teclado para responder.

 ** _Me paso por allí._**

 ** _No. Me paso yo. Tengo planes para tu nueva oficina…_**

Sonrío ante la expectativa y me pregunto cómo voy a aguantar hasta que Darien llegue.

Como no puedo concentrarme en el trabajo, abandono la aplicación artística de Setsuna y me pongo a repasar mis correos y a hacer limpieza. Cometo el error de abrir el que me mandó mi madre cuando estaba en Múnich, ese en el que me dice que debería mejorar mis aptitudes personales porque ignorar sus llamadas y correos es pura descortesía y ella no me educó así. Y añade:

Ya me he enterado de que tu lío del momento se ha ido de rositas en cuanto al asesinato. Espero que eso signifique que puedes dejar de jugar a ser Florence Nightingale con los problemas de él. Es una auténtica pérdida de tiempo y hay muchos hombres que servirían igual. Sinceramente, Serena, una vez que pasan de los diez millones de dólares, todos los hombres son iguales. Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Y llámame. Besos, tu madre.

Quiero borrarlo. En estos momentos es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Quiero sacarme a esa mujer de la cabeza. Aunque nunca me ha puesto la mano encima, estoy segura de que es tan culpable de las cicatrices de mis muslos y caderas como yo misma. Quiero borrar el mail y probarme a mí misma que he pasado página.

Quiero… pero, por algún motivo, soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Joder.

Apago el portátil sin siquiera preocuparme de cerrar los programas.

— ¿Un primer día malo?

Levanto la vista y me encuentro con Darien apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lleva un traje gris a medida, camisa blanca y una corbata burdeos, y parece querer comerse el mundo.

— Ya no —digo—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

— Por lo visto, tu recepcionista lee los periódicos. Sabe que estamos juntos.

Me reclino en mi silla y le miro.

— ¿Lo estamos?

Entra en mi oficina y cierra la puerta. Hace una pausa y, a continuación, deliberadamente, echa el pestillo de la puerta.

— Lo estamos.

— Bien —digo, mientras noto cómo la temperatura sube entre nosotros—. Va bien saberlo.

— Se la ve muy severa detrás de ese escritorio, señorita Tsukino —dice, y entonces mira alrededor

— ¿Así que es aquí donde se obra la magia?

Estoy sonriendo. No queda ni una sombra de la tristeza que me ha causado el correo electrónico de mi madre.

— Está bastante bien, ¿verdad?

— Es maravilloso —dice—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Cuéntame cómo te ha ido tu primer día.

Le hago un informe detallado del alquiler y de la visita de Beryl. Puedo oír la cadencia de mi voz, el tono de entusiasmo por iniciar esta nueva aventura. Y veo mi propia felicidad reflejada en la sonrisa de Darien.

— Incluso tengo mi primer cliente —añado, y luego le cuento lo de la aplicación para Blaine de Setsuna.

— Eres sorprendente.

— Me siento muy bien. Tenías razón —añado—. Di el paso y estoy genial.

— Sabía que sería así —dice y luego baja el tono—. He pensado en ti hoy.

Camina hacia mí mientras habla. La habitación es pequeña y no le lleva mucho tiempo llegar hasta mi escritorio.

— Te he imaginado en la postura en que estabas anoche —añade.

— Oh.

Trago saliva mientras noto que sube la temperatura en la habitación.

— Y entonces te imaginé así aquí. Desnuda, atada y lista para mí. Deseándome.

Le da la vuelta a la mesa sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Siento mi pulso en el cuello y empieza a costarme respirar.

—Yo… oh. Sí.

—Es embriagador, ¿sabes?

Me revuelvo un poco en mi silla. En lo que a mí respecta, es su voz la que es embriagadora.

— Hummm, ¿el qué?

Sus ojos brillan de pasión y buen humor, mientras se inclina hacia delante y pone las manos sobre el escritorio.

— Saber que puedo tener a una mujer poderosa como tú de rodillas. Una mujer con su propia empresa, su propio imperio. Saber que puedo excitarla solo con mis palabras. Que mi voz puede hacer que se le pongan duros los pezones y que su clítoris se estremezca. Que puedo subirle la falda, ponerla sobre su propio escritorio y azotar su perfecto y blanco culo hasta que se le ponga rojo y, entonces, cuando el aroma de su excitación cubra el escritorio y llene la habitación, puedo follármela hasta que se corra tanto que grite pidiendo clemencia.

— Oh, Dios, Darien…

Mi corazón bombea cada vez más rápido y mi cuerpo se estremece.

— Ponte de pie, Sere, y ve a la ventana.

Aunque no creo que mis piernas me sostengan, obedezco. Me mira de arriba abajo. Los zapatos rojos de tacón alto, la falda a medida, la blusa de seda bajo una chaqueta de verano ligera.

Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

— Quítate la chaqueta.

Lo hago y la tiro encima de uno de los brazos de la silla que hay detrás de mi escritorio.

— Ahora la falda.

En su voz se percibe el reto y sé que espera que proteste. Que le diga que esta es mi oficina y que tengo una recepcionista a poca distancia de la puerta. Pero no lo hago. Esto es exactamente lo que quiero, así que me llevo las manos a la espalda, me bajo la cremallera y dejo que la falda caiga al suelo, dejando a la vista mi tanga rojo.

No dice nada, pero veo cómo la pasión crece en su mirada y mi cuerpo responde inmediatamente, mi sexo se enciende y mis pezones se ponen tensos y duros bajo el sujetador.

— Bien, señor Chiba —digo mientras ando lentamente hacia él—. ¿Qué quiere que haga ahora?

Su sonrisa es como una suave caricia, y una oleada de deseo recorre mi cuerpo como la espuma sobre una playa de arena.

— Para —dice cuando estoy como a un metro y medio de él.

Lo hago, el corazón desbocado por la expectativa.

Levanta el dedo y hace un gesto para que me gire. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero doy un paso adelante, hago un giro de pasarela y a continuación repito el proceso hasta realizar una rotación de trescientos sesenta grados para él. Apoyo mi mano en mi cadera arqueada e inclino la cabeza.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— Oh, sí —dice.

Se reclina en la silla. Su postura relajada contradice la tensión que veo en su cara y hombros, así como la firme línea que forman sus labios apretados. Su mirada está fija en mí, y trago saliva, consciente de la reacción de mi cuerpo. De cómo respondo cada vez que este hombre está cerca. No me sorprende que diga que siempre me ruborizo. Soy como un interruptor para Darien, y él es siempre quien lo enciende.

Noto el tanga mojado y pegado contra mi sexo y la presión me hace sentirme aún más necesitada. No es el tanga lo que quiero que me toque; es Darien. Sin embargo, él permanece totalmente quieto, con las manos confortablemente apoyadas en los brazos de mi silla mientras examina cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta que clava la mirada en el pequeño triángulo de tela.

— Abre las piernas. Esa es mi chica. Ahora quédate quieta un instante.

La piel me hormiguea, como si mi cuerpo previera su tacto y protestara porque sus manos no están sobre mí y porque su miembro no está muy dentro de mí. Entonces, sus ojos bajan todavía más. No me muevo, aunque sé lo que está mirando. Las cicatrices. No hace mucho, yo me habría tirado al suelo y habría llorado si alguien me las hubiera mirado con tanta atención. Diablos, así reaccioné la primera vez que Darien me examinó las piernas. A veces me sorprende lo rápido que ha cambiado mi mundo desde que Darien está en él. Y no solo mi mundo, también yo. Es mi ancla. Y a él puedo agarrarme mientras buceo en mi interior para buscar la fuerza que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Pero Darien siempre lo ha sabido. Aún más, estaba seguro de que yo podría encontrarla.

Siempre ha visto más allá. No solo a la reina de la belleza. No solo las cicatrices. Me ha visto a mí, a todo mí ser, y no importa si únicamente llevo las bragas y los tacones o voy con un vestido de alta costura, siempre estoy desnuda delante de él.

Hace un tiempo, me habría aterrado ese pensamiento, pero ahora me reconforta. Pero este no es momento para reflexiones profundas, ni quiero pensar en las cicatrices, ni en las batallas que hemos tenido que librar. Todo lo que quiero es a Darien. Y lo quiero ahora mismo.

Con osadía, doy otro paso adelante, hacia él.

— No —dice—. Para.

— ¿Paro?

Arquea una ceja.

Inclino la cabeza un poco para indicar que lo entiendo y luego arqueo a mi vez una ceja.

— Sí, señor.

— Buena chica. Ahora abre las piernas, solo un poco. Así —dice cuando obedezco—. Quédate así.

Estoy como a medio metro de él y ya me cuesta respirar. Está sentado en la silla, lo que deja su mirada a la altura de la telita roja que a duras penas cubre mi sexo.

Lentamente, levanta los ojos.

— Quiero una cosa —dice.

Noto el cuerpo recorrido por ondas expansivas porque yo también la quiero. Quiero a Darien dentro de mí. Quiero su polla en mi boca, en mi coño. Quiero que me susurre, que me haga el amor con palabras de esa forma tan maravillosa que conoce. Quiero que me folle con tanta profundidad y violencia que yo grite por esa singular y exquisita mezcla de placer y dolor. Pero, sobre todo, quiero que me toque.

Empiezo a dar un paso hacia delante, pero me para con un solo movimiento de cabeza. Es un milagro que no me eche a llorar por la frustración.

— Eso no —dice.

Trago saliva, vacilante.

— Entonces ¿qué?

— Quiero mirar.

— Darien…

Me he tocado mientras me mira otras veces, pero no así. No como si fuera un espectáculo. Trago saliva, un poco avergonzada, pero también innegablemente excitada.

— Cierra los ojos —ordena.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo digo yo.

Cierro los ojos.

— Buena chica. Ahora quítate la blusa. Hazlo despacio. Cógela del dobladillo y sujétalo mientras deslizas tus dedos hacia arriba. Eso es, así.

Hago lo que dice, intentando respirar a ritmo constante mientras me quito la blusa de seda. No es fácil y siento cómo mi estómago se mueve al respirar, con el íntimo tacto de mis propios dedos.

— Imagina que soy yo —dice—. Mis manos quitándote la camisa. Mis manos rodeando tus pechos, bajándote el sujetador para que sobresalgan por encima. Eso es.

Sigo sus instrucciones y ajusto las copas de mi sujetador para que mis pechos y pezones queden expuestos.

— ¿Sientes mis manos? ¿La forma en que tiro de tus pezones? ¿La forma en la que acaricio tu areola con mis dedos?

Noto los pechos llenos y pesados, y los pezones tensos por el deseo. Tiro suavemente de mis pezones y el correspondiente tirón en mi sexo me hace jadear.

— Darien…

— Lo sé, cariño. Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? La forma en la que palpita tu sexo. Lo duro que está tu clítoris.

— Sí.

— Ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿recuerdas? Nuestra primera noche. Tú en la parte trasera de mi limusina y yo a kilómetros de distancia, al teléfono; se me puso tan dura que pensé que iba a explotar.

Asiento con la cabeza. Es uno de mis recuerdos más vívidos. Estaba borracha y embriagada de deseo, pero me encontraba sola, y podía engañarme a mí misma diciéndome que el alcance de mi excitación era mi secreto.

Ahora no puedo ocultar lo muy excitada que estoy. Y aunque es Darien, que me ha visto en momentos de gran lascivia y necesidad, siempre me ha abierto él. Ahora es mi propio tacto el que anhelo. Mi tacto, en sus palabras. Me siento obscena. Temeraria. Y, que Dios me ayude, quiero que me acompañe durante todo el proceso. Quiero meterme el dedo hasta correrme delante de él y, cuando lo haga, quiero abrir los ojos y ver mi propia pasión reflejada en su rostro.

— En su momento, no tuve el placer de poder verlo, así que ahora tengo la intención de disfrutarlo.

— Sí, sí.

Es la única palabra que consigo articular. Es la única palabra que llena mi cabeza.

— Baja tu mano derecha. Tómate tu tiempo, cariño. Tienes una piel tan suave que quiero que la sientas. Que la toques.

Una vez más, obedezco. Mantengo la mano izquierda sobre mi pecho, casi como punto de apoyo, y extiendo mi mano derecha hasta que mi palma roza mi vientre, mi pelvis y luego mis dedos se sumergen bajo la cinta de mi tanga. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras la mano se va deslizando y gimo cuando los dedos acarician mi clítoris antes de seguir avanzando por mi piel suave y resbaladiza.

— Abre los ojos —ordena Darien—. Mírame y sigue tocándote.

— Yo…

Mis palabras mueren en mis labios cuando abro los ojos y veo su cara, el fuego intenso en sus ojos y el rubor de su piel. Sus manos están apoyadas en los brazos de la silla y los aprieta con tal fuerza que puedo ver sus nudillos ya blancos. Y su miembro está tan duro y tieso bajo los pantalones que tengo miedo de que salte alguna costura.

— Fóllame —susurro—. Ambos sabemos que es lo que quieres.

— Más que nada en este mundo —dice, mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran y entrelazan.

Las chispas saltan cuando cruzamos las miradas y la excitación crece anticipando su tacto.

— Pero no —dice, y yo creo que voy a llorar—. Esto es para ti. Quiero que tú también lo sientas.

— ¿Sentir qué?

— El placer que tu cuerpo me produce —dice—. Quiero mirar. Quiero perderme en esta imagen.

Como si fuera una ilustración de sus palabras, su mirada me recorre lentamente.

— No pares, cariño. Métete los dedos. Juega con tu clítoris. Y deja que yo lo vea. Deja que vea cómo se mueve tu piel cuando estás a punto de correrte. Cada pequeño jadeo, cada pequeño temblor. La forma en la que tus dientes recorren tu labio inferior. El rubor que tiñe tu piel antes del orgasmo y esa mirada de recién follada en tus ojos después de haberte corrido.

Estoy tan caliente, tan mojada, que hago justo lo que me pide, y me penetro con los dedos para luego jugar un poco con mi clítoris. Me siento enloquecida de deseo, y con la otra mano aferro el borde del escritorio para no caerme.

— Oh, Dios, Sere. ¿Sabes que me excita muchísimo mirarte? ¿Que tú me excitas una barbaridad? Estoy memorizando todos los detalles de tu cuerpo. Eres mi obsesión.

— Sí —susurro—. Oh, sí.

El agudo sonido de mi móvil invade la habitación y doy un respingo.

— No pares —ordena—. Ignóralo.

Lo hago, demasiado embriagada como para preocuparme por algo tan tonto como un teléfono.

Muevo mis caderas al ritmo del sonido del móvil y sigo haciéndolo incluso cuando ha dejado de sonar. Oigo el sonido que indica que tengo un mensaje de voz, seguido del zumbido de un mensaje de texto.

Consigo reprimir la tentación de tirar el teléfono por la ventana.

— Ni lo pienses, cariño. Solo esto. Solo esto. Estás tan cerca, Sere. Dios, puedo verlo en tu cara, en la forma en la que has abierto la boca. Imagina que es mi boca en tu coño, mi lengua acariciándote, saboreándote. Cariño, sabes tan bien.

Gimo, estoy muy cerca, pero todavía no. Pronto, pronto, muy pronto…

— ¿Señorita Tsukino?

La voz de la recepcionista brota del interfono y me sobresalto, sintiéndome culpable y expuesta, e incluso Darien suelta algún improperio.

— Ignórala —gruñe, pero la voz continúa, pues no puede oír nuestra conversación.

— La asistente del señor Chiba está al teléfono —dice, como unos dedos fríos recorriéndome la espalda—. Al parecer, una tal señorita Hino ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto con usted. Me temo que ha habido un accidente.


	18. Capítulo 17

Suelto la mano de Darien y corro a la pequeña habitación de Rei en el tercer piso del hospital San Bernardino, y después me inclino aliviada al encontrarla sentada en la cama viendo _Bob Esponja_.

Tiene un moretón bastante feo en la mejilla izquierda y un vendaje blanco en la frente. Aparte de eso, parece intacta y, por primera vez desde que Sylvia llamó, respiro aliviada.

— ¡Lo siento! —Dice en cuanto nos ve—. Lo siento muchísimo.

— Pero ¿estás bien?

Gracias al helicóptero de Darien, no hemos tardado demasiado en llegar, pero, de todas formas, me he pasado todo el viaje imaginando lo peor. Corro a su lado y hago un gesto de dolor al ver el cardenal que cubre uno de sus brazos, y acto seguido lo oculta bajo la bata de hospital.

— Estoy hecha polvo, pero me pondré bien. De verdad. Pero… es decir… oh, mierda —dice mirando en dirección a Darien—. Oh, Dios, Darien. El Ferrari está para el arrastre. La he cagado.

— No estás malherida —dice, colocándose a mi lado. Entrelaza los dedos de una mano con los míos y coge la mano de Rei con la otra—. Eso es lo que importa.

— ¿El otro conductor está bien? —pregunto.

— He sido yo sola —dice, con una voz angustiada que nunca le había oído—. Soy una jodida perdedora.

Me está costando mucho no echarme a llorar.

— No es verdad. Solo ha sido un accidente —digo, pero Rei se limita a agitar la cabeza y evita mi mirada.

Frunzo el ceño y miro a Darien, que parece como mínimo tan preocupado como yo.

— Cuéntame qué ha pasado —digo en tono amable.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y Darien coge una silla. Pongo el pie en el cojín del asiento, junto a su pierna, y él apoya su mano en mi tobillo, justo debajo del brazalete de platino y esmeraldas. Me concentro en su tacto, agradecida por su fuerza y enormemente aliviada porque está aquí conmigo.

Rei se sorbe los mocos y se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— Bajé la montaña para ir a tomar algo —explica—. Es decir, me dije: «Tengo este coche impresionante, así que ¿por qué no?». Y entonces conocí a un tipo que estaba buenísimo.

Mira a Darien y se encoge de hombros como disculpándose.

— ¿Te gustaría que me fuera?

Rei abre los ojos como platos.

— ¡No! Es decir, tienes todo el derecho a saber cómo me cargué tu coche. No sé cómo me lo hago, pero siempre me pasan cosas así.

Darien, inteligentemente, guarda silencio.

— Sigue —digo.

— Bueno, el caso es que saltaban chispas entre los dos, ya sabes. Y no había echado un polvo desde Raine, excepto esa vez con Nicolas —dice refiriéndose al salido de nuestro vecino—. Te lo juro — añade haciendo el saludo de los boy scouts con una mano—. He sido prácticamente una monja durante todo el tiempo que habéis estado en Alemania. De todas formas, él necesitaba que le llevaran a casa y yo estaba encantada de llevarle porque… bueno, ¿por qué no? Y esa parte fue genial. Y la parte de después también —sigue mirando a Darien.

Lo pillo y creo que Darien también. Se tiró al tipo. Un perfecto desconocido. Pero este no es el momento de echarle la bronca, así que me muerdo la lengua y simplemente digo:

— Sigue.

— Bueno, pues eso, estoy en la cama, ¿vale? Y es amable. Es decir, él me trata de un modo amable. O, al menos, eso me parecía a mí. Hasta que suena el despertador y, entonces, se levanta y empieza a vestirse.

Busco la mirada de Darien. No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación y sé que acabará mal.

—Le pregunto por qué se viste y me mete prisa. Porque su mujer, su jodida mujer, va a llegar a casa en breve y tengo que salir pitando de allí.

— Oh, Rei…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Créeme, lo sé. Pero en ese momento estaba cabreada. Y asustada, porque me dijo que su mujer era poli. O sea, de verdad, era como estar en la puta película de la semana.

Respira profundamente.

— Total, que me apresuro, ¿no? Y él empieza a pedirme que me dé más prisa y, básicamente, se convierte en un coñazo. Y, te lo juro, si no fuera porque se trataba de una mujer con pistola, me habría quedado y le habría contado que el cabrón de su marido iba por ahí tirándose a otras. Pero no me apetecía que me pegaran un tiro y el tío no dejaba de gritarme.

— ¿Y su mujer provocó el accidente?

Rei niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Por volver a casa y darme un susto de muerte? No. Pero salgo de la casa a toda prisa y bajo la calle para abandonar la urbanización y volver a la carretera principal. Estoy distraída y sé que voy más rápido de lo que debería y, oh, Darien, lo siento muchísimo. Pero eso es lo que pasó. Simplemente iba demasiado deprisa. No conducía de forma temeraria, te lo juro por Dios. Pero cuando giré en la esquina, el otro coche estaba saliendo. No lo habría hecho mejor si lo hubiese planeado. Vamos, es como si me hubiera estado esperando para salir, lo que es estúpido, vale, pero era de esos días que pasan cosas así. Así que pegué un volantazo, perdí el control y me estrellé contra esa enorme valla de piedra que señala el límite de la urbanización. Saltaron los airbags, pero con todo, me golpeé la cabeza —dice tocándose el vendaje de la frente con los dedos—. Ni siquiera sé contra qué golpeé.

Sube y baja los hombros mientras respira profundamente.

— Y eso es todo. Todo fue culpa mía. Estaba cabreada e iba demasiado deprisa, y todo porque me abrí de piernas con un puto desconocido que solo quería echar un polvo rápido mientras su mujer estaba por ahí fuera persiguiendo a los malos.

Sé que quiere que la consuele. Que le diga que no ha sido culpa suya. Y que, por supuesto, es un accidente que le puede pasar a cualquiera. Pero Rei la ha cagado ya demasiadas veces, y todos le hemos dicho que acabará mal. No voy a soltar «Te lo dije», pero tampoco le diré que no pasa nada y que le podría haber sucedido a cualquiera.

— Me has asustado, Rei —digo por fin y vuelvo a sentir las lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Qué haría yo si te pasara algo?

Rei ha tenido suerte y esa es la conclusión de lo ocurrido. Unos centímetros más en otra dirección, unos cuantos kilómetros por segundo más, un charco de aceite en la carretera, la más mínima variación y las cosas habrían acabado peor, mucho peor.

Me estremezco, desconcertada por el cariz que están tomando mis pensamientos, por la idea de que habría podido perder a mi mejor amiga. Y por la certeza de que en ese caso habría deseado el frío acero de una cuchilla y, sin Darien a mi lado, habría sucumbido a ella.

Desconcertada, clavo las uñas en mis palmas. Darien se aferra aún más a mi tobillo. Suspiro y saboreo el contacto de sus piernas. Por el momento, es suficiente.

Cuando la enfermera entra para tomarle las constantes vitales a Rei, Darien sale al pasillo en busca de más almohadas y mantas. Hay un sillón horriblemente incómodo en la habitación que se convierte en una cama espantosamente incómoda y es ahí donde me quedo a dormir esa noche, acurrucada junto a Darien.

A pesar de la cama incómoda y las visitas de las enfermeras que nos despiertan cada tres horas o así, me siento bastante descansada cuando el olor fuerte y algo quemado del café me despierta a la mañana siguiente.

— El néctar de los dioses —dice Darien mientras me pone un vaso de espuma de poliestireno en la mano.

Bebo un sorbo, hago una mueca y bebo otro sorbo largo.

— Los dioses no están muy exigentes esta mañana —digo.

Me besa en los labios.

— Estoy seguro de que a Edward no le importará parar para tomar un café con leche.

Frunzo el ceño, confusa.

— ¿Y por qué Edward está aquí?

— Rei y tú os vais a casa en la limusina.

— ¿No nos volvemos contigo?

Oigo un deje de queja en mi voz e, inmediatamente, me gustaría poder retirarlo. Sí, es sábado, pero ese hombre dirige un imperio y ya lleva mucho tiempo lejos de sus obligaciones.

—Lo siento —digo—. Sé que tienes que trabajar.

—Tengo que encargarme de ciertos asuntos —dice, y algo en su tono me llama la atención—. Voy a San Diego —añade al percatarse de que estoy frunciendo el ceño.

— Oh.

Su padre vive en San Diego y caigo en la cuenta de que va a enfrentarse a él por las fotos que envió al tribunal. No le envidio. Mi madre quizá suspendiera como madre del año, pero J. Chiba ni siquiera iba a clase.

— Date prisa en volver —digo, aunque lo que realmente quiero es rodearlo con mis brazos y protegerlo.

No quiero que sufra más. Y, al mismo tiempo, me siento muy feliz. Podría haberme mentido diciendo que tenía una reunión de negocios, pero me ha contado la verdad.

— Te quiero —digo.

Me acaricia la mejilla y me besa.

— Deja de preocuparte. Estaré bien.

Asiento con la cabeza, deseando desesperadamente que sea verdad.

Dado que los engranajes del hospital no giran a mucha velocidad, tardamos dos horas en salir y acomodarnos en la limusina.

— Si me tomo una mimosa, ¿me regañarás? —pregunta Rei.

— Hasta ahora no te he regañado en absoluto —respondo con indignación—. Me he comportado bastante. Y lo tuyo no es un problema con el alcohol, Rei.

— Tienes razón —dice.

Prepara dos mimosas y me pasa una. No estoy de humor para beber, pero la cojo igualmente.

Solidaridad de mejor amiga y todo eso.

— No tengo problemas con el alcohol, pero con el sexo sí —añade.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero prefiero no decir nada y limitarme a tomar un sorbo de mimosa.

Como Rei es una persona observadora y me conoce muy bien, mi silencio no le pasa desapercibido.

Se encoge de hombros.

— Lo sé —dice—. Nada que no lleves años diciéndome.

— Es que no quiero que te hagan daño —digo—. Has tenido suerte, Rei. Pero esto podría haber acabado fatal.

Evita mirarme, cosa que no me sorprende. Rei tiene sus momentos de examen de conciencia, pero la reflexión prolongada no es su fuerte. Pero, al menos, las ruedas giran.

— Llamé a Taiki —dice.

Pestañeo confusa por el giro de la conversación.

— Estoy intentando resolver mi problema sexual —dice a modo de explicación—. Lo llamé después de que Raine me despidiera del anuncio.

— Oh, Rei —digo—. Me lo prometiste. Es más, él me lo prometió. Me dijo que ya no había nada entre vosotros.

— Espera. ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Cuándo?

— Estuvo en Alemania —digo—. Su bufete le mandó para que echara una mano en el proceso. ¿No lo sabías?

Niega con la cabeza.

— No lo he visto. No desde… bueno, desde esa noche.

— Tú lo llamaste.

No es solo una afirmación. Es una acusación. Joder, es una reprobación.

— Necesitaba hablar con alguien y él tenía el número premiado.

— ¿Y os acostasteis? —pregunto, cabreada.

Estoy muy cabreada, y no solo porque lo hicieran, sino porque Taiki me mintió.

— ¡No! ¡Te lo juro! —Dice, haciendo el saludo de los boy scouts—. Pero hubo química, ya sabes.

Me siento aliviada, pero es un triste consuelo.

— Se ha prometido, Rei. Y está hecho un lío.

— En cuanto a lo primero, lo sé. En cuanto a lo segundo, yo también. Quizá seamos almas gemelas.

— Amigos, sí. Amantes, no.

Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Puedo ver la película de su relación en mi cabeza y, francamente, no se parece a una de esas novelas románticas de Setsuna.

— Lo sé —dice—. De verdad. Deberías estar orgullosa de mí. No pasó nada.

— ¿Orgullosa de ti? —repito, leyendo entre líneas.

Lo que quiere decir es que, si hubiera dependido de Taiki, habría pasado algo entre ellos. Taiki se olvidó de mencionarme eso.

— No estás viendo lo importante —dice—. No me acosté con Taiki. Y eso que por culpa del anuncio me sentía una mierda y me apetecía mucho hacerlo, bueno, ya sabes. Pero no caí en la tentación y eso me hizo pensar que quizá por fin lo había superado. —Suspira—. Y entonces voy y me acuesto con un gilipollas y me cargo el Ferrari de Darien.

Yo me he servido de cuchillas para seguir adelante, pero Rei utiliza a los hombres. Mi sistema podría parecer el más peligroso, pero a veces no estoy tan segura. Llevo años viendo cómo los polvos casuales de Rei la destrozan. Ahora, por desgracia, veo un peligro diferente.

— En resumen: estoy preocupada por ti.

— Lo sé —dice—. Yo también.

Guardamos silencio y, por un momento, creo que la conversación ya ha terminado. Entonces, Rei sube las rodillas y se abraza las piernas.

— Estoy pensando en volver a Texas.

Me quedo boquiabierta y literalmente sin palabras. De todo lo que podría haberme dicho, esta era la única cosa que no me esperaba.

— No puedo pagar el apartamento, así que será mejor que te busques otra compañera. A menos que te vayas a vivir con Darien. Si haces eso, quizá lo venda. El mercado ha mejorado. Puede que consiga suficiente como para comprarme algo en Dallas y pagarle a Darien al menos una parte del destrozo que le he hecho a su coche. Imagino que el dinero de mi apartamento al menos cubrirá un tapacubos, ¿no crees?

— Espera, rebobina. ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú odias Dallas. Siempre has odiado Dallas.

— Mírame, Sere. Soy un desastre. He pasado de tirarme a estrellas del cine a joder con desconocidos.

Pero, en realidad, lo único que hago es joderme la vida.

— Estoy de acuerdo —digo sin rodeos—. Pero mudarte a Dallas solo cambia el entorno geográfico.

— Quizá baste con eso. Puede que aquí haya demasiado ruido. Demasiadas tentaciones. Quiero decirle que se equivoca, pero no estoy segura de que sea así. Solo sé que no quiero que se mude a veinticinco mil kilómetros de distancia. Pero lo que yo quiero y lo que Rei necesita son dos cosas diferentes.

— Solo te pido que lo pienses bien antes de hacer una tontería —digo por fin.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y ambas nos echamos a reír ante la ironía de mis palabras.

— Ni en sueños —dice, y nos reímos todavía más.

Damos la conversación por terminada y pasamos el resto del trayecto escuchando música a todo volumen, cantando al ritmo de Taylor Swift y bebiendo mimosas. Porque, después de todo, la vitamina C siempre viene bien.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que por fin somos famosas? —pregunta Rei cuando vemos a lo lejos la silueta de los edificios del centro de Los Ángeles.

— ¿Qué?

— Oh, bueno, al menos yo. Darien siempre ha sido famoso y tú apareces en la prensa cada dos por tres. Pero mira —dice, rebuscando en su bolso para encontrar su móvil y pasármelo—, he hecho fotos de todo lo que he encontrado en internet. Mira.

En la pantalla de su móvil, mezcladas con fotos de un chico realmente guapo, están las fotos de Darien, Rei y yo en las tiendas del lago Arrowhead. Comiendo, charlando, riendo. Hay una incluso con los brazos de Darien rodeándonos la cintura. Mira por encima de mi hombro y señala la pantalla.

— Esa está por todo Twitter —dice—. No sé si es porque Darien es famoso o porque está buenísimo, pero se ha convertido en algo totalmente viral.

— Quizá sea por ti —digo.

El fotógrafo ha captado a Rei riendo, con los ojos brillantes y el pelo reluciente. Es la chica enérgica y guapa que tan bien conozco, pero no puedo sino pensar que la imagen que Rei tiene de sí misma es la de la chica sentada junto a mí en la limusina. Machacada y amoratada, y no demasiado segura de qué hacer con su vida.

Al llegar a Malibú, Rei aprieta las manos contra la ventana, se asoma al mundo con la frente arrugada por la confusión y luego se vuelve hacia mí.

— Esto no es Studio City —dice, como si fuera yo la que estuviera confusa.

— Te quedas en la casa de Malibú de Darien.

Arquea las cejas y su sonrisa se vuelve ladina.

— Estaba de broma cuando dije lo del trío. Pero si es importante para Darien…

Me pongo las manos en las orejas.

— No puedo oírte —digo una y otra vez hasta que rompe a reír.

— En serio —dice—, ¿por qué me quedo en Malibú? Porque si este es mi castigo por destrozar el Ferrari, no se le da muy bien.

— No es un castigo —digo—. Pragmatismo.

Le explico lo que pasó con la piedra y el mensaje del acosador.

Cuando acabo, pone los ojos como platos.

— ¡Hala! Al menos no tienes que vértelas con la chiflada de tu madre. Puedes agradecerme que te la quitara de encima.

— ¿Has hablado con mi madre? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

No comprendo lo que me está diciendo, pero dado que yo no dejaría que ni siquiera mi peor enemigo tuviera que vérselas con mi madre, me compadezco de Rei.

— Me llamó como hace una semana, en el estado de total cabreo típico de Ikuko Tsukino, y me pidió que, dado que soy tu mejor amiga, te pasara un mensaje. Al parecer, según sus palabras, no las mías, estás emocionalmente confusa, abrumada por tu nuevo novio rico y autoritario, y lo pagas todo con ella, ignorando sus llamadas y sus correos electrónicos.

— Mierda —digo—. Lo siento.

—No, no pasa nada. Cuando me llamó, estaba cabreada con mi madre por alguna tontería que ni siquiera recuerdo ahora. Después de hablar con tu madre, ya me había reconciliado con todo mi árbol genealógico.

— Gracias —digo irónicamente—. Ahora me siento mejor.

Sonríe.

— De todas formas, supongo que está cabreada porque mandaste a alguien a buscar todas tus fotos antiguas y luego empezaste a rechazar sus llamadas. Yo también las ignoraría, Sere, pero ¿por qué le pediste a alguien que fuera a casa de tu madre a por fotos antiguas? ¿A quién odias tanto como para enviarlo allí?

—Es que no hice nada parecido —digo mientras tiemblo de inquietud.

— Quizá no sea tan malo —dice Rei al ver mi cara de preocupación—. Probablemente solo era un reportero. Alguien que está escribiendo el artículo definitivo sobre la chica que ha cazado a Darien Chiba.

De alguna forma, eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Inclina la cabeza y me señala con un dedo.

— A partir de aquí, entramos en una zona libre de preocupaciones. Durante el resto del día, solo arena, olas y margaritas —dice extendiendo la mano—. ¿Trato hecho?

— Trato hecho.

Acepto porque suena muy bien._


	19. Capítulo 18

Mi sueño inducido por margaritas es bastante erótico. Una boca cálida sobre mi pecho. Manos fuertes acariciando mis piernas separadas, subiendo con dulce determinación hasta que noto los dos pulgares muy cerca de mi hinchado y ardiente sexo. Abro los ojos, pero no veo a nadie. Solo está el tacto de sus manos y el roce de sus labios y, oh, por favor, la dura longitud de su miembro dentro de mí.

Llamo a gritos a Darien; en mi sueño es una voz silenciosa, pero él no aparece. Solo noto su tacto. Esa presión. El roce insistente de piel contra piel, la alta temperatura, y el olor constante y creciente de la excitación. Me pierdo en ella, en esta neblina sensual que me rodea. Es Darien, siempre es Darien, pero aunque lo reclamo con mis brazos extendidos, solo encuentro aire.

Y, entonces, hay unas manos en mis pechos, y la punta cálida y dura de una polla entre mis piernas. Grito cuando me penetra, con movimientos rítmicos pero frenéticos. Una y otra vez, entra dentro de mí con tal violencia que parece elevarnos más y más arriba; es una danza salvaje, una unión peligrosa.

Mi corazón golpea mi pecho, mi cuerpo siente un dolor delicioso; me está usando, penetrándome, y la fuerza de sus embestidas es tal que me pregunto si no podré resistir la desesperada intensidad del coito y acabaré desmayándome.

Mi cuerpo tiembla cuando la fuerza de un orgasmo me atraviesa y levanto los brazos para acercarlo más a mí, sabiendo que en este mundo de ensueño él seguirá siendo efímero y que solo abrazaré aire.

Pero estoy equivocada y mis dedos encuentran piel cálida y músculos firmes.

«Darien.»

Abro los ojos y lo veo inclinado sobre mí, penetrándome suavemente. Su mirada fija en la mía y nuestra respiración entrecortada. Me siento viva. Bien follada y adorada. Pero también veo la tormenta en sus ojos y algo que se parece peligrosamente a un remordimiento.

Quiero estirar los brazos y quitarle esa expresión de la cara.

— Te he usado —dice con un tono firme como los músculos de su pecho.

— Sí —digo, y le rodeo el cuello con mi brazo para alzarme un poco y darle un beso profundamente sensual que hace que su miembro se retuerza dentro de mí.

Tiro de él hacia abajo porque quiero pegarlo a mí, abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Oh, sí.

Aferro sus piernas fuertemente con mis pies para mantenerlo ahí, con su piel cálida contra la mía y nuestros cuerpos aún conectados.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos, veo que la tormenta se ha desvanecido. Suspiro. No sé qué ha pasado entre Darien y su padre, pero intuyo que le ha hecho pedazos y que ha venido a mí en busca de consuelo. Que es mi cuerpo y mi tacto los que lo han ayudado a superar sus demonios.

Lo abrazo, sorprendida al comprobar que tenemos ese poder el uno sobre el otro. Que somos el bálsamo para el alma del otro. Me hace ser humilde. Y sí, me aterroriza. Porque ¿cómo podríamos sobrevivir el uno sin el otro?

Me duermo entre sus brazos, pero cuando me despierto, estoy sola en la habitación. Me incorporo y miro alrededor. A pesar de todo el tiempo que he pasado en esta casa, esta es la primera vez que he dormido en el dormitorio principal. La cama de hierro sobre la que estoy sentada antes se encontraba en la zona abierta de la tercera planta, pero Darien, obviamente, ha optado por un enfoque más tradicional cuando ha devuelto la cama al dormitorio.

Sin embargo, aparte de la cama, no hay muchos más muebles. Y Darien no está.

Frunzo el ceño y me levanto. Sigue siendo de noche y forcejeo con mi bolso para intentar sacar el móvil, y entonces gruño al comprobar que no son ni las cinco de la mañana.

Me planteo volver a meterme en la cama, pero sé que no es posible. Necesito a Darien. Y creo que él también me necesita.

Su camisa está tirada en el suelo y decido ponérmela. La casa es inmensa, pero tengo un plan: primero iré a la biblioteca, una entreplanta que, básicamente, parece estar suspendida bajo el tercer piso y es visible desde las enormes escaleras de mármol, pero a la que solo es posible acceder a través de un ascensor secreto o de las escaleras ocultas que hay tras una puerta fuera del área de servicio. Las luces están bajas, y crean sombras sobre las estanterías de cerezo y las cajas de cristal que contienen las pocas cosas de la infancia de Darien que valora lo suficiente como para guardarlas. El lugar está lleno de recuerdos, tanto dulces como amargos. Darien, sin embargo, no está aquí.

Sigo bajando; paso por la cocina profesional en dirección al gimnasio que ocupa la mayor parte de la zona norte de la casa. Inclino la cabeza por si se oye el golpe seco de los puños de Darien contra el saco de boxeo o el repiqueteo de las pesas al subir y bajar en las máquinas. Pero en vano. El silencio parece extenderse hasta el infinito.

Tampoco está en la piscina y, mientras me detengo, confusa, en el borde, empiezo a temer que haya salido, posiblemente en dirección a su oficina en la ciudad. Recuerdo que no he entrado en el baño del dormitorio principal y me digo que, si me ha dejado una nota, estará allí. Me doy la vuelta para regresar al dormitorio, y, si no hay nota, al menos enviarle un mensaje con el móvil, cuando veo un tenue resplandor a la derecha.

Intento recordar la distribución de la casa. El garaje de Darien, un búnker subterráneo enorme que haría babear al mismísimo Batman, está más o menos en esa dirección, aunque más hacia el interior. Pero si la luz no procede del garaje, ¿de dónde viene? No había nada más en la propiedad cuando paseamos por los jardines antes de partir hacia Alemania. Nada excepto una zona aplanada donde Darien pensaba construir una pista de tenis, y el océano a lo lejos.

Me quedo helada.

Seguro que no…

Corro en esa dirección y, a medida que me voy acercando, oigo un extraño ¡chas, zap! y sé que lo he encontrado.

A simple vista la pista parece haberse terminado hace muy poco. La red está completamente nueva y perfecta. La cancha no tiene la más mínima marca. La máquina lanzapelotas que bombardea a Darien brilla bajo las torres que proyectan una luz levemente amarilla sobre toda la zona.

Y allí en medio está Darien.

Respiro hondo, abrumada. Solo lleva unos pantalones cortos y su pecho brilla por el sudor. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas son firmes, y se mueve con la gracia y la potencia de un animal salvaje mientras corre hacia delante, gira y golpea la pelota. Es poder y poesía, gracia y perfección, y siento cómo mi cuerpo se tensa en respuesta a la belleza de Darien. Pero también está roto y mi corazón se estremece mientras sigo observándolo. Una y otra vez se mueve y golpea, con un juego de pies perfecto; el cuerpo llevado al límite. Su rostro no transmite emoción alguna, ni siquiera una sonrisa de satisfacción personal cuando devuelve la pelota, solo pura y total concentración, como si el entrenamiento fuera una penitencia en vez de un placer.

Hay una tumbona en las sombras, junto a la pista, y me siento en ella sin pensar, cautivada por su imagen. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva batiéndose con la máquina. Solo sé que cuando esta deja de lanzar pelotas, Darien maldice y tira la raqueta. Grito, sorprendida, y Darien se gira en mi dirección, con una expresión que es una mezcla de shock y preocupación.

— No quería interrumpirte —digo suavemente. Me levanto de la tumbona y entro en la pista, en el círculo de luz—. Lo siento. No debería haberme quedado.

— No —dice con brusquedad—. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Me coge de la mano y me atrae hacia él, y yo siento un dulce alivio.

— No me habías dicho que habías terminado la pista.

— ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo después de que me provocaras con la idea de verte con una corta faldita de tenis?

Sus palabras son suaves, pero no traspasan la oscuridad de su mirada.

— Empezaron a construirla unos días antes de que nos fuéramos a Alemania —añade.

— Me alegro.

Le sonrío y estoy muy contenta por él. El tenis ha sido una constante en su vida, pero Richter le robó la ilusión y Darien no había jugado desde que dejó el circuito. El hecho de saber que está encontrando el camino de vuelta a algo que él adoraba me llena de alegría. Sin embargo, esa felicidad no es total, porque recuerdo la tormenta en los ojos de Darien cuando me ha tomado hace unas horas. Y he vuelto a ver la misma furia hace unos instantes, cuando golpeaba la avalancha de pelotas.

— ¿Fue tu padre? —Pregunto con cautela—. ¿Fue él quien envió las fotos al tribunal?

Veo cómo las sombras vuelven a cruzar su rostro y, cuando se gira y empieza a tirar de mí hacia el borde de la pista, temo que no me responderá. Pero no volvemos hacia la casa. De hecho, se sienta en la tumbona en la que he estado hace tan solo unos minutos. Estira las piernas y señala el espacio que hay junto a él. Me tumbo en mi lado, apoyada en el codo para poder mirarlo a la cara mientras hablamos, pero necesita tanto tiempo para animarse a hablar que empiezo a preguntarme si me ha traído aquí por otros motivos.

Estoy a punto de pedirle que volvamos a la cama, para estar más cómodos, cuando por fin se vuelve y me mira.

— No creo que haya sido mi padre —dice—. Parecía desconcertado cuando le eché en cara lo de las fotos.

— Oh —digo frunciendo el entrecejo por la preocupación y la confusión—. Entonces ¿no tienes ni idea de quién ha sido?

Eso seguramente explicaría la tormenta en sus ojos.

— No —reconoce.

Hay un silencio.

— Estoy preocupado por Hotaru —dice por fin.

No entiendo por qué ha cambiado de tema.

— Lo sé, pero verás cómo acaba dando señales de vida. Si está actuando como representante de una banda en Shangai, lo más probable es que no…

— Creo que está huyendo —dice Darien—. Alguien la acosa.

Me acaricia las mejillas y sus ojos se me graban a fuego.

— Oh, Dios —digo cuando entiendo lo que quiere decirme—. Crees que alguien intenta llegar a ti a través de las mujeres a las que quieres. Yo. Hotaru.

— Es posible —dice, pasándose la mano por la cara y el pelo—. Hay muchas cosas que son posibles.

Lo único seguro es que esas jodidas fotos han sido mi salvación, me guste o no.

— Tienes razón.

— Y todavía no sé quién es ni por qué lo hizo, lo que me lleva a pensar que alguien está jugando conmigo. Pero tarde o temprano acabará apareciendo y, cuando lo haga, querrá algo de mí. Ojo por ojo.

Me gustaría poder rebatirlo, pero lo que dice tiene sentido. Me reacomodo en la tumbona y me llevo las rodillas al pecho.

— Pero ¿cómo encaja eso con el hecho de que Hotaru haya desaparecido?

Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo ver cómo aparta sus ojos de mí.

— ¿Darien? —presiono—. ¿Qué no me estás contando?

Inspira profundamente.

— Richter también abusó de ella.

Sus palabras son claras, rotundas, y me provocan un escalofrío.

— Oh.

— Si hay fotos mías, seguramente también hay de ella —prosigue atropelladamente—. Alguien me ha mandado unas cuantas a través del tribunal, pero al fin y al cabo eran para mí. ¿Y si también se las han mandado a ella?

Tiemblo. Pienso en lo mucho que han afectado esas fotos a Darien, un hombre con una fuerza impresionante. ¿Qué le harían a una chica frágil?

— Pero ¿no te habría llamado? ¿Cómo no te pidió ayuda?

— No lo sé. Hotaru es imprevisible. Una vez desapareció seis meses. Resulta que tuvo una aventura con un tipo que falsificaba pasaportes. Ahora, como no tengo pruebas de que dejara el Reino Unido utilizando su nombre, no me extrañaría que hubiera vuelto con él. Es inteligente y temeraria. Ha vivido en la calle, así que si cree que tiene que esconderse, puede desaparecer mejor que nadie. Y lo que es más importante, está lo bastante jodida como para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

— Entiendo que la quieres, entiendo que no es una persona totalmente estable y entiendo que estés preocupado, pero, Darien —digo con suavidad—, es adulta y da igual cuál sea su historia, no es responsabilidad tuya.

— Quizá no lo sea, pero yo siento que sí lo es.

Lo entiendo y asiento con la cabeza. Después de todo, Rei tampoco es mi responsabilidad. Suspiro y me tumbo junto a Darien. Me besa en la frente y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Unos minutos después, pulsa el botón de un mando a distancia.

Las luces de la pista se apagan y quedamos envueltos por una oscuridad solo interrumpida por el tenue brillo de un manto de estrellas que se extiende sobre nuestras cabezas._


	20. Capítulo 19

Después del drama del sábado, me gustaría embotellar el domingo para poder tenerlo cerca y sacarlo cuando lo necesite. Pasamos el día entero haciendo todo y nada. Incluso Darien consigue desconectar y abandona su búsqueda de Hotaru, de mi acosador o del cabrón que filtró esas fotografías, y entra en un estado puramente vegetativo con Rei y conmigo.

A la hora de comer Rei y yo dejamos el sofá para ir paseando a la playa. Darien no viene con nosotras alegando que está demasiado ensimismado releyendo _Yo, robot_ de Asimov. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Darien adora la ciencia ficción, no me cabe la menor duda de que el libro lo ha atrapado, pero también sé que no viene porque yo se lo he pedido. Necesito hablar a solas con Rei sobre su decisión de volver a Texas.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin estamos a solas con el sol y las olas, no sé cómo abordar el asunto. De hecho, hablamos sobre cosas intrascendentes mientras cruzamos la propiedad de Darien en dirección al océano y luego paseando por la playa hacia el norte, hacia nuestro vecino más cercano. Es alto y musculoso y su piel color café está resbaladiza por el agua. Nos hace señales en cuanto sale del mar con su tabla de surf. Creo que a Rei le va a dar un ataque al corazón en cuanto lo ve.

— ¿Quién es ese? —susurro mientras nos damos la vuelta para regresar a casa.

— Es Eli Jones. Ganó el Oscar al mejor actor secundario el año pasado —dice agitando la cabeza—. No tienes arreglo.

— Lo sé —digo, y aprovecho la ocasión para añadir—: Va a ser difícil centrarte en tu carrera de actriz si vuelves a Texas.

Se encoge de hombros.

— Sí, bueno, ambas sabemos que no tengo una gran trayectoria profesional. No es que haya arrasado en Los Ángeles precisamente.

Estamos descalzas y ahora Rei da pataditas al agua con los dedos de los pies, levantando gotitas de agua. Por un instante, centellean por el sol para luego caer y desaparecer en las agitadas aguas del océano. No puedo evitar pensar en Rei; quiero que tenga más de quince minutos de fama y temo que mi falta de entusiasmo porque se mude es más por mí que por ella.

— Decidas lo que decidas —digo con firmeza—, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

Hemos atravesado la playa y estamos volviendo a la casa de Darien cuando suena mi teléfono. Lo saco del bolsillo del pareo de felpa, y me sorprendo al ver el nombre de Amy en la pantalla.

— Hola, Amy. ¿Qué tal?

Amy es la prometida de Taiki y nos conocemos desde hace años, aunque no tan bien como me gustaría porque siempre está de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo. En cualquier caso, es dulce y auténtica, y creo que quiere a Taiki. Yo también le quiero, pero no me gusta cómo tontea con unas y con otras, y aunque Taiki es más amigo mío que ella, no puedo sino pensar que Amy se merece algo mejor.

Junto a mí, Rei se queda con los ojos como platos. « ¿Qué pasa?», dice con los labios, pero yo solo puedo encogerme de hombros.

— Taiki y yo queremos saber qué hacéis Darien y tú el martes por la noche. Y también Rei. ¿Está contigo? Taiki me dijo que pasaría contigo y con Darien esta semana.

Miro a Rei con aspereza. No me había comentado que le había dicho a Taiki dónde estaría. No debería resultarme sospechoso, después de todo eran amigos antes de que se acostaran, y espero que sigan siéndolo después, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

— Sí —digo, mirando con dureza a Rei, cuya expresión avergonzada me pone todavía más nerviosa—. Está aquí. ¿Qué pasa el martes?

— Nada en concreto, pero esta semana no tengo que irme a ninguna parte y hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Le he dicho a Taiki que podríamos ir al Westerfield's. Lo conoces, ¿verdad? Ese local de West Hollywood.

— Lo conozco —replico con ironía.

El Westerfield's es una de las propiedades de Darien.

— Entonces ¿podéis ir?

Una parte de mí quiere decir que no, porque tengo la horrible sensación de que la cita acabará en drama, pero la otra parte todavía alberga esperanzas de que Rei, Taiki y yo volvamos a ser lo que fuimos.

— Claro —digo por fin—. Allí estaremos.

Cuando empieza a caer la tarde, ya hemos estado en la piscina, paseado por la playa, jugado al hockey de mesa en la sala de juegos que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y visto las dos primeras películas de Rei Bond con Sean Connery mientras nos atiborrábamos de palomitas.

Para cenar, Rei sugiere que pinchemos unos perritos calientes y los asemos en la hoguera y que luego hagamos unas nubes de azúcar con galletas y chocolate. No es precisamente una cena baja en calorías, y sí alta en diversión y viscosidad, y cuando me tumbo junto a Darien y lamo el chocolate de sus dedos, no puedo evitar preguntarme si la vida podría ser así siempre. No puede serlo, claro está, pero durante estas pocas horas disfruto de la vida dentro de esta burbuja. Pero acaba demasiado pronto. A las diez, Sylvia llama para que Darien participe en una videoconferencia con uno de sus proveedores de Tokio. Me besa suavemente y entra a atender la llamada. Lo observo mientras se va, bebiendo mi whisky y disfrutando de la vista del estupendo culo que le marcan sus vaqueros raídos favoritos. Veo que Rei también disfruta de las vistas. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y sonríe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que está buenísimo?

— Créeme —digo mientras me inclino para coger otro trozo de chocolate—. Soy muy consciente de lo bueno que está.

— ¿Otra? —pregunta Rei pasándome la bolsa de nubes de azúcar.

— No, me quedo con el chocolate.

— ¿Estás bien?

La miro.

— El chocolate siempre es señal de una crisis emocional profunda.

— Es bueno saberlo.

Suelto el chocolate, de repente invadida por las dudas.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por ninguna razón en concreto.

Levanta las manos como si quisiera evitar mi inexistente protesta.

— De verdad. Solo me preguntaba qué ha pasado con el acosador. No es que no me guste estar aquí —añade rápidamente—, pero también me gusta estar rodeada de mis cosas.

— Lo sé —digo—, pero no creo que ni el equipo de seguridad de Darien ni la policía sepan nada nuevo.

— Eso debe de estar volviendo loco a Darien.

— Así es —digo—. Eso y encontrar a Hotaru.

— ¿A quién?

Acabo de darme cuenta de que no le he contado nada de Hotaru a Rei, así que le refiero la versión abreviada de la historia: que es una amiga de Darien de sus días de tenista, que está un poco mal de la cabeza y que nadie sabe dónde está. Posiblemente con una banda de músicos, pero hasta que eso se confirme, Darien estará preocupado.

— ¿Y no estás celosa? —dice Rei.

Arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que debería estarlo?

— ¿Ex novia y ahora está obsesionado con encontrarla? Joder, yo estaría tirándome de los pelos.

— Gracias —digo secamente—. Te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi salud mental.

— Bueno, como ha quedado claro ya en repetidas ocasiones, yo no estoy tan cuerda como tú.

— Creo que me confundes con alguien que no se corta —digo.

La mirada de Rei parece más seria que nunca.

— Creo que te confundes con alguien que sí lo hace.

Me quedo quieta un momento, sin responder, intentando verme a través de los ojos de Rei. ¿Realmente he conseguido poner orden en mi cabeza? Quizá no del todo, pero no me va nada mal. Y todo se lo debo a Darien.

Recuerdo que cuando empezaba a perder el control, Darien se ocupaba de mí, y desearía que Rei encontrara a alguien así. Alguien que la quisiera y la aceptara con todas sus mierdas. Alguien que no buscara solo un polvo de una noche. Alguien que la amara.

— ¿Qué? —dice, mirándome con los ojos entornados.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Coge una barrita de caramelo y parte dos trocitos cuadrados. A continuación, mete una nube de azúcar entre los dos cuadrados. Ni siquiera se molesta en tostarlos al fuego; simplemente se los come con los ojos cerrados en lo que parece ser una nueva forma de felicidad orgásmica.

— ¡Me encanta el chocolate!

Me levanto.

— Me voy a la cama para dejar de comer. ¿Quieres que te despierte por la mañana? Me levanto temprano para ir a la oficina.

Esas palabras suenan tan deliciosas como el chocolate. Tengo una oficina. Mi propia oficina. De verdad, ¿no es genial?

— Si me despiertas te mato —dice—. Ahora vete. —Agita la mano con pompa regia—. Si no puedo tener sexo, al menos me terminaré todo el chocolate que queda.

Cuando Darien llega a la cama, yo ya estoy dormida, y, cuando me despierto, ya se ha ido. Tengo vagos recuerdos de sentirme arropada por su calor en algún momento de la noche, pero durante la mayor parte me siento perdida. Al menos hasta que encuentro la nota en el baño prometiéndome algo delicioso para la noche y, quizá, incluso para cenar.

Cooper ha aparecido mágicamente en la casa de Malibú, así que me imagino que uno de los elfos de Darien lo trajo mientras estábamos en el hospital con Rei. Llegara como llegase, ahí está, y yo me siento al volante muy feliz y pongo rumbo a Sherman Oaks. Estoy muerta de hambre y hoy no tengo suficiente con mi taza de café habitual. Darien me llevó a comer los mejores cruasanes del mundo a una panadería local de Malibú y, dado que puedo llegar a mi oficina cuando me plazca, decido dar un pequeño rodeo.

De hecho, la Upper Crust tiene autoservicio, pero decido aparcar y entrar dentro. Mi intención es pedir un cruasán, sin más, pero estoy deseando sentirme tentada por algo realmente decadente como un _pain au chocolat_ o un rollo de canela pegajoso y empalagoso que sin duda chorreará glaseado.

Resulta que, al final, es el buñuelo de manzana el que me seduce, y cuando lo estoy pagando junto con un café con leche extra-grande, la campanilla de la puerta suena y Lisa entra. Levanto la mano para saludar y enseguida la bajo. Va cogida de la mano de alguien que conozco: Helio Rhodes, el director de adquisiciones de Chiba Applied Technology.

Por un segundo, imagino que se trata de una de esas Grandes y Sorprendentes Coincidencias. Pero, entonces, veo la sonrisa de Helio al reconocerme… y la mueca de Lisa.

«Pues claro, joder.»

— Fue por Darien —digo sintiendo cómo me sulfuro a medida que las piezas del puzle van encajando—. Lisa, tú no me hablaste aquel primer día en Burbank porque fuera la chica nueva de Innovative, sino porque Darien te lo pidió.

Estoy contenta de no levantar la voz, pero, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que nos mira Helio y cómo intenta escabullirse entre las dos, imagino que no se me ve tan calmada como creo.

— No fue así —se defiende Lisa.

Ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿No te pidió que te acercaras a mí?

— Bueno, sí —admite—. Supongo que fue así.

A diferencia de la mía, su voz suena de lo más tranquila. Equilibrada y razonable, lo que, evidentemente, me cabrea aún más.

Me cruzo de brazos y la miro fijamente.

— Darien me dijo que planeabas establecerte por tu cuenta. Que ya tenías algunas aplicaciones para Smartphone en el mercado que iban bastante bien y que estabas trabajando en el desarrollo de algunas aplicaciones web que él creía que podrían funcionar.

— ¿Y?

— Y me dijo que te sentías insegura como empresaria.

— Así que pensó que, si no le escuchaba a él, quizá te escucharía a ti, ¿no?

Aunque le había pedido consejo financiero a Darien, había dudado en pedirle que me ayudara a establecerme. Al mismo tiempo, había sido reacia a lanzarme hasta que no estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Lisa era el puente perfecto entre mis inseguridades y mis necesidades, lo que prueba una vez más lo bien que me conoce Darien… y que sigue guardando secretos y tirando de los hilos.

Recuerdo cómo me contó que había investigado a Lisa. ¡Joder! No tenía que investigarla pues la conocía de sobra. ¡Por favor! Pero si es la novia de uno de sus empleados de más alto rango.

— Lo siento mucho —dice Lisa—. Me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero la verdad es que después de conocerte en Burbank ni lo pensé.

Suelto un suspiro.

— Lo cierto es que no estoy enfadada contigo.

Suspira y la fachada profesional desaparece. Ahora tengo ante mí el corazón de la mujer que había llegado a conocer, la mujer que creía que acabaría siendo mi amiga.

— Venga, Sere, sabes lo que siente por ti. Su intención no era actuar a tus espaldas; solo quería ayudarte.

— Ayudarme a volverme loca —digo, y Lisa se echa a reír.

— Lo siento muchísimo —dice con auténtica contrición—. ¿Aún quieres quedar conmigo para tomar algo?

— Por supuesto —digo, porque aunque esté cabreadísima con Darien, no pienso fastidiar esta amistad incipiente con Lisa—. De hecho, mañana he quedado con unos amigos en el Westerfield's. ¿Por qué no venís los dos?

— ¿Estás segura?

— Completamente —digo con firmeza.

— Me gusta el plan —dice Lisa—. ¿Me enviarás un mensaje con los detalles?

— Sí —prometo.

— Y no mates a Darien —añade.

Sobre eso, sin embargo, no prometo nada.

Necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para no llamar a Darien camino de la oficina. Está claro que hablaremos sobre el tema de Lisa, pero lo haremos en persona y cuando me haya calmado un poco; y cuando decida qué quiero decirle exactamente y cómo. Darien es un experto distrayéndome y esta vez no se lo voy a permitir.

Beryl me llama mientras estoy en el coche y acordamos quedar en la oficina para echar un vistazo a la paleta de colores que ha escogido. Sin embargo, en cuanto cojo la autopista, veo que el tráfico está imposible. No tengo ni idea de a qué hora ha salido Beryl de Malibú, pero es posible que llegue media hora antes que yo, así que llamo a mi oficina y le digo a la recepcionista, cuyo nombre he olvidado, que deje entrar a Beryl si llega antes.

Resulta que el tráfico no solo está imposible, sino que es un verdadero infierno, así que tardo una hora en ir del Upper Crust en Malibú a mi oficina en Sherman Oaks. Cuando llego, ya me he acabado el café y el buñuelo, así que aparco a Coop y me paso por el Starbucks para conseguir una nueva dosis de cafeína. Mónica está en la misma mesa, levanta la mirada y me saluda con la mano.

— ¿Cómo fue la audición? —pregunto.

Frunce el ceño y hace un movimiento con el pulgar hacia abajo. Emito los gemidos solidarios de rigor y me pongo en la cola para el café. Pido un café con leche fresca para mí y acto seguido, porque me apetece, añado un café solo extra y le digo al camarero que ponga un envase de crema y algunos edulcorantes en la bolsa. Entonces le llevo el café al chico de seguridad que lleva siguiéndome desde que salí de Malibú y que ahora está sentado en el coche, en el aparcamiento cubierto de la oficina.

— Debes aburrirte como una ostra —digo—. Pero te lo agradezco mucho.

Me da las gracias, me dice que su nombre es Tony y me asegura que su trabajo no es para nada aburrido. No le creo, pero le agradezco la mentira.

No me sorprende encontrar a Beryl en mi oficina cuando llego, pero sí que haya pintado franjas de colores en las paredes. Supongo que percibe la sorpresa en mi cara, porque abre los ojos como platos e, inmediatamente, se disculpa.

— Es mucho más fácil escoger un color si tienes un trozo pintado en la pared. Las muestras de pintura en cartulina no sirven de mucho.

— No pasa nada, de verdad. Me gusta el azul —añado, señalando un parche azul cielo que ha pintado junto a la ventana.

— Uno de mis colores favoritos también —dice, y mira su reloj—. Sé que tienes que trabajar, así que déjame terminar de poner todos los colores, mañana vendré con unos cuantos cuadros para que escojas y me dices qué color quieres.

Acepto de inmediato, aunque ya sé qué color escogeré. Por lo que a mí respecta, el azul está bien, pero Beryl parece decidida a realizar todo el proceso y, dado que es importante para ella y que yo voy a conseguir una oficina recién pintada gratis, no me importa dejarla hacer. Justo cuando estoy encendiendo el portátil, suena mi móvil. Es Rei, que me llama para regodearse en el hecho de que va a pasarse todo el día bronceándose en la playa mientras que yo tendré que trabajar como una loca sobre un teclado caliente.

— No es que no prefiera estar rodando un anuncio —añade—. Pero intento ver el vaso medio lleno.

Me echo a reír.

— Me alegra oírlo. Y, Rei —digo—, que la playa sea privada no significa que sea privada, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Nada de surfear desnuda?

— Ni siquiera en topless —digo sonriendo.

— Dile a tu chico que esta noche me encargo yo de la cena. Como pago por el alquiler. ¿Qué te apetece?

— Me vale cualquier cosa —digo—. Y si tienes que ir a la tienda, dile a Edward que te lleve.

Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de la facilidad con que salen de mi boca las instrucciones. Después de todo, Edward no trabaja para mí y, sin embargo, me estoy comportando como si fuera la señora de la casa.

Tengo que admitir que me gusta, aunque siga enfadada con Darien.

— Mi amiga Rei —digo a Beryl cuando cuelgo, aunque no me haya preguntado—. Hoy se ha quedado en la casa de Malibú.

— Suena bien.

Miro alrededor sintiéndome un poco petulante y completamente feliz.

— Quizá —digo—, pero esto también está bien.

— Me alegro por ti —dice Beryl—. Y estoy muy impresionada por lo rápido que te estás moviendo para que tu nombre se conozca.

Frunzo el ceño, confusa.

— El artículo de hoy en el _Business Journal_ —dice, como si eso fuera a aclararlo todo—. Sobre la aplicación que estás diseñando para Blaine. Creo que es genial que utilices el interés de la prensa por el retrato para promover tu nueva empresa.

— Yo no llamé al _Journal_ —digo.

— Oh —dice, frunciendo el ceño—. Supongo que lo habrán hecho Setsuna o Blaine. Es cualquier caso, es una publicidad estupenda.

Genial, supongo, aunque también raro. Y en cuanto Beryl se va, cojo el teléfono para llamar a Setsuna y preguntarle si ella ha hecho un comunicado de prensa. Si lo ha hecho, no hay problema, pero me habría gustado que me hubiera avisado antes, aunque solo fuera para poder tener una copia del artículo para mi álbum de recortes.

Sin embargo, antes de marcar, la recepcionista me avisa de que tengo una entrega. Abro la puerta de la oficina y me encuentro a un mensajero con una caja enorme de bombones. La cojo, perpleja, y leo la tarjeta:

 ** _«El perdón y el chocolate combinan bien»._**

Esbozo una sonrisa irónica. Parece que Darien ya ha hablado con Helio Rhodes.

Me planteo llamarlo, pero decido esperar. Prefiero que sufra un poco. Unos diez minutos más tarde, tengo otra entrega. Una cesta de regalo con licores sofisticados que rodean una enorme botella de whisky Macallan. Ese hombre me conoce bien. Echo un vistazo a la tarjeta y suelto una carcajada:

 ** _«El perdón va incluso mejor con alcohol»._**

Quizá sea divertido, pero todavía estoy enfadada. Eso sí, tengo que reconocer que mi ataque de ira ha disminuido un poco. Cuando me anuncian la siguiente entrega, ya estoy esperando junto a la puerta. La abro y me encuentro con el propio Darien allí, de pie. Lleva una bolsa de la compra y una sola rosa roja. En sus ojos hay tanto diversión como disculpa, y tengo que contenerme para no quitarle la bolsa y la rosa y abrazarlo.

Me doy cuenta de que llevamos demasiado tiempo ahí de pie, cuando por fin se aclara la garganta.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Si hubiera oído el más mínimo atisbo de risa en su voz, le habría cerrado sin dudarlo la puerta en la cara. Pero su voz es monótona y respetuosa, y a pesar de la naturaleza extravagante de sus regalos, está claro que sabe que mi frustración con él es de verdad.

— Solo un rato —digo—. Tengo que trabajar.

Me echo a un lado y él entra rozándome el brazo con el suyo. Siento un escalofrío que asocio a la presencia de Darien e inspiro levemente. Si me oye, no lo demuestra. Se limita a entrar en mi oficina, soltar la bolsa y darme la rosa.

— Lo siento —dice.

Agito la cabeza y me enfrento a él, con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas, totalmente exasperada.

— Eres un hombre brillante, Darien Chiba, y por eso no entiendo por qué no te entra en la cabeza que este tipo de cosas me cabrean soberanamente. Una cosa es que le pidas a Lisa que me busque y me ayude, y otra cosa muy distinta que me mientas sobre el hecho de comprobar sus credenciales.

— Es verdad que comprobé sus credenciales —dice—. Solo que hace algún tiempo.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Sí, lo sé —admite.

Da un paso hacia mí y el aire entre nosotros se vuelve más denso. Doy un paso atrás.

— Maldita sea, Darien. No puedes ir por ahí cagándola de esa manera.

— ¿Acaso vas a ignorar sus consejos? ¿Vas a dejar de verla?

— No. Es amiga mía, a pesar de ti, no gracias a ti —añado—.Y ni te atrevas a decir que no hay diferencia porque, al final, nos hemos caído bien.

— Conozco la diferencia —dice con seriedad—. Pero es que tú eres mi punto débil, Sere.

— Ah, ¿de verdad? Eso es muy romántico —digo cruzándome de brazos—. Pues supéralo.

Suelta una risita y atraviesa el espacio que nos separa antes de que me dé tiempo de retroceder. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me atrae hasta que mi pelvis choca con la suya. Siento su erección y quiero enfadarme porque él está excitado a pesar de que yo esté cabreada con él, pero no puedo. Porque yo también estoy excitada, y mi cuerpo se estremece y se derrite contra él. Joder, estoy mojada desde que ha entrado en mi oficina.

— Puedes follarme —digo con la respiración entrecortada—. Pero sigo enfadada contigo.

Siento su boca sobre la mía y me da ese tipo de beso que hace que cualquier chica se derrita.

— Tentador —dice, y me suelta, da dos pasos atrás y vuelve hacia mí con la bolsa—. Para ti.

La cojo con cuidado y echo un vistazo dentro. Saco el papel de seda y encuentro una caja con forma de caseta de perro. Lo miro, confusa, y entonces saco la caja de la bolsa y la abro. Dentro hay una docena de galletas de azúcar con forma de huesos para perros. Todas llevan escrito «Lo siento» con glaseado plateado.

— Vale —digo con una sonrisa—. Ya no tienes que irte a dormir a la caseta del perro. Gracias por las galletas —añado—. Y no lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Lo intentaré —dice—. Pero siempre es mejor no hacer promesas.

No puedo evitar echarme a reír. Es uno de los problemas de tener una relación con un hombre como Darien Chiba. Pero lo más importante es que, por mucho que me ponga de los nervios, siempre podemos hablar. Es luz entre las sombras. Es pegamento en la burbuja. Porque cuanto más sólida sea nuestra relación, más podremos mantener al mundo exterior a raya.

— Gracias por venir —digo—. Podrías haber esperado a esta noche para hablar conmigo.

— No —dice—. No podía.

— ¿Comemos juntos?

— Por desgracia, me es imposible.

— Mala suerte, pero no importa. Hoy no he hecho absolutamente nada, pero imagino que tú debes de estar más ocupado que yo, por eso de que diriges un imperio y tal.

— Hoy mi imperio se reduce a nosotros dos.

Al principio, me parece que su tono es romántico, pero luego veo esa expresión dura en su cara.

Aparto la caja y me siento en el borde de la mesa.

— Has averiguado algo. ¿Es bueno o malo?

— Un poco las dos cosas.

— Vale, pues cuéntame lo bueno primero.

— El tribunal ha fallado en contra de la moción para levantar el secreto de sumario de las fotos.

— Darien —digo—. Eso es fantástico.

— Lo es —coincide—. Pero la prensa no es tonta. Intentarán entrar por la puerta de atrás y hacer lo mismo que yo: averiguar quién ha enviado las pruebas.

— ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?

Duda, pero por fin asiente.

— Sobre las fotos, no, pero sobre la filtración de tu retrato, sí. Resulta que las cámaras del cajero han terminado siendo muy efectivas.

— ¿En serio? Es maravilloso. ¿Quién ha sido?

— Todavía necesito confirmarlo —dice—. Deja que vea adónde me lleva y te lo cuento todo.

— Vale.

Estoy decepcionada porque no me ha contado nada, aunque siga investigando. Estoy a punto de presionarlo más, pero al final decido que por el momento es mejor dejar las cosas como están. No creo que este secretismo sea deliberado, más bien responde a la necesidad innata de Darien de mantener el control, tanto de su empresa como de la información. Y de mí, me digo mientras miro la caja con forma de caseta de perro.

El intercomunicador suena.

— Señorita Tsukino, tiene otra entrega. ¿Le digo que pase?

— Por supuesto —digo mirando a Darien.

— Esta no es mía, lo juro —dice levantando las manos.

Evidentemente, no le creo. Al menos no hasta que cojo el sobre del mensajero y veo la cara de Darien.

— Deja que lo abra yo —dice muy serio.

Me quedo helada. De pronto el sobre de papel manila se vuelve pesado en mi mano.

— ¿Crees que…?

— No lo sé —dice extendiendo la mano—. Pero voy a averiguarlo.

Se lo doy, enfadada conmigo misma por no tener las agallas de abrirlo y, al mismo tiempo, enormemente agradecida de tenerlo junto a mí. Coge el sobre con un pañuelo y utiliza una pequeña navaja que lleva en el llavero para abrirlo. Empuja los bordes del sobre para que se abra y echa un vistazo dentro.

— No —digo con firmeza—. Quiero verlo contigo.

Su expresión es tensa y espero que me diga que no, pero asiente con la cabeza. Me muevo para colocarme a su lado y luego vuelca el contenido del sobre en la superficie pulida del escritorio. Seis fotografías. Yo en la guardería. Yo con tiara en mi primer concurso de belleza con tirabuzones. Yo, yo, yo, yo.

En todas las fotos, han hecho tachaduras con un bolígrafo rojo con tanta fuerza que la tinta ha atravesado el papel, y en lugar de mi cara hay una serie de X rojas desiguales. Con las fotos viene un trozo de papel. Lo típico: letras mayúsculas recortadas de periódicos y pegadas en una hoja:

 ** _NI SIQUIERA EXISTES_**

Me quedo mirando todo aquello, sorprendida por el silencio de la habitación. Sorprendida de no ponerme a gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero el mundo se ha quedado en silencio como la muerte. El mundo parece haber muerto. Ni un ruido. Ningún color. Ninguna luz. Todo es gris. Incluso esas X rojas se han vuelto grises. Y la habitación gris se está volviendo negra.

Un negro turbio y oscuro que me rodea, me envuelve y me hunde más, y más, y más…

« ¡Sere!»

« ¡Sere!»

Siento una punzada en la mejilla.

— ¡Sere!

— ¡Darien!

Es mi voz, pero suena muy lejos. Levanto la mano y me toco la mejilla.

— Lo siento —dice, aunque suena más a preocupación que a disculpa—. Te has desmayado.

— Yo… ¿Qué?

Me incorporo, aún aturdida, y me doy cuenta de que, de alguna forma, he acabado en el sofá. Miro a Darien.

— ¿Me he desmayado?

Hacía años que no me desmayaba. La última vez fue cuando me quedé encerrada en un armario del colegio. Los espacios cerrados y oscuros siempre me han asustado, y perdí el conocimiento. Pero jamás me había desmayado así.

— Tenías razón —dice Darien leyendo correctamente mi expresión.

Esas fotos. Mis fotos.

Me estremezco. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto está en mi vida. Y ya no se limita a enviar mensajes desagradables. Va directamente contra mí. Y si yo no existo, ¿qué pasará al final? Respiro hondo e intento calmar la ametralladora que late en mi pecho. Me incorporo y apoyo las manos en mis muslos. Mi falda está algo subida y me aferro fuertemente a la piel desnuda por encima de mis rodillas, clavándome las uñas cada vez más fuerte, sirviéndome del dolor para salir de la niebla.

Respiro hondo.

— Mi madre —digo—. Quienquiera que hiciera esto, las ha conseguido de mi madre.

Junto a mí, Darien quita con cuidado una de mis manos de los muslos y la aprieta fuerte. La culpa me obliga a relajar la otra mano.

— ¿Tu madre? —dice—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Le cuento la conversación de Rei con mi madre.

— Eso es bueno —dice Darien, soltándome el tiempo suficiente como para escribir un mensaje de texto en su teléfono—. Es información sólida —añade al ver que parezco confusa—. Una conexión definitiva. Voy a pedirle a Ryan que hable con tu madre. Creo que le sacará más información que yo.

Asiento con la cabeza y arqueo el cuello mientras miro al escritorio. No hay nada.

— ¿Dónde…?

— Las he guardado.

Su voz es tan dulce como la mano que vuelve a apartar mis dedos de los muslos. Me sobresalto; no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo otra vez, pero puedo ver las pequeñas medias lunas rojas donde mis uñas se clavaban en mi piel.

— Yo…

Aparto la mirada. Soy demasiado transparente y mis heridas son demasiado visibles. Me encantaría no necesitar el dolor, pero lo necesito. No existo, joder, y si tengo alguna posibilidad de recomponerme, la necesito ahora.

— Dime —dice con suavidad—. Dime lo que necesitas.

Miro las medias lunas que empiezan a desaparecer.

— Lo sabes —digo en voz baja.

— Lo sé, cariño.

Se levanta del sofá y se arrodilla en el suelo. Coloca sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me abre las piernas.

— Quieres que te toque.

Su voz es tan suave como la presión de sus pulgares en la parte interior de mis muslos.

— Quieres que te folle. Sentir la punzada de mi mano golpeando tu trasero o la quemadura de la cuerda en tus muñecas.

Sus palabras me hipnotizan. Me recorren como agua caliente, seductora aunque peligrosa. Tan profundas que podría ahogarme en ellas.

— Quieres sumergirte en el dolor para que todo cambie dentro de ti.

Desliza sus manos bruscamente por mis muslos, subiendo la falda hasta mis caderas para dejar expuesto el triángulo blanco de encaje que cubre mi sexo. Se me acelera la respiración y tomo total conciencia de mi cuerpo. De la forma en que la nudosa tapicería presiona mis muslos. Del calor que me recorre en forma de corrientes vibratorias que van de las manos de Darien hasta mi coño, mis pechos y mis pezones. Arqueo la espalda y muevo mis caderas un poco hacia delante. Quiero sentir sus manos sobre mí. Diablos, solo quiero sentir. Quiero la explosión y, al mismo tiempo, quiero esto. Su tacto. Sus palabras. La forma en la que va creciendo la pasión y esa aguda punzada de dolor mezclada con el placer que sé que está por llegar. Coge el dobladillo de mi camisa y tira de ella hasta quitármela con un movimiento rápido y violento. Me oigo a mí misma gemir y siento cómo se tensan mis pezones por el deseo, mientras los músculos de mi sexo se contraen con anhelo. Darien tira la camisa a un lado y me coge de la cadera con una sola mano, subiéndome la falda hasta la cintura. Con la otra mano recorre mis bragas de encaje, acariciándome y excitándome a través de la delicada tela mientras abro las piernas con descaro y lascivia. Lo deseo mucho y rápido. Quiero aferrarme al dolor, utilizarlo como cuerda para encontrar el camino de vuelta. Lo deseo y estoy segura de que Darien lo sabe. Sus dedos recorren mi piel desnuda a ambos lados del tanga, tan cerca de mi sexo y mi clítoris, aunque sin tocarlos, que mi frustración es casi tan voraz como el dolor que él sabe que anhelo. Lleva la mano desde la cadera a uno de mis pechos y me pellizca el pezón a través del sujetador, mientras aparta el tanga y desliza tres dedos dentro de mí. Mi respiración es entrecortada y me retuerzo contra él. Ya no sé qué necesito aparte de a él. Y ahora. Oh, por favor, ahora.

— Quieres el dolor porque es lo que te da el poder para superarlo, para reconducirte y mandar a la mierda al mundo entero. Es un regalo, Sere, la picadura del hierro candente. Y seré yo el que te lo dé.

Saca sus dedos de mí, me da la vuelta como si no pesara nada y me lleva a la mesa. Me pone de pie y me ordena que me incline. Lo hago, con el grueso de la falda entre las caderas y el borde del escritorio proporcionando algo de amortiguación. Se aparta a un lado y, mientras miro, se quita el cinturón. Me muerdo el labio inferior, imaginando el tacto del cuero sobre mi trasero. Quería su mano, pero esto, oh, sí, también puedo imaginármelo. El impacto, el picor. La sensación creciente mientras tengo los ojos cerrados y me sujeto a la mesa para no caer, dejando que el dolor me invada.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —pregunta.

Por su tono deduzco que esto no es lo que tenía pensado. Pero Darien, ante todo, sabe adaptarse, y veo la parte superior de su cabeza y cómo arquea la ceja. Entonces sonríe lentamente mientras asiente.

Se coloca detrás de mí con la mano acariciándome en círculos la espalda desnuda.

— También tendrás mi mano, porque no puedo soportar no tocarte. Pero si es esto lo que necesitas…

Puntúa cada palabra con un latigazo en mi culo, y grito de sorpresa y placer. El escozor es exquisito, me muerdo el labio inferior y gimo de placer mientras pasa la palma de la mano por mi piel delicada. Y entonces hay otro latigazo, y otro, y con cada uno de ellos me siento más y más mojada. Imagino mi culo poniéndose rojo y la gran mano de Darien acariciándome suavemente, aliviando el dolor persistente sin que yo lo haya reclamado ni interiorizado.

— ¿Lo que necesitabas? —dice después de cuatro golpes.

Está detrás de mí, sin pantalones ni calzoncillos. Sus palmas están en mi trasero y su miembro está duro entre mis piernas, acariciándome y excitándome el clítoris.

— ¿Necesitas más? Dime, Sere. Quiero oír lo que necesitas —dice con voz brusca llevado por la excitación.

Sé que él lo necesita tanto como yo y saberlo me excita todavía más.

— A ti —digo, levantando el culo y abriendo todavía más las piernas.

Me sujeto a ambos lados del escritorio y suspiro ante la dulce sensación de mis pechos duros contra la mesa.

— Dentro de mí, ahora. Así. Justo aquí, en mi escritorio. Y bien. Por favor, Darien, fóllame bien.

— Oh, cariño.

Me penetra agarrándome por las caderas mientras empuja y empuja, usándome, tomándome. Siento cómo el clímax crece dentro de mí y cierro los ojos con fuerza, para que dure. Su polla es tan gorda y llega tan adentro, y solo quiero que sus embestidas duren y duren. Quiero sentir que me llena. Con cada penetración hace que la tela acaricie mi clítoris. Estoy perdida en una red sensual y solo cuando siento los temblores que atraviesan a Darien me doy cuenta de que está cerca, y me dejo ir de tal forma que, oh, Dios mío, puedo explotar cuando él lo hace, con mi cuerpo aferrándose al suyo, exprimiendo cada gota de su placer.

Y, entonces, saciada y respirando hondamente, dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio con un gemido de profunda satisfacción. Moldea su cuerpo al mío y no sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos así. Más tarde me levanta y me lleva de vuelta al sofá, acurrucándome en su regazo y tapándome con su chaqueta. Me hago un ovillo a su lado y levanto la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Ahora me aferro a Darien en vez de al dolor, y lo bonito y maravilloso de todo esto es que él lo entiende. Diablos, él lo entiende mejor que yo.

Se me escapa una lágrima y él la seca con su pulgar con ojos inquisitivos.

— Te necesito, Darien. Dios, te necesito de formas que tú entiendes mejor que yo. Pero me siento tan egoísta. Tan…

Arquea una ceja, pero su sonrisa es amable.

— ¿Acaso tienes la impresión de que yo no te necesito, Sere?

— Yo… no. Pero yo…

Me callo, confusa, porque la verdad era eso lo que temía, pero ahora que lo ha dicho en alto, me siento tonta. Pienso en la forma en la que me reclamó la noche en que se perdió en un frenesí de pelotas de tenis. Y en todas las veces que me ha atado y controlado como contrapunto a un mundo que se aleja de él. Nos confortamos el uno al otro y eso lo sé. Lo veo. Y, a pesar de todo, todavía no soy capaz de apaciguar mis temores porque aunque Darien me desea desesperadamente, no me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito a él. Porque no me quiere tanto como yo lo quiero a él.

Me acaricia el pelo con los dedos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Múnich? Sobre que no quería tocarte con esas imágenes en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

— Por supuesto.

— No era del todo verdad.

— Oh.

Como no sé qué más decir, prefiero esperar.

— Con fotografías o sin ellas, esas imágenes siempre están ahí. No puedo quitármelas de la cabeza. Nunca me las he podido quitar de la cabeza. Pero tú haces que sean tolerables.

Ahora me mira con dureza, con una emoción tan cruda que creo que me va a atravesar.

— Tú eres la que me da fuerza. Si yo soy el que te centra, Sere, tú eres mi ancla. Cada vez que te toco, cada vez que entro en ti… Sere, ¿no lo ves? Eres el talismán de mi vida y si te pierdo, me perderé.

— Darien —digo, porque necesito oír su nombre.

Sus palabras crecen dentro de mí, como si fueran a estallar por las costuras. Pero me aferro fuertemente a ellas porque son demasiado preciadas como para que se pierdan. Y aunque creo en sus palabras, no puedo evitar pensar que, por mucho que él me considere su ancla, cuando el borde del precipicio parecía estar cerca, en Alemania, no tuve fuerzas para tirar de él. Ese simple pensamiento me hace estremecer y me aferro a él todavía con más intensidad. Porque esas fotos siguen ahí fuera y tienen el poder de destruir al hombre que amo.


	21. Capítulo 20

El martes por la mañana vuelvo a tener la sensación de que he recuperado el control de mi vida. El lunes Darien y yo no nos quedamos a dormir en la oficina. Me fue a buscar, me folló y me ayudó a recomponerme de nuevo. Pero yo no quería quedarme allí a pasar la noche, así que me llevó al ático de la Chiba Tower. Por el camino, llamó a Ryan y le dio instrucciones de que fuera a la casa de Malibú para verificar la seguridad y ver de paso cómo estaba Rei. En el ático, me preparó un baño caliente y me sirvió una copa de vino. Luego llevó más vino y queso a la cama. Después me puso películas antiguas y me hizo el amor con gran dulzura. Cuando amaneció, estaba deseando darle una segunda oportunidad al mundo. Pero también soy muy consciente de la realidad y por eso dejo que me lleve al trabajo Edward, que no solo es el chófer de Darien, sino que también forma parte de su equipo de seguridad y le ha prometido a Darien que me acompañará en persona hasta la misma oficina.

Por eso, cuando le digo que quiero pasar primero por el Starbucks, se resiste.

— Señorita Tsukino, ese no tiene autoservicio.

— Aparca delante. Serán cinco minutos.

El cristal de separación está bajado y veo cómo frunce el ceño cuando me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

Inclino la cabeza y frunzo el ceño a mi vez.

— ¿Realmente crees que hay alguien agazapado en la cafetería esperándome?

— Creo que alguien que ha ido a casa de su madre para llevarse sus fotos la está espiando y aprendiendo sus hábitos, y tiene mucha, mucha paciencia.

Como no tengo argumentos para discutírselo, le invito a acompañarme y suavizo la discusión ofreciéndole un café.

Estamos en la cola, charlando sobre _El manantial_ , el audiolibro que está leyendo, cuando la puerta se abre y entra Mónica. Saluda y se acerca.

— Esperaba poder verte hoy. Quería decirte que los ignoraras. Solo son capullos avariciosos.

Miro a Edward. No sé de qué está hablando, pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Edward, él sí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto, primero a Mónica y después a Edward.

— ¿No lo has visto? Pues salía en una página de cotilleos esta mañana —dice Mónica—.

Seguramente lo tuitearían en cuanto apareció.

— ¿El qué? —repito, hablando despacio y clarito.

Edward rebusca en su maletín y saca un iPad. Pulsa un par de veces en la pantalla y me lo da.

— El señor Chiba pensaba que sería mejor no molestarla con esto hoy.

— Oh, ¿en serio?

Miro la pantalla y se me revuelve el estómago. Sí, creo que hoy podría habérmelo ahorrado. El artículo va acompañado de una foto de Rei con un minúsculo biquini andando por la playa. La foto incluye un recuadro con la casa de Malibú de Darien, junto con un texto muy útil para informar al lector medio de que Rei está en Malibú, pavoneándose en la propiedad del multimillonario Darien Chiba.

SERE, ¿TE HAN QUITADO A DAMIEN?

Según fuentes bien informadas, el multimillonario Darien Chiba, que algunos creen que ha comprado su exculpación del cargo de asesinato, ha enfriado su ardiente relación con la guapa reina de la belleza Sere Tsukino en favor de la compañera de piso de esta, Rei Hino, una prometedora actriz a la que se ha visto recientemente del brazo (y a saber de qué más) del rompecorazones Nicolas Raine. Según fuentes de Inland Empire, Hino fue hospitalizada recientemente tras un accidente que acabó con Hino en urgencias y uno de los preciados Ferraris de Chiba en el desguace. ¿Y ahora está viviendo en casa de Chiba? ¿Qué creéis, niños? Seguro que eso es amor.

Pero ¿ha roto realmente Chiba con la señorita Tsukino? ¿O es el rey del exceso y como tal busca el exceso también con sus mujeres? Según gente de su entorno, Hino y Tsukino han sido amantes de forma intermitente durante años. ¿Cierto? No lo sabemos, pero las fotografías que pululan por Twitter muestran al trío tremendamente cómodo hace poco en el lago Arrowhead, donde Chiba posee un nidito de amor en la cima de la montaña.

— Eso —digo devolviendo el iPad a Edward— es una gran mentira. Pero a Rei le va a gustar. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que es una actriz prometedora.

— ¿No estás cabreada? —pregunta Mónica.

Niego con la cabeza.

— Solo molesta. Estoy más que harta de que distorsionen mi vida personal en la prensa. Pero la historia en sí es tan tonta que hasta resulta divertida.

— Genial, me siento aliviada —dice Mónica—. Es decir, ya me imaginaba que era todo mentira, pero me preocupaba. Mi separación fue horrible.

— Lo siento.

— Estuvimos bien durante mucho tiempo y, de repente, decidió que estaba enamorado de otra. Hombres —añade, mirando a Edward con una sonrisita.

— Eso debe de doler.

Intento imaginarme a Darien dejándome por otra, pero mi cerebro es incapaz de asimilar la idea.

— Oh, sí —dice—. Fue como si alguien cogiera un cuchillo y me cortara el corazón a rodajas. Pero ahora estoy bien —dice suspirando—. Lo que tuvimos fue muy especial. ¿Y la otra? Solo es una aventura. Temporal. Volverá conmigo. Lo sé.

Quiero aconsejarle que pase página, pero sonrío y le digo:

— Espero que tengas razón.

Invito a Edward a un café con leche y luego me acompaña a la oficina.

— Iré a aparcar la limusina en cuanto la deje en el edificio —dice.

Entra conmigo y pasamos la recepción. Una vez que estoy dentro, desaparece, imagino que para llevar la limusina al aparcamiento y seguir escuchando el audiolibro hasta que acabe. A pesar de que la última vez que estuve en la oficina me agasajaron con fotos en las que mi cara aparecía marcada y tachada con saña, consigo avanzar algo en el trabajo y me siento bastante orgullosa por mi productividad cuando Beryl me llama para decirme que hoy no puede venir para enseñarme las muestras.

— No hay problema. Tenía pensado irme dentro de un rato de todas formas.

Esta noche hemos quedado en el Westerfield's, y Rei y yo hemos planeado pasar un buen rato probándonos ropa hasta dar con el atuendo adecuado. Nos beberemos un vodka aromatizado y nos lo pasaremos en grande.

— ¿Va todo bien? —le pregunto a Beryl.

— No podría ir mejor —dice con alegría—. Viene un cliente. Uno de los mejores.

— Ten cuidado con contárselo a según quién. No creo que a Darien le guste que le destronen de ese puesto.

Hace una pausa y baja la voz.

— Para serte sincera, el cliente es Darien, pero prométeme que no vas a decir nada. Tengo la impresión de que quiere comprar un cuadro para tu oficina.

Me echo a reír encantada.

— ¿En serio? Te prometo que será una sorpresa.

Todavía estoy sonriendo cuando Darien llama.

— ¡Hola! —digo—. Estaba a punto de volver a Malibú para vestirme para la noche. ¿Vamos a pedir algo para cenar o quieres que soborne a Rei para que cocine algo?

— ¿Por qué no escogéis entre las dos un restaurante y nos vemos luego en el club? Yo invito.

— ¿Trabajo?

— Una reunión. Tengo la sensación de que se va a alargar.

— Ah. ¿Dónde estarás? Lo digo porque puedo pedir a Edward que vuelva y te recoja cuando acabes.

Vale, le estoy tendiendo una trampa, por supuesto, pero no suelta prenda.

— Chicas, pasadlo bien —dice con firmeza—. Pero no demasiado. Al menos no hasta que yo llegue. Y, Sere —añade—, ya he hablado con mi encargado sobre la seguridad del club para que tomen más medidas. Estarás protegida.

— Vale —digo. Era lo que me esperaba.

— Voy a mandar a Ryan al club. Quiero que se quede contigo hasta que yo llegue.

Ahora sí que me siento culpable.

— Pobre chico. Seguramente tenía una vida antes de verse obligado a vigilar a mis monstruos.

— No hay nada que le guste más que perseguir monstruos —dice Darien—. Y el hecho de que le pague más que bien lo vuelve todo aún más divertido. Créeme, no tienes que sentirte culpable por Ryan.

Me echo a reír.

— Bueno, entonces vale. Pero, Darien, por favor, date prisa.

El Westerfield's es ruidoso y divertido, y cuenta con algunos de los mejores barmans y DJ de la ciudad. Taiki, Rei y yo lo descubrimos incluso antes de que Darien entrara en escena, pero ya hemos venido unas cuantas veces desde entonces y el gorila de la entrada VIP me saluda cuando Rei y yo nos acercamos. Edward nos escolta hasta la puerta, pero no entra con nosotras y vuelve a la limusina.

Llevo puesta una falda plateada de seda, un top a juego y unos zapatos con un tacón de ocho centímetros. Rei es mi negativo, vestida toda de negro, un color inusualmente sofisticado para ella. Sin embargo, el estilo añade el punto que Rei por lo general busca en el color. Es un vestido sin espalda hasta el hoyuelo que tiene justo encima del trasero. El corpiño se mantiene en su sitio gracias a una serie de cordones negros que cruzan holgadamente sus omóplatos. Si alguien con un par de tijeras los cortara, el vestido caería al suelo. Ambas estamos muy sexis, si se me permite decirlo.

— Está muy guapa, señorita Tsukino —dice el gorila cuando pasamos junto a él—. A por ellos, señorita Hino.

— Es por esto por lo que adoro a Darien —dice Rei mientras bajamos por el pasillo exclusivo—. Contrata a gente que sabe cómo hacerte la pelota.

Me echo a reír y llegamos a la puerta que da a la parte pública del club. Ryan aparece de entre las sombras y se une a nosotras. Inclina la cabeza educadamente, pero veo una leve sonrisa en su cara cuando mira a Rei. Y, a no ser que la luz me confunda, veo que Rei también le sonríe.

La preocupación empieza a zumbar alrededor como un mosquito insistente, así que tiro de uno de los cordones del vestido negro de Rei para pararla un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dice.

— Eso digo yo.

Intercepto una mirada suya a Ryan e, incluso en la tenue luz, puedo ver cómo se ruborizan sus mejillas.

Recuerdo que Ryan fue anoche a la casa para verificar la seguridad y tengo que llevarme la mano a la boca para no gritar.

— Dime que no te acostaste con él —exijo cuando estoy segura de que no voy a explotar.

— Te lo juro por Dios —dice—. Hablamos. Y es un absoluto caballero. Le preparé unos huevos.

— ¿Que tú qué?

Sube un hombro.

— Vino corriendo por la mierda esa de las fotos y no había comido, así que le preparé unos huevos. Y dijo que le habían gustado mucho. La próxima vez intentaré hacerle gofres. ¿Qué? —pregunta tras unos minutos, mirándome con expresión severa.

Me doy cuenta de que llevo un rato mirándola con una mezcla de alegría y perplejidad.

— Nada —digo—. Solo que… me alegra que le gusten tus huevos.

— ¡Eh! ¿Y por qué no le iban a gustar?

No espera una respuesta, lanza una sonrisa por encima de su hombro y sale corriendo a ver si lo atrapa. La sigo, luego ralentizo el paso y me paro cuando advierto que mi móvil está vibrando. Lo saco de mi pequeño bolso y veo que es un mensaje de Beryl. Lo abro con impaciencia esperando que sea algún cotilleo sobre el cuadro que me ha comprado Darien. Sin embargo, me encuentro con un mensaje que parece estar escrito en clave.

 ** _Lo siento. De verdad que quería arreglarlo. Las cosas se me escaparon de las manos._**

Lo vuelvo a leer, pero sigo sin entenderlo. Pulso el botón para llamarla, pero me salta el buzón de voz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Rei cuando llego hasta ella.

Agito la cabeza.

— No lo sé muy bien. Te lo diré luego.

Además hay demasiado ruido en el club como para poder charlar.

Ahora estamos en la zona principal, a solo unos metros de distancia de la pista de baile. Echo un vistazo alrededor y por fin veo que Taiki y Amy me saludan con la mano desde el otro lado de la sala. Al final Lisa no viene; me ha dejado un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que tiene que ir a Sacramento por negocios, pero que promete quedar otro día. Rei y Ryan se acercan a donde están Amy y Taiki antes que yo. Miro a ver si Darien ha llegado, pero ni rastro.

— ¡Hola, Amy! —digo.

Estoy muy contenta de verla y le doy un abrazo efusivo. Mi saludo a Taiki parece más forzado, pero nos relajamos un poco en la pista de baile. Sea cual sea el problema que tengamos, no hay nada que no solucione una buena canción bailable.

— Oye, Sere —dice Taiki media hora después mientras recuperamos el aliento con una canción más lenta—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Creía que íbamos a aparcar nuestras mierdas esta noche. Me pongo rígida, pero no parece percatarse de mi reacción. Se inclina para asegurarse de que le oigo.

— Solo quería disculparme. Por todo el dolor que te haya podido causar por Chiba, me refiero.

Me echo hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara y para que él pueda ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

Inspira profundamente.

— Sé lo de las fotos, Sere. Nadie debería haber pasado por eso.

Hace calor en el club, pero de repente estoy helada.

— Él no necesita tu compasión.

— Y no la tiene. Es solo que… no sé. Supongo que intento decir que sé que ha tenido que pasar por experiencias horribles y que ahora tiene que vivir con ese recuerdo.

Me tenso, pero no digo nada. No puedo decirle que todavía no se ha acabado.

— Chiba nunca estará en mi lista de amigos íntimos, pero en Alemania vi lo bien que estáis los dos juntos. Creo que sois buenos el uno para el otro.

Trago saliva y el hielo de mis venas se funde en un nudo de lágrimas.

— Lo somos.

Su sonrisa es vacilante.

— Y eso es todo. Solo quería disculparme. No diré que vaya a salir con él a tomar una copa y hablar de hombre a hombre, pero, bueno…

Estallo en una carcajada de alivio.

— Gracias —susurro.

— ¿Quieres que tomemos una copa?

— No —digo—. Quédate y bailemos un poco más.

Sonríe y volvemos a dejarnos llevar por la música. No puedo decir que lo haya superado todo, pero me siento más cómoda con Taiki de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Tras cuatro canciones seguidas, empieza a apetecerme mucho tomarme esa copa, así que cuando Amy se nos acerca y sugiere la idea, nos vamos con ella sin dudarlo. Taiki se queda por el camino hablando con alguien que conoce del trabajo y yo acabo a solas con Amy en la barra. Le digo al camarero que apunte nuestras copas en la cuenta de Darien y él accede con tanta facilidad que sé que Darien no solo ha hablado con el personal para que no nos cobren nada, sino que además me han reconocido. Me observan. Me protegen. Y aunque resulte raro estar bajo los focos de esa manera, no puedo negar que me siento más segura. Pero no me sentiré del todo segura hasta que Darien aparezca y me rodee con sus brazos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con tu despedida de soltera? —pregunto a Amy mientras esperamos a que nos sirvan las bebidas.

Prácticamente he debido gritarle la pregunta para que pudiera oírla y sé que mañana no tendré voz.

— Creo que no habrá —dice.

— ¿Por qué?

Espero que la respuesta tenga algo que ver con su horrible calendario de viajes y trabajo, pero señala con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile donde Rei está con los brazos en alto y girando las caderas entre Ryan y Taiki.

— Debería odiarla, ¿sabes? —dice Amy sin maldad, y un escalofrío vuelve a atravesarme.

— ¿De qué hablas, Amy? —pregunto, rezando por que haya entendido mal.

Veo cómo su pecho se eleva y baja.

— No voy a casarme con él —dice—. No quiero tener un marido que me engaña ni quiero casarme porque soy un buen partido. No pienso hacerme esa faena. Y tampoco quiero hacérsela a él. Seríamos infelices al cabo de un año y nos divorciaríamos en dos.

— Oh.

Intento tragar saliva, pero tengo la boca demasiado seca. Sus palabras me han dejado de piedra y me siento mal por Taiki, que va a saber que la ha cagado y que eso lo empeorará todo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estoy contenta. Por mucho que Taiki y yo estemos recuperando la amistad que teníamos, es cierto que se ha portado mal con Amy; todo lo que ella ha dicho hasta ahora es verdad al cien por cien.

— ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

— Pronto. Quizá esta noche. Solo necesito reunir el valor necesario —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. No es que no le quiera. Es solo que…

No termina la frase, más que nada porque no parece saber qué decir.

— No te preocupes —digo cogiéndola de la mano—. Créeme, lo sé.

Cuando Darien llega al club, yo ya me he tomado unas copas más de la cuenta y he bailado demasiado. Como siempre, todas las miradas se centran en él y la gente se aparta. Viene directamente hacia mí y yo lo observo, cautivada, mientras cruza la pista de baile, incapaz de creerme que todo ese poder y esa elegancia me pertenecen. Solo yo puedo verlo desnudo, nadie más. Solo yo sentiré el calor de su boca sobre mi piel. Solo yo gritaré cuando entre dentro de mí. Me rodea con un brazo y me besa intensamente. Me aferro a él. Me dejo caer entre sus brazos sintiéndome embriagada, y las notas de la música reverberan dentro de mí. Estoy sudada y la ropa se me pega al cuerpo. Me pongo de puntillas y lo beso en la oreja.

— Te deseo. Ahora.

No estoy exagerando; lo deseo desesperadamente. Pero estamos en medio de la pista de baile y no creo que mi deseo vaya a hacerse realidad. Así que me sorprende cuando me coge del brazo, me lleva a la parte del fondo y me mete en un pequeño ascensor que abre con una tarjeta.

Pese a mi confusión, advierto la tensión en su rostro. La dureza de su mirada. Y caigo en la cuenta de que todavía no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Darien? ¿Qué pasa?

El ascensor se abre y estamos en una oficina. Una pared es enteramente de cristal y recuerdo haberla visto desde abajo. Está hecha de cristal de espejo e iluminada de tal modo que desde fuera no se ve sino un reflejo distorsionado de los bailarines rodeados por un resplandor de luces de colores. Pero desde aquí arriba tenemos una vista perfecta del club. Darien me empuja a esa pared hasta que mi espalda queda contra el cristal y los bailarines se contorsionan bajo nosotros, y ya no hay ningún otro sitio donde yo pueda ir. La pasión en su mirada es incontestable y siento que la atracción asciende en mi interior. No sé qué le ha pasado ni por qué lo necesita, pero ahora mismo no importa. Soy suya y puede tomarme cómo quiera.

Y ahora lo quiere con brusquedad.

Me levanta la falda y me quita las bragas, jadeo. Me levanta la pierna y me la pone alrededor de su cintura, dejándome totalmente expuesta. Me estremezco al notar el aire frío en mi sexo, pero no tiemblo por eso, sino por el roce de sus vaqueros contra mí.

Su erección presiona sus pantalones y yo giro mis caderas para frotarme contra su miembro aprisionado por la tela vaquera, queriendo sentirla dentro de mí, necesitando que me llene. Busco su mirada en silencio; el anhelo que veo en su cara es tan potente como el que crece en mi interior.

Prácticamente me abalanzo sobre los botones de su bragueta y observo embelesada cómo su pene emerge impetuoso. Quiero tocarlo, acariciarlo, pero no tengo tiempo. Me coge por las caderas, me levanta y me penetra con tal fuerza que me cuesta no gritar. Me empuja hacia atrás, empotrándome contra el cristal y, por un momento, nos imagino cayendo sobre la pista de baile, todavía unidos, todavía follando, mientras el mundo entero nos observa. Con esa fantasía me mojo aún más.

Me mira fijamente mientras la intensidad de sus embestidas aumenta. En sus ojos crece la liberación inminente y aprieto la pierna que lo rodea para acercarlo más a mí justo en el momento en que se corre.

Todavía tiembla dentro de mí cuando meto la mano para acariciar su miembro y toquetear mi clítoris, más y más rápido hasta que yo también me corro; mis músculos se tensan en torno a él y las últimas oleadas del orgasmo nos recorren.

Por fin caemos al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, con un revoltijo de ropa, brazos y piernas alrededor.

Cuando por fin conseguimos movernos, me apoyo en el codo para mirarlo.

— ¿Quieres contarme de qué va esto? —pregunto suavemente.

Me coge la cara, y con el pulgar me acaricia levemente la barbilla.

— Nadie juega con lo que es mío.

Frunzo el ceño; no entiendo nada.

— ¿Qué es tuyo? ¿Te refieres a mí?

No responde, pero la intensidad de su mirada me dice cuanto necesito saber.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— He ido a visitar a Beryl. No vuelvas a trabajar con ella nunca más.

Sus palabras me obligan a sentarme.

— Pero ¿qué diablos? —Pregunto, y entonces me acuerdo del mensaje—. Joder, Darien, déjate de adivinanzas y dime qué está pasando.

Mueve las caderas para reajustarse la ropa y luego se pone en pie. Yo hago lo propio y lo sigo hasta la pared de cristal.

— Era ella la de la grabación del cajero. Me he encarado con ella y me ha confesado que filtró la historia del retrato por dinero; quería salvar su negocio después de que Yaten y ella rompieran. También ha vendido la historia de Rei y el Ferrari, aparte de las mentiras sobre nuestro nidito de amor en Malibú.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser.

Ahora recuerdo la cara que puso Beryl cuando le conté que Rei se había instalado una temporada en Malibú. Y luego pienso en todos los problemas financieros que me contó que tenía debido al divorcio.

Y, sobre todo, pienso en el mensaje. Era una confesión. Una confesión y una disculpa.

— Pero si ella fue la que me contó lo del artículo en el _Business Journal_.

— Para disimular —dice—. Vende la historia, luego te lo cuenta. Ambas os sorprendéis juntas y ella parece inocente.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

— Espera un segundo. ¿La has despedido? Iba a decorar el despacho. Si alguien tiene que despedirla, debo ser yo.

— Te lo he dicho —dice—. Nadie juega con lo que es mío.

Rara vez he escuchado ese tono. Y me recuerda que sí, Darien tiene un lado peligroso. Esa dureza le permitió ganar un partido de tenis tras otro cuando era joven, y más tarde iniciar su ascenso en el mundo de los negocios sin siquiera despeinarse. Si juegas con este hombre sales malparado.

Pero Beryl no estaba jugando con él. Vale que los artículos fueran sobre los dos, pero la mujer entró en mi oficina, en mi vida.

Darien me mira a la cara y, obviamente, se da cuenta de mi enfado.

— Ya está hecho —dice—. Se acabó.

— ¿Qué has hecho exactamente?

— Le he explicado que mis abogados no encontrarían dificultades para presentar varias denuncias por difamación e invasión de la privacidad. Es una mujer de negocios, así que sabe que puedo litigar durante años y que ella puede arruinarse en el proceso. Así que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

— ¿Qué acuerdo?

— Me transfiere todos los derechos, títulos e intereses de sus galerías, se muda a Florida y no vuelve a aparecer.

Aprieto la palma de mi mano contra el cristal, como si el frío pudiera mitigar un poco mi ira.

— No tienes derecho a lidiar mis batallas, Darien.

— Te quiero, Sere. Siempre pelearé por ti.

Sus palabras están cargadas de significado y rebosantes de pasión. Me atacan por la espalda y me dejan sin respiración.

— Me quieres —repito estúpidamente.

Hace una pequeña mueca.

— Desesperadamente.

Me trago el nudo de lágrimas que se me ha formado en la garganta.

— Hacía semanas que no me lo decías —digo.

Cierra los ojos como si el mundo lo estuviera matando, pero cuando los abre no veo dolor en ellos, sino amor. Me atrae hacia él. Me inclino y aspiro el olor de gel mezclado con el sexo. Es embriagador y quiero perderme en ese aroma. Perderme para siempre.

— Te quiero, Sere —repite—. Y te lo digo siempre con cada caricia, con cada mirada, con cada respiración. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto que duele.

— Yo también.

Le beso en los labios y me encuentro su sonrisa.

— Pero no puedes protegerme de todo, Darien. Y, desde luego, no puedes protegerme apartando los obstáculos de mi camino. Deberías haberme dicho lo de Beryl. Dios, quién sabe qué más habrá que no me hayas querido contar. Deja de hacer eso, ¿vale? No me proteges, solo me cabreas —añado.

— Vale —dice sin alterar la voz.

Creo que hemos terminado la conversación cuando dice:

— Hotaru envió las fotos.

Rebobino sus palabras en mi cabeza; lo que dice no tiene sentido.

— Las fotos de Alemania. ¿Hotaru las envió al tribunal? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con ella?

Se aparta de la pared de cristal y se dirige al centro de la habitación. No es el andar de alguien que intenta resolver un problema, sino el del hombre que ya conoce la respuesta y no le gusta demasiado.

— Descubrí ciertas irregularidades en las cuentas de mi padre. Habían desviado pequeñas cantidades a una cuenta a la que yo no tengo acceso. Más de cien mil dólares, y ayer descubrí que ese dinero había acabado en manos de Hotaru.

No le pregunto cómo sabe todo eso si no tiene acceso a la cuenta. No me cabe duda de que Darien Chiba puede conseguir la información que quiera si está dispuesto a pagar por ella.

— ¿Y por qué tu padre le ha mandado ese dinero a Hotaru?

— Para pagar su testimonio. Quería que testificara sobre los abusos; la misma razón que tú tenías para insistirme a mí. Pero él ignoraba lo de las fotos. Imagino que Hotaru las encontró entre las cosas de Richter. Cogió las fotos, las mandó al tribunal, esperó un poco a ver si funcionaba y luego utilizó el dinero para salir de Europa.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Cuando averigüé lo del dinero desviado, tuve otra conversación con mi querido padre. Me lo contó todo.

— ¿Y le crees?

— Sí.

Asiento lentamente mientras asimilo toda la información.

— ¿Y él sabe dónde está Hotaru?

— Dice que no, y antes de que me lo preguntes, sí, también le creo en esto. A Hotaru nunca le ha gustado mi padre. Puedo imaginármela cogiendo su dinero, pero no manteniéndose en contacto con él.

— Vale —digo lentamente—. Entiendo que sigas inquieto por ella, pero al menos ya no tienes que preocuparte por que las fotografías salgan a la luz. Hotaru jamás las publicaría, ¿verdad?

— No —dice con más intensidad de la que me esperaba—. Estoy seguro de que no permitiría que nadie pusiera las manos encima a esas imágenes.

— Así que son buenas noticias —digo—. Al final la encontrarás. ¿No acaba apareciendo siempre?

— Sí, y puede que ya tenga alguna pista. He estado siguiendo a David y su banda. Hace poco llegaron de Chicago procedentes de Shangai. He hablado con David por teléfono. Dice que no ha visto a Hotaru, pero no le creo. Una charla cara a cara quizá le refresque la memoria.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

— Mañana a primera hora —dice.

Dejo de dar vueltas por la habitación, me acerco y le cojo las manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

— ¿Si tengo suerte? Estaré aquí para la cena.

— ¿Y si no tienes suerte?

— La tendré.


	22. Capítulo 21

Como Rei quiere coger algunas cosas del apartamento, decide volver con Edward y conmigo. El plan es dejarme en la oficina y después llevar a Rei al apartamento. Luego Edward la conducirá de vuelta a Malibú antes de volver a Sherman Oaks para esperarme. Mientras está fuera, prometo quedarme en la oficina bajo la protección de la eficiente recepcionista del edificio.

Es engorroso, sí, pero dado que todavía no sabemos quién me ha mandado los mensajes de acoso, Darien ha insistido en que mantenga la escolta y yo he aceptado. De hecho, estoy tan decidida a terminar con esto de una vez por todas que si Darien me hubiera pedido que nos fuésemos a vivir a la Antártida un año entero, habría dicho que sí sin pensármelo.

Pasamos por el Starbucks de camino, principalmente para comprar unos cafés, pero también quiero que Rei conozca a Mónica. Sin embargo, al entrar en el local no la encontramos, así que nos vamos a la oficina. Le enseño todo a Rei, lo que nos lleva unos doce segundos, y luego aguanto cómo puedo sus efusivos abrazos y gritos de «¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!».

— Si Darien no ha vuelto esta noche para cenar, ¿te apetece que alquilemos una peli? —pregunto cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta.

— Claro —dice—. ¿Y si ha vuelto?

Sonrío con maldad.

— En ese caso, tengo otros planes.

Me siento a mi escritorio mientras Rei pone los ojos en blanco y se va. Me lleva unos diez minutos revisar todos mis correos y encargarme de un montón de papeleo administrativo. Para terminar, modifico el código de una de mis aplicaciones de ocio y cargo la actualización. Entonces, paso a la aplicación web en la que he estado trabajando: un sistema multiplataforma y multiusuario para tomar notas que Darien me ha dicho que adquirirá para Chiba International en cuanto supere la fase de pruebas beta.

Pero, claro, para eso primero tengo que programarlo todo y luego ponerlo en fase de pruebas beta.

Estoy tan ensimismada que cuando suena el interfono me sobresalto.

— ¿Sí?

— Está aquí Mónica Karts, quiere verla.

— Oh.

En realidad estoy un poco molesta por la interrupción. Nunca he visto a Mónica fuera de la cafetería y me resulta un poco extraño que venga sin previo aviso. Al mismo tiempo, todavía no conozco a mucha gente aquí y ella me cae bien. Y dado que Darien está fuera de la ciudad, hoy puedo trabajar hasta tarde y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— Dile que pase.

— ¡Me encanta! —dice al entrar por la puerta—. Tu propia oficina. Está genial.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Va todo bien?

— Oh, bueno, no es mi intención irrumpir aquí como si no tuvieras nada mejor que hacer. De verdad. Pero tengo estas fotografías y no te he visto esta mañana en el Starbucks, y lo cierto es que tenía ganas de enseñártelas. ¿Te importa?

No puedo evitar sonreír. Su entusiasmo es contagioso.

— Por supuesto que no.

Se acomoda en la silla de delante del escritorio y luego me pasa un sobre.

— Venga. Échales un vistazo.

Frunzo el ceño porque su voz suena diferente. Lo que había creído que era el acento de un colegio privado del Nordeste, ahora suena mucho más británico.

Pero mis pensamientos sobre su acento se desvanecen en cuanto saco la primera foto. No es un retrato y, mientras la sujeto con dos dedos, mi cuerpo se queda helado y tengo que contenerme para no tirarla.

— Bonita, ¿verdad? Pero supongo que eso lo sabes ya. Sigue. Sácalas todas.

Me tiemblan las manos y me doy cuenta de que sigo sujetando el sobre y la foto. Me estremezco y entonces lo tiro todo rápidamente como si me quemara.

La fotografía cae boca arriba y, aunque intento no mirar, lo que he visto sigue grabado en mi mente. Darien. Con once o doce años. Y una niña. No se le ve la cara, pero debe de ser más pequeña. Hay más, pero no quiero ni pensarlo. Ya es bastante horroroso tener la imagen de esos niños en mi cabeza, sus cuerpos unidos en algún tipo de perversión adulta. No quiero ni pensar en el resto de las cosas que había sobre la cama. Juguetes, objetos de cuero y artilugios que un niño no debería saber que existen, y mucho menos verse obligado a utilizarlos.

Y no quiero ni pensar en el espejo que sirve de cabecero de la cama y que refleja la imagen del hombre que hay tras la cámara: un hombre adulto con una gran erección, sujetando su pene con una mano y la cámara con la otra. Richter.

— Te he dicho que las saques todas.

Su voz es fría y parece salir de un lugar muy, muy lejano. Me doy cuenta de que he sufrido una conmoción, y no sé qué hacer para reaccionar.

Como no me muevo, coge el sobre y deja caer unas doce fotos sobre el escritorio.

— También hay una cinta, pero la dejaremos para otro momento.

Intento no mirar, pero no puedo evitar ver que el resto de las fotos son más de lo mismo, aunque cada una parece ser más depravada que la anterior.

Se inclina sobre el escritorio y da golpecitos sobre el montón de imágenes.

— Es mío —dice—. Siempre será mío.

— Tuyo —repito como una estúpida mientras busco cómo salir de la niebla en que me encuentro—. Eres Hotaru.

Vuelve a reclinarse en su silla y asiente con la cabeza.

— Muy bien.

— Y la de las fotos, ¿también eres tú?

Asiente.

Todo parece suceder a cámara lenta. Soy consciente del aire, de mi respiración. De cada pequeño movimiento y cada pequeño sonido. Todo es ensordecedor y extraño, y yo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla.

Darien dijo que no quería que viera estas fotografías y, aunque se me parte el corazón por el niño que fue y la infancia robada, no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con él. No quiero tener esas imágenes en mi oficina, no digamos en mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me enseñas esto? —pregunto.

— Porque tienes que entender que es mío. Para él no existes. Él se sacrifica por mí. Él ha matado por mí.

La miro, confusa.

— ¿Ha matado por ti?

Parpadea con sus enormes ojos marrones.

— A mi padre —dice sin alterar la voz—. Darien lo mató para protegerme. Pregúntale si no me crees. Eso no es algo que se olvide, Sere. Eres lista. Deberías saberlo.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste enviarme la primera nota? ¿La de antes del juicio con matasellos de Los Ángeles?

Esboza una sonrisa lentamente, que se agranda más y más.

— ¿Ves? Ya sabía yo que eras lista. Tengo amigos por todas partes. Envié un sobre y les pedí que lo echaran al buzón. Fácil.

— Lo que dijiste sobre Rei y el Rooftop, ¿era cierto?

— ¿Aparte de demostrar que soy una actriz jodidamente buena? No. Aprendes a ser paciente en los lugares en los que he vivido. Espero, observo y planifico. —Y luego cambia de tono completamente y suelta—: Me ha hablado de ti, ¿sabes?

Me siento y la observo intentando pensar. Trato de buscar una forma de salir de aquí antes de que la mecha que ha estado ardiendo en esta chica se consuma del todo y la explosión nos hiera a las dos.

— Oh, sí, me ha hablado de ti largo y tendido —prosigue sin perder el ritmo—. Vino a verme hace poco. A Londres. Me dijo que había conocido a alguien que le había ayudado a superar el dolor. Que lo había detenido, que incluso había conseguido que retrocediera. No me dijo que se estaba tirando a esa persona ni que eras tú, pero no era difícil de adivinar.

Mi mente va demasiado lenta.

«Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí», pienso, pero es como si la respuesta se ocultara en la oscura e impenetrable niebla.

Se arranca un padrastro con los dientes y frunce el ceño.

— Para entonces ya te había visto en los tabloides, por supuesto, y estaba cabreada con él. Otra chica en su cama, pensé. Otra chica, pero a la que realmente quiere es a mí. Y entonces me habló de las autolesiones y caí. Esta vez sí que tenía razones para follarse a una mujer —dice mirándome directamente, con ojos brillantes—. Te estaba ayudando como un ejemplo para mí. Cree que todas mis cicatrices son por culpa de lo que me hizo mi padre, pero se equivoca. Yo sé cómo darle la vuelta.

Se encoge de hombros.

— Pero para él no eres nada más que eso, ¿entiendes? —añade—. Solo una piedra en mi camino. Una lección que debo aprender para poner en orden mis cosas y poder estar con él. Me quiere. Siempre me ha querido. Y yo fui su primer amor. Así que ahora tienes que quitarte de en medio.

¿Quitarme? Sus palabras me desconciertan y advierto con cierto alivio que no está aquí para hacerme daño. No, juega a un juego absolutamente diferente.

— Quieres que rompa con Darien —digo en tono monocorde, aunque por dentro estoy contenta.

Ese ardid puede servirme. Puedo fingir que estoy de acuerdo. Y salir de aquí. Alejarme, ir a la Chiba Tower. Él volverá de Chicago pronto y sabrá qué hacer. Cómo manejarla.

— No —dice—. Quien quiere romper con Darien eres tú, porque sabes que si no lo haces yo filtraré a la prensa las fotos, y eso le destruirá. ¿Y no es así el amor, Sere? ¿No impulsa a proteger a los que quieres? Como Darien me protegió de mi padre.

El frío que había empezado a remitir vuelve a golpearme.

— No eres capaz de publicar esas fotos.

Se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no? Nadie puede decir que la de la foto soy yo. Solo se reconoce a Darien.

— ¿Por qué no? —repito—. Porque acabas de decirme que le quieres, y sabes que eso lo destruiría.

Niega con la cabeza.

— Tú eres la que lo está destruyendo. Lo alejas de mí. Si no lo sueltas, no tendré elección. ¿No lo ves? —Respira profundamente y añade con alegría—: Bueno, pues eso es todo.

Se pone en pie y señala con la cabeza la mesa y las fotos esparcidas.

— Te las puedes quedar. Como recuerdo. Y, oh, casi se me olvida —dice sacando de su bolso una pequeña caja de cuero—. Sé que esta situación es difícil para ti, de verdad que sí, por eso he pensado que esto podría ayudarte.

Deja la caja en una esquina de la mesa y vuelve a colgarse el bolso en el hombro.

— Y ni se te ocurra llamar a tu escolta. ¿Recuerdas esos amigos de los que te he hablado? Les he pedido que manden las fotos a la prensa si no doy señales de vida, si me arrestan u ocurre alguna mierda de ese tipo. —Una vez más, esboza una sonrisa—. No es nada personal. Es solo que me gusta ser concienzuda.

Y acto seguido sale por la puerta dejándome helada detrás de la mesa de mi despacho mientras miro una serie de fotos que tienen el poder de destruir al hombre que quiero.

«Estoy helada», pienso. Por eso no puedo moverme. Pero ¿por qué tengo tanto frío, tantísimo frío? No quiero moverme. Quiero quedarme sentada aquí para siempre. No quiero ver el mundo fuera de mi oficina. Estoy destrozada. Hecha polvo. Triste y desconsolada.

¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma ahora que por fin la burbuja ha estallado y mis peores pesadillas se han hecho realidad? No quiero ver y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar mirar la primera foto del montón. Darien. Su preciosa cara deformada por un gesto que podría ser de dolor, pero también de placer. La niña, con las piernas abiertas, la cabeza hacia atrás, la espalda arqueada fingiendo pasión. No se le reconoce, pero no me cabe duda de que se trata de Hotaru.

«Es mío. Ha matado por mí. Es mío.»

Con una violencia que me sorprende, me pongo en pie tambaleándome y empiezo a lanzar las fotos, los papeles y los bolígrafos que hay encima de la mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Solo queda la pequeña caja de cuero que ahora brilla a la luz de la tarde. Los reflejos de los coches que pasan junto a la ventana proyectan sombras sobre su lisa superficie. La miro, hipnotizada, como si esos flashes constituyeran un mensaje. Como si me llamara para que me acercase, con la intención de encerrarme en ese infierno en que he caído.

Al coger la caja oigo unos sonidos extraños y pronto advierto que son mis propios gemidos. Una parte de mí no quiere saber, pero la otra tiene demasiada curiosidad. Así que abro la caja y miro horrorizada el reluciente conjunto de escalpelos antiguos.

Me recorre una oleada de gratitud tan grande que casi me noquea, y me siento.

«Bien —pienso—. Gracias a Dios, sí.»

Pero luego se impone la cordura y me aparto horrorizada. Me levanto y me acerco a la pared; entones me doy cuenta de que sigo con la caja en la mano.

«Hazlo.»

Aprieto el puño y miro las cuchillas.

«Necesito cortarme. Lo necesito.»

Despacio, como sonámbula, vuelvo a mi silla. Me siento. Extiendo las piernas. Me subo la falda. Y luego coloco la punta de una brillante y bonita cuchilla sobre mi muslo. Cuando una gota de sangre brota bajo la punta de la cuchilla respiro con alivio. Tiemblo, hipnotizada. Todavía no tengo intención de cortarme, pero la cuchilla es tan afilada, tan perfecta, que el simple contacto es suficiente para que salga sangre. ¿Y qué hago ahora? ¿Una pasada rápida por la muñeca? ¿Un corte lento y deliberado? Ambas opciones son muy dulces y tentadoras. Ambas aliviarían el torbellino de hielo y miedo que arde dentro de mí.

«Hazlo.»

«Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.»

Aprieto más, siento la punzada del frío metal contra mi piel caliente. Gimo de placer, pero luego tiro el escalpelo al otro lado de la habitación y chillo « ¡No!». El grito resuena en el pequeño despacho. El escalpelo impacta contra la pared de enfrente y luego cae con un ruido metálico poco satisfactorio.

Cojo la caja y también la tiro. Entonces me levanto de un salto y doy una patada a la silla, arrojo un cajón al suelo y estampo el puño contra la pared. Quiero destruir la oficina, acabar conmigo, con todo.

Quiero ahogarme en el caos.

Quiero dolor.

Quiero una salida.

Quiero a Darien. Oh, Dios mío, quiero a Darien.

Y luego me tiro al suelo, me hago un ovillo y rompo a llorar.

Como Edward todavía no ha vuelto de Malibú cuando salgo de la oficina, llamo un taxi y salgo a la luz del sol, sorprendida al descubrir que el mundo continúa girando y que la gente sigue con sus vidas cotidianas. ¿No entienden que las ruedas han dejado de girar?

Me siento como una sonámbula, y cuando llego a la Chiba Tower entro al recargado vestíbulo y me dirijo hacia el mostrador de seguridad. Paso junto a los guardias y oigo a Joe llamándome.

— Señorita Tsukino, ¿está bien? Parece un poco alterada.

Estoy muy alterada, pero ni me molesto en responder.

Ahora tengo mi propia tarjeta llave y la uso para llamar al ascensor privado de Darien. Subo sin otro plan en la cabeza que meterme en la cama de Darien y dormir hasta que vuelva de Chicago.

Quiero sentirlo cerca solo un poco más. Respirar su aroma. Quiero memorizarlo bien, pues estoy a punto de sacrificarlo para salvarlo. Llevo varias horas dándole vueltas al tema y no veo otra salida. No puedo contarle que Hotaru me ha amenazado. Si lo hago, es posible que ella se salga con la suya. Quizá Darien permita que publique las fotos pensando que, de alguna forma, me está protegiendo. Pero yo he estado con él en Alemania y le he visto destrozado. Y ahora que también he visto las fotos, estoy segura de que si Hotaru cumple su amenaza lo destruirá. Y cada vez que me mire, recordará que he sido la razón de esa intrusión en su vida. Incluso si Darien fuese capaz de salir del agujero, ese recuerdo abriría un abismo entre nosotros. Y prefiero desaparecer de su vida en este momento que ver cómo nuestra relación se desmorona por unas viles fotos.

Podría ir a la policía, pero ¿de qué serviría? Cuanta más gente sepa de la existencia de las fotografías mayor es el riesgo de que se hagan públicas.

¿Y de qué serviría que se lo contara todo a Darien? ¿Podría él convencer a Hotaru de que no publique las fotos? Quizá. Pero entonces viviría con la espada de Damocles el resto de su vida y yo no quiero eso para él ni para nosotros.

Además, ¿puedo confiar en que intentara convencerla? ¿O simplemente asumiría el control y haría lo que fuera para eliminar la amenaza? Si lo que dice Hotaru es verdad y él mató a Richter para protegerla, ¿sería capaz de eliminar a Hotaru para protegerse? ¿O para protegerme a mí? ¿Para proteger nuestra relación?

Sinceramente, no lo sé. Y la mera posibilidad me da mucho miedo. Así que haré lo que tengo que hacer. Romperé. Y entonces, no sé cómo, intentaré sobrevivir.

El ascensor se pone en marcha y me seco rápidamente las lágrimas que he derramado, por si hay algún empleado en el apartamento. Las puertas se abren y entro. Suelto el bolso en el banco que rodea el arreglo floral y cruzo la sala de estar.

Al entrar en la habitación me detengo en seco. Darien está sentado en el suelo sacando cuidadosamente un marco de una caja de embalaje reforzada.

— Hola —dice con una sonrisa amplia y acogedora—. Parece que hoy tengo dos regalos.

Tomo aire mientras reconozco la imagen hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Es la fotografía en blanco y negro de la puesta de sol en las montañas. La observo, inmóvil, mientras la saca, la mira con un gesto de aprobación y lee la inscripción de detrás, impresa con esmero sobre la firma del artista: «A Darien, el sol nunca se pondrá en nuestro amor. Tuya para siempre, Sere».

Tengo que hacer esfuerzos para no romper a llorar.

— Es bonita —me dice.

La deja apoyada en la parte de atrás del sofá y se me acerca con la frente arrugada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Qué tal por Chicago? —pregunto, posponiendo lo inevitable.

— Productivo.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva al sofá.

— He podido convencer a David para que hable conmigo. Está de acuerdo en que Hotaru no debería andar por ahí sola. Tiene demasiados problemas y sin su medicación…

Deja la frase inacabada y yo no me molesto en decirle que sí, que ya lo sé, y que estoy de acuerdo al cien por cien.

— David la dejó dormir en su apartamento aquí en Los Ángeles, pero ya no está allí. Lo he comprobado. Pero sé qué nombre está utilizando, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Qué nombre? —pregunto.

— Mónica Karts. El apellido es un anagrama —dice.

— Lo sé. Me ha llevado un tiempo descubrirlo, pero al final he caído.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si acabo de decírtelo ahora mismo.

— No —digo—. Me lo dijo ella. Hace tiempo que nos conocimos. Por casualidad. Me puse a charlar con ella en el Starbucks cercano a mi oficina.

Se pone en pie, pero lo cojo de la mano para que se siente.

— Espera. Tengo que decirte algo, y cuanto antes acabe, mejor. He venido para eso, así que, por favor, no me interrumpas, ¿vale?

Puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos y eso me rompe el corazón, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que no hay otra opción. He repasado todas las posibilidades y, simplemente, no veo ninguna otra salida que no conduzca a la destrucción de Darien.

Lleva mucho tiempo protegiéndome, pero esta vez soy yo la que hará lo que sea necesario para protegerlo. Inspiro profundamente, tanto para reunir coraje como para intentar que mi cuerpo deje de temblar. Se me revuelve el estómago con violencia y estoy segura de que voy a vomitar. Hago de tripas corazón. Debo decirlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Imagino el escalpelo entre mis dedos y luego, en lo que debo reconocer como una amarga ironía, me aferro aún más a la mano de Darien para combatir mi anhelo por una cuchilla. Por el dolor.

— No aguanto más —consigo decir por fin—. No puedo seguir viviendo con los secretos, las medias verdades y la ofuscación.

Veo la conmoción en sus ojos y después el dolor, y se me parte el corazón.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dice muy despacio, con mucho cuidado.

— Hotaru. Ella estaba en esas fotos y no me lo dijiste. Richter abusó de los dos a la vez y no me dijiste nada. Y sí que mataste a Richter, Darien. Lo mataste para protegerla.

No lo miro. No puedo permitir que vea que no lo culpo por ello.

— Todo lo que te conté sobre aquella noche es verdad —dice.

Noto cómo tensa la cuerda de su autocontrol. Tanto que temo que se rompa en pedazos.

— Mi única falta fue no dejar que la razón interviniera en la lucha —añade.

— Hotaru.

— Iba a empezar a prostituirla —dice, y sus palabras suenan tan ásperas como el papel de lija—.

Ese cabrón iba a prostituir a su propia hija.

— Lo sé —digo con calma aunque mi sangre se ha helado—. Pero eso no cambia nada.

Desearía que en estos momentos cayera alguna solución del cielo. Que una burbuja mágica nos envolviera y nos sacara de allí. Pero no hay ninguna burbuja. Solo la triste y fría realidad.

— Hablo muy en serio. No… no puedo seguir con esto.

Siento cómo la mentira me aplasta. La cojo y me envuelvo en ella como si fuera una capa. Porque necesito esta mentira. Esta mentira tiene el poder de salvar a Darien aunque me esté matando.

—No puedo vivir sabiendo que hay más y más secretos ocultos —prosigo repitiendo las palabras que he ensayado una y otra vez—. No puedo fingir que las sombras no me molestan.

— Sere —dice con voz tensa y controlada, pero creo percibir cierto pánico subyacente y se me encoge el estómago.

Lo que quiero es abrazarlo. Lo que quiero es sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

Me mantengo inmóvil, preocupada por retractarme de mis palabras si no acabo enseguida. Y no puedo arriesgarme a destruir a Darien. Soy la única que puede salvarlo.

— Tengo que irme. Yo… lo siento.

Me doy la vuelta e intento salir corriendo en dirección al ascensor, pero él no me lo permite. Me coge del codo para detenerme y yo me resisto.

— Darien, Darien, deja que me vaya.

—Vamos a hablar de esto.

La conmoción que le ha paralizado hace solo unos momentos se ha convertido en una actitud firme y agresiva. Puedo ver cómo la ira crece en su mirada una vez que ha traspasado el dolor, el sufrimiento y la confusión.

— No hay nada de que hablar. Contigo todo son secretos. Todo son retos. Todo es un juego. Hotaru.

Lo que hiciste con Lisa.

Es fácil y difícil decir estas palabras. Fácil porque son ciertas. Difícil porque aunque sus secretos y sombras me desquician, ya los había aceptado como parte del hombre que amo. Y ahora les estoy dando la vuelta, pervirtiéndolos para construir una vía de escape.

Pero he de hacerlo. Solo debo recordar que no tengo otro remedio.

— Mierda, Sere, no puedes venir aquí, soltarme ese rollo y esperar que me parezca bien que lo nuestro se acabe. Te quiero. No pienso dejar que te vayas de esta habitación.

Sus ojos heridos escudriñan mi rostro y sé que tengo que largarme cuanto antes. Tengo que huir antes de que descubra la verdad bajo la montaña de mentiras.

— Yo también te quiero —digo, porque es la única frase sincera que he dicho desde que entré en la habitación—. Pero, a veces, el amor no es suficiente.

Veo la conmoción en su cara, y me giro y vuelvo a correr hacia el ascensor. Esta vez no me sigue y no sé si me siento aliviada o abatida.

Entro, manteniendo la barbilla alta y los ojos bien abiertos y secos. Entonces, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, veo a Darien caer de rodillas con cara de pena, horror y desesperación por la pérdida.

Me dejo caer apoyada contra la pared y, por fin, me permito romper a llorar._


	23. Capítulo 22

Me quedo con los escalpelos de Hotaru y, cada vez que Darien me llama, aprieto la mano contra el mango cilíndrico del más grande para recordarme que no debo responder. Me digo una y otra vez que no puedo devolverle la llamada por mucho que anhele oír su voz y sentir su tacto. Y entonces, en el silencio que sigue al sonido del teléfono, me quedo mirando la resplandeciente cuchilla y me pregunto por qué no lo hago. Por qué no uso esa cuchilla para dejar salir toda esta mierda, vil y violenta, que me corroe por dentro.

Pero lucho por sobreponerme. Y no me permito cortarme.

Pero ya no sé por qué lucho y temo desesperadamente que la voluntad me abandone un día y yo acerque la cuchilla a mi piel, sienta la resistencia de la carne blanda y finalmente sucumba al placer y al dolor. Creo que acabaré volviendo a todo eso porque no hay otra forma de vivir sin Darien.

Ya hace una semana que no paso por mi oficina. Al principio, Darien me llamaba cinco veces al día. Más tarde las llamadas se redujeron a cuatro diarias y luego a tres. Ahora ya no me llama nunca, y la atracción de la cuchilla es todavía más potente.

Sé que Rei y Taiki están preocupados por mí. No es que haya hecho ningún esfuerzo intelectual para descubrirlo, pues los dos me lo han dicho a la cara.

— Tienes que salir —me dice Rei una tarde.

Estoy en la cama contemplando distraída los recortes de periódico y los recuerdos con que me proponía llenar un álbum para Darien.

— Aunque solo sea hasta la esquina. A tomar una copa —añade.

Niego con la cabeza.

— Maldita sea, Serena, estoy preocupada por ti.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarla y veo mi reflejo en el espejo que hay detrás de ella. Tengo la cara gris y luzco ojeras. Llevo el pelo sucio y despeinado. No me reconozco a mí misma.

— Yo también estoy preocupada por mí —digo.

— Dios, Sere.

Percibo miedo en su voz, y viene a sentarse a mi lado en la cama.

— Me estás asustando. No sé qué hacer. Dime qué necesitas —añade.

Pero no puedo decírselo, porque lo único que necesito no puedo tenerlo.

Lo que necesito es a Darien.

— Hiciste lo correcto —me dice con delicadeza.

A ella y a Taiki les he contado la verdad sobre lo que hice y por qué lo hice. No podía guardar el secreto por más tiempo. No le he dicho a Setsuna que hemos roto, pero, de todas formas, suele oír las noticias. No he contestado a sus llamadas; me preocupa demasiado lo que podría decirme.

— Pero, Sere —continúa Rei—, ya es hora de que empieces a superarlo.

— Solo necesito tiempo —consigo decir—. El tiempo lo cura todo, ¿no?

— No lo sé —susurra—. Eso creía yo, pero ahora ya no lo tengo tan claro.

Ya no sé cuántos días han pasado desde que Taiki apareció en mi habitación con cara compungida.

— Venga —dice, y me coge del brazo y tira de mí para ponerme en pie.

— Qué cojones…

— Nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

— No —digo zafándome de él.

— Maldita sea, sí.

Coge una gorra de béisbol de la estantería del armario, me la pone y me empuja hacia la puerta.

— A la tienda de la esquina. A por un helado. Y te arrastraré hasta allí si hace falta.

Ahora estoy de pie y asiento con la cabeza. No quiero salir al mundo exterior, pero tampoco me quedan fuerzas para luchar. Y salir quizá me ayude, aunque, sinceramente, no lo creo.

— La has cagado, Sere —dice cuando llegamos a la acera.

No lo miro. No quiero oírlo. Sé que he hecho lo correcto; lo tengo tan claro como que ahora el sol brilla sobre nuestras cabezas. Esa verdad es lo único que me ayuda a sobrevivir.

— Le he visto, ¿sabes?

Esas palabras aguzan mi atención.

— Ayer fui con Maynard al apartamento. Últimamente Darien no aparece en las reuniones y el trabajo se está acumulando. La vida y los negocios siguen adelante. Pero, Sere, Darien no sigue adelante. Está destrozado. Mierda, creo que está peor que tú.

Mantengo la cabeza agachada y sigo andando, pero cada paso me duele. Cada segundo que hago daño a Darien me duele a mí.

— No quiero oírlo —susurro.

— Habla con él. Ve a verle. Joder, Sere, lucha por él.

Me detengo. Me vuelvo. Ahora noto que la ira acalla el dolor.

— Maldita sea, Taiki, ¿no lo entiendes? Me cuesta mucho. Todos los días lucho a brazo partido para no volver corriendo con él. Porque le quiero. Y porque le quiero, no puedo verlo hecho añicos. Tú viste cómo se puso en Alemania cuando se enteró de que unas cuantas personas habían visto las fotografías. Si esas fotos salen a la luz, lo destrozarán.

— Pero, Sere —dice con tristeza—, ya está destrozado.

A la mañana siguiente cojo el teléfono. Las palabras de Taiki me han dado que pensar. Llevo demasiado tiempo con un negro nubarrón encima de la cabeza y la atracción de la cuchilla es cada vez más grande.

No puedo soportarlo más.

— Chiba International.

Es la voz de Sylvia, clara y fuerte.

— Yo… oh… debo de haberme equivocado de número. Creía haber llamado al móvil de Darien.

— Señorita Tsukino —dice con una voz que parece haber perdido su tono profesional; ahora suena amable, incluso triste—. Ha desviado las llamadas del móvil a la oficina.

— Oh. ¿Dónde está? Llamaré a la casa, al apartamento o a donde sea directamente.

Ahora que por fin he reunido el valor, estoy decidida a hablar con él. No sé muy bien qué le diré (de hecho todavía no lo he pensado), solo sé que necesito hablar con él. Que necesito escuchar su voz.

— Lo siento, señorita Tsukino, pero no sé dónde está. Se fue ayer. No ha dejado ningún número ni dirección. Dijo que se iba del país, que necesitaba tiempo.

Cierro los ojos y me hundo en la cama.

— Ya veo. Si… si hablas con él, ¿podrías decirle que me llame?

— Lo haré —dice—. Será la primera cosa que le diga.

En las semanas siguientes, me convierto en una adicta a los cotilleos. Visito páginas web, Twitter, Facebook y cualquier sitio donde pueda encontrar información sobre Darien. Pero es en vano. Solo en la prensa leo artículos que especulan sobre la causa de nuestra ruptura.

Tampoco sé nada de Hotaru, así que ignoro si Darien la localizó e hizo que volviera a Londres o si todavía sigue en Los Ángeles. Conozco a Darien y sé que no están juntos. Pero me preocupa cómo puede reaccionar Hotaru cuando la frustración por no conseguir a Darien alcance su punto crítico.

Cuando llega el sábado, Rei está decidida a sacarme de la depresión.

— Palomitas y _Arsénico por compasión_ —dice señalando de manera autoritaria el sofá—. Yo preparo las palomitas mientras tú vas poniendo la peli.

No discuto. Enciendo la televisión y rebusco en el cesto de los DVD mientras dan las noticias. Estoy a punto de meter el disco cuando me quedo helada.

La cara de Darien aparece a pantalla completa, junto con borrosas copias de las horribles fotos que ya conozco. Sin darme cuenta me llevo la mano a la boca y por un momento temo ponerme a vomitar.

Me levanto, camino de un lado para otro y vuelvo a sentarme. Tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea, pero no sé qué.

— Oh, Dios mío.

Las palabras provienen de Rei, que acaba de entrar en la habitación.

Me doy la vuelta y veo su mirada.

— No puedo creerlo —digo—. No puedo creer que esa zorra enviara las fotos a la prensa de todas formas.

— Darien debe de estar fatal.

Asiento con la cabeza y cojo el teléfono.

— Creía que no estaba aquí —dice Rei.

No le hago caso, y cruzo los dedos mientras rezo para que no tenga desviadas las llamadas.

Pero es la señorita Peters, la ayudante de fin de semana de Darien, la que responde al teléfono.

— Lo siento, señorita Tsukino. Hace semanas que no sabemos nada de él.

— Pero las noticias… ¿Está en la ciudad?

— No lo sé. Ojalá lo supiera —dice con voz suave.

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer? —pregunta Rei en cuanto cuelgo el teléfono.

— No lo sé, no lo sé.

Doy vueltas por la sala mientras me devano los sesos intentando imaginar dónde habrá ido Darien. Tengo que encontrarle. Me figuro que estará hecho trizas y no puedo soportar la idea de no encontrarme a su lado para ayudarle.

Y de pronto caigo. Cojo mi teléfono y me vuelvo hacia Rei.

— Ya está —digo—. Ya sé cómo encontrarlo.

El problema con la aplicación de seguimiento vía telefónica es que no acota el área a un punto remotamente útil, de ahí que esté dando vueltas a ciegas por los alrededores del muelle de Santa Mónica. Por un lado me siento sumamente agradecida de que haya vuelto a Los Ángeles, pero por otro me frustra mucho no dar con él.

Pienso que quizá esté en la noria, ya que una vez me llevó allí, pero cuando llego no hay ni rastro de Darien. Deambulo hasta el final del muelle, miro en todas las tiendecitas y echo un vistazo a todas las atracciones.

Nada.

Defraudada, me quito las chanclas y empiezo a andar por la playa, pero, tras quince minutos, sigo sin encontrarlo. Atravieso la playa en dirección al aparcamiento. No hay mucha gente y el aparcamiento se estrecha, así que tengo buena visión; busco los andares de Darien, su porte, su pelo negro. No lo veo. Pero descubro su jeep.

O al menos eso creo, y mientras rezo en silencio, echo a correr por el aparcamiento hasta el Grand Cherokee negro estacionado en una esquina recóndita. Pego la cara a la ventanilla para ver el interior y el corazón me da un vuelco. Es el de Darien; su teléfono está a la derecha de la guantera. Ahora solo me queda sentarme y esperar.

Pasa una hora hasta que aparece. Lo veo llegar de la playa, realmente sexy con sus vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta blanca lisa. Sé que me ha visto. Vacila y luego se para. No puedo ver sus ojos en la oscuridad y desde tan lejos, pero sé que me está mirando. Sigue andando hacia mí, con el mismo paso largo, solo que esta vez un poco más rápido, como si de pronto tuviera prisa.

Atraviesa el círculo de luz de una de las farolas del aparcamiento. Su cara refleja cansancio y algo más. Algo más duro. Me levanto. Estoy a punto de salir corriendo hacia él, pero me contengo porque quiero observarlo.

He echado de menos sus andares. En realidad he añorado todo lo que tiene que ver con él. Y ahora está aquí, ante mí; veo las líneas y los ángulos pronunciados de su rostro, el ojo negro oscuro y acusador, el ámbar, inexpresivo. De repente, me inquieto y noto que se me entrecorta la respiración. Se me acelera el corazón, y cuando me coge de los brazos bruscamente y me atrae hacia él, grito. Me besa mientras me aprieta los brazos hasta hacerme daño. El beso es violento, duro. Exige, y también acusa. Me hace daño en los labios, nuestros dientes chocan y saboreo la sangre. Y entonces me empuja con tanta fuerza que mi espalda golpea contra el jeep.

— Me dejaste —dice—. Maldita sea, Sere, me dejaste.

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y abro la boca para disculparme, para decirle que debía hacerlo, que no tenía elección, pero vuelve a atraerme hacia él, solo que esta vez el beso es suave y su boca rebosa deseo, y me consume, y me saborea, como si no acabara de entender que soy real.

— Sere —dice cuando pone fin al beso—. Sere, oh, Dios mío, Sere.

Le cojo del pelo y vuelvo a besarlo. No he tenido suficiente. Me recorre el cuerpo con las manos y su boca se abre a mí. Mi lengua se bate con la suya. Nunca me cansaría de él y cuanto quiero ahora es esta unión. Quiero dejarme caer en el suelo de asfalto y desnudarlo aquí mismo, y en este preciso momento; no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir sin él.

Y entonces me doy cuenta: no he sobrevivido. Me he arrastrado por la vida, no la he vivido. Porque ¿cómo puedo vivir sin Darien?

— Lo siento —digo—. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. No puedo creer que te haya dejado. Pero ella dijo que si no rompía contigo…

Me muerdo la lengua. No tenía intención de contárselo.

— Lo sé —dice inexpresivamente—. Taiki me lo dijo. Y me contó por qué lo hiciste.

No sé si quiero pegar o besar a Taiki, pero el dilema se desvanece bajo el tacto de Darien. Me acaricia la mejilla con una mano y su tacto, tan familiar, despierta todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

— Eres muy, pero que muy tonta, Sere Tsukino. Y te quiero con toda mi alma.

Me trago las lágrimas y me aferro a él con más fuerza mientras saboreo su proximidad y la forma en que me hace sentir.

Me pasa la mano por la espalda, por encima de mis bermudas raídas y de la parte trasera de mis muslos. Gimo deseando más intimidad.

— Quizá deberíamos entrar en el coche.

Lo abre y entramos. Los asientos de atrás están reclinados y hay un colchón encima. Miro a Darien, divertida.

— Nada de comodidades, ¿eh?

— No quería lujos. Últimamente he dormido en moteles y en el coche. He viajado por toda Europa, pero no me preguntes qué he visto.

Trago saliva. Taiki tenía razón. Darien ha sufrido tanto como yo.

— Hoy pensaba ir al desierto. Quería dormir bajo las estrellas. Creía que me ayudaría.

Apunta al techo. No sé si venía con el coche normal o es un extra para multimillonarios, pero hay un enorme techo solar en la parte trasera del jeep.

— No, no te habría ayudado —digo.

Lo sé por propia experiencia. En mi caso solo Darien podía ayudarme.

— No —dice—. Tienes razón.

Me recorre con la mirada y me toca, vacilante.

— Dios mío, Sere. ¿Eres real?

Solo puedo asentir con la cabeza porque si hablo voy a echarme a llorar.

— Gracias a Dios que me has encontrado.

Me atrae para que me coloque a su lado. Me siento como si hubiera vuelto al instituto y tengo que admitir que me gusta.

— Llevo horas buscándote —digo por fin—. Desde que vi las noticias. ¿Estás bien?

Le acaricio el rostro esperando notar la piel fría y húmeda que tenía en Alemania. Pero el Darien que tengo ante mí parece tan guapo y sano como siempre, por no hablar de su estado de ánimo.

— Ahora sí —dice.

— No sé por qué Hotaru ha publicado las fotos.

— No ha sido ella —dice Darien—. He sido yo.

Me siento y lo miro boquiabierta.

— ¿Tú? Pero… ¿por qué?

— Porque no tenía otra opción.

Vuelve a tumbarme y se me acerca. Entrelaza sus piernas con las mías y me rodea la cintura con el brazo. Me acurruco junto a él y presiono mi mejilla contra su pecho.

— Me moría sin ti, y cuando Taiki me contó la decisión que habías tomado supe que no me quedaba otra alternativa.

— Pero ¿cómo pudiste sacar a la luz las fotos…? Si precisamente era lo que más te aterraba.

Primero no querías testificar para que no se supiera lo del abuso. Me dijiste que preferías ir a la cárcel a que se publicaran.

— Sí, lo prefería —dice—. Pero soy un hijo de puta arrogante y en realidad nunca pensé que el tribunal llegaría a condenarme. Y no sé, creí que si veías las fotos te perdería.

Me acaricia la barbilla con el pulgar.

— Pero te perdí de todas formas, Sere, y tenía que tomar una decisión. Y la verdad es que después de todo estoy bastante bien. No diría que el hecho de que tu vida privada salga en los editoriales y los programas de televisión sea maravilloso, pero sigo vivo. Y esa fue mi elección. No se trató de una decisión impuesta por unos abogados que pretenden construir una línea de defensa, sino una decisión real y honesta en la que sopesé lo que tengo y lo que temo frente a lo que quiero.

Agito la cabeza porque no le sigo.

— Lo que pretendo decir es que solo hay una cosa que podía hacerme más daño que esas fotos, y que, de hecho, me destrozó: perderte a ti. Así que hice balance entre mi desdichado pasado y la promesa de un futuro —dice, y me besa suavemente en los labios—. Y el futuro ganó.

Esbozo una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas.

— Siento lo que dije. Sobre los secretos y las sombras. Necesitaba que creyeras que estaba decidida a romper contigo.

— Tenías razón —dice.

— No del todo. No tenemos que hablar de eso. Sé muy bien que tus secretos no van a empezar a salir a la luz solo porque yo ganara esa discusión.

Sonríe levemente.

— Posiblemente tienes razón.

Me mira a los ojos y esboza una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

— Es que estoy contento de que me hayas encontrado —dice, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Me permito una sonrisa petulante.

— Cariño, yo siempre te encontraré.

— Me alegra mucho oírlo —dice.

Sus dedos recorren mi brazo desnudo; llevo una camiseta sin mangas salpicada de pintura. Estaba tan impaciente por encontrar a Darien que ni me molesté en cambiarme de ropa, pero al menos ayer me di una ducha, así que no huelo mal. Su mano va subiendo y rodea uno de mis pechos, roza con el pulgar mi pezón y da pequeños tirones; las descargas eléctricas sacuden mi estómago y llegan hasta mi sexo.

Como si tuviera curiosidad por el efecto que causa sobre mí, Darien baja la mano, dejando el pecho al aire por encima de la camiseta, y alcanza el cordón de mis pantalones cortos.

— Quiero saber todo lo que has hecho estas semanas que hemos estado separados. No quiero sentir que hemos perdido ni un segundo de nuestra vida juntos. Pero, Sere, la verdad es que ahora no es eso lo que me preocupa. Lo que quiero es tenerte desnuda, mojada y expuesta ante mí.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, espero un poco y me quito la camiseta. Tiene el sujetador incorporado, así que ahora estoy desnuda de cintura para arriba.

— Podrías encargarte del resto tú mismo —digo, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya y guiando nuestros dedos entrelazados hasta mis pantalones.

No llevo ropa interior y arqueo la espalda de placer cuando sus dedos acarician mi clítoris y luego entran en mi coño.

— Creo que me desea, señorita Tsukino.

— Desesperadamente —digo, mientras me quito los pantalones del todo.

Me tumbo boca arriba, desnuda, mientras él se inclina sobre mí.

— Déjate la camiseta puesta —le digo mientras mis dedos desabrochan su bragueta—. Pareces un rebelde sexy.

Se echa a reír.

— Lo soy. Pensé que lo sabías.

Se quita los vaqueros, me besa suavemente en los labios y, a continuación, me muerde el labio inferior y tira un poco de él; luego desliza la boca por mi cuello y mi pecho para acabar chupándome el pezón. Se lo mete en la boca, juega un poco con la lengua y al mismo tiempo desliza la mano entre mis piernas para jugar con mi clítoris.

— He echado de menos tu sabor —murmura—. He echado de menos sentirte en mis dedos. La agitación de tu piel cuando estás excitada. Quiero ver cómo te corres. Quiero atarte y azotar tu trasero para que tengas claro que eres mía y que más te vale que no vuelvas a dejarme. Pero ahora, cariño, solo deseo estar dentro de ti.

Me sienta a horcajadas sobre él y noto cómo la punta de su miembro presiona contra mi sexo y, en respuesta, veo cómo el placer nubla sus ojos.

— Te voy a follar ahora mismo, Sere —gruñe con una voz suave y firme a la vez—. Duro y hasta el fondo.

— Sí —digo—. Oh, sí, por favor.

Separo las piernas y estoy tan mojada, tan desesperadamente abierta para él, que me penetra totalmente de un solo empujón. Pongo mis manos en el trasero de Darien y siento su culo prieto y sus fuertes músculos palpitando dentro de mí, con más fuerza cada vez hasta que me convierto en una masa de sensaciones. Hasta que lo único que deseo es poner rumbo al espacio y llevarme a Darien conmigo.

El orgasmo me llega por sorpresa, y crece tan deprisa y con tal fuerza que rompo a gritar como una loca. Siento cómo mi cuerpo se agarra al suyo, y a continuación noto la dulce tensión y la presión de su propia liberación antes de caer agotado junto a mí.

— Te quiero —susurra.

— Lo sé —respondo.

Miro el interior del jeep y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me apoyo sobre el codo para poder mirar su precioso rostro y sus ojos adormilados de después de follar.

— ¿Cuántos millones tiene usted, señor Chiba? Y estamos liándonos en la parte de atrás de un jeep. ¡Qué poco adecuado!

Esboza su sonrisa sexy que parece diseñada para ponerme cachonda.

— Qué me importan mis millones, señorita Tsukino. Solo me importas tú.


	24. Capítulo 23

Quiero que sepas que no estoy triste —dice Rei mientras los hombres de la mudanza sacan mi cómoda del dormitorio.

Hoy mis cosas dormirán en la casa de Malibú, y podrá decirse que me he ido oficialmente a vivir con Darien. Pese a que no deseaba nada con más fuerza, noto un nudo en el estómago, pero es suave y no me hace daño, y casi disfruto de la sensación.

— Estoy muy contenta por las dos —añade—, pero más por ti que por mí.

Rei ha alquilado el apartamento durante los próximos seis meses. Ha decidido que Texas puede esperar, pues todavía no está preparada para dejar Los Ángeles definitivamente. Así que se instalará con sus padres de forma temporal y, como ella dice, pensará en «sus mierdas». Con un poco de suerte volverá. Si no lo hace, venderá el apartamento, pero al menos todavía no tiene que tomar esa decisión.

Aprieto la mano de Darien.

— No voy a decirte que te echaré de menos —digo—, porque vas a volver. Estoy segura.

— Volveré aunque sea para holgazanear en Malibú una semana.

— Cuando quieras —dice Darien.

Rei mira su reloj.

— Tengo que ir a recoger mi coche —dice—. Lo he dejado en el taller de la esquina para que le hagan un cambio de aceite y todas esas cosas. No quiero quedarme tirada en El Paso.

— Llámame esta noche —digo mientras nos abrazamos.

Pestañeo en un intento por no llorar, pero me temo que no podré evitarlo.

— Joder, sí, claro.

También le da un abrazo a Darien y, en cuanto se va, me vuelvo y miro a mi hombre con una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía.

— Nosotros también nos vamos. No quiero quedarme en mi habitación vacía y ponerme nostálgica.

— No está vacía —dice, señalando mi cama con la cabeza.

— La dejo aquí —le recuerdo.

No creo que ninguna de las casas de Darien necesite una cama, y Rei ha alquilado el apartamento amueblado.

— No me refiero a la cama —dice—, sino al paquete que hay encima de ella.

Echo un vistazo y veo una caja blanca sobre el níveo edredón. Miro a Darien y otra vez a la caja.

— ¿Qué es?

— Me atrevería a sugerirte que hagas una locura y lo abras.

— Qué gracioso —digo, pero corro hasta el paquete.

Lo abro y me encuentro un mapa doblado de Europa con pequeños marcadores de colores ya colocados en Múnich y Londres.

— Nos enfrentamos a la realidad y la mandamos a la mierda —dice Darien—. Así que creo que ha llegado el momento de volver a esa burbuja. Un mes. Europa. Una limusina. Hoteles de cinco estrellas. Y tú.

— ¿Haciendo lo que queramos y cuando queramos? —pregunto con alegría.

Esboza una sonrisa lenta y lasciva.

— ¡Ay, cariño, qué bien me conoces!

— Ardo en deseos.

— Luego podemos volver —dice—. Si tengo que estar de vuelta para la gala, ahora solo puedo cogerme un mes.

— Por supuesto —digo.

La primera gala para recaudar fondos de la Chiba Children's Foundation es dentro de cinco semanas. Es la última organización benéfica de Darien, cuya misión principal es ayudar a la recuperación de niños que han sufrido maltratos y abusos mediante terapias relacionadas con la práctica del deporte.

— ¿Solo el continente?

Darien asiente con la cabeza. No iremos al Reino Unido. No me sorprende. No seré yo quien lamente no ver a Hotaru nunca más, y él tampoco está preparado todavía para encontrarse con ella. De todas formas, el loquero de Hotaru tampoco se lo permitiría.

Hotaru se metió una sobredosis en la azotea del Richter Tennis Center de West Hollywood dos semanas después de que Darien hiciera pública la historia de los abusos. Teniendo en cuenta la hora de la sobredosis y la total certeza de que la encontrarían, el loquero cree que más bien fue un grito de socorro y los tribunales estuvieron de acuerdo, tanto en California como en Londres. Ahora está en rehabilitación, pero esta vez por orden judicial. Imagino que algún día Darien querrá volver a verla.

Mientras tanto, sigue ayudándola económicamente. No lo culpo por ello; tienen una historia en común, aunque sea una historia de mierda.

— También me gustaría pasar unos días en Alemania —dice Darien dejando a un lado el espectro de Gran Bretaña que parece flotar en la habitación—. No pudimos visitarla en su momento.

Y hablando de Alemania —añade sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo—, te compré esto antes de que el juicio empezara. Tenía planeado dártelo después de que me exculparan, pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

— Por supuesto —dice con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

Abro la caja y dentro me encuentro otra caja todavía más pequeña de terciopelo. Noto una presión en el pecho y la piel me empieza a arder. Me obligo a no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Saco la cajita de terciopelo, abro la tapa y se me entrecorta la respiración cuando veo un solitario de platino y diamantes que brilla bajo las luces.

Me fallan las rodillas y me alegra poder apoyarme en el marco de la puerta que tengo justo detrás.

— Darien —susurro, temiendo estar viendo lo que no es; tal vez solo se trate de un anillo bonito.

Otro regalo maravilloso—. ¿Compraste esto antes del juicio?

— Ya te lo dije —dice con dulzura—. Jamás pensé que podría perderlo. Ni el juicio ni a ti. Ahora he aprendido que no se debe dar nada por hecho.

Sus palabras todavía flotan en el aire cuando se pone de rodillas. Me coge de la mano y me quedo helada. Siento que me tiembla la cara e intento evitarlo; estoy demasiado asustada para sonreír.

— Solo hay una mujer en este mundo capaz de conseguir que me ponga de rodillas. Así que dígame, señorita Tsukino: ¿me haría el mayor de los honores y se casaría conmigo?

Se me escapa la sonrisa y estallo en una espectacular carcajada de felicidad. Le sonrío, sonrío al hombre que quiero. Y mientras lo levanto y lo abrazo, pronuncio la única palabra que soy capaz de articular, la única palabra que importa: «Sí».

¿SERA EL FIN?


End file.
